Father Vincent
by Mr. Magical
Summary: When Vincent constructs a device that was suppose to permanently de-activate the robots, he suddenly finds himself surrounded by cute anamitronic children that call him "Father" and follow him everwhere. Will he be able to finish the job once and for all? (T- for language and some other stuff.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and welcome to this story! I am really glad that you're reading this, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **So let's not wait**

 **Here's the story.**

 **Chapter 1- epiphany**

 **Vincent's apartment**

 **9:11 PM**

" _So remember the number, and you'll get your own snuggie absolutely free of charge tod-"_

Vincent shut down the T.V and sighed as he took his purple trenchcoat off, and used it as a blanket as he sat on the couch. Life had gotten incredibly boring since it became too dangerous to return to the pizzeria. Especially since his former victims outnumbered him and probably would murder his brains if he tried to go in the daylight. He had still been able to do murder jobs every now and then, but it just wasn't the same as seeing the same amount of terror in those children's eyes as he killed them.

He grabbed his coat and was ready to take a nap on the couch, when he saw the T.V guide on the coffee table and remembered that Dr. Who was suppose to be on tonight.

He always wondered what that show was about, he heard that it was pretty good if you knew about the time-space continuum and about paradoxes, which always seemed to catch his attention.

Vincent sighed and grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V to the channel showing the episode of Dr. Who. When he did, he saw a man with long white hair near a computer. He saw the man take out some kind of device and point it at the computer, and then it flickered to life and turned on.

Immediately, Vincent caught his second wind, shoved some bread into his toaster, and was interested in what the man had and what he was using.

"Doctor, what is that?" A middle aged girl asked the man

"It's a Sonic screwdriver," He said

Vincent immediately felt his interest drag to pen-like object that the doctor was holding.

"It doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim, but it is very good at picking locks." The man said

Vincent wrote that down, turned off the T.V. and went to his computer and googled the Sonic screwdriver. When the results popped up in 0.36 seconds, he saw a list of things that the device could do, his jaw dropped.

He just looked at the screen. and as much as he wanted a weapon like that, he doubted that he could create such a device that could do all of those tasks.

As he kept reading down the list, (and found himself really wishing that he had found this thing earlier) but one thing that the curious device could do caught his eye.

The phrase read "Disarm robotics."

That phrase stuck in his mind for a few minutes and he even found himself repeating about the phrase a few times.

A smile grew on his face that he hadn't done since he had cornered those children and killed them.

He had a plan.

Why kill the robots when you can deactivate them remotely?

He then stood up from his computer and grabbed the remote to his T.V. He then got on the phone and dialed a number, hoping that the person on the other end of the line would pick up.

"Yeah Vincent?" Said a feminine voice that was gentle yet had enough venom to kill fifty people in seconds.

"I'm gonna be gone a few days Valarie," he said as he held phone with his shoulder and the remote in his hands. "I think I finally have a solution to get rid of the animatronics."

The phone was silent for a few minutes. He had a feeling that his long-time friend and child poisioner was thinking about the situation.

"You can't be serious," She said "I swear, it's bad enough that there's killer robots out there hunting down both of us along with the other nightgaurds, but do you really-"

"Don't worry Val," He said as he glared at the remote evilly "I have plan, one that will solve all our problems…."

Valarie did laughed at the other end of the line, and for some reason, Vincent started laughing along with the brilliant chemist.

"Okay Vinny," She said in her sweet voice "I'll let the boss know,"

Vincent smiled then hung up and then pulled a chair and sat at his tiny table with a half-eaten piece of pizza on it. He got his laptop on it and searched the parts that could be used to de-activate the robots, which resulted in mostly infrared rays and other gimmicky parts that costed money.

Overall, it looked more complex than he imagined that it would be.

The toaster popped up the toasted bread and made a *Ding!* while it was at it. Vincent then grabbed the hot bread and shoved it into his mouth without any condiments.

"Now…" He said to himself "How do I build a remote that shuts down robots?"

He sighed.

He had no idea.

And if that was the case, It was going to be a long two days.

He also realized that he was going to eat a lot of toast in those two days.

But it was totally gonna pay off if it worked.

Vincent took out a screwdriver and started dismantling on the remote.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Sorry if was a bit short, I have had it in my mind for a few days and I'm just starting with the actual story, and it may take a while before I update agian, since I'm writing another story.**

 **Well, that's all for today, gotta go, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2- Fight night at Freddy's

**Hello! and sorry for waiting too long, I really haven't been getting much time to write, so I can't exactly update as often, but hey, That's behind us now!**

 **Story note: takes place in FNAF 1, in case you didn't know.**

 **Chapter 2- Fight Night at Freddy's**

 **Vincent's apartment**

 **12:45 AM**

 **Two days, five remote controls, two pizzas, a bowl of half-eaten spaghetti, over fifty Doctor Who episodes, and many loaves of sliced bread turned into toast and eaten later..**

Vincent stepped away from the device that he had spent two days working on.

His hands were covered in sores from the delicate wiring and other difficult parts of the plastic component, and he even found himself bleeding sometimes from sharp yet tiny parts of the remote.

But it was over.

He looked at the shiny remote (Well almost shiny, there was a few greases of butter that were on it from the toast), in a way, it resembled a remote that anybody would use on a daily basis, and would probably be looked over by anyone that didn't look at it closely. Although it couldn't do everything that The Doctor's sonic could do, it was suppose to turn on or off any device that had electricity running through it.

"Alright," Vincent said as he stood up wobbling, feeling that his legs had fallen asleep and his vision go fuzzy and see many colors.

After a few minutes of standing there like an idiot, he managed to see properly and grabbed the remote, careful not to touch the top part of it, for the most important part of the entire remote was there. Vincent wanted to make sure it worked, so he pointed it at the T.V. the same way one would if they were turning it on, and sure enough, the T.V. still worked. He tried the remote on his computer, and it produced the same results.

Vincent smiled, there was only one way to make sure that the remote worked the way he wanted it to.

He got out a stole blueprint of the building and mapped which spot would produce the best results for defeating the children who were possessing the robots.

After a few minutes of looking at the map and through the hacked security feed on his computer, he came to the conclusion that the office was the best place to stage this attack, sheerly out of that they all came there, and that the room could lock to prevent escape.

He smiled, he had a plan, he the walked about five feet from the table to the couch and put the remote on the coffee table.

"Now…" he said as he layed on the couch, feeling as if he hadn't slept in days (Oh wait…).

"Tomorrow," He said to himself before he fell asleep "Tomorrow, I have my revenge."

And then he fell asleep.

 **A few hours later…. 12 PM to be more precise.**

Vincent woke up with a ray of sunlight on his chest. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, wincing when he felt the eye crust fall of of his eye.

He had almost wondered what he was going to do today when he saw the remote and remembered.

Soon, Vincent had that warm fuzzy feeling that he liked, a feeling which gave him purpose and something to plot about.

He stood up from the couch and got his purple uniform along with his treasured purple trenchcoat. He also started gathering everything that he needed for the operation. But as he did, all he could think about when he was getting dressed was that night that he did the job that made five children disappear. Only this time it would be different, Jack would not be there to help him, and that Vincent actually could kill these people without having to ambush them.

He sighed, he was beginning to miss Jack, true, he was a bit crazy and tried to kill him, but in the end, it was Jack's death that really made him hate his job for once in his life.

"Stay on topic," He told himself "Jack's dead, there's nothing you can do about that."

He resumed to what he was doing before the thought entered his mind. Soon he looked the exact same way he was when he had killed the children, purple trenchcoat, gold badge, and his trusty kitchen knife. He had also brought a pistol if things went down south, and a sixteen round magazine if things got _really_ bad.

Vincent walked out of the apartment, aware that he could die tonight.

He shrugged it off, telling himself that he _can't_ lose this time, especially with the remote.

He then drove away from his apartment to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for the first time in eight years and fell asleep when he got to the pizzeria.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (Parking lot)**

 **11:45 PM**

Vincent woke up to the sound of something being slapped to the front of his windshield.

He opened up his eye to see that a police officer was over his windshield.

"Sir, can you please step out of your car," The officer asked

Panic flared into his mind, Surely the couldn't couldn't have figured out that he was the murderer? did he leave some clue that he didn't think through?

Vincent stepped out of the car, his nerves tense near his hips that held his pistol and knife if the officer tried to get him.

"Sir, are you aware that you have been parked here for over eleven hours?" The officer asked.

Vincent looked at his windshield to see a parking ticket right where anybody could see it. he felt a bit relieved, but bummed out at the same time cause he got a parking ticket.

"Yeah," He answered "I work here,"

"Really?" The officer asked

"I work the night shift," He answered pointing to his gold security badge and his purple hat that had the words "Security" on it, and when he did this, he saw that the officer was believing his story.

"Just checking," The officer said as he walked away from his car and got into his own car, then the officer drove away from the parking lot, making it empty except for two other cars.

Vincent walked to the pizzeria, and he felt memories coming back. Memories of him, Jack, and Valarie running from the cops the same way a group of friends would frolic if they were running through a field in the movies, them having ice cream together, Jack making fun of Valarie, and vice-versa.

 _Stop it,_ He told himself _Just do the plan and get outta here._

He opened the big glass doors and went to the office, where he saw a someone no older than eighteen sitting in the big leather chair, and when he entered the room, the eighteen year old looked at him.

"Who are you?" the teen asked

"I'm head of security," Vincent answered "I'll take the shift tonight-"

The teen then bolted from the chair, for a second, Vincent felt his hand draw to his knife that was in his belt and was ready to stab the teen in the neck.

But the teen didn't attack him, but hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" The teen said as he continued to hug him.

"Uh…" Vincent said "You have to go…"

"Oh, right." the guard said as he left the office, leaving his hat behind and making a beeline for the front door.

He had the vague idea that the reason that the teen wanted to leave was that he knew the gig that was up with the pizzeria.

He looked at his watch, which read: 11:57 PM

Vincent bit his lip.

This was it.

He took of the trenchcoat to reveal that he was wearing the uniform that the night guard was wearing, and took off his purple secuirty hat and put on the new navy blue hat to make him look like the night guard instead of himself.

He then sat in the leather chair, his hands shaking from anticipation. He grabbed the remote from the trench coat that was on the back of the chair and tested it on the monitor, to see if it worked, and sure enough it did.

He tried to take calm breaths, but he found it difficult with the amount of stress in the air.

Vincent looked down at his watch

It was 12: 00 AM

He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, but he felt his heartbeat accelerate past 180 beats per minute.

He found it difficult to stay in his chair, soon he was gently tossing the remote in between his hands.

He heard footsteps come near his left and right doors.

Vincent took another deep breath.

There was no going back.

Vincent looked up to see Bonnie and Chica's head poking through the door. He avoided eye contact with them just in case they identified him.

"Oh, hello Mr. Endoskeleton!" Bonnie said waving his hand.

"Look," Chica added "Can you please let us put you in a costume? I promise, it's more comfortable than it looks and after that, we may have a little...alone time."

Vincent was tempted to push the buttons labeled "DOOR" to keep them out (Especially Chica) but he just kept calm.

"Don't make me come in there!" Bonnie said.

"Your right," Vincent said in a perfect impression of Mike's voice "I should come with you."

"Yay!" Chica said "I'll go get Freddy, He just _loves_ it when we do this!"

Chica then left the right door and came back with a large brown bear that looked half-asleep.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up on a monday," Freddy said in agitated voice.

"The endoskeleton wants to try on a costume! For once!" Chica told him as the three band members entered the room, making it feel like the walls were closing in.

Freddy's eyes snapped open.

"Really?" Freddy said

Vincent nodded his head, still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, this is new," Freddy said as he grabbed a spare mask from behind him "Under normal circumstances, I would brutally stuff you into one, but since you actually _want_ to, I'll just let you do it yourself."

The bear gave him the mask.

"Thanks," Vincent said as he took it "Can you all please turn around?"

"Why-oh, right," Chica said "Give you a little privacy…"

Soon the three animatronics turned around, facing the wall.

"Go on," Freddy said "I won't look."

Vincent made a few _KLANGS_ and a few _BANGS!_ to pretend that he was putting a costume on, but really, he had put his trenchcoat on and put his security hat on back there and was making noises.

"Do you need some help with that?" Freddy asked

"No," He answered feeling as his heartbeat could be heard by anybody standing in the room and that his arms and legs felt like lead. "I'm done!"

"Finally!" Bonnie said as the animatronics turned around "You know, I really wanted another member of the ban-"

They saw Vincent in all of his purple glory.

And their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Vincent grabbed the remote and smiled at them.

"Purple G-"

Bonnie never finished his sentence.

Because Vincent had pointed the remote at the bunny and pressed the power button, and when he did, the bunny's eyes closed and he fell to the floor with a _THUD!_ as if he had been shot.

He smiled a little more, feeling a rush similar to when he had done the deed eight years ago.

"Bonnie!" Chica said, but when she did, Vincent pointed the remote at her, and did the same thing to her as he did to the bunny seconds earlier.

Freddy stood there, stunned.

Vincent got close to him about the situation at hand.

"He he he," He giggled "You know, you show zero learning curve after you died don't you?"

Freddy lunged at him, but Vincent sidestepped and pressed the power button seeing Freddy's eyes close as he too fell to the ground deactivated.

Vincent stood over them.

"I did it…" he said to himself in a whispered voice as he opened both of the doors so he could drag out the deactivated anamitronics.

He started giggling, then he laughed.

He had done it.

Vincent kept laughing until he had remembered something.

He had killed five children.

Yet there was only three in the room.

When he came to this realization, he heard a fast flurry of footsteps coming to the left side of the office and the sound of metal being dragged on concrete.

"Oh sh-" he tried to say as he tried to slam the button that was labeled "Door"

But a razor-sharp hook got into his way of pressing the button.

"Hello old friend," Said a shanty voice that belonged to an out-of-order fox. "I see that ye had taken out me friends,"

Foxy stepped closer to him making micro sized bites with his mouth.

"I'm not gonna stuff ye into a costume," Foxy said with fury in his eye "I'm gonna slit yer lyin' throat, just like you did to us."

Vincent was a bit fazed, he actually liked Foxy more than the other animatronics, yet here it was, wanting to kill him.

He sighed

The life of a killer was hard

But he didn't have a choice considering the situation.

"I'm gonna get ya ye scallywag!" Foxy yelled as he jumped at him.

Vincent dived underneath, seeing the fox hit the floor. But the Foxy rolled into a ball and stood back up.

he reached into his pocket hoping to find the remote, but instead, he felt an empty pocket.

Panic flared in his mind as he looked for the remote, and he found it in the middle of the room.

Foxy saw what he was eyeing and made a dive for the remote.

Vincent dived as well.

They both grabbed on to the remote at the exact same time.

"Give it to me!" Vincent said

"Never ye land lubber!"

The two fought over the remote the same way two children would if they wanted to watch different cartoons, pressing random buttons and causing the lights to flicker on and off, and turning on the computer to other channels such as the cooking channel.

" _Today, I'm going to teach you how to make chicken casserole…"_

Vincent kicked the fox in the gut, but only succeeded in causing the fox to press a button on the remote.

" _How's it going bros, my name, is Pewdiepi-"_

Foxy punched Vincent in the gut causing him to fall to the floor but still helt onto the remote and changed the channel.

" _Top of the morning laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome to-"_

Vincent did a low sweep to the inside of Foxy's legs, causing the fox to fall, but he felt his toe explode in pain as he too fell on top of Foxy, pressing a button on the remote and changing the channel.

" _Now for the news: City council just finished construction on the new dog park. No dogs are allowed in the dog park. No people are allowed in the dog park. The fence is electrified and highly dangerous. Do not look at the hooded figures in the dog park. Do not approach the dog park. Do not think about the dog park for any given period of time."_

Vincent and Foxy both stopped fighting for a second to absorb what the newscaster just said.

"Do ye want to change?" Foxy asked

"Yeah," Vincent said "The channel is beginning to creep me out."

They both pressed a button on the remote and changed the channel.

" _Welcome to the soundtrack channel! Now playing the final battle from Final fantasy nine!"_

Immediately, a catchy battle beat came from the T.V.

"Much better," Foxy said

"Agreed."

They then resumed to the tussle that was before the odd newscast about the dog park.

Foxy swung his hook at his head, but he ducked and shoved foxy and ripped the remote from his literal iron grip at the same time, causing him to trip over Chica's body and land right on mechanical tushie.

Vincent pointed the remote at the fox as if it was a gun.

"You were always a bother," Vincent said

"Oh, what are ye gonna do with that? resume to that channel about the dog park?" The fox said confidently,

"Nope, this." Vincent said as he pressed the power button

But right when he did press the button, the fox jumped at him.

The fox's eyes deactivated right when he was in mid-leap, turning him into a tackling fox into a hurdling piece of steel.

He quickly sidestepped and watched Foxy fall to the ground with a jarring _KLANG!_

Vincent looked at the deactivated fox and the fallen friends.

An odd silence was over the pizzeria.

To be sure that they were gone for good, he pressed the button under their jaw to make sure that they were permanently deactivated.

They didn't wake up.

Triumph came over Vincent, a new feeling of relief coursed through him.

It was finally over.

He smiled and laughed again as he began to leave the office to burn the building down.

The second he stepped out of the office, he felt his ears buzzing and his vision flicker.

The words _IT'S ME_ were burned into his mind.

He opened his eyes, and saw the yellow costume he had used to lure the children sitting right in front of him, only that it's eyes were pinpricks instead of regular eyes.

Vincent got the remote out of his pocket, but he was beginning to feel a numbness in his entire body.

The golden bear got closer.

He raised the remote, but he felt like a huge force of gravity was pulling his arm down, trying to _not_ get him to raise the remote.

It was now only a few feet away from him and Vincent had a bad idea of what it could do to him.

He pointed the remote at the bear's foot and hit the power button, and as soon as he did, the pinpricks vanished from the bears eyes and it collapsed without a word.

Vincent looked around to make sure that nothing came out of the dark and randomly attacked.

After a few seconds nothing came at him.

He then walked on out of the doors of the pizzeria, feeling as if a gigantic weight had been removed from his shoulders. He opened his car and got out a match and a bottle of alcohol along. And he then returned to the pizzeria actually tempted to try the bottle to see if had an interesting taste.

Vincent walked through the main entrance to see that the golden bear was still there on the floor deactivated.

When he entered the office, his heart stopped.

Only Foxy was the deactivated animatronic on the floor.

The other three were gone.

He then heard the familiar sound of metal footsteps behind him.

Vincent pulled out his pistol and loaded it.

He turned around expecting a very angry Freddy and pals to maul him, but he only found an empty hall.

He sighed and turned to face the door, and out of his right eye, he saw something.

He saw the blue eyes that belonged to Freddy.

Vincent screamed in terror and ran into the office, but for some reason, he got a facefull of door with a _SLAM!_ instead of it being an open room.

He felt his vision fading from the impact, and for a minute he thought he was surrounded by the eyes of his victims.

He closed his eyes, and was ready to accept death.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Well, I hope that wasn't too long, Hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3- Father

**Hello everybody, it's been a while, but I actually found it a bit difficult to write this chapter, but I think I did a good job.**

 **I actually just saw the trailer for FNAF 4 (Looks more terrifying than the other games)**

 **So without further adieu, I present the third chapter.**

 **What?**

 **Do you expect me to read it to you? (Actually, I'd be pretty happy to do that… but nevermind, heres your chapter)**

 **Chapter 3- Father**

 _Where am I?_

Vincent felt his thoughts swim through his mind like a murky swamp, after a few minutes of staying on the floor, he felt his muscles were tight in his legs and arms, and he had a very unpleasant feeling on the left side of his face.

He assessed the situation, and came to the conclusion that he was on the floor.

He tried to stand, but only felt himself wobble and fall back down to the ground. And during his fall, he saw a "CELEBRATE!" poster on the wall with Freddy and the gang.

Vincent's eyes snapped open and felt himself become clearer.

He was in the pizzeria, the spare parts room to be exact.

Immediately his thoughts and memory flowed through him faster than greased lightning. He remembered that there he had ran into a door and that he had a plan to defeat the animatronics. Quickly he put his arms over his face and body to feel if he had been stuffed into a costume (He knew how to escape if that ever happened), but thankfully he was not in one and was still wearing his trenchcoat.

He was collecting his thoughts when he felt something tug his sleeve.

Vincent turned feeling his hand creep to his right thigh and felt his fingers curl his knife.

The tugging became more apparent

Vincent silently drew it out of his sheath.

He looked over his shoulder to see who was tugging his shoulder.

He saw a small brown bear, about two feet in total height sitting on his body with a top hat that was many sizes too big tugging his shoulder, along with a purple bunny missing a few teeth that was also two feet tall but wore a red bowtied that was too big for him and a yellow chicken with a bib that said "LET'S EAT!" and went all the way to her knees.

"Wake up daddy!" The bear said in a high voice as he tugged his shoulder.

 _Daddy?_

Vincent blinked a few times and tried to take in what was happening.

"Freddy," The bunny said "I think he's awake,"

"How are you so sure-"

Vincent then groaned and started moving.

"Oh," the tiny bear said "Hello father,"

 _Father?_

"Daddy!" the small bunny said as he hugged his legs "Sowwy abowt what happen ealiewa, Fawxy and Gowldie was messing awound."

"It'ed big red button," Said a voice that sounded like Foxy's only lighter and younger. "How could I had _not_ pressed it?"

"Same here," Said another quiet voice.

Vincent turned around to see a tiny red kit with a hook that was disproportionately too big for him along with brown pants that went all the way to his feet and an eyepatch that was being worn as a necklace standing next to a tiny yellow bear with pinprick eyes that had a navy blue top hat and bowtie that many sizes were too big for him.

"Sorry daddy," The yellow bear said "Foxy made me do it!"

"Thated be a lie!" Foxy rebuked

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

The two then started tussling and were fighting on the ground, causing Freddy to get off him and say "Knock it off you two!"

Vincent was still there, trying to take in what was happening. From what he could piece together, he was either in a state of hallucination from ramming his head into the door, his dimension finally caught up to him, or that this was real.

After a few minutes, the animatronics managed to separate the battling combatants right when Foxy was about to hook the golden bear. In a weird way, he thought it was kind of cute, seeing two tiny animals duke it out.

No

Not cute

Not cute at all

these guys want to murder you.

He wanted to do something, but all Vincent did was look, and assess the situation.

"Foxy!" Chica said "What was that faw?!"

"That little landlubber started it!" Foxy said to the yellow bear trying to get out of Chica's restraints.

"Yeah right!" The yellow bear said "I didn't do anything, you said 'hey, let's press this button, maybe candy will come out!'"

"I don't remember sayin that!"

"Well you did!"

Vincent finally got the courage to speak over the bickering childern

"Alright, what is going on here?" He asked, and when he did, the short animatronics stopped bickering and turned their gaze to him.

"Fowxy closed the door when you twied to entaw," Bonnie said

"No I didn't!" The kit said trying looking away from him "I would a'never do somthin' that evil to me own father!"

"Wait, am I your father?" Vincent asked

The animatronics stood there looking at him with their big, bright eyes.

"Of cowse you awe," Bonnie said "You awayws hawe been,"

Vincent stood there, feeling himself think of solutions for the situation at hand. So far he was surrounded by his former victims that somehow had transformed into small children that were arguing over something that involved him.

The obvious thing to do would be to kill them right here, the only problem was that they were robots, and that the remote didn't even work on the animatronics, and odds were that it was going to have pretty random results.

He still looked at them, until he heard a sound that was similar to blender or a bag of rocks coming from Chica.

"I'm hungwy," She said

The sound then came from the other anamitronics.

"So am I," Goldie said

"I could really be a'using a glass of malk." Foxy said

Vincent sighed, he couldn't kill them here, unless he wanted that puppet he hated oh-so-much to show his permanently smiling face, and if that was the case, he was really going to have to get outta here.

He couldn't finish the job here.

Vincent thought it over, and felt that the safest place was his apartment, where he could do it quietly.

He sighed again

This was going to be complicated.

"Hey, who wants to get in my car!?" He asked

"I do daddy!" they all said

"Can we get some pizza before we do?" Chica asked rubbing her stomach

Vincent went to the kitchen, got a few "original" pepperoni pizzas that were frozen and a few days past expiration date, and came back to see the animatronics looking at him hungrily.

"Come on," He said "Let's go home,"

"Yaaay!" They all said as they struggled to keep up with his long stride. A few seconds later, he had left the pizzeria and the kids were following him, but right when he was about to actually get in the car, he saw the yellow bear trip and fall to the floor.

The bear then started sobbing and calling for help.

"DADDDYYY!" Goldie said in a half-sob voice

Vincent was in a bit of a debate whether to leave the child or pick him up.

His debate was interrupted when he saw a smiling white face in the window.

Immediately, the debate ended with something similar to a panic alarm in his mind as he picked up the golden bear and put his on his shoulders similar to a piggy-back style.

"Woah," The bear said "You're really tall, were going pretty fast daddy…"

"Yeah," Vincent said, running faster, "Let's just say I have something very important to do,"

"Okay!" The bear said as they approached the car, when Vincent got in, he saw the animatronics struggling to get the seat belts on in the back.

"A wittle helwp pwese?" Bonnie said and gave a toothless smile

He turned around to see a pitch black hand opening the door to the front entrance of the pizzeria followed by a white mask with pinpricks.

Panic flared through him, as he tried to help get their belts on, and when he did, he went to the front to get Goldie in his belt, when he saw that he already had it on.

"I did it all by myself!" The yellow bear said proudly

"Good for you," Vincent said as he got to the front seat to and looked in the rearview mirror to see that his old friend was about a few feet from his car, and floating fast. he saw the letters in his rearview mirror that would normally read _objects in the mirror are closer than they appear_ say _It's me._ and _Give me back my puppets you moron!_

Firstly he didn't want to get caught by the puppet and secondly, _nobody_ called him a moron. Under normal conditions, he would have killed the person who called him that, but he couldn't in the situation, so he stepped on the gas, and felt the tires screech as he rocketed out of the parking lot going well over the suggested speed limit of ten.

He kept on the gas until he was certain that the was miles away from the godforsaken place.

"I'm tired," Goldie said as he looked out the window and yawned.

"How 'bout we sing a shanty song? always made me feel more awake" Foxy suggested

"Yeah," Freddy said "I guess we can.."

"What should we sing?" Chica asked

"How about _the wheels on the bus_?"

"That'ed sound good in this there car,"

 _Oh God no…_

Before he could object, they started singing. They were okay, with the exceptions that their voices warbled sometimes and that Bonnie would constantly slur his s's and w's

Vincent wished he knew where the closest cliff was, that way he could drive off and end the singing. Which gave him all the more reason to go home and put these things to sleep for good.

After what felt like were the longest minutes of his life, he pulled into his driveway and the kids stopped singing.

He looked at his watch, which read about 2:30 AM. This was a late time even for him. He got out brought the pizzas with him and unlocked the door to the apartment feeling as if he had done a good job with much success.

"Um...dad?" Freddy said

Vincent realized that he had left them behind. He groaned and trudged back feeling the feeling that he just had leave him and replaced with a lead weight, he opened the back, unbuckled them, and led them out of his car and into his home.

"So thised be me home," Foxy said as he looked around apartment "I don't know about ye, but I always imagined me home with sand 'n trees 'n other stuff."

"When can we eat?" Chica asked looking at Vincent

"Soon," he said as he put the pizzas in the oven and sat down on the couch, enjoying the moments of relaxing.

"Can we watch T.V?" Freddy asked

Vincent sighed feeling more annoyed than he was. He got the T.V remote and turned on the T.V, only to show the scene in _Jaws_ where the shark was about to eat Quincy.

He shut down the T.V and said "Maybe not now."

"Hey dad," Goldie said as he came to him with a picture "is this lady mommy?"

"Give me that," he said as he took the picture frame and stuffed it into his pocket and went to his room.

"Daddy," Chica said "When can we e-"

He slammed the door in her face.

He needed a few minutes of silence, and he landed face first into his bed.

He saw the picture fall out of his coat and onto the bed. He sat on the bed and looked at it. It was a picture of him, Valarie, and Jack all together. All of them smiling, and Valarie was wearing her pink trenchcoat while Jack was wearing his red one. Vincent remembered that day, it was the day were he had murdered the children, and they happened to be bowling that day (he was winning by a hair), he remembered every excruciating detail about Jack in his last moments in life when Vincent killed him, especially his last words before he entered a coma that would never awaken from.

 _Stop it,_ he told himself as he put the picture next to his bed and looked away _Jack dead, it was for the good of everybody_ .

Suddenly, he felt empty. As if he had committed something terrible.

 _Jack is dead,_ he told himself _He can't hurt you anymore._

He felt a feeling of dread, simply because he had told himself that that dead things can't hurt him and was proven wrong.

He then heard a ding coming from the oven.

He sighed, as he got up and walked out of his room to be greeted by a group of very hungry kids there.

"Pweese…" Bonnie said as looked at him

"Alright.." Vincent said as he left his room and went to the kitchen to take the pizza out of the oven, immediately, the smells flooded the room, he even saw Chica and Foxy begin to salivate upon smell.

Vincent put the pizza on the table on waited for them to sit up.

They looked at him pleadingly.

He sighed, they were too short to actually get on the table.

"Up!" Foxy said as he raised his arms in a hug-like gesture.

He sighed and reminded himself that he only had to deal with this for a few more hours. he then picked up the fox and put him on a chair, and the fox made a "WEEEEEEEEE!" as he was picked up and put on the chair.

Vincent then did it for all of them, which resulted in them all saying "WEEEE!" whenever he picked them up.

"Alright," Vincent said as he cut up the pizza with a pizza cutter and gave the slices to the children.

"Go ahead," He said as he too ate a slice "Dig in."

The kids looked at the pizza like it was something wierd, even Foxy poked it with his hook. Eventually, Chica picked it up and took a bite out of it, resulting in a "EEWWW!" coming from the group.

Chica chewed on the pizza for a few seconds, appearing to take an intrest in it and continued to eat some more. Foxy then showed signs of eating, then Freddy, then everybody ate the rest of slices. About five minutes later, the pizza he had made for them was gone.

"Are you guys full?" Vincent asked them

"Yeah," Said Freddy as he appeared a bit sleepy.

"Aye," Foxy said "I'd be ready for bedtime,"

The other two agreed.

"What about you Chica?" Vincent asked her

She shook her head

"Really?" He said

"I was hungwy," She said

"Well," Vincent said as he got another pizza that he was suppose to eat, "I guess you can have some of mine…"

She smiled and took a slice of his pizza with her grubby feather-ish hands.

A few minutes later, half of his pizza was gone.

"Feel better," Vincent said

Chica nodded, and burped.

"Can we go to sweep…" Bonnie asked, looking like he could fall asleep any second.

"Sure," Vincent answered as he picked Bonnie up and put him on the couch, the little bunny then fell asleep as if he had been hit with the remote.

"Can you carry me too?" Freddy asked

Vincent sighed,

 _Just a few more hours…_ He told himself

He then picked up everybody, one by one, and gently laid them on the couch, by the time he put in Chica, they had taken up the entire couch, and were gently snoring. Vincent put her on the bed and put a blanket over the piled group and waited for them to sleep.

"Daddy," Chica asked

"Yes,"

"Can you give me a goodnight kiss?" She asked

He looked at her, and pondered the decision.

Hey, if he was going to kill someone, minus well give them a pleasure they enjoy.

Vincent walked up to the tiring chicken and gave her a gentle kiss on her beek, realizing that he probably had more bacteria on his lips than if he had kissed the bottom of a trash can.

"Thanks dad.." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep joining her friends.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest, sharpest knife he could find. and placed the tip to Chica's throat. Immediately, a debate was placed in his mind.

To kill, or not to kill?

That phrase was in his mind for what he felt like was an eternity.

He tried to press the knife against her throat, but for some reason, it felt….wrong as if he was crossing a serious line if he did this.

He held the knife there until he felt his arm fall asleep and he _still_ hadn't made a decision about his current situation

Eventually, he got tired of standing there, constantly debating in his half-sleep phase about what to do.

 _Damnit!_ he told himself _I'll do it in the morning, I can't think this late at night._

He put the knife back and went to his bed, he then took a quick shower, got into his black silk pajamas, and fell face-first into the bed feeling rest and tranquility go through his veins.

He had tucked himself in bed and was closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

But moments before, he saw the picture.

It looked the same as it always did, only, it was different this time.

Jack had black eyes with pinpricks, and his smile was filled with sharp pointy teeth.

Vincent shrugged it off, it was just a picture and his imagination.

He then closed his eyes and entered the void of sleep. Unaware, that he was not the only one in the room.

The double bifold closet doors in his room closed, making the room quieter than a tomb as Vincent slept not realizing that Jack was no longer in the picture.

Only the words : _Im back…._ were in his place.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, there goes another chapter, I really hoped you guys enjoyed it, and as always, I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- Marionette's deal

**Hello everybody! sorry for not updating in a while, yesterday I actually finished this chapter but my dad cut me off for the rest of the day,**

 **I will also try to update earlier**

 **And that's all I have to say for now, so go on, read, I won't rush you.**

 **Chapter 4- Marionette's deal**

 **Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria**

 **5:48 AM**

Marionette was in a really big pickle.

For starters, Vincent had struck again and had stolen the children, and he had no idea what the killer planned to do with them. All he could do was dread what Vincent would do to the poor children. odds are, that he used their costumes as firewood and was roasting a marshmallow or whatever you roast over a stick on a campfire over the flames.

Marionette wanted to leave the building and get them, but sadly, he knew that he was spirit bound to it, and had absolutely zero chance of leaving even if he wanted to.

He began growing desperate, and realized that he was starting to bite his fingers.

Marionette floated through the empty pizzeria, trying to think of a solution. He ended up floating to the spare parts room and held an empty Freddy costume while observing the rest of the gang's costumes, really wishing that he had his friends back.

"Looks like someone's desperate…" Said a deep voice

He turned around to find nothing.

"We know your situation…" Said a voice that came behind him and sounded vaguely mother-like but sad at the same time.

He turned around, only to find it as empty as the last time.

"We can help you you know…" Said a voice that was clearly crazy and lost of all humanity sounded like it was right behind him.

Marionette turned around, and found a humanoid-like shadow and pair of yellow eyes looking at him.

He realized the situation that he was basically at.

"Come on, let's talk about a deal, you hate Vincent as much as we do." Said a voice that was constantly heard on the phone whenever a new night guard came to work.

He turned around to find another shadowy blob, only with auburn eyes.

He then did a full circle to see another two shadowy blobs, but one had stone grey eyes and appeared a bit fat, and the other was clearly feminine with purple eyes.

Now he really _was_ in a bad situation.

He was surrounded by Nightmares.

"What do you want," Marionette asked having a feeling that he already knew what they wanted.

He then watched the shadowy blobs solidify and turn into humanoid bodies. The shadow that had yellow eyes was a tall man with wild red hair and a red trenchcoat, the shadow that had auburn eyes now was a midsize man in a nightguard outfit with a nametag with a bloodstain on it that read: _Fritz Smith._ The fatter shadow now transformed into a short, fat man into a full butcher outfit, complete with what appeared to be meat juices on his crisp white apron, and the last and more feminine shadow had too transformed into a human, only she wore a slim black dress, and a cascade of smooth wavy hair, but also had a rope around her neck like a necklace.

When he saw the woman, he felt a click in his body, like he had found something that he had lost. But he didn't know this lady, yet he was so certain that he had seen her and heard her voice before in the distant past.

He decided to put that aside for now.

Marionette knew what these things were capable of, and all he could do was prepare if they would fight. He was scared of them simply because he didn't give them life: they came back with a feeling stronger than a tidal wave. He also knew that they stopped at nothing to achieve rest, literally, he had seen one destroy a mountain just because it was in it's way to see it's family.

"Alright, Let's talk," The tall redhead said as he approached Marionette.

"I don't make deals with you," He said as he looked away from the tall red man

"Come on, don't be mean," Said the redhead

"Marionette's right," The butcher said "I make the deals here Jack,"

"S-sorry Rubin...forgot that you were in charge…." He said as he backed away from Marionette.

Marionette knew the butcher, in fact, when he came back, He was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, all he knew about the short, fat, man was that he had been dead long before the pizzeria, and came because he wanted to see his son again and talk to him, and that was really the point of his existence. But what scared Marionette, was that he was older than him, and obviously knew more than he did and had other powers far better than giving dead children life.

"Look," the butcher said as he approached Marionette, "You lost your children, and we need bodies, and I think I see a way we can work something out."

"What are you going to do to me? eat my soul steal my body to do crazy things with it?"

"What? No! of course not!" Rubin said as he shook his head "It's just I see that you have a surplus of costumes," he indicated with his arm to the pile of empty costumes. "And you can't leave this place, so I figured 'Hey, let's help our friend Marionette get his little friends back'"

"I'm your friend, and I'm not accepting," He said as he turned his back to the butcher.

"I knew you would say that," He said "So I came up another idea."

He then saw the tall redhead pull out what appeared to a rusty knot of endoskeleton, but when marionette saw a white fox-like face, he felt his heart flutter. He then turned to see the woman holding a slim chicken wearing a bib that had the words "Let's party!" The deceased night guard was holding a slightly rusted sky blue bunny, Rubin was holding a Freddy that had blushed cheeks, and a tophat with red line and a little boy with a twirly hat and a blue and red strip shirt. They didn't seem in any danger, but they were fast asleep.

"We found them trying to crawl away from an incinerator," Rubin said "They probably wouldn't have made it, but thankfully, I managed to squeeze out enough kindness and save them."

"By possessing them," Fritz coughed out

"So what?" Rubin said "Anyway, agree to our deal, you get the toys _and_ your old friends back, basically a two for one, now ain't that a sweet deal?"

"Or you could deny us," The woman said "If you do, we'll gladly return the toys back to where they should be in the incinerator, and you can live the rest of your afterlife knowing that you have failed,"

Marionette was in real conflict here, he could either save his friends _and_ the toys but risk these guys actually hurting something, or he could do what the woman said.

He sighed

He really hoped that this didn't blow up in his face.

"Alright," Marionette said "I agree to your terms,"

"Good," The butcher said as he extended his arm

"But you have to only bring the children back to me, nothing else crazy okay?"

"Well that's just fine," He said as his meat juice-soaked hand burst into blue flames "Now let's shake on it,"

Marionette extended his hand and shook the butcher's hand, immediately, the blue flames covered his hand, then vanished. Immediately, the Nightmares vanished the toy animatronics then fell to the floor with a soft thud, and then their eyes snapped open.

"W-where are we?" Chica asked

"Is it over?" Bonnie asked "Are we in heaven?"

"Why does heaven look and smell like the pizzeria?" BB asked

"Hey, Marionette's here!" Freddy added

"Chica! Bonnie!" Marionette said as he actually smiled both externally and internally "Guys you're all safe!"

"Marionette!" Mangle said as she hugged him with her arm and her foot.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" he said as he hugged the toy animatronics feeling a bit of peace of mind now that they were safe.

"Wait, what happened?" Freddy asked

"Why your'e going to perform again!" Marionette said

"Really?!" BB asked

"Well, until we get Foxy and everybody back," he said

"Um..Marionette, I think something's wrong with the animatronics" Mangle said as she indicated with her foot to the empty costumes.

He felt his joy suddenly go out like a tiny candle flame.

The pile of costumes in the back were suddenly jerking and shaking.

Suddenly, Marionette remembered the second part of the deal.

He then saw a red arm burst out of the pile but instead of there flat fingertips, they were tipped with claws.

More arms came out and limbs became visible.

"Hey Marionette," Said the voice of Rubin "It's a rare occasion where you see a nightmare possessing something."

Then bodies came out of the pile each one standing well over nine feet tall.

If He wasn't scared of Nightmares before, he was now.

He usually considered the animatronics a bit scary and creepy, but the nightmares had turned the costumes into something out of a horror movie on steroids.

The costumes were in terrible condition, and even worse condition than the toys, and had huge tears over the joints and main body from the growth. The Freddy costume now had three smaller Freddies crawling over its body, along with two sets of razor-sharp teeth. The Chica costume too was in terrible condition, but she now had three sets of teeth all of them razor sharp which made her look more shark-like than anything else along with the long metal claws. The Bonnie costume was now in terrible condition but the claws were longer and the teeth were bigger than the others.

But the Foxy costume scared him the most. Instead of individual teeth, the costume had a bear-trap style teeth all across its top and bottom mouth. The jaw was elongated, causing the fur front part of the snout to tear off and reveal metal wireframe.

"Ahh," The Foxy costume in Jack's voice. "This feels good, let's see what this can do…"

He tried to take a few steps toward the exit, but his legs wobbled a little and fell flat on his face.

"OWW!" He yelped

"Jack," The Freddy costume said in Rubin's voice "You may want to wait a few hours for your body to adapt to the body,"

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier!" He spouted out as he struggled to get back up.

"Cause I wanted you to fall flat on your face," Fritz said with his voice coming out of the Bonnie costume

"Fritz," Jack groaned "When I get my hook and hand on you.." he then started flailing like a gigantic fish, uselessly moving and stuck on the ground.

Marionette tried not to laugh, but he found it rather difficult considering that there was something that could give a grown man nightmares that was flailing on the ground and flopping like a fish.

"Don't worry Marionette," Rubin said "You will get your children back,"

"I wish I could get my child back," The woman said with her voice coming out of the Chica costume.

"I'm sure that you will find him Katharina," Fritz said

"I hope so," She said "I really want to see him again after all these years…"

Marionette was sure that he had heard the name Katherina before, as if it was from some distant memory that he just couldn't grasp.

"Well," Rubin said "I say we wait for tomorrow night to get them,"

"Why not now?" Marionette asked

"It's five-fifty, there's no way we'll make to Vincent's home and back before six." Jack said as he continued to flail.

"By the way," Rubin said "there's one more thing I want to do."

"What would that be?" Marionette asked

"This," he said as he snapped his fingers.

Immediately, a _POOF_ sounded and the toys changed. Their fur was cleaner, and any damage done to them had magically vanished.

"Woah…" Bonnie said as he looked at his covered hand

"Were back in our prime," Mangle said as she looked over her original body, the plush and furry body she was suppose to have before those kids dismantled her and put her back together like a bunch of LEGOs

"No need to thank me," Rubin said as he sat in the corner "By the way Jack, I hope your comfortable in that position,"

"Why?"

"Cause you're gonna be stuck that way till midnight." He said as he sat down in the corner and closed his eyes, along with Fritz and Katherina.

"Just wait till I get you you little rat!" Jack as he tried to move his body, only to be unsuccessful and still stuck in his postion.

"By the way," Marionette said as he transformed back into the design of the original Freddy costume "You may want to turn back to your original form, you know, before you scare someone with all those teeth."

He heard a grumble come from Jack but soon he had transformed into the original Foxy.

"As for you Marionette, we won't start till midnight as well but don't worry, we won't hurt you. And we will get you your animatronics back."

"How can I be sure?" He asked

"Because," Rubin said "Nightmares _Never_ fail,"

Then the sound of the bell that indicated that it was six AM rang.

"Well then," Rubin said as he closed his eyes "I wish you good luck on your performance, and I'll see you soon."

Marionette nodded and led the toys out of the room and to the positions.

"Marionette, are you sure they won't hurt us?" Chica asked him

"I hope so," he said as he made sure they looked good and changed the posters to show the toy animatronics instead of the originals.

"All I can do is hope now," he said

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't worry, we will see Vincent and the other animatronics again soon (By soon, I mean next chapter)**

 **I also want you to know that criticism is welcome here.**

 **Well, that's all for today, and I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5- the next morning

**Well..not much to say right now...so read.**

 **Chapter 5 - The next morning**

 **7:30 AM**

 **Vincent's house**

He woke up with his eyes still closed and yawned. He usually didn't want to get up simply because he liked to sleep in.

He felt as if this was going to be his usual day, with the exception that Valerie was coming over to talk with him, and that he could leave the house.

But he felt a nagging thought in the back of his mind, as if he had forgotten something of rather importance. After a few minutes of just standing there wondering what he had forgotten, he came to the horrible realization of what happened yesterday.

The animatronics were in his house.

He took a few deep breaths and reminded himself that it was all just a really bad dream, and that none of that actually ever happened, and that he was all alone with nobody or anything inside his house.

He wanted to take the covers off because he felt like they were constricting him, but for some reason, something was on top of his right arm.

He felt a bit of panic,but reminded himself that if he was ducttaped to his bed, he knew how to get out.

He tried to move his other arm, but had no success whatsoever.

He he decided to open his eyes to see if something had fallen on top of him.

He almost screamed.

The animatronics that he had told himself that didn't enter his house were magically in his room. The yellow bear that constantly said _It's Me_ was on top of his chest. As he looked around, he saw the rest of the animatronics were on his arms, at least two per arm.

Vincent tried to grab his knife that he always slept with underneath his pillow, but the animatronics weren't budging with his arms, in fact, when he moved them, the started to constrict them even more.

He had a horrifying thought that these things had somehow regained their memory and were seeking to repay Vincent.

He closed his eyes waited for the inevitable shoving of his face into a mask, but nothing happened.

 _Any second now…_ he told himself

Similar to the few seconds earlier, nothing had happened.

Vincent opened his eyes to find one crucial detail that he had overlooked.

They were sleeping.

All of the animatronics' eyes were closed, and they were breathing very slowly, the same rate which someone who was asleep would usually breathe.

He was thinking of a thousand thoughts and questions in just a few seconds, How did they sneak in? Am I really just getting that bad at detecting people?

He decided that these questions would best be answered later, perhaps when he had another plan. Vincent tried to leave the bed, but when he moved his arms, he caused a groan to come from Foxy and caused the kit to snuggle into his arm a little more.

Vincent managed to look over and see his clock read _7: 33 AM_

Immediately, a thought entered his mind, a thought that involved his daily routine and approximately seven-thirty-is in the morning, his friend Valarie would come and see him in the morning and discuss with him about the events of yesterday after their talk.

He had to get out, but most importantly, he needed to make sure she didn't see the animatronics in their current state.

Very slowly, Vincent slid his arms out of the children's grips. He made sure to go as slowly and as silently as possible, this made little noise, with the one exception where he had brushed his thumb against Chica and made her move around a little.

After what seemed an eternity, he managed to pull out his arms, only to feel something cold and wet on the inside of his elbow.

From what he could draw from conclusions, he could see that Foxy was guilty of drooling in his sleep, and especially on his arm.

Vincent took a deep breath and ignored the disgustingness of the stain to focus on the most important task at hand: Getting Goldie off of him without waking the bear up.

He put his hands on the bears waist to feel his incredibly plush and smooth fur. He then slowly lifted the bear, sitting up in the process.

Right when he was about to stand up he heard a knock on his door, which almost caused him to drop the golden bear.

He knew that the knock could only belong to one person, and if she saw him with these things, he probably wouldn't be able to leave the building without some part of his body dissolved or poisoned.

He gently sat up and put the bear where he had slept to make the animatronics believe that they were still sleeping with him. After that, It was easy for Vincent, he managed to get up and off of the bed without disturbing the animatronics. He then got into his bathrobe and rushed out of his room, closing the door in the process.

The front door knocked again.

Vincent managed to get to the door and pulled it open to reveal his friend and as usual, she had her blonde hair in a ponytail and was wearing her pink trenchcoat that she always wore.

"What took you so long?" Said the voice of Valarie.

"I...I slept in," She said as he faked a yawn. "Please, come in."

She smiled, which in all honesty, could mean anything her case. She strut in and sat on his couch. Vincent knew that the next few minutes would either be the easiest minutes of his life or the hardest if he knew Valarie.

"Can I get you something?" He asked her.

"You have coffee?" She asked, and when she did, he left the room to prepare it for her. Vincent thought he heard the familiar laughter of Goldie, but he just reminded himself that they were up till two in the morning and odds were that they weren't waking up until later.

"So about last night…" She said

Vincent sighed.

"Valarie, I-"

"Totally blew it out of the water," She said as she pulled out a newspaper and on the front cover of the business section with a picture of the the toy animatronics on it and the words in great bold letters reading _**Original animatronics to beloved pizzeria vanished.**_

"That's not-"

"Have you read this?" She asked in an excited tone,

"No bu-"

Valarie cut him off readin anyway.

" _This morning, Fazbear entertainment announced that the orginal anamitronic mascots have mysteriously vanished with little to no trace,"_ She read " _Though the theft is considered the main cause of the problem, no confirmed suspects or witness accounts have been confirmed, However, the company announced that they had been keeping the original toy anamitronics from the establishment in 1987, the company also claims that they have been screened and re-programed to no longer be as hostile as they were in their original establishment,"_

"Valarie," Vincent said "I was suppose to shut down the pizzeria and I didn't okay?"

She stopped reading and looked at him with her venomous green eyes "Look," She said "Neither of us or the boss knew that the company had the toy animatronics in stock," She said "But hey, he's happy with what you managed to accomplished, all what's left is to take out the remaining animatronics and the puppet, and then we can finally move onto other things."

"He's going to kill- Wait, he's _Happy?"_ Vincent said in disbelief, especially since it was rare that his boss was happy.

"Of course he is, you did a good job, and he said that to me in person." She said as she looked at her nails.

"You saw him in person?" Vincent asked

She nodded. Vincent had only heard bits and fragments about the mysterious figure known as his boss. The most common features was that he had black hair and his name was Jeff, but other than that, the rest of the facts mysteriously molded and became more obscure and farfetched than the last. From what he had heard about his boss, Jeff had a wide smile that went from ear to ear, skin that made him deathly pale, and he had no eyelids.

Overall, he sounded like a guy he didn't want to run into at night.

"What did he look like?" He asked

She sighed,

"He wore a hood when we spoke, but from what I saw, the idea about him having pale skin is legit."

Vincent heard the ding of the coffee pot and poured some for his long-time friend.

"So what's my next assignment?" he asked her.

"None that I'm aware of," She said as she sipped it "But I have an assignment,"

"What is it?"

"To do what you just did last night," She said as she sipped again "You have the remote right?"

Vincent was at a bit of a problem, he could tell the truth now and suffer the consequences, or lie and possibly avoid her.

He did whatever he did when he made a choice, he took the consequences of both choices and tried to find which one had the lesser of two evils.

He then heard a creek come from his room.

He stood on nerves end when he saw a biped-like shadow begin to walk through the door.

Suddenly, he was rushed to make a decision, and his life probably depended on it.

If he lied, he could get away, but then again, he couldn't.

If he told the truth, he probably would be able to escape...with most of his body not dissolved by the various bottles of dangerous chemicals Valarie kept with her at most times.

"Sure," he said

"Thanks," She said as she finished the rest of the cup and handed it to him "Can I have it?"

Vincent walked toward the the living room and got the modified remote out a bit quickly, he looked at his room to see that the shadow was still walking there.

"It also works on computers, radios, and anything technical that you can think of ,"

"Cars?" She suggested

"Mabey…" Vincent said in a panicked tone "But then the car would have to have a computer driving it, which we know isn't true,"

"In the future it could be," She said as she slipped it into her pocket.

"Yeah," He said

"Hey, I'll call you when I do the deed," She said as she stood up "See ya in a few hours,"

"Uh, Valarie…" he said as he walked to her. "Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure," She said as she pulled out a chemical vial from her belt and poured it into her coffee, giving it a rather faint smell of strawberries.

"Just be prepared to fight." Vincent said "They don't go down easily…"

"Okay, okay, stop acting like my mom," She said "See you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." Vincent said, a bit aware that this could be the last time that he saw her.

He waited until he heard the door close and saw her silver Mercedes Benz drive away from his house.

He felt relief, he even sighed when he flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Daddy, who was that?" Said a voice.

He looked over to see the little golden bear looking at him with his pinprick eyes that had bags under them.

For a moment, he thought the bear looked kind of cute, but right now, he needed to focus on how to deal with the animatronics.

"Just a friend," he said "Now you need to get back to bed,"

"But it's morning-"

"I don't care." Vincent said flatly as he picked him up and put him on his shoulder and carried the bear to his room, only to find the rest of the animatronics awake and looking at him.

"Daddy, we're all awake." Freddy said

"What's for breakfast?" Chica asked

"Can we watch T.V?" Foxy asked

"Daddy, can you hewlp get my loosthe tooth out?" bonnie asked as he furiousl picked at one of his buck teeth that wobbled a lot.

He thought he was being overwhelmed by their questions and demands, which for some reason caused him to think less about how to get rid of them.

"Let me think…" he said

"I'm really hungry…" Chica added.

This was a tricky problem. He didn't go shopping yesterday (What? murders have to eat as well…) and currently didn't have the materials needed to feed himself, let alone the animatronics- especially Chica considering her appetite. He couldn't take them the a restaurant because the owner would probably get mad at him and he would get weird looks.

That was, until he realized that today was only a few days from Halloween.

"Hey, how about we go out to eat?" he suggested

The looked at him for a few seconds.

"What's wrong with home?" Freddy asked

Vincent bit his lip, he was being beaten comeback wise by children.

"Who want's pancakes?" He asked

They all raised their hands and Foxy raised his hook

"Good, we're going." He said as he walked to his room putting the golden bear down on the ground.

"Why are we leaving?" Goldie asked

"Cause I said so." he answered back as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into a navy blue shirt with jeans along with his purple trenchcoat since it was the middle of October.

When he walked out, he expected the children to at least have some decency and respect of the house and _not_ fight with each other and do crazy things.

They didn't.

Already, Foxy and Goldie were locked in a rather violent yet cute fight which probably would have made well over fifty million views on YouTube. Freddy was trying to get Bonnie's loose tooth out, causing the bunny to yelp and scream at the same time. And Chica had somehow managed to get into his stash of Japanese candy and was greedily eating it.

Vincent stood there.

He made a rather loud "AHEM!" to get their attention, and when he did, they all had stopped their actions and looked at him.

Vincent was close to snapping and just simply killing these kids to get his life back.

"What exactly was going on?" He asked

Foxy walked up to him looking a little sad "We'd be sorry daddy," he said "Goldie here thought he ninjas were better than pirates…."

"They are!"

"They'd be not and ye know it!"

"Alright, stop." he said to them separating them before they could get in another cute million view video. "Freddy, what are you doing with Bonnie?"

"Trying to help him." The bear said innocently, "He said it really hurts.."

Personally, Vincent felt a bit sorry for the bunny, his bucktooth now was at an odd angle and made him look vaguely psychotic.

Wait

Why was he feeling apologenic?

These things had eaten his Japanese candy, almost got into a fight, and tried to perform an operation that could have hurt them.

Vincent thought about these things and made an executive order.

"Alright," he said "Were going, but when we get back, your all in trouble."

"Sorry daddy." they all said looking at him with their big sad eyes, that almost made Vincent cry. He sighed.

"Alright," he said "Get in the car, were going to the belgian waffle house,"

This was followed by a brief "YAAY!" from the group but was then interrupted by Goldie asking "What's the Belgian waffle house?"

"A belgian house that serves waffles obviously." He said as he led them out of the house and into his car.

"But I wanted pancakes." Chica complained as she climbed in

"Their the same thing, only difference is that one is flat and the other looks like baked it got pressed buy multiple buttons.

After that, she made a face like her mind had just been blown.

He then helped the children up to the seats and buckled them up, and then proceeded to drive to the house.

About halfway there, they got bored of the silence and started to sing.

Vincent made a quick plan that after they ate, he would throw them into a dump and set them on fire.

When he pulled into the parking lot, a scary thought more terrifying that what had happened yesterday morning popped into his mind.

Would they act terrible at the restaurant?  
He shrugged that off, they were understanding and reasonable.

Right?

 **End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6- Breakfast

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry about the wait, kind of took a mini-vacation, but hey, I put a lot of effort into this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **What?**

 **Why aren't you reading?**

 **It's not like I have a missile pointed at you if you** _**don't**_ **read it (Disarms missile)**

 **Chapter 6- Breakfast**

Vincent stepped out of the car feeling like a waffle house was just what the doctor had ordered.

He stepped out of his purple lincoln and almost walked into the waffle house without the animatronics. He entered another mini-debate with himself about if he should just leave them in the car while he ate, hopefully relying on Chica's hunger to start seeing her friends as food.

After a few seconds and holding the door for a few people, he came to a conclusion that it would probably be best if he took them somewhere alone and preferably with a knife. Besides, cannibalism usually took a few days, before someone actually did it.

He went back and unlocked the car then helped the animatronics out of their seats and once he managed to get them all out, he then led them to the actual restaurant.

"Alright, we need to discuss some rules," He said

"Really?" Foxy said in a rather upset voice

"Yes," he said "You see, these people don't want you to sing, or dance, or do anything stupid in general."

They just looked at him with their eyes.

"So just keep your hands to yourself, and you'll be perfectly fine." He said as he opened the door.

He kept it open for them and when he had entered he felt this was off to a good start considering that a swat team wasn't chasing him or that nobody had given funny looks or had tackled him for stealing the animatronics (Probably because they looked cuter than their original form….) Instead, they just seemed to be minding their own business and continued to fill the restaurant with speech and other blurbs.

He waited at the front desk for a waitress actually starting to get bored out of his mind until he saw Foxy holding two pink packets and cutting them open with his hook.

"No Foxy!" he said as he yanked the packets out before Foxy tried to eat it.

"Why?" He asked

"It's not good for you," He lied feeling like he dodged a bullet considering that Foxy was holding packets of sugar, and if he managed to even had one, he probably would be bouncing off of the walls.

A few seconds after the incident a waitress came up to the main desk.

"Hi!" She said "I'll lead you and your….kids?"

She looked at the animatronics for a few seconds. Immediately, He came up with an excuse in approximately 0.20941987 seconds about the situation.

"I got those costumes for Halloween, and they won't take it off..." He whispered to her "I tried to get them out, but they looked so cute…"

"Oh," She said "Believe it or not, you're not the first one to do this,"

"Really?" He said

"If you really want, you can see that group," She indicated with her pen to a group of what Vincent believed were elderly people, but they had green makeup on their skin along with fake warts with black pointed hats and black robes, and one of the women reading a magazine called "Witches be trippin."

"Right this way," She said as she led Vincent to a large round table, which was much larger than he was used to.

He sat down, only to sigh as he saw the animatronics struggle to see the tabletop.

"Uh...dad?" Freddy asked as he attempted to sit up and get his head over the table.

"Could I get some booster seats?" He asked feeling that the question was almost as painful as a stab wound.

The waitress didn't seem to mind him asking the question, nor did she looked like she cared. She left only to come back a few minutes with booster seats for the animatronics. which looked like the seats at a bar table but with a car booster seat in it instead.

After helping them in, Vincent sat down and the waitress handed him an adult menu and five kids menus with crayons to the animatronics.

Vincent already knew what he was going to pick, but he had his suspicions about them, especially since this was their first time being here.

Overall, the table had reached an awkward level of quiet, at first, He thought it was because he wasn't communicating with them, but then he saw that they were coloring in their menus. He let them color their menus for a few minutes, hoping that they would get bored and eventually think about ordering something.

Ten minutes passed by with them coloring.

He decided to take action and do something about the situation, or else he would be here all day.

"Hey," Vincent said "You need to pick something to eat,"

"We do?" Foxy asked as he looked up from his kaleidoscope of a menu.

"Yes," He answered "Unless you don't want to eat."

Foxy then gave a desperate look and looked at his menu trying to depict something out of the messed up menu.

"I think I'll have a waffle," Chica said as she put her menu down and resumed to the task of coloring.

"Sthame," Bonnie said as he resumed back to picking at his loose bucktooth, which Vincent was really considering just ripping out.

"I'll have that also," Freddy added on.

"I'd be join ye all in this as well," Foxy added, as he flipped his menu over and started furiously coloring on the back side.

Vincent sighed, at least he knew what they wanted.

That was, until he remembered Goldie.

"Anything you want?" he asked the little yellow bear.

"Um…"

He saw that the bear had somehow tuned out of the entire conversation earlier and had probably been in his own little world.

"Do you want a waffle?" He asked

The bear sat there, obviously thinking it too much.

"Look," he said trying to relief the bear about stress "You can pick whatever you want,"

"Are you sure?" The bear asked him

"Go ahead," He said "Personally I don't care."

Goldie then looked back at the menu for a few seconds.

"Alright," he said "I'll have pancakes,"

Vincent made a sigh of relief, at least they had their idea of an order. He then sat back and waited for the waitress to return, which took about two minutes.

"Have we decided on an order?" She asked

"I think we have," he said

"What can I get you all?" She asked

"I'll have an cheese omelet with tomato," Vincent said as she wrote it down

"And for you?" She asked Goldie.

He saw Goldie look nervously around the table and even started to pull on his oversized bowtie like it was strangling him.

"I-I-I'll..um...ah…." He stammered

"It's okay," Vincent said feeling the feeling he hated called a caring and compassionate parent "Just tell the nice lady what you want."

"Pancakes," He said in a really fast tone.

"Little shy?" She asked as she wrote down his order.

"Yeah…."

"Hey," She said "We all were at some point, now what would...uh."

"Freddy," Freddy said

"What would you like?" She asked

"Waffles," He answered

"Same with me," Chica added

"As'ed with me," Foxy said

"And me," Bonnie added

She wrote down all the orders of the children.

"Do you all want a glass of milk?" She asked

"Yes," Goldie answered

"Same here." Chica added

"Swhame," Bonnie slurred

"I'd like some mulk," Freddy added

That made the table quiet.

"I'm guessing that's milk," She said "And for you, you cute little pirate?"

"Malk," Foxy answered.

She wrote it down

"Okay, I'll be back soon." She said as she went off to the kitchen.

Vincent sat there, trying to think of something to do.

He was almost in his own world when a family passed by and gave an awkward look at him and the animatronics like they were some kind of bad smell.

He then gave a "Get outta here…" look, which succeeded in them walking away briskly and awkwardly.

Vincent lounged in his chair, waiting for the food.

He then saw Bonnie lean over to Foxy, and them doodling on the menu. He was a bit curious about what they were doing until he heard Foxy yell "What a load of scurvy!"

"Hey, I beath you faitrth and sthquare," he said

"That'ed be cheatin if I ever saw one!" The fox outbursted

"Hey, calm down," Vincent said as he intervened with his arm in their fight, only to see that Bonnie had beaten him at tic-tac-toe

"Bonnie cheated!" Foxy outbursted

"No I didnth!"

"Ye know you did!"

Vincent saw that this fight was about to get out of control and possibly attract more people.

"Look, if you can't calm yourselves, you won't eat." he said in his normal voice, which actually sounded kind of mean.

That made them quiet.

Vincent sat back down and put his napkin on his lap.

"Sorry matey," Foxy said "Guess I was a sore loser."

"I'm sowwy Fawxsy," Bonnie said

Vincent didn't care about their affairs, all he cared about was eating and getting out of here before they tried to enter another fight.

A few seconds after thinking this, the waitress came with their breakfast.

"An omelet for you.." She said as she handed Vincent his omlet

"Pancakes for you…" She said as she handed Goldie the pancakes

"And waffles for all of you." She said as she handed the waffles to the rest of the animatronics and then proceeded to hand out milk to everybody. After that, she left them.

Vincent started eating his omelet, feeling just like the good old days before these little monsters interrupted his life. But after he had eaten half of his omelet, he looked up and saw that things were getting out of hand already.

Foxy was attempting to stuff the entire waffle into his mouth, creating a syrupy and messy mess. And the rest of them weren't much better, Bonnie was struggling to chew it due to his loose tooth, and Chica had already finished her breakfast and was trying to steal some pancakes from Goldie who was using his knife as an actual knife to fend her off.

The only real animatronic who managed to keep himself under control was Freddy, who saw that Vincent was about to pop a blood vessel and was beginning to hide under the table.

 _I'm in Disneyland...I'm In my happy place…_

He wasn't in his happy place

Not by a long shot

Vincent had gripped his syrup-stained knife like it was his largel kitchen knife that he had killed people with and was really in the mood to slit everyone's throat except for Freddy's because he behaved himself.

Eventually, He guessed that the animatronics saw that Vincent had a shade red on his face and that a blood vessel not covered by his loosely curly hair was about to pop, because Chica left Goldie alone, Bonnie stopped trying to gum down the waffle, and Foxy was still trying to chew through the entire half of the waffle.

An awkward silence fell over the table for a few minutes.

Vincent then stood up and walked to Foxy.

He felt his hand grip the knife incredibly hard.

He was tempted to walk up and just slit the insolent child's throat then and there, but he reminded himself he was in a restaurant, and if he did that he probably would be arrested because it happened in public.

So he took a different approach

"Foxy," Vincent said in a voice that was him close to snapping in anger.

"Ha?" He muffled out of the waffle stuck in his mouth.

"Take smaller bites," he said as he started to cut the clog in his mouth, one he did he put it on the table and saw the kit chew what he couldn't do earlier. "When we get home, I'm teaching you the importance of utensils."

Once he had swallowed his waffle he looked at Vincent with his huge amber eyes.

"I'm not hungry any more…." he said in a sad voice.

"Good," he answered as he picked up the uneaten part of his breakfast "Then Chica can have whatever you haven't eaten."

He then placed it on her plate, and saw her devour it similar to a dog that hadn't eaten in weeks.

When she was finished she looked up and wiped her beak with her bib.

"Okay, I'm not hungry any more." She said

"And Bonnie," Vincent continued

He gave a look the same way an actual bunny did whenever it was looking at a predator, specifically one with fangs or sharp claws.

"I'm showing you a magic trick when we get home." He said

Immediately his eyes lit up.

"W-Weally?"

"Yeah," He said releasing just a portion of the vast inferno called his anger "But this behavior, or what just happened here, will _Never_ happen again is that understood?!"

That made them quieter than a tomb.

"Freddy, get out from the table." he said in his voice "You acted grown-up, so your not getting punished."

The small bear crawled out and appeared to be shivering he didn't know it if was out of fear or that the vent was blowing on him.

"P-punished?" Foxy asked

"We'll clear that up when we get home. Now I believe were done here," he said as he cleaned up Foxy's face the best he could, which still need some help.

He led them from the table, paid at the front, and then left the restaurant and drove away, intentionally going five miles over the speed limit.

The car was quiet on the way back, quiet enough for him to think.

He thought about the voice he had used, he realized that the last time he had even heard that voice was from his own father.

He also remembered that he promised to never act like his father, simply because after the rotten childhood he had given him and that

He remembered his father had a good side, but it was so narrow that it was practically invisible, which resulted in the butcher probably had the shortest temper and the loudest yell on planet earth.

He sighed, now he felt...bad that he did that to these kids.

They didn't know any better, especially since they were only six or seven.

So why was he mad at them?

He felt a bit upset at himself, not because he probably had scarred them for life, but because he had become the man he promised he would never be.

"Kids," he said as he drove up to his apartment. "I'm sorry about yelling at you." he continued.

They were still silent.

"Look, I just expected better, and now I know that you're just kids, I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

They were still silent.

That was, until a little red fox in the back seat of the car spoke.

"Are ye still going to punish us?" He asked

"No," He said "But you are going to learn how to use utensils, cause trust me, I'm not bailing you out if you get another waffle stuck in your mouth."

Foxy smiled.

"Can you still help me out of my seat belt?" Foxy asked

Vincent too smiled, and then helped the animatronics out of their seat belts, and into his apartment.

After what seemed to be a waste of two hours teaching them how to use utensils (Which was difficult do to Foxy not having a hand…), He sat down in a chair and watched them play tag in the living room.

For once, these things had made him smiled.

He wondered why these things did it, and after a few seconds, he had a few ideas.

The first one was that they were cute.

The second one was that he acted like his father, who he swore he would never be.

Or, he was starting to like them.

He laughed at the third one, and kept watching them until they tucker themselves out and put them in his bed for a nap.

When he was certain that they were all asleep, he closed the door and went off to do some much-needed shopping.

He locked the door behind him, got in his car, and wondered if he really wanted to kill these things.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7- The search for Daddy

**Why hello everybody! glad you came to the new chapter!**

 **In all honesty, I got a bit carried away this week with school coming up. But the strange thing is, I'm kind of glad school is back, I don't know why, but I'm actually excited.**

 **Well, I made you wait long enough, and this chapter is only one more sentence away from you reading it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7- 11:30 AM**

Marionette had been sitting there for quite some time, looking over the toy animatronics while they performed to make sure that they didn't malfunction. In all honesty, the kids actually seemed to _like_ them more than their original counterparts, simply put it, Chica and Mangle became more interactive even letting people hug them (especially Chica since she smushed little children into her large chest…) And they arguably sounded like an actual band rather than the screeching mechanical choir he was used to.

Personally, he wished that he got to be performing out there.

Simply because he was stuck with the Nightmares in the spare parts room.

They were terrifying to be around, (Even for his standards…) they even seemed to give off a horrible aura that just made him cringe, and the fact that all they seemed to talk about was how they were going to gut Vincent didn't really help him concentrate on his sanity, and suddenly, he was imagining his happy place, which included: sunshine, rainbows and ponies to stop himself from running out of the room and screaming like a little girl.

He actually thought about things that the usually didn't think about when he was in his present. When he was with the Nightmares, he also learned a few things from them in the long hours with them. First, they told him that their powers grew stronger at night rather than day, and that Katherina had lost her son here, and was willing to do anything to get him back, first by murdering Vincent and then kill the idiot who stuffed her child into a costume filled with motors, circuits and whatnot.

This frightened Marionette, because sooner or later, she was going to learn who was responsible for stuffing her child in a costume, and judging from what she said she'd do to Vincent if she caught him, he was hoping that it stayed under wraps long enough for them to get the Animatronics back and to move on.

The Nightmares were unusually calm considering their motives and stories, but there was a few slip-ups every now and then when Fritz asked to go into Vincent's house to see if he was there. Of course, Rubin objected every time.

"Hey, I know what I am doing," Fritz said

"Fritz," Rubin objected "Just here me out, you can't go in his house, trust me, you don't know what it looks like, you could get lost and if there could be places he could hide in there and sneak up on you."

"Aw fine," the deceased nightguard said as he sat down "But seriously, someone should scout out the place, just to make sure that we get our bearings." he added.

He saw the large bear sigh and scratch his eyes with his claws.

"I admit, that does sound like a reasonable strategy, far better than just charging in blind…"

"You know what?" Said Jack "I'll do it, since none of you seem to be able to have the balls to actually go into his house."

"Really?" They all (including Marionette) asked and Marionette a bit ticked off because he was used to being around kids all the time and usually never heard the word "Balls" unless it was something that they threw at each other.

"Nah, I just know his house better than all of you combined." The fox answered as he attempted to shave his fake whiskers off with his hook, and succeeded a little.

"You know his house?" Marionette asked

"Well, when your best friends with a killer, you'd be surprised how many times your invites to his house." Jack answered as he moved on to the other side, trying to shave what hair he did have on his left side despite that it was really just a wire cage more than anything else.

"You were best friends with him?" Marionette asked

"In all honesty," Jack said "We were better than friends, probably best friends, but I wished I knew what he had planned earlier, otherwise I wouldn't be stuck in this motherfuc-"

"Jack! language!" Rubin shouted "There's a child in the room!"

' Personally, He didn't liked to be referred to a child, especially since he was stuck as one forever, but if that was enough to save his ears from the swear word Jack was about to say, that was good enough for him.

Jack sighed. "In other words," he continued "I wouldn't be in this situation."

That made a bit of a sad thought in Marionette's mind, which he was ironically forced to smile to anyway, not that he really had a decision about that action.

"Well," Rubin criticized "You say you can do it, go!"

"Alright! keep your pants on!" Jack said as he stood and walked to the door, transforming from the fanged monster fox that he was into a shadowy blob with yellow eyes and just before he walked out of the room, Fritz said something.

"In case you haven't noticed, _none of us are wearing pants!_ " Fritz criticized

"Good," Jack said Then you're more fun to look at."

"Perv." Katherina commented

Marionette wasn't entirely sure what happened next (He guessed it was some sort of adult gesture…), but for some weird reason, his arm solidified back into his Foxy costume and showed them his middle finger then it turned back into a shadowy blob as he walked through the door as if it wasn't there, and then vanished as if he had closed the door behind him.

"Man," Fritz said "That guy is cruel and unforgiving, kind of like my ex-girlfriend before I died."

"Well he was a murderer at one point in his life." Rubin added "So he kind of had to be ruthless."

Marionette yawned and floated away from them to open the large present that he slept in, which he admitted felt like his home-away-from home, complete with a built-music box to help his sleep.

"Are you going to fall asleep sweetheart?" Katherina asked

Marionette nodded, feeling a bit better and almost smiled since he hadn't been called _sweetheart_ in ages. In fact, he remembered the last time he had been called that when his mother usually tucked him into bed.

"I don't recommend doing it now." She said "Bill's awake."

"Who?" Marionette asked, only for his question to be answered seconds later by a huge pounding coming from the _Malfunctioning animatronics_ room.

"That's Bill." Rubin said "In a nutshell, he's our version of the animatronic's Golden Freddy, or Goldie or whatever you call him."

That sent chills down his spine as he heard the pounding continue. He was a bit scared of Goldie on his own, and he was scared of Nightmares as well a little, but both together…

"Hey," Said a meek and child-like voice coming from the door which the voice then said "Let me out now!"

"You haven't left that room in ten years, and you're not leaving today!" Rubin commented

"Please…" Bill begged "I promise I won't kill anybody this time..."

"Do I have to bring up what happened the last time I let you out? specifically 1987?"

"Okay, so maybe Foxy wasn't exactly the perfect animatronic to possess for the job…" Bill said in a sad voice.

"Forget it Bill," he said in an authoritative voice "as of this moment, you're a permanent resident of the time-out chair." Rubin said, and when he did, a sad sigh came from the door and then the sound of footsteps walking away.

Marionette was about to ask what had happened in 1987, when Rubin looked at him.

"Before you ask, don't. Cause trust me, you don't want to know." He said as he turned back into the regular Freddy costume and appeared to be ready to fall asleep "I asked Katherine that question once and she told me, so trust me, you don't want to know."

Marionette still stood there a bit confused.

"In other words, get some rest," Rubin said "Bill is gone so it's safe to sleep without him trying to possess you, also we got about twelve more hours or until Jack comes before we can actually do anything."

 **Vincent's apartment.**

Foxy was awoken by a grumbling sound.

It was a strange sound, similar to that as if somebody had started vibrating the table, or turned on a vacuum.

He then realized that he had heard that sound before.

Specifically, that sound had come from Chica's grumbling stomach.

He woke up and sure enough, he found that he was right next her stomach. That on it's own woke up Foxy and felt like he had been plunged into a nightmare.

He realized that he had fallen asleep with a girl.

Most importantly, he was covered with her cooties.

Immediately, he made an "EE! EW! EEWWW!" Sound as he sprinted away from her and tried to get away from her. When he did, he tripped over Goldie's body, falling face first into Bonnie's stomach, waking them up both at the same time and hearing a chomping sound followed by a _Crunch!_

"Ow!" Bonnie said as he clutched his stomach.

"Jeez!" Goldie said half asleep "What are you doing?!" Goldie asked "Are you crazy!"

"I just slept with a girl!" Foxy said rather loud voice "I have cooties!"

"EW!" Goldie said as he backed away from him "Don't get it on us!'

"Did somebody say my name?" Chica said as she yawned and gave a rather sleepy look at them.

"What's *Yawn* going on?" Freddy asked as he too woke up.

"I slept with a girl!" Foxy yelled.

"And that's a problem because…" Chica asked causing the room to enter complete silence.

"Cause your a girl!"

For that response, she gave a rather pouty look and stuck her tongue out at Foxy.

"Bonnie, what do I do-"

Foxy was about to ask Bonnie what one had to do to get rid of cooties, but he realized that the bunny had other problems on his mind.

For starters, he seemed to be picking at his mouth more than usual as if he was he was trying to defuse a bomb. Then, he closed his mouth and made a noise similar to one someone would make if they were about to spit long, and spat in his hand.

If that wasn't disgusting enough on it's own, Foxy saw that there was as a bit blood in the spit, and there was something large and white in the middle of his palm

It took him a few seconds to figure out that it was Bonnie's tooth.

Somehow, when he slammed into Bonnie, the bunny must have bitten down and snapped the veins to the tooth.

The room was quiet for a few minutes as they beheld the lost tooth.

"You lost a tooth…" Goldie said looking at it.

"Woah," Freddy added

"Dang," Chica said looking at it.

"I think I'm bleeding…" He said in a frightened voice as he put his finger to where his tooth once was.

"Hey look on the bright side," Foxy said "Ye can eat again, and the tooth fairy will come and give ye some monies!"

That made the bunny smile, and reveal the spot where his tooth was.

"Thanks," Bonnie said in a clear voice "But seriously, we should fix this."

"I think ye'd be fine," Foxy said as he sat that bonnie seemed to be terrified of something.

"Look matey," Foxy "I've been around wounds all me life, I think that a littl-"

He didn't get to finish what he had said.

Because by the time he was about to finish, Bonnie passed out and fell into the bed.

"Bonnie?" Freddy said as he shook him and he didn't wake up.

"Someone get daddy," He said as he tried to fan Bonnie back into consciousness. "Hurry!"

"I'll do it," Foxy said as he started to get out of bed.

"So will I," Chica added as she got out of bed.

"Should I come?" Goldie asked

"I'll try to wake him up," Freddy said as he fanned the bunny some more, "Go! maybe daddy knows what to do!"

He then jumped off the bed and ran to the left door a bit surprised by how big and tall it was. He had to stand on his tip-toes before he could actually grab the knob, and once he opened the door, he saw that the apartment looked the same way it did when he was about to take his nap, only a bit darker and that the sunlight was on the outside rather than the inside.

He was about to bolt down the hall and look for dad, when Chica came from behind.

"Foxy," She said

"What?!" He asked

"Can we go together?" She asked

"Eww, why would I do that?" He asked

"Please!" She said "Im scared…"

"Aw come on," Foxy said "It's just a hal-"

"I saw a monster!"

Suddenly, He became interested in her about what monster he had seen.

"What?" He asked

"Yeah," She said "A-a few seconds ago, I saw this huge thing come into the house, at least twee times our size, it also had wots of teeth."

That left Foxy a bit scared, true he had learned about the tales of the sea and the monsters that sometimes hid in them, but in truth, he had never actually seen one.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Foxy asked

Chica nodded.

As much as he hated her for getting her cooties all over him, he guessed it was better to be with somebody than to wander around the house alone, especially since she claimed to see a monster big and with lots of teeth.

"Well lass, I think ye got me scared now." Foxy said "But we still need to help our matey Bonnie, or at least try to find daddy."

"Sounds good," She said. Foxy was then about to walk out when Chica grabbed his arm.

"What?!" He asked

"We stick together," She said

"Oh fine," Foxy said feeling that they only had a limited amount of time to save their friend Bonnie. Immediately, the stepped out of the room and down the hallway.

As he stepped through the hall, he suddenly felt that the world he had been used to had now suddenly been alien and foreign to him.

He then heard a rumble sound come from behind him.

Immediately, he felt every part of his fur stand on end, making him bigger than his actual size.

"Sorry," Chica said "A little hungry that's all."

This annoyed Foxy as continued to wonder in the house looking for his dad, he even wondered if Chica was becoming a hindrance in their search, especially since she insist that they check the kitchen when they were passing it by.

When they had done a full circle around the house and came back (Chica wanted to eat some leftover pizza, but the refrigerator was too tall for her), Foxy saw that Bonnie was still unconscious and Freddy and Goldie were still fanning him.

"Where's Daddy?" Freddy asked

"I don't know," Foxy answered "We'd look everywhere."

"Maybe he's hiding." Goldie added.

That got him thinking about what if his father decided to play a little hide-and-seek.

"Then we should look for him." He said as he left the room, but just before he could, Chica grabbed his arm.

"What about the monster?" She asked

"It'ed be broad daylight," Foxy said "And if I know from me ages of experience, monsters only come out at night."

She gave a bit of a worried look and then let his arm go.

"But I'm still going with you," She said

Foxy let out a sigh, "Goldie, Freddy, do you want to come?"

They both looked at each other and let out a sigh.

"Well," Freddy said "Bonnie isn't waking up…"

"It's probably best if we just look for daddy, it'll be quicker and faster if we split up." Goldie said

"Alright me hearties," Foxy said "I'd say we got a daddy to find."

Soon they dispersed leaving Bonnie unconscious and looked through the house. Foxy had turned over a couch cushion and then looked under the couch only to not find his daddy.

"He's not under the couch!" Foxy said

"He's not behind the T.V." Freddy added/

"He's not in the rug," Goldie said

"He's not in the kitchen," Chica said, which was then followed by the sound of crunching.

Foxy looked up from the couch and saw a flicker of movement toward the bathroom.

He crept over to the bathroom to find the lights out. It was pretty simple, a single sink, a toilet and a shower and bathtub combination.

He was about to give up, when he saw the curtain move a little.

He sneered, he had found Daddy.

Foxy then tip-toed, eager to give his father a scare. He had mentally and physically prepared himself for this, ready to see his dads reaction.

He put his hook against the curtain and pulled it back only to find nothing.

He sighed and went was about to leave the bathroom when he saw something weird with the mirror.

The bathroom mirror reflected his image, but the difference was that he was taller and that he seemed to be in horrible condition, even having a portion of his snout missing.

The reflection and himself seemed to stare at each other.

Foxy then climbed on the toilet to look at the medicine cabinet mirror to find the Fox's head at eye level.

He raised a hand, and sure enough, the reflection did that as well.

He made a scowl and a scary face, only to be mirrored by his reflection.

He thought this was really cool, and decided to flex his muscles to see what his mirror would do.

But something even stranger happened.

His reflection didn't flex his muscles.

He just stood there, looking at him.

Then, a memory out of the back of his mind came at the wrong moment.

Chica said there was a monster in the house.

He gulped, and when he did, he saw a hand come out of the glass of the mirror, then a hook, then the monster itself.

Foxy was officially terrified for his life.

The monster was a tall red fox in terrible condition, it had endless rows of shark-like teeth, along with claws at the end of his one hand and the eyes of that of a killer.

"Did you really expect me to continue mirroring you forever?" The monster said

Before Foxy could even process what was happening, the monster lunged at him, biting in midair.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8- Fighting the monster

**Hey everybody, anyway, school has made it a bit difficult to type, but not impossible!**

 **So, I've made you wait long enough, I give you the chapter**

 **Fair warning, it is one long butt chapter.**

 **Chapter 8- Fighting the monster**

"Will that be all sir?"

Vincent sighed, pulled out his credit card and slid it into the card slot. Vincent had spent a good hour of his life getting everything that he thought that the children could and or need, or what he imagined a child needed, such as: booster seats, cereal such as Cherrios, Apple Jacks and Lucky Charms, a few board games, a loaf of bread, cheese, peaunt butter and jelly, a deck of cards to do magic tricks with, a bag box of chocolate-chip cookies in case he wanted to bribe them, and a few pairs of clothes such as shirts and jeans. He didn't know their measurements, so he just took a good guess. (And he didn't even bother trying to get a bra or underwear for Chica, since that was an area he didn't feel he was ready to explore yet...)

Vincent could feel a deep pain as he knew that his boss would get a bit skeptical when he saw the list of things he was buying that wasn't his usual self especially since he was buying children's clothes and booster seats of all items that a murderer would buy.

When he bagged the items, Vincent started to leave the store when he asked a mysterious question.

What did these little things ever do to deserve my hospitality?

That rang in his mind as he got closer to the car.

He rang up a few counterarguments: these things weren't kind to him, they weren't even that pleasant smelling, and they were suppose to haunt the robot suits and kill him first chance they got.

So why did he care so much about them?

When he had finished unloading his goods and stepped into his car, he was in serious debate whether he should just return the stuff.

Vincent found a very odd situation he was stuck in that really made him think.

He couldn't kill them.

Not because that killing was difficult to him, but whenever he tried to, he felt like he was about to do something against a contract or like he was doing something worse than murder.

He then wondered if these things were changing him. Changing him from a cold-hearted killer into a responsible and tender-loving father.

He scoffed at that remark. Cause there was _no_ way that he was turning into a father.

There just wasn't.

That just couldn't happen, especially to a guy like himself.

Vincent then started his car and went on the way back into his house. As he drove, he felt a rather strange feeling.

He didn't know what it was, but he felt terrible and that he maybe had eaten something bad.

He stopped at a traffic light and wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it made him sad as he thought about how he had robbed the children of their childhood, like he had gone against his employer or his boss' wishes and did something on his own.

 _Get a move on Vincent_ he told himself _They were part of the job, it's not you actually cared about them…._

But for once, some part of him seemed to say "I think you did." come from the middle of his chest.

He ignored that part and started cussing at it, threatening to tear it out and burn it and punching it until he saw that he was causing causing a nearby driver in a convertible Porsche to look at him like he was slightly psychotic.

Vincent waved his hand, and she waved her hand too very slowly and when the light turned green, she sped off well above the speed limit, leaving a massive tire streak behind her.

He just drove on too, hoping that he could kill this nasty feeling with an aspirin and get back to life.

 **Vincent's house**

Goldie wasn't entierly sure what was going on, but he had heard Foxy scream.

Originally, he was planning to explore the house a little more and see if there was a basement that led to buried treasure or a lost civilization, but when he heard Foxy scream, he felt like something wasn't right.

He stopped looking from behind the T.V and looked out to where he he heard Foxy's scream.

It had come from the bathroom.

Goldie noticed that Freddy, and Chica also noticed the scream, and Chica even stopped devouring Daddy's leftover pizza to see what was wrong.

He was about to look into the bathroom when he saw Foxy run out of there screaming and then proceeded to jump on the couch and curl into a ball of soft red fur trembling.

"Foxy?" Goldie asked "Is everything okay?"

He shook his head.

"Well what's wrong?" Freddy asked

"T-t-there'd be a monster in there!" The terrified fox said as he pointed to the bathroom with his hook,

Goldie looked at the room with curiosity, and suddenly, he saw the door slam shut.

"A-are you sure?" Chica asked in a terrified voice with her mouth full of half-eaten pizza.

"Yeah…." Foxy choked out.

The sound of Chica gluping that half-eaten slice could be heard.

"A monster?" Freddy asked

"How may times do I have to repeat meself?" He said

Goldie didn't' know why, but the bathroom interested him, he wanted to see if Foxy's story was actually legit, so he then started walking towards it. But right when he did, Freddy stopped him

"Goldie!" Freddy said "What are you doing?!"

"I want to see this monster for myself." He said as he looked at the door and kept going to it. Ignoring the rule that Freddy was always in charge and you did what he said, I mean, what mysterious creature was behind that door? surely it was better than a dumb rule.

"Are you crazy!" Chica said as she grabbed his arm.

"Maybe…" He said "But I want to see this thing for real."

"It'ed be real, I can tell ye what it looked like!" Foxy said as he uncurled and stood up. "It'ed have'd red fur, tons of scars, and tons of razor sharp teeth!"

Goldie assessed the look of the monster in his mind he probably would have taken Foxy's point seriously if his multiple sizes too big pants had fallen down at the wrong moment. The embarrassed kit let out a yelp and pulled them back up before Chica saw anything that belonged to the little kit.

Goldie doubted what Foxy said was the actual truth, but for some reason he was madly interested in it.

"Did it look like you?" He asked

"A little…." Foxy whimpered out.

He thought about what Foxy had said about how terrifying fascinated him, just what was this thing? he had to know, and so he kept walking in. When he was four feet in front of it, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy stood in front of him.

"Goldie," His brown-furred friend said "Let's just go back, before that thing comes…"

"Foxy," Goldie said "Are you scared of this thing?"

"Of course lad!"

"Aren't you a pirate?"

"Of course I am!"

"So why are you scared of something?"

That made the fox quiet for a few seconds.

"Yer right." Foxy said "I'd be scared of nothin from any of the seven seas, so why would this thing scare me now?"

Goldie smiled

He loved it when he won.

He always considered himself a bit smarter than all of his friends and sometime he found it almost too easy to change the way they thought.

"Alright," Goldie said "Let's go fight this thing!"

"Yeah!" the band of misfits said suddenly filled with newfound courage that they didn't have earlier. "Monster hunt! monster hunt!" they chanted.

Goldie put his hand against the door and opened it with a slow creek.

Suddenly, the courage that filled the house was silenced.

The door led to a gaping bathroom with the lights off, which looked like something out of the darkest corner of his young mind, which Goldie found huge in his opinion despite it's simplicity.

He and the group of adventurers entered the room, and soon found it a bit difficult to move around once all four got into the room.

"Hey Foxy," Goldie whispered

"What lad?" Foxy whispered back, his shanty voice breaking the silence of the room.

"Where did you see the monster?" He asked, feeling psyched up about the discovery.

"Wait, why are we all whispering?" Freddy asked in a rather loud voice

"You might scare him!" Goldie said as he attempted to yell yet whether at the same time

"Ite'd be right in that mirror." Foxy quivered as he pointed towards the mirror above the huge toilet.

Goldie jumped up on the toilet, and felt a bit of sheer terror as he almost lost his balance and his this head on the floor when Chica pushed him back.

"Thanks…" Goldie said

"Arn't you going to say 'Eww' or ' GET IT OFF ME?'" Chica asked in a bit of a sad voice.

"Not now."

"Why not?"

"Cooties is not active when we are all scared."

"Really?" they along with Chica asked

"Of course." he said "everybody knows that…" as he looked at the polished mirror,

"Can we hug out of scardiness?" Chica asked

"Sure, go nuts." He said and saw that his friends were hugging each other tightly, with their eyes opened wide at Goldie. Foxy and Freddy, who usually didn't care much about Chica, was suddenly hugging her like his lives depended on it. and he heard Fosy muttering "please don't hurt Goldie whatever monster ye may be, please don't hurt the lad…"

He stood on his tippy toes, ready for a scare when he looked into the mirror.

Only to find a reflection of himself and no monster.

He thought about it for a second and wondered if maybe Foxy caused the monster to come out

"Foxy." Goldie said "Could you get over here?"

Against his will, Foxy disbanded from the group hug and waddled towards the toilet and once he got up and looked into the inky black mirror, and saw that it was only Foxy's reflection instead of the monster.

He looked at the reflection a little more, expecting the monster that the frightened-out-of -his-mind kit to jump out of the mirror in the brief seconds he looked at it.

Still, nothing.

"Wait," Foxy said as he started flexing him muscels and attempting to do an Arnold schwarzenegger pose in front of it, despite that only his arms reached the reflection.

Chica let out a little giggle as Foxy posed in front of the mirror, and even turned a small shade of red, and Freddy just smacked his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Goldie asked realizing that he had just asked a stupid question and could very well, get a stupid answer.

"Flexin me muscles," He said "Last time I did this, the monster came."

He had the suspicion that the monster may have very well been Foxy himself.

After a few minutes of Foxy allowing to do….that, Goldie had officially decided that Foxy was probably having a nightmare and thought he saw some creature conjured up in his mind.

"eh, I'm bored." Goldie said as he gently got of the toilet, and when he landed, almost fell again, to be caught by Chica.

"Thanks," Goldie said

"Hey, your my brother, it's what sisters are for."

Goldie felt a smug feeling, maybe he should show Chica a little more respect, she was his sister after all.

But this then thought about a new problem: how on earth was he related to a chicken? He was a bear, and how on earth was he related to a fox? let alone a bunny?

Foxy then jumped off of the toilet and joined the group.

"Well…" the kit said as he yawned "I think that we should head back to Bonnie and finish our nap."

"But we haven't found daddy." Freddy said

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

The threesome walked ahead of Goldie, he just stood in the bathroom a bit sad. He was really looking forward to seeing a real-live monster, and the only monster he ended up seeing was a monstrous memory of Foxy flexing in muscles that he didn't have.

He looked at the inky black mirror, only to it reflecting as it usually did.

He hung his head low and walked out of the bathroom.

He was about to turn into the hall, when he saw that the threesome staring at something and standing perfectly still.

"Guys," goldie said in a said voice as he still looked at the floor "Let's just go back to-"

"Goldie!" Foxy whispered "Don't move!"

"What are you-"

Goldie looked up, and felt his spirits rise.

There was a tall fox standing in the middle of the room.

It was in terrible condition, it had holes in its fur and even showed it's grey skeleton along with a mouthful of fangs and claws on it's hands. It also had pants in terrible condition, looking a lot like Foxy, only if he had been possessed by a demon and that the monster had yellow rotten eyes.

"It's real…" Goldie muttered

The fox looked at the threesome rather peculiar way, like it was looking at something that looked vaguely prey-like.

"It's really real!" Goldie squealed with excitement "It's rea-".

"Goldie!"

Too late

He realized the mistake he had made.

The problem with monster hunts, is that if one became too frightened or too excited, they usually had to drop them off, not because they were loud, but because that one person could convince the monster that they were weren't statues, but actual people.

Immediately after he had his fit of rage, the fox lunged at him.

Then it bolted at him.

Then, curiosity was replaced by cold heavy lead-like stone.

It was called mortal terror

Everybody let out a terrifying scream and made a run as the monster sprinted at unnatural fast speed.

Goldie found himself running with Chica, the poor girl looked scared out of her mind as the monster made a bite for her neck, missing with inches to spare. And causing the chicken to run faster than he imagined she could run.

Goldie turned the corner and found himself in the kitchen with her.

They expected that the monster would bolt out from the other side of the kitchen where the just entered, but for a few seconds, nothing had happened. Goldie and Chica caught their breath and tried to recover from the experience.

"Are you sure you believe me now?" Chica asked

Goldie nodded, feeling something in his side beginning to hurt.

Chica then started moving closer to him.

"Chica," Goldie said panting "I feel perfectly fi-"

But for some reason, Chica tackled him like some crazed lover.

"Chica what-"

Goldie was about to ask, but he got an answer almost immediately.

The monster from before was about to jump from behind him, and Chica managed to get him down at the last second, causing it to fly overhead and slam it's jaw in empty air and instead of crashing into the oven with a massive _KLANG!_ it passed right through it.

He saw this as strange, What had just happened? how could it do that?

He was about to investigate, when Chica grabbed his arm.

"Hurry! Go!" Chica said as she started run as the pantry door in the kitchen opened up and revealed a razor sharp hook covered in ketchup. He joined her as well, seeing that the monster was begining to emerege.

They ran to the end of the hall hoping that one of his brothers would open the door, but instead, he found it closed and himself locked in with hid behind the grandfather clock hoping that it's klangs would overshadow their voices

"What do we do?" She asked

"I don't know…" Goldie said trying to remember what to do if he ever saw a monster.

"Gold," Chica asked "I should stay behind"

He stared at her "Why!?"

"Well," She said "I'm nothing but a menace to you guys since I have cooties…"

Goldie grabbed her hand, not caring about how many cooties he was exposed to.

"Chica," he said "It's just something made up."

She was still and had an expression like her mind had been blown...agian (Author note: two in one day?! what are the odds….)

"What?"

"It;s just something that keeps boys away from girls." Goldie said "I found this out a while ago."

"but you played along." She said

"If I told the guys that, they would hate me more than you." He said

Suddenly he felt Chica hug Goldie and felt her warm and soft feathers brushed against his fur, giving him a strange yet delightful feeling.

"Thanks…" she sniffled "Your really nice you know?"

"yeah," He said "I get that a lot."

"I hate to break this tender moment, but don't I have capture you two?" Said a voice that wasn't Chica's or his.

He broke the hug, and the feeling went away.

There, the monster stood, it's mouth dripping with ketchup and it's yellow eyes giving an ominous glow.

"You know, I heard you can kill two birds with one stone," It said as it pulled out it's hook "Let's see if it also works on bears."

Goldie put himself in front of Chica.

"trying to be brave?" The monster said

He still stood there

"Aw, how cute…"

He knew his plan would work, the monster had no physical body or else it would have hit the oven, and therefore couldn't hurt him.

At least, that's what he thought.

Suddenly, it grabbed him by the neck with it's free hand and raised him so high, that hte floor started going in circles.

Chica made a break for it and ran to the room and saw her enter the room.

 _At least she's safe…._

"Don't worry," The monster said "I'll make this quick for you."

It raised it's hook and swung it at his unguarded gut.

Goldie knew it. He wanted the monster, he had gotten it.

He was ready to begin wondering what heaven was like, until he heard a _Whack!_

He wondered if it was the sound of him being impaled until he felt the pressure around his neck being relieved.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" The voice of Foxy said

Goldie looked over and saw that Foxy was at the end of the wall had thrown a picture at the monster, and that Freddy, and Chica had ammunition as well..

"Well, I always love the little pipsqueaks put up a fight…" The monster said as it stood up to it's full height and took the hook off of his throat.

"Aren't you scared of me?" It asked

"No," Foxy said "A brother of mine told me that pirates are never scared!"

"I'm not a pirate." Freddy said

"Doesn't matter." the thing said "By the way, do you know who's house this is?"

"Our father's." freddy said

Suddenly, it laughed

"Father? wow, you must be really dumb." The monster said.

"What do you mean?" chica asked

"Well," The monster said, relieving his attention off of Goldie and onto the discussion. "Let me put it this way, you have _no_ father."

"Yeah right." Foxy rebuked as Goldie stood behind him.

"I'm serious, he _stole_ you." the monster said

"No he didn't." Freddy said "We would have learned by now."

"Well, then, what does your daddy do for a living? amuse me." The monster continued as Goldie crept up beside him

"Um...Play with us?" Chica said, which was answered by a resonating agreement

"Well learn, because your father is monster. In fact he's a mur-"

The monster never got to finish the sentence.

Because by the time he was about to say what his daddy was, Goldie was in perfect position to inflict some real damage. Goldie figured out, since the monster was a boy, odds were, it functioned like one.

So he hit him in the spot where if any boy was hit, they would hunch over, no matter how many teeth or claws they had.

When he did, he saw it let out a _YELP!_ as it collapsed to the floor holding it's recently punched crotch. he then saw his friends actually laugh as the watched the once fearsome monster fall to the floor in pain.

Goldie stood up and bolted to Foxy.

"that'd be the bravest or the stupidest thing ye may have done me friend." The fox said

"Oh thats it.." it choked out as it stood out with wobbly legs "Now you've done it, gone, punched me in a spot that shouldn't be punched, pissed me of, and made me mad!"

Goldie took a few steps back and found the fox do a deadly jump at him.

He tried to dodge, but the jump was too fast and he was on top of him, and raised his hook in midair.

"Thats it!" It yelled "Screw Rubin! Screw the puppet! screw the bloody contract! I'm kill you!"

He wondered who was Rubin and who this puppet was.

But he doubted he would be able to do that since his throat was about to get slit open

His brothers and sisters tried to go after him but the he was already in mid swing to slit his throat open.

Right when he was about to feel the splash of cold metal on heard a noise tha tmade the hook stop inches away from his throat.

It was the sound of Daddy's car.

Then, the sound of the car door slamming echoed off of the halls.

The fox gave a nasty look at Goldie, like he was some kind of bad smell and put his shout right next to his ear.

"I'll be back." he whispered as Daddy's footsteps got closer to the door"And this time, we will have a whole _six hours_ to play this game!"

He was about to ask, when he heard the door open.

"Woah!" Daddy said "What is going on!"

"Daddy!" Foxy screamed "There's a monster and-"

Foxy was going to continue, but when he was showing that there was a monster on top of goldie about to gauge him with it's hook, there was no monster.

Daddy just stood there looking at them, and suddenly, his gaze was altered to Bonnie, who was the only one on the bed.

Daddy still had a look like "What just happened?"

"Oh daddy!" Freddy said "Bonnie lost a tooth! He's bleeding!"

His gaze moved from Goldie to the little bunny passed out on the bed holding a tooth in his hand. Daddy then started to move to the bunny to heal him.

Goldie felt a bit proud of himself, he had beaten a monster _and_ managed to get daddy back all in one day. He was actually feeling pretty good until he suddenly felt a brief hug from Chica.

"That was really awesome," She said. he smiled, he suddenly felt that he wasn't all alone in this world of wierd

"Who threw this?!" Daddy yelled holding up a picture. "Who did it!?"

For a minute, he thought that Daddy had helped Bonnie that fast, but he saw that he had ignored the bunny and was looking at the shattered picture frame that Foxy had thrown to get the monster off of him.

Vincent started looking at them like they were guilty.

"Whoever broke this picture is going to get Time-Out!"

He gulped, he was only vaguely aware of the horrors known as Time-out. It was supposedly a world where fun and playtime ceased to exist.

Goldie was thinking about blaming Foxy for doing it, especially since he started to look a little scared. But he realized that it was probably better that if he took it rather than letting Foxy being crushed underneath the burden of Time-Out.

He sighed and decided to take one for the team.

"I did it." He said

That made the room silent.

"I was playing with it…"He continued as he saw Foxy shake his head that obviously meant "don't do it!"

"And I got a little carried away," He continued

Daddy then walked up to the little golden bear.

"Very well, looks like you have some time to spend in the corner."

He then led out of the room and into the living room where he pulled out a chair in front of the corner of the house.

"Sit." He said "Thirty minutes."

Goldie sighed and sat in his chair looking dully at the corner and felt that he was literally about to die of boredom.

A few seconds later, another chair pulled up to him.

A yellow chicken with a skirt that said "Let's eat!" then was beside him.

"You really didn't think you were gonna sit this one all on your own did you?"

Goldie smiled.

Perhaps, it was good that he got timeout.

And perhaps, he felt like he was finally about to get a friend.

 **end of chapter**

 **Wow...so...long**

 **Anyway, I think I will write shorter chapters from now on.**

 **Anyway, looks like Goldie finally has a friend! do I smell a ship….**

 **Well, that's all for today, see you next time, Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9- Cooking with Chica

**Hey everybody, I decided that this chapter should be a quick comic relief, and just darn cute for now.**

 **So anyway, enjoy it.**

 **Vincent's house**

 **6:03 PM**

 **Chapter 9- Cooking with Chica**

After what felt like the longest, yet best punishment of her life. Chica had been playing a simple game of rough-and-tumble with Goldie after a quick lunch of peanut-butter jelly sandwiches (She had four). Although she didn't actually know the point of the game, all she knew was that she had to get on top of him so that way she could win.

The game had gotten really fun, almost to the point where the almost smashed another picture when they were in mid-tumble and it a wall.

True, they were friends, but they really didn't want to go back to the corner.

"Goldie," She said as she stood back up and regained her breath. "I think we should stop…."

"Aw come on." he said "You know that the others won't play with you."

That logic seemed to burn in her mind for a little bit.

"I want to play," She said "But I don't think we should do it here."

"Yeah," Goldie said, "Sounds better, besides, I don't think I want to go back into the corner….."

Both of them made a shiver about this thought.

"Yeah," he said "Way better if we just move someplace else."

She nodded and then followed the bear toward Daddy's room, but when they got through the door frame, they saw that Foxy was on the end of the bed and appeared to be holding something like that of an imaginary sword.

"Thise'd be me fine ship, the Red Sail!"

"An I'ed be yer first mate!" Bonnie said in a terrible accent as he tried to look intimidating, but failed to do so by not having a tooth.

"Bonnie yer accent is terrible!" Foxy snapped. The bunny then lowered his ears and looked a bit less enthusiastic about being on the Red Sail that clearly looked like their bed. She didn't really care that Foxy and Bonnie in the room, just that they were safe from anything that was breakable. Soon, she and Goldie had started up again, and to some extent, looked similar to that of a yellow tumbleweed bouncing in the room. As soon, as he had gotten on top of her, she panted, feeling that the yellow bear had beaten her.

"That was fun…" he said in short breaths. "You're not that bad…."

"Yeah…" She panted.

"Oi!" Said Foxy "What are ye two doin?"

"Nothing you would be interested in." Goldie said "Especially since I'm playing with a _girl._ "

Foxy made a bit of a disgusted face, but still continued speaking.

"Naw," he said "Look lad, I'd like that idea of the game yer playin, and I'ed be a'hoping that maybe, I could do that as well."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie said

"Hmm…." Goldie said as he got off of Chica "Okay, but you _have_ to play with me and Chica when you do."

She smiled, she felt like now she could always count on Goldie to play with the others.

"Ugg, fine." Foxy said as he jumped out of the bed,

"Okay," The yellow bear said "How about we start with Foxy versus Chica"

That made the room change from a friendly atmosphere, to something like that of a wrestling or karate match.

"Just a fair warning," He said as he approached her "I really don't feel like fighting a lass like ye, and I'd been all round the seven seas, so take yer best-"

In the brief moments when he was monologuing, she lunged at him and tackled him to the floor, and then was on top of him, meaning that she had won.

"Hey," Chica said "You just lost,"

"That'd be cheatery!" he said as he struggled to get off of the floor. She smiled and let out a little laugh. She had beaten Foxy, who as he said, had been across the seven seas and slain monsters that could easily swallow people whole.

"Hey, I guess that makes me tougher than the seven seas!" She said mockingly as she got off of him.

"Yeah right," he said as he got back up and into a lunging position. " _Now,_ I'm ready."

She smiled, she always liked a fair fight.

Foxy lunged at her, tackling her, but she had landed on her back and rolled on it, flipping him off of her and making him land on his back.

Before Foxy could even get up, she was on top of him again.

"Man," She taunted "Being a pirate must be easy."

She wasn't sure what happened to Foxy, but he _growled_ at her. She then felt him push her off and slam her into the wall.

Foxy then made a dash and tried to get on top of her, but she had already been ready. When Foxy was on top of her, she used her claw-like feet to push him back on the floor, then she fell on top of him, tackling him again.

"UGGG!" he said as he threw a fit "Why can't I beat you!"

"I don't know," She said as she sat on him.

Then Foxy let out a yell, and then tried to squirm from under her. She still sat on top of him, only ensuring her victory over the pirate.

That was, until she heard her father come in.

"Hey!" he said.

She looked up to the tall man that was her father, and felt a little gulp in her throat as she wondered what he was going to say.

He pulled something out of his back that looked vaguely box-like but had a circle at the top and a part that flipped out.

"If you were going to fight," he said "Why didn't you tell me so I could record it?"

Chica wasn't entirely sure what he had just said, but it sounded like she could keep on fighting.

"Okay," Daddy said as he closed the box "I've recorded enough that I can make some money off of the video, now Chica, get off of Foxy."

She made a sigh and got off of the fox, and when she did, he threw a raspberry at her (Not the fruit, the sticking out of the tongue….) and she responded back by doing the same.

"Hey, knock it off!" He said as he pried her and the angry little fox away from each other. "And I don't want to see any of this stuff anymore, got it?"

She sighed, looks like she was going to have to find something else to do. She wondered if Dad had any ideas about what she should do so that way she could avoid the dangerous and mind-sucking disease of boredom.

When he left the room, she followed him and saw that he had led her to the kitchen. She sniffed the air and smelled a warm, thick, and flavorful smell that was coming from a bubbling pot on the stove.

Immediately upon doing this, her stomach which was originally dormant, erupted and started shaking like an angry person screaming " _Give me food! NOW!"_

"Daddy," She said as she tugged his trenchcoat "When can we eat?"

He gave a sour look at her, and for a second, she thought that she may have gotten him on a bad foot.

"We will eat, when it is done!" he said in a rather annoyed voice.

She stood around a little bit, feeling her stomach throw a tantrum as it wanted to eat, but had gotten nothing.

"Is it done now?" She asked

"NO!" He yelled

She took a step back, realizing that she had never seen or heard Daddy yell at her before, the following seconds after he yelled, there was a heavy silence in the room.

When she felt like enough quiet time had passed by and that Daddy had cooled off, she decided to ask again.

This time, she was met with a rather different responce.

Daddy slammed the spoon on the stove, probably out of anger.

"Do you think you can do it faster?" He asked

"I...I think," She said

"Then here." He said as he handed her the spoon. "Cook."

She was confused, how on earth did this have to do with her getting her food faster? She tried to look over the shimmering pot where the smells where coming from, but even as she stood on her tippy-toes, she came nowhere near the pot.

"Daddy," She said "Can you help me?"

He made something like a "Ugg…." and then left her and brought back a chair. With much effort, she climbed onto the chair and saw that she could look over the pot. There was a lake of boiling water with some kind of yellow thing at the bottom that squirmed and moved like snakes, or worms, or some other unpleasant thing that had no arms or legs.

She wondered how on earth this could be dinner, yet the smell was so good and irresistible.

"Daddy," she asked "What are we cooking?"

"Spaghetti," He answered as he sat in a chair to watch her.

She had never heard of spaghetti, but it sounded interesting. She stirred the water around slowly and saw that water soon followed. She took the spoon out and saw that one of the little worm-like things had gotten on the spoon with steam coming out. She was unsure whether to freak out, or try the thing.

"Daddy," She asked "Can I try this?"

"Hey, It's your dinner, go nuts."

She didn't know what "Go nuts" meant, but she had the feeling that she had power of what it tasted like. She picked the lone strand off of the spoon and opened her mouth and let the strand enter her mouth.

She slurped the yellow strand and then assessed it's flavor, she thought that it tasted alright.

Except….it was missing something.

It was a bit sour, needed more salt, needed a bit more of a kick, and just needed to be softer in general.

"Daddy," She said "How do I get this….thingies to be softer?"

"Add more olive oil," He answered as he turned on the T.V and changed to the news.

Her eyes scanned for the thing called olive oil, and found it near the pot. She grabbed it and put about a quarter of a cup into the pot. She then looked for the salt, added a few much-needed pinches, some pepper that she managed to reach with much difficulty. After letting it simmer for a few minutes and added a few more ingredients that she felt was necessary for a more awesome taste, she put the spoon in and pulled out another strand and tasted it, feeling a whole new world of flavors enter her mouth.

 _Perfect._

She put the spoon aside and let the pot simmer a bit to get the flavors in there.

"Hey, are you done?" Daddy asked when he was right behind her.

She let out a little yelp, she didn't know how, but he had the mysterious ability to magically move without a sound.

"Um...yeah…" She said

"Okay then." He said a she took the large pot from her and emptied it into the sink.

"Daddy!" She said realizing that he had just thrown away her hard work.

"Relax!" he said as he pulled out some kind of pan with slits in it that held the hot strings and then dumped them back into the pot and back on the stove.

Chica got on top of her chair and looked over to see that the dinner was now magically no longer submerged in water.

"How did-"

"I know stuff." He said as he started getting out bowls from the cabinet and the took a scoop and put it into a bowl "This is for Foxy."

She held the warm bowl in her hands, and got off of the chair and to the table. Then she got a rather nasty idea about what to do with Foxy's dish. She snickered as she got closer to the table, and when she managed to get the bowl on there, she got out the salt and poured as much as she could in his bowl, just to let him know not to mess with her again, she grinded a lot of pepper and then mashed the whole thing together to make it look like nothing was different.

She then got the other's plates out and soon, she saw a fully set table.

"Hey!" Daddy said "Dinner's ready!"

She didn't know what to expect. A stampede of her brothers and Goldie soon followed rather quickly and they sat at the table, each one probably wanting the same thing.

"Hey, this isn't pizza!" Freddy said

"I know," Daddy said as he sat down at the end of the table, which made him look more bigger or an appearance that said _Do as I say or else_.

"Did you guys wash your hands?" He asked

They gave rather guilty looks, then left the table to wash their hands. A few minutes they came back with their hands (and hook) relatively clean.

"Alright," he said "One more thing about this dinner."

"Other than it's not pizza?" Freddy commented, which was met by a lazer-sharp gaze, and then he shrunk into his chair.

"Other than that," he said "Chica made your dinner."

She wished he hadn't said that. Cause they suddenly seemed to poke their dinner like it wasn't anything. That was, except for Goldie, who gladly took a huge scoop of the wiggly strands and ate it.

Suddenly, Chica felt a feeling that she had never felt before. She was now feeling rather hot, and that she felt like these guys would hate her more if she messed up.

"Oh my gosh…." He said

Chica hoped that she didn't dissolve his tongue, or maybe kill his taste. All she could do was get ready for the inevitable fate of him saying _what a terrible meal, maybey they guys were right about you_.

"...this is awesome!" he said

 _What?_

"Y-you like it?" She asked

"Yeah!" He said "Where did you learn how to make this?"

"Um…" She was trying to think about how she made it, but she drew nothing.

"She made it herself." Daddy chimed in.

She wanted to tell daddy no, especially since it was him who started it rather than her. But when she was about to, she saw Bonnie eat it, then Freddy who all seemed to have relativity happy reactions.

She felt that maybed they could like her.

That was, until she saw the kit struggling and remembered a dark and rather evil thing she had done.

 _Oh no…._

She was about to stop Foxy from eating a massive wad of the sabotaged goodness, but the moment she stood up, it was too late.

The fox gulped the whole wad down in one gulp and sat there for a few seconds.

She started trembling, realizing the terrible thing she had done.

"Hmm…." Foxy said as he tried Freddy's spaghetti.

"Chica," he continued "Did ye change me dinner?"

She sighed, now was the time to come clean.

"Yeah," She said in a rather depressed way "I'm sorry…"

"For what?!" Foxy asked "That'ed be the best meal I'd had!"

"What?" She said stunned

"Of course lass!" He said "It'ed had just the right amout of kick and saltiness to remind me of the sea, how could I not like it!"

She still stood there.

"Well," daddy said "If you're all done-"

"I want seconds!" Foxy chimed

"So do I!" Bonnie said

"And me!" Goldie and Freddy said

She felt a warm glow in her chest as she took the plates and filled them up with spaghetti and she also did what she did earlier to Foxy's plate again.

She smiled to herself.

Maybe she should be a cook, I mean, she liked to eat, and if she could impress these guys, why not go bigger and better.

So after she had her fourth refill, she decided to be the best dang cook that daddy, Foxy and everybody else had seen.

 _Perhaps,_ she said as she saw them leaving the table with a full stomach, _just perhaps._

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, I don't have much to say…**

 **See you next time, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10-A bedtime story

**Hey there, so anyway, this is going to be a short but good chapter (I've been bugging myself to write this one for a while.)**

 **Hope you enjoy it,**

 **Apologies for any misspelling and punctuation errors.**

 **Chapter 10- A bedtime story**

 **8:15 PM**

Vincent looked outside and saw that the sun had set. From a poet's point of view the life that the day had once seemed to vanish and be replaced by the cold night. From an optimist's point of view, it meant that tomorrow had to be a better day, from a pessimist's view, it meant that a good day was over for all of eternity.

And from Vincent's point of view, it was just time to get the animatronics to sleep, and hopefully think of a plan to get him out of this mess. Hopefully in the quietest and quickest way possible.

He stepped back inside, and saw Goldie and Chica playing their weird tumble-game in the middle of the living room. Foxy was also standing on a couch and sparring with Freddy and Bonnie….like and actual pirate captain.

As cute as this all was, They had broken a rule.

Specifically a rule about no roughhousing in the living room.

Where there were _Lots_ of fragile and breakable things.

"Kids!" he said in a rather loud voice. Causing them to stop their playtime in a second.

"What did I tell you about playing in the living room?"

They seemed a bit sad, and then Foxy then jumped off of the couch along with Freddy and Bonnie.

"Not to do it?" He asked

"And what exactly did you guys do?"

"Played in it." He said sadly

"Exactly, now go to sleep." He said

"But It's only-"

"It's bedtime when I say it is."

Foxy as a bit quiet, and then hung his head low and walked into Vincent's room. Soon, Goldie, and the other animatronics followed after him.

"What about baths?"

"You don't smell bad, so you don't need one." he said

Foxy shrugged and kept walking. In reality, Vincent was just too lazy to clean them, also he didn't feel like he was willing to actually bathe them.

He looked in the room and saw that they were all in bed and looked rather snugly together.

Vincent turned off the lights, and saw that their eyes lit up.

He turned them on, then back off again. Their eyes still lit up.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Chica asked

"Um….yeah. Goodnight." he said as he walked away from the room and closed the door.

"Can you tuck us into bed?" Foxy asked

He sighed and went back into their bed and then proceeded to tuck them under the covers. He then left the room, only for Chica to say something.

"What about a bedtime story?" She asked

He sighed.

Of all the things on planet earth that these….. _Kids_ wanted, why a bedtime story? Why not a movie or some other kind of entertainment that would make them fall asleep?

"Well….um."

He tried to find a way to squirm out of this one, he looked on the little bookshelf in his room, and found that it was mostly filled with adult, economic novels, and a few _For Dummies_ books.

"I don't have anything to read to you." he said "Unless you want to be bored to death by economics."

"I don't know what that means," Chica said "But, took on that thingy near that other thingy."

He saw that she was pointing with her wing towards his nightstand, where there, there was a large, yet skinny book.

On the title in large font and color, it read _The giving Tree._

Vincent was really lost, he never even owned a book like that in his entire life, yet bought one, yet here was one that Chica was begging him to read.

He sighed, he didn't know much about his books, except from the title, it probably had tons of rhymes and had illustrations. He sat down near them and opened the book up.

 _Do I read it or something?_ He thought.

"Um…. The giving tree by Shel Silverstein." he said, feeling like he had reached the pinnacle of all idiocy and dorkness in his entire life. He opened the book and found that the first page had an enormous picture, and only one sentence on the entire two pages.

" _Once there was a tree…_ " he said as he turned the page.

"Can't you do once upon a time?" She asked

"That's only for princesses stories!" Foxy rebuked

"I will only read what Shel intended for this book to be read!" Vincent shouted, causing them to be quiet.

" _And she loved a little boy…._ " he read, feeling like this story needed to be more deeper and preferably have more illustrations. " _And every day, the boy would come and he would gather her leaves, and make them into crowns and play king of the forest…_ "

"Why the forest?" Foxy asked "Wouldn't it be better if he was king of the world?"

"Don't question the logic of the book." He said flatly "Anyway, _He would climb up her trunk, and swing from her branches, and eat apples."_

He made a brief pause to make sure that none of the animatronics had any comments to say about the story, they didn't.

" _And they would play Hide-and-go-seek, and when he was tired, he would sleep under her shade."_

They were still quiet.

" _And the boy loved the tree…"_

Suddenly, Vincent felt something wrong, like he had been touched in his chest or his belly button or other sensitive areas of his body.

But he kept reading.

" _Very much, and the tree was happy."_

They were still quiet.

" _But then time went by, and the boy grew older. And the tree was often alone."_

Suddenly, Vincent felt…..sad for the tree. I mean, what kind of douchebag would abandon a friend like her? and especially one that would play with him all the time. Then, he had felt another part of his body hurt.

His heart.

He remembered that one day, not so long ago, he was that boy. And he too had done the same.

Only, his friend wasn't a girl, or a tree.

His friend was a tall redhead, who would stay with him until the very end.

Or at least until he had was assigned the job at Freddy Fazbears to attempt to shut down the restaurant. Overall, he did more than just abandoning him.

He killed him.

He also left enough evidence for people to believe that Jack was the suspect, and as a result, he was able to get away.

He closed the book.

He felt something wet on his nose.

At first he thought it was some kind of booger, or sweat. But when he had traced it, the droplet had lead directly to a tear duct.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he had shed a tear.

He was about to see if the kids were wondering why he had stopped reading, when they were still quiet.

He saw that they were fast asleep, almost to the point where he thought they dropped faster than an alcoholic after his tenth drink.

He got off of the bed and turned the light off.

But he brought _the giving tree_ with him.

He was about to leave when he had heard a whisper

"I'm still awake," Chica said "You can read to me."

Vincent then sat down next to her and read the story.

But about four pages more, He saw that Chica had fallen asleep.

Which was good, since she didn't see Vincent cry a bit more.

He had left the room and sat on his couch, with _The Giving Tree_ next to him on the arm part of the couch.

There was some part of him that said _Go on, finish the book_.

He sighed and picked it up and continued reading. In a nutshell, he saw that the little boy grew, each time taking a part of the tree until the once magnificent-yet-simply-drawn tree was nothing more than a stump. And when the boy was an old man, he had sat on her.

But for some reason, she was happy.

He had felt like, some part of his old self, some part that once had been all but forgotten, was found again.

He closed the book almost screamed.

For on the back, he saw that there was some kind of hobo there that would come up to him in the middle of the night rape him.

It took him a few seconds to calm down and lower his blood pressure, but eventually he learned that it was just a picture of the author.

 _It's okay,_ He told himself _He can't hurt you..._ He then put it aside and tried to think of something else, but he was lost in his own thoughts at this point, almost wondering if it was actually a good thing that he had managed to kill those children.

He sighed.

 _It would be best if I thought of this tomorrow._

He then got into the couch and yawned, not caring about what would happen if Valarie somehow managed to escape, or that he was burdened with the children he had killed, and then after what felt like hours of dozing off, fell asleep.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well….that was an interesting Chapter, but I hoped you guys liked it.**

 **Can't wait to see you next time, Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11- Things go bump at night

**Hello everybody, sorry about the week wait (Unless you're used to a weekly wait...then ignore what I just said) the wait may or may not also be linked to family events/3 AP courses, but hey, at least it is here.**

 **Well, I have kept you waiting long enough.**

 **Here it is (Note, could be a bit scary…)**

 **Chapter 11- When things go bump in the night….**

 **11:55 PM.**

 **Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria (After hours…)**

"Is it time yet?"

"No." The Nightmares and Marionette answered

"Is it time _now?_ "

"No." They answered for what felt like the fourth-billionth time.

For a few seconds, Fritz Smith was quieter than his usual self, giving them relief from the question, "Is it time yet?" which he had been asking for hours without end.

"Is it-"

"SHUT UP!" The Nightmares and Marionette included said.

Suddenly, a _Beep! Beep!_ sound came from the ceiling, indicating that the pizzeria was closed to the public and that the animatronics were free to roam around.

"Okay, now it's time." Rubin said

"Finaaallly!"  
"Is he always like this?" Marionette whispered towards the large and intimidating red fox.

"Usually." he said "I don't know if that is how he naturally thinks, or if he is just being annoying."

He nodded, that happened with Bonnie a little, but definitely not to the level of Fritz smith where he was almost more childlike and inappropriate than an actual child.

"Okay," Rubin said as he stood up and popped his spine (Which Marionette originally thought was impossible due to it being metal…) "Well….let's go get the children, shouldn't take too long."

"Finally!" Fritz said as he stretched "Hey Kathy!"

During this time, Katherina had taken the liberty to fall asleep somewhere around 9 PM and was happily snoring in her soft, torn-up, yet fluffy costume.

"Fritz," Jack said "Don-"

Unfortunately, he did.

He shook her left and right, and caused her to instinctively wake up.

"Uggg….." She moaned as she got up "And I was in a really good nap."

"Come on," Jack said as he stood up and stretched his limbs, "We just go in, get the children and get out, should be a piece of cake."

"But what if the cake is a lie?" Fritz asked annoyingly.

"It's a figure of- nevermind…" Jack said as he had gotten the reference. "Okay, were leaving, preferably now."

"Hey, why are you excited to go back," He said "Last time you went, those kids kicked your butt."

"No they didn't!" He retaliated "I almost had them, but Vincent got in the way and I had to leave."

"Really?" Fritz said.

"Look, I don't care if those kids beat you or not," Katherina said "All I just want to do is get the kids, and hopefully find my son again."

That sent a bit of a chill down his cotton spine, he was already having bad ideas about what could happen to him if he was found out about stuffing her child into a costume, but the last thing he needed was these things to have a strong hatred for him and his guts. And from what the other Nightmares had told him, Katherina's death was the worst one out of them, simply because it wasn't quick and painless like the others.

"Actually, Marionette should know where your son is," Fritz commented.

"What?" She said

 _Oh God no!_

"N-no I don't!" He said as he floated away from them to his box.

"I think you do." Fritz said.

"No I don't!" He lied as he tried to hide in the box and hope that Katherina attempted to tear his soft cotton body limb from limb from finding out what had happened to her son. "Don't you have to go get the animatronics anyway?!"

"Come on," Rubin said "Give the _child_ a rest, we have more important matters to attend to."

"I agree," Jack said as he sharpened his hook on the walls, causing some sparks to go flying in the process.

"Yeah," Fritz said, "It was fun annoying you, but I think we should leave right about now."

"Alright," Katherina agreed "But when we get back, I _will_ ask about my son, understand?"

The way she said "Understand" sent a shiver down his spine like a mother lecturing her son.

"Y-y-yes Kath-er Ma'm!" Marionette said, hoping that she didn't kill him.

"Good, you're a fast learner," She said as she joined the departing party of four.

"See you with the kids," Rubin chuckled and so did the three smaller heads on his body.

"S-see you…" Marionette stammered.

"Go have some fun Marionette," Katherina said "Your looking a little glum now these days."

He took her opinion to a grain of salt, simply because she was a monster with three rows of teeth that could easily bite someone's head off and had a story that Marionette had yet to hear and or cry to.

Then ,what seemed to be an illusion, they turned into shadows and mysteriously vanished into thin air.

Soon, the room was empty with him and his imagination.

He then resumed to what he was thinking of before, what he couldn't seem to get out of his mind was that Katherina's voice sounded so familiar, like it was the voice of somebody that cared about him.

When he thought deeper, he _remembered_ something from his past life.

A song that had that voice from long ago, in fact, so long, it made him wonder if it was real.

The song went:

" _You are my sunshine,_

 _My only sunshine…"_

Aside from that, there was nothing else he could remember. Almost immediately, when he thought of that song, he felt...warm. he felt happy.

He delighted in this newfound feeling, until a voice from about six hours ago interrupted him.

"Hey, puppet."

He jumped and saw on a poster a picture of Golden Freddy. Only this Golden Freddy had a purple hat and bowtie, along with a huge mouth filled with fangs similar to that of a great white sharks and yellow eyes that had a long black slit for a pupil instead of an iris and a pupil.

He had the vague feeling that that was Bill, the animatronics trapped in the closet.

"W-what do you want?" He said, feeling his very soul being scared of Bill's laser-like gaze.

"Oh nothing," He said "Just check the showstage, you'll see what I mean."

"Is this a trick?"

"Why would it be?" Bill said "Tricks are for kids."

He let out a little laugh at his pun, and then decided to look outside the door and check the show stage out.

When he did, he saw somebody in a pink trench coat dragging Toy Chica down to the exit.

He felt his heart race.

He chased after the direction, and found the pink man piling the bodies of the animatronics into a shopping cart. But after a few minutes of careful looking, he saw that the long called Pink Man was actually Pink _Woman._

"So long, _puppet_." She said in a harsh voice and cackled like a witch as she rode the shopping cart like a scooter and the burst out of the front doors of the pizzeria with the de-activated Toy animatronics like some sort of shoplifter.

Marionette stood there processing what was happening.

Someone had stolen the Toy animatronics.

 _Oh god…._

 **Vincent's Apartment**

Of all the things that Bonnie could do at this time, the urge to pee was the strongest.

He woke up feeling an incredible pain in his crotch, and soon realized that he _really_ needed to go to the bathroom.

He rubbed his eye, yawned, and sat up from the cozy and warm comfort that was his bed that his brothers and sister slept in.

The moment he looked over the edge, he saw the door open to a zone perpetual darkness. He wanted to go to the bathroom, which he guessed was only about ten feet away from the room, but he felt…. _scared_ like there was some sort of unknown predator out there waiting for him to wander away from the group.

He tried to go back to bed and go to sleep and holding it.

Five minutes later, it felt like he was attempting to hold in the Hoover dam.

 _Okay…_ he told himself as he stood up _It's just ten feet away, nothing to be afraid of. Nothing can get me in ten feet, right?_

He kept looking down the hall and seriously was wondering if going down that hall was really worth his time to go down that hall.

He felt like his bladder was killing him.

It was either the bathroom, or the bed, and one of those sounded incredibly unsanitary and would probably result in him being excluded from his brothers for the rest of his life.

Bonnie took a few slow steps outside the room, as if he was crossing into uncharted territory.

His nerves were on their ends. Every little sound from the stillness of the air, to the crunch of the carpet, seemed to be modified in the inky darkness, and his vision seemed to only work a few feet in front of him.

He walked down the hall, feeling himself shiver in fear from what could await him at the end of the hall.

 _DONG!_

The strong yet deep sound made a little yelp and ran back as fast as he could to the room. He then searched for a flashlight, because from what he knew from Foxy, light _always_ killed monsters in the night.

 _DONG!_

He found the light right next to the bed, took it, and looked past the doorframe and shot the beam of dim light at the source of the sound, and saw that it was just the enormously large and wooden clock that was in hall. Bringing him a bit of relief.

 _DONG!_

He felt a bit of relief, knowing that he was scared of a clock. In fact, he laughed a little at how scared he was earlier about it.

 _DONG!_

Relieved at of what he had seen as his imagination, he walked down the wall and looked up to it's face. Although he couldn't tell time, he defiantly knew something was odd.

 _DONG!_

Somehow, the little hand on the clock had had mysteriously vanished from the existence of the clock's face.

From what he knew, there was _Always_ a big hand and a little hand. So why of a sudden did it just... _vanish_?

 _DONG!_

He decided to move on, before the thought dwelled on him too long or he let it rip on the way to the bathroom.

 _DONG!_

He made his way to the bathroom, and found it.

 _Oh thank goodness…_ he thought, He was pretty happy with himself for making it across the hall without being eaten or cowering like a little girl.

 _DONG!_

He put the flashlight where he could see it and closed the door behind him, and just..(God, how do I put this without making you guys/gals snicker?) released it.

 _DONG!_

After a few minutes, he felt like a lead weight had been released from him, where he then flushed and walked out of the bathroom feeling _much_ better now that he had taken care of it.

The second he walked out, he knew something was _way_ more off than the clock.

 _DONG!_

He saw four pairs of lights over his father, who had taken the curiosity to fall asleep on the couch. There was a sky blue pair, a red pair, a yellow pair, and a purple pair.

Almost immediately, he turned off the light.

"There he is…." The one with red eyes said as it looked at his snoring father.

"That traitor.." The one with the yellow eyes spat out. "Seriously, can't we kill him now?"

 _DONG!_

 _Kill him?_ Bonnie thought _who would want to kill my father?_

Bonnie also came up with clever names for the following so that way, they wouldn't be anonymous to him: The one with blue eyes was called Blue eyes, the one with yellow eyes was called Yellow eyes, and so on and so forth.

He didn't know why, but could those lights be the fabled Tooth Fairy that Foxy had mentioned earlier? He was about to look closer to see if there were any more details, but when he did, Red eyes looked towards him, causing him to hide back in the bathroom, and feeling his heart go at a million miles per hour. He didn't know why, but he expected the tooth fairy to be a little less….creepy.

 _DONG!_

When he looked at the mirror, he saw the light's reflection, giving him a bit of relief that he didn't have to go outside to see them.

"Calm down Jack," Blue eyes said in a deep voice "The last thing we want to do is break the deal, remember?"

"Hey, I could take that stupid puppet down anyday," Yellow eyes said

He made a mental note that Yellow eyes was now somebody called Jack.

"No offense," Purple eyes said "But the last time you tried to fight, a bunch of children ganged up on you."

"For the last time, I lost because Vincent was coming-"

"Keep your voice down!" Red eyes said "We wouldn't want to scare our guest now would we?"

 _Guest?_

Suddenly, the lights all turned to face him, or the bathroom to be more precise.

"Guest?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Red eyes said "He was in the bathroom, kind of cute seeing him trying to hide from us…"

Suddenly, He got the impression that these lights were not very friendly lights.

He saw them make a silent, but surprisingly quick dash to the bathroom.

Bonnie turned on the flashlight and faced them, hoping that it was just a figure of his imagination like the clock.

Unfortunately, his suspicions found them scarier than the silhouettes that they had actually been.

The light revealed that there was an enormous red fox, a massive bunny, a huge chicken, and one monstrous bear to rule them all. Each one was in terrible condition, even having holes that led to some weird grey parts in their bodies and were also armed with claws and more teeth than he had seen in his entire life life that looked like it could easily cut him to ribbions.

Bonnie's eyes literally opened as wide as they could.

"Turn off the light please," Red Eyes said with his voice coming from the gigantic and monstrous Bunny with massive shark-like teeth "It hurts our eyes."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, once again, sorry about the wait, and what the heck had innocent little Bonnie gotten into to?!**

 **That question, may or may not, be answered in the next chapter. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12- Bonnie's bravery

**Hello everybody, I am really sorry that you have had to wait a week for me to update, a lot of stuff got in the way of me writing, so, yeah….**

 **I also may update this fic faster now, so good for you! (Throws glitter in the air)**

 **Also, I hate to admit this, but I** _ **really**_ **didn't expect this story to get many faves (I was guessing 20 tops…) so, thanks gals/guys (What? Ladies** _ **always**_ **go first…)**

 **Well, I made you wait long enough, here it is.**

 **Author note: The bedroom that the animatronics sleep in is the same as the bedroom in FNAF 4, just to clear things up..**

 **Chapter 12- Bonnie's bravery**

When Bonnie had seen the monsters, it was pretty obvious the decision he made.

He ran for his life

He ran as fast as he could from what he had just seen, and almost tripped on the blue carpet, only to find that when he had gone down the right hallway that led to this bedroom, but near the end, He found Red Eyes

"Where do you think you're going?" The Bunny said as it looked at him and showed it's teeth.

He made a dash away from the Bunny and tried to go down the other hall and found it relatively empty. He then sprinted as fast as he could away from Red Eyes, who was gaining up at an alarming rate on him.

He made a mad dash to get away from the monster and ran down the hall towards his room. When he had gotten there, he turned around and flashed the light with it's dim beam and Saw that Red Eyes was about ten feet away from the door in all of his torn-up glory.

Bonnie turned off the light, closed the door,and pushed against it with all of his might to keep it from opening. A few seconds later, he heard a pound on the door behind him.

"Knock knock…" Red Eyes said "Is somebody there?"

"Nobody's here!" Bonnie said as he leaned on it harder.

Suddenly, he heard a squeak come from above his head. He looked up and saw that the knob was moving in the direction that it made when the door wanted to be opened.

 _Uh-oh…_

Bonnie stood on his tippy-toes and grabbed the doorknob while pushing against the door with all his might. Red Eyes was far stronger than he imagined than he thought, because when he did, he felt he would go flying from the amount of force he felt on the knob.

His tippy-toes hurt from standing on them for so long. And he also felt his fingers begin to slip on the knob as sweat covered them.

 _Just a bit longer…._

After a few seconds, the knob gave up.

He sighed, because he really thought that he couldn't hold that knob much longer.

He turned on the light and gasped.

Purple eyes had gotten to the right side of the door, and appeared to be looking hungrily with her three layers of teeth at him like some sort of candy or cake.

She stuck her arm out to get in, but Bonnie was already on top of it, He ran at the door and slammed into it, causing her arm to get caught in the door.

Her arm groped around as it tried to find the source of the door closing, He ducked and avoided the grab.

His ears weren't so lucky.

They had been brushed by the hand and then grabbed.

Bonnie let out a yelp. For some reason, the monster's grip was colder than ice, it was as if he his ears had been dunked in a bucket of freezing water with ice in it. But what made it worse was of all the places he didn't like to be touched, his ears were the simply the _worst_ because they were really sensitive, and pulling on them would be the equivalent of pulling Foxy's tail or Chica's tail feathers.

The monster pulled them harder, causing him to be picked up off the ground and adding _extreme_ pain to shoot up his ears.

 _Let me go!_ He thought

He tried to smack her arm from his ears by whacking it with his arms but that was just as effective as just doing nothing. He was raised about five feet and the door was about to open to let her in and do God-knows-what to him.

He could already see her bright orange beak filled with razor-sharp teeth poking through the door, causing a slow,loud and creepy _creeeeek…_

He had to get out of her grip.

He was always told that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box (They said he was a dark purple.) But surely he could figure a way out of this.

He started thinking of solutions, Fighting was pointless, and screaming for help may or may not work.

Bonnie realized he was finished.

That was, until he saw his flashlight in his hands and remembered how Red Eyes said that the light hurt his eyes.

 _Oh yeah…_ He thought _This is gonna be awesome!_

He devised a quick battle plan to deal with the chicken who had raised him well over six feet and was already halfway in the room.

Bonnie waited for her to show her ugly face at him.

Soon, her entire beak got out, then, her face.

"Hello sweetheart," She said as she looked at him, "Don't worry, your finally-"

Bonnie flashed the light in her eyes, although it wasn't that bright (Like him) it was still really bright at close range, weather it was dimming or at full power.

Purple Eyes screamed and clutched her rapidly dilating pupils, then dropped him and left the doors in the process.

He fell to the floor a bit hurt, but definitely not down for the count.

After a few seconds of recovering, he heard a _Creeeek_ to his right.

He turned to the right to see the double bifold doors that lead to the closet close as he flashed his light at it.

He gulped and stood up as he walked towards the closet.

He always felt like there was an ominous feel to the closet, like there was something hiding in there, just waiting to…

His train of thought was interrupted when he had flashed the light at the door, only to see an enormous fox head instead of clothes or shoes.

"Gahh!" The fox hissed

Bonnie let out another cute yet terrifying yelp.

But before he could even process what had just happened, he suddenly saw the fox try to bolt out of the door.

As if he was on instinct, he grabbed the door that wasn't open and slammed it the monster, hitting the left side of its head and causing it to fall to the floor clutching that side like a sever ice-cream headache.

"OW!" It said as it clutched its head "What was that-"

Bonnie cut him off by closing the closet door on him.

For a few seconds, he waited just in case the closet door had opened.

It didn't.

He sighed. He was exhausted and hopefully had beaten all of the monsters.

But when he turned around, the world begged to differ with him.

Somehow, Red eyes had pried the door open and gotten in, and Purple eyes had managed to get in by simply opening the door when he wasn't there.

But those two were the least of his worries.

Over his sleeping brothers (and sister), an enormous bear stood over them, and appeared that he was going to grab them and pick them up.

Bonnie had no idea how he had slacked off or how they had gotten in the room without him noticing. Surely one time was enough to keep them out?

Not like it really matter right now, simply because there was a huge monster about to eat his brothers (and sister) or whatever monsters did to children when they had caught them.

But one thing he saw was that they weren't going after him.

He didn't know weather they were dumber than him or they managed to not see him close the door to the monster fox.

"Wow…." The bear said in a deep voice "That was easier than I thought it would be,"

"Yeah," Red Eyes said, "Now that I think about it, where's that bunny?"

"I'd like him to see how he would like it if somebody slammed _his_ arm in a door.." Purple eyes said.

Bonnie was still quiet. So far they hadn't realized he existed or attacked him. But when he looked around, he saw that Red Eyes had left the door, leaving it wide open for him to escape.

He really had two choices right here.

First, he could try to be brave and get the monsters away from his friends, and probably get taken in the process.

Or he could wake up daddy.

As much as he wanted to, if he woke up Daddy, odds were that they would have either gotten his friends, or left making him look like a crazy person.

"I think I know where he is…" Purple eyes said as she began to turn towards him.

It was now or never.

 _Well,_ He thought _They are just monsters…._

That didn't help him one bit. But he did know one thing from Foxy's many stories about the sea: Monsters were only scary when you were scared of them.

All he had to do was just not be scared of them,and hopefully they would disappear.

So he started thinking and convincing himself that they weren't scary, which was easier said then done.

 _They aren't scary, they aren't scary, THEY ARE NOT SCARY!_

He tried to imagine what they would look like if they weren't scary, and failed. So he took a different tatic: He took every bad thought he had of them in the past five minutes he had known them and tried to forget about it.

When he had opened his eyes, they were still the monstrous forms that they were still in, except….

They just didn't seem….

They just didn't look scary anymore.

True, they had fangs, and claws and God-knew-what else, but they didn't seem so scary anymore.

When that happened, Bonnie felt some old gears in the back of his brain begin to turn.

And then, he had gotten an idea. It was crazy, but then again, what he did was crazy enough.

"Come on, we don't want to hurt you…"

He closed his eyes really hoped this would work.

"Hey Buddy!" Purple eyes said in a cute voice as she got closer to him "Sorry if I scared you earlier, so I'm going to give you a few choices, okay?"

He was still brave, even when she was three feet in front of him and reeked of rotting trash.

"Is that a yes I hear?" She asked

He shook his head.

"You know, you're really cute," She said as she got even closer, which at that rate, Bonnie could feel the temperature around him so fast, he thought he was in a meatlocker.

"Please leave," Bonnie said right in her face without any regret.

"Why should I?"

"Pretty please," He said "with sprinkles on top?"

The monsters were a bit quiet for a second

Then they laughed.

"Oh God!" The bear said as he laughed and clutched his stomach "Do that again, do that again!"

Instead of saying "Pretty please with sprinkles on top," he heard a groan come from the bed.

Then he saw Freddy's little head poke out of the covers, but the monsters were too busy laughing at Bonnie's remark to notice him looking. After a few seconds of seeing the little bear see the situation at hand he gave a look _What in the Heck are you doing?!_

Bonnie gave a look back that either said _Trust me!_ or _I just ate your sandwich, sucks to be you!_ Either way, Freddy he punched Foxy, who in then woke up and Punched Goldie, who in then shook Chica to wake her up.

He smiled with his one bucktooth.

His plan was working.

"Aw…" Purple eyes said, "He's smiling with one tooth! Can I please keep him?"

"Ug fine." The bear said "But make it quick."

"Here Cutie 3!" Purple eyes said as she chased him. But Bonnie had made a smart move (Perhaps the first in his life….) When he had exited the door, he made a quick left and hid besides it, seeing the yellow chicken thunder down the hall in an attempt to get him.

Once she was gone, he went back inside and was...surprised.

He guessed that his bravery was spread and that they all were wanting in on it.

Because suddenly, they had ganged up on Red eyes and the monstrous bear. They were climbing on him pounding their faces, yanking their tails or ears, of just being a nuisance to them in general.

Purple eyes tried to get Chica out of his eyes, but she then started pecking really hard at him causing him to clutch his eyes and walk away. When that had happened, Goldie had decided that _now_ would be the perfect time to stick his foot out, tripping the blinded monster and causing him to fall on his back.

He looked at the monstrous bear and saw that as good as a fighter Foxy and Freddy were, the bear had picked them up by the scruffs on both of his arms and kept them as far away as possible.

"Hey, put me and me heartie down and take us in a fair fight!"

"No." The bear flatly said as he turned around to the right door "Well, at least we got two of the-OW!"

Right at that moment, Goldie had somehow moved from one end of the room to the other, and _stomped_ on the monster's unexposed toes. The monster had dropped Foxy and Freddy. And then held his stubbed toe.

"How did you do that?" He asked Goldie.

"I have no idea," he answered as he looked at him with his white pinpricks, "I just imagined myself right next to the scary-"

Goldie was about to finish what he had said, until The bear had grabbed him by the back.

"Hey!" Goldie whined.

"Just calm down a little-"

But he didn't calm down, suddenly, Goldie vanished and reappeared in front of his bed, the two seemed to be in a wrestling match.

"Get off of me!"

"Correction, I have you in my grasp!"

Bonnie wanted to help, but he vanished and re-appeared in front of the right door.

But something was different.

They had turned into pale figures, the bear being a fat guy with a white outfit with red stains on his chest, and Goldie being a little pale boy with yellow hair and a yellow sweater.

Bonnie may have been a bit idiotic, but he knew Goldie his entire _life_ being a yellow bear, so why was he a person all of a sudden?

"Let me go Fatty!" Goldie said as he tried to squirm out of the fat man's grip.

"That's it!" The fat man said "You just broke rule number one!"

"What would that be?" he asked

"Never...tick off….. _The fat man!_ "

Suddenly, the fat man turned into a shadow while still holding Goldie. And then started to go _through_ the wall as if it wasn't there.

"Someone, help m-" he said as he but was interrupted when he too passed through the wall.

Bonnie felt some part of him want to go after Goldie, and so he did.

He left the room and saw that the shadow was going down the hall with his friend and towards the front door.

No

He wasn't going to.

Not now, not ever!

Bonnie chased after the shadow, only to see it bend the corner of the hall and towards the end of the house.

He didn't care if he got lost or not, or whether it had ]fangs or claws, all that mattered was getting Goldie out of there.

He was going to jump and try to tackle the shadow, but he saw something fly overhead towards the monster.

A picture sailed over him but instead of smashing into the monster's opaque body, it sailed right through it as if it was mist and landed with a harsh _KLACK!_ on the floor.

 _The heck?_

He saw another thing be thrown at the monster but at Goldie's direction. But instead of it sailing through him, it hit the child right on the head.

"OW!" he said

Bonnie saw something strange.

The monster was immune to physical stuff, but Goldie wasn't.

Already, he had a plan.

The monster began to walk through the door, as his little yellow-haired brother tried to squirm out of his misty grip.

He only had one chance.

Bonnie started running.

The monster was already halfway through the door, and Goldie was about to be dragged along with him.

 _Faster!_

He began to feel a pain in his legs and his lungs begin to burn from the effort, but he was almost there.

He saw that Goldie was almost through the door and lost to him and his friends forever.

That was, until he jumped.

Bonnie used every ounce of strength he had in his hindquarters into it, and felt like a rocket when he jumped.

He extended his hand to grab Goldie's flailing arm and just like the picture frame before him, his hand sailed through the dark mist, but grabbed on Goldie's arm. And as Goldie left his the shadow's grip, he saw him turn from his pale hairless form to the yellow bear that he had known all his life.

For a moment, Bonnie felt a rush of excitement.

Which was then brought by a force that covered the entire universe and basically everything with mass.

Bonnie saw the ground rushing towards him at frightening speed, and as quickly as he could, he got himself with his feet first. Although it helped, it still didn't stop him from the hurt of hitting the floor really hard.

"Oof!" They both said as hit the hard floor.

After a few seconds, they still lied there.

"Bonnie," Goldie said

"Yeah," He answered

"Are we dead?"

"I don't know." Bonnie said as he was still on the floor from exhaustion.

"Hearites!" Foxy said as he ran to them "Are ye okay?"

"I think…" Bonnie said as he tried to stand up. "Goldie?"

"Im fine." he said as they both stood up. "Man, you're so brave Bonnie."

"R-really?" he asked

Goldie nodded. And so did Foxy.

"Told you they were tough," said a voice

The suddenly looked up and saw Red Eyes, Jack, Purple eyes, and the Fat man (Or at least, the fat man's blue eyes)

"So you did," The fat man said

"Do we go at them?" Purple eyes said

"Can we kill them?" Jack suggested

"Fool! do you want to ruin the deal?" He snapped at Jack "We'll wait, but in the meantime…." He then saw The fat man's gaze go down to their sleeping father.

"You guys go back, I need to have…. a little talk with this man."

"But-"

"Quiet Maggot!" The fat man said in a surprisingly deep and dark tone. "If we have failed, I at least want to do one thing!"

"Yes sir…." Jack said in a squeaky voice.

"Now, Go back, this could get messy."

They eyes nodded, and suddenly, they vanished except for the Fat Man's eyes as they shifted towards them.

"As for you," He said "I think in time you'll see who the real monster is."

"Still you?" Bonnie said, causing him to laugh.

"Oh, ignorance is such a bliss, enjoy it while you can…."

Before Bonnie could even ask what he meant, he saw the shadow fall on top of his sleeping father like a dark blanket. he rushed over there, but instead of a monster, his dad was snoring fast asleep.

He looked around for the monster, but still found nothing.

"Come on," Goldie said "We should go to sleep, we don't want daddy to find us late at night."

As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want to see his dad explode again like he did in the waffle house, so he just followed his brother down the hall.

Soon, they had all gotten to bed and a few minutes later, had fallen asleep.

All except for Bonnie that is.

For some reason, he felt like he _knew_ something was wrong. simply because all he could think about was the Fat man's words

 _Why would he say something like that?_ He thought.

His gut told him to ask daddy, but then again his gut was just a gut and nothing nothing special. And besides, Goldie had already pointed out what could happen if he did awaken him. He then fell asleep with the others and wrapped in their warm and soft fur under the already warm blankets.

Little did he know, if he had just followed his gut, he probably could have stopped Vincent from reliving his worst memory.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter and I hope to see you in the next one, (Hopefully not as long), Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13- Vincent's Nightmare

**Hey everybody, so I was a bit on the fence about this chapter, but I think you guys will like it, plenty of mystery, some backstory, but…..**

 **Warning! This can be an extremely scary and or graphic chapter, if you are squeamish, then this chapter may not be for you.**

 **As for the cuteness in this story, It plans on coming** _ **next**_ **chapter, and in full force.**

 **Well, I made you wait this long, so all that's stopping you from reading are these last few announcements.**

 **Chapter 13- Vincent's Nightmare**

 _But I don't want to!_

Vincent felt strange, he had heard that voice before, It sounded a lot like his voice, just only a bit higher and seemed to have more attitude than him.

 _Forget it, you'll shut up and do as you're told, or else!_ Said a deeper voice.

There was something eerily familiar about this scene. He was certain that he had heard this dialogue before.

He had opened his eyes and found that he was still on the couch. When he opened his eyes he saw that this wasn't the brown couch that he had spent most of his Sunday mornings on watching his shows. It was a dark green couch that had some plaid lines.

Funny, the last he had seen that couch, he had killed his….

A horrible feeling crept over him.

 _No, It couldn't be..._

He looked around and found that that he was no longer in his own home. There were fine wood floors instead of carpet, fine wooden walls instead of the drywall in his apartment, and lastly, there were vaulted ceilings instead of the flat ceiling in his house that may or may not be growing mold.

Vincent knew what this place was.

This was his home. But not his apartment. He was in the home that he had lived in _before,_ this very incident.

He was in his Godfather's house.

Or at least, it was his Godfather's until he had been killed by a gang and his father actual father took him in.

He looked around, in awe and nostalgia . Everything was the same as he remembered, the same fine wooden walls, the same curved staircase that would go to his room where he would spend hours reading, the same floors that would creak at night and make him cower under covers, it was all here.

Then, Vincent wanted to check something out.

He went up the stairs towards his room, when he had opened, it, there it had a simple bed with a yellow stuffed bear and was littered with novels and notepads on the floor.

 _I remember these…._

Vincent picked up a notepad right next to _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ where on the actual pad, there was his scrawled handwriting on a _very_ decisive plan that involved hiding a body that not even the great detective could find given the week he was given to find it.

He smiled, he remembered these things. But most specifically, he remembered he wanted to be a crime scene investigator, since these endings could help him find missing bodies.

But then he snickered, he never thought that it would be these ideas that would lay the foundation for him hiding his victims or the children inside the animatronic costumes

Then he heard something down the stairs of his Godfather's house.

He put down the book and went down the stairs and back into the living room, where he saw a man he thought he would never see in his entire life.

"Vincent!" The fat butcher said as he entered the room "Where are you?!"

He remembered this man, it was his biological father. He remembered why he had lived away from his father and could recall the tale rather good too, his mother had a child with the butcher, but then they divorced after some...problems where she then married his Godfather.

But their love wouldn't last, his mother would eventually die of pneumonia a few years later, leaving him to be raised by his Godfather, who actually really liked him. After his death, the only person who actually had the inheritance was-you guessed it- His biological father, who wasn't exactly too eager to let in a son of the woman who ruined his life.

He felt a pang of sadness, and wondered what his mother, father, and Godfather all thought of him right now.

But that didn't matter, what mattered was that He _knew_ this scene. And if heremembered this scene correctly, he had to go to the kitchen, where there, he stopped dead in his tracks, but not because he was being hunted, but because he saw _himself._

But more specifically, his fifteen-year-old self. This wasn't the same tall proud Nightguard that he had known himself to be, this Vincent was a scrawny, five and-a-half foot tall teenager, had a mop of black hair, needed a serious bag check under his eyes, fingers worked raw from the amount of effort his father made him do, and last but not least, his Godfather's precious purple trench coat, which was still a few sizes too big for him. And right next to him there were three other people, one was a bit taller than him with brown hair and a fake-leather jacket, another was a blonde a few years younger than him with glasses and venomous green eyes, and lastly, there was a short, red-haired kid with gold eyes who probably was still in fifth or sixth grade.

Vincent _knew_ who these people were, or who they would become to be. The tall brown-haired kid would grow up to become an owner of a restaurant called _Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria,_ The blonde with glasses would grow up to become to ditch her glasses and become a brilliant chemist along with being Vincent's partners in crime, and the little red-haired kid would grow up to be his first (and only) best friend throughout his life till the day Jack died.

"Sorry Guys," he heard Teen Vincent say to the two other people "My dad…."

"We understand," The brown-haired boy said "Jack, we should get going."

"C'mon Borris, do we have to?" The redhead complained.

"Sorry," Borris said "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Vincent said

"Vincent, What in God's name are you doing?!"

"By the way," Valarie said "Do we still have a date tonight?"

Vincent laughed a little, he remembered a long time ago he wanted to date Valarie and possibly even _marry_ her, but as he looked at himself, he saw that there was no way that was going to be happening soon.

"Sure." He answered

"But what abou-"

"Forget my father," He answered "We'll be together, and he won't get in our way ever again."

She nodded, Vincent chuckled a little, if she had known what he had planned to do, she may have not been so optemistic.

"Bye!" Borris said as he took Jack and Valerie and was ready to leave the house "By the way, remembered that old general store near my house?"

"Yeah?" Vincent asked

"Well, my parent's bought it, we can open our restaurant there!"

"Really?!" His younger self asked

Vincent remembered this moment: it was the moment that the idea of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was born.

"Can there be animals in it?" Jack suggested

"Hey, if it's ours, we can do whatever we want with it." Borris said

"Yay!" Jack said as they left "I want a fox, and a bunny, and a chicken, and a wolf, and a bear, and maybe even a dragon!"

Soon the door closed, leaving Vincent with his younger self. He saw the teenager turn around, then grow scared when he saw the butcher.

"What exactly are you doing?" the butcher asked

"N-n-nothing." The teen lied.

"You were seeing those crazy kids again weren't you!" The butcher said.

"Dad, I-"

"I told you to stay away from them!"

Vincent then saw the father smack the teen in the face. He then pulled out his knife and was ready to end the butcher's life again until he saw something odd.

His knife didn't cut through the butcher's unguarded neck. It just went through it.

 _Huh?_

He slashed the knife multiple times, each with the same result: Not stopping the butcher from using him as a human punching bag.

A few seconds later, the butcher pulled up Vincent from the ground.

"Do you understand?" He asked the teen.

"Yes dad, I do! I do!"He whimpered.

 _Man, I was big wimp back then….._ Vincent thought.

His father put his son down "Good, now make dinner, you know what to do so I expect the most out of it, got it"

Vincent nodded and already started moving on it. By the time he had gotten most of the pots out to cook, his father had left and started reading the paper on the power chair of the house, which was located in the middle of the living room.

Teen Vincent was getting ready and was about to slice some vegetables, until his hand grazed over a large knife.

He remembered this moment: and believe it or not, it was the biggest decision in his entire life. Teen Vincent took the knife and started chopping up vegetables and then made a salad which he _knew_ his father hated.

"I done with you…." Teen Vincent said as he put the salad on the plate and put the knife underneath the plate so his dad couldn't see it.

Vincent remembered what came next.

His teen self walked over to his father and showed the salad.

"What is this?!" His father outraged

"I'm done, I'm leaving soon." he said in a dark tone and saw his grip tighten on the knife.

"Done?!" His father outbursted "Listen here young man, you will not run away again!"

"I'm not running anymore." He said "I'm _fighting._ "

His father probably would have said something snarky, but he never gotten the chance.

His teen self made a lunge and had stabbed the butcher right in the heart with a quick move.

His father looked down the knife and saw his own blood dripping from it.

"You...you little-"

Vincent slashed outwards, causing a spray of blood to stain the walls, his purple trench coat, the floor, and the butcher himself.

Vincent saw his father die before he even hit the ground.

For a few seconds, teen Vincent stood triumphant over his father, with a look of victory over his eyes.

But then they changed.

They were no longer filled with joy, but with scared and shock. He had looked down on his hands and on the knife, both of which were stained red.

"Oh no…." His teen self said "What have I done?!"

Vincent watched his teen self panic and drop the knife and staring at his father's dead body. In other words, his first victim. His teenage self made a bot out of the room and up the stairs.

Vincent remembered the rest of the story, a few minutes later, his would eventually burn the place down and blame it on a gasoline leak to cover the man's death overall, a decent plan, especially considering that the police never figured out who did it, just like a death which he had practiced covering in _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_.

He looked over the dead butcher, and saw the name _Rubin_ in a copper plate on his left body stained with blood. In reality, this didn't phase him but back then, it was the worst thing he had ever done, and wouldn't sleep for another two nights.

"Serves you right." he said to the dead man and then walked away and out of the house.

Then something grabbed his coat.

Vincent turned around, felt a shiver down his spine and saw something _not_ of his memory.

His father had stood up and grabbed his coat, his eyes black with white pinpricks.

"You…" he said as he got up "I have been wanting to do something for a _long_ time…."

Vincent was filled with terror and reached for his knife, only for it to be knocked away from the butcher. The last time he had seen those eyes were in….

But then, the butcher _changed._ Interrupting his thoughts.

He grew taller, and was then covered in a fuzzy brown fur and then resembled a Freddy Fazbear costume.

Only this Freddy was _far_ scarier than the actual Freddy. His costume was in horrible condition, he was now armed with claws and fangs, and even had smaller heads poking out of his body.

Vincent tried to run from his father, but he felt his hand grab his shoulder, where he was then picked up towards the monstrous Freddy.

Vincent tried to escape, but his father's other hand wrapped around the other one, trapping his torso and arms and exposing his head, where he was then raised right next towards its head.

"You know," The monster said with his father's voice "It's time you saw how you like it."

Vincent was about to wonder what, until he saw it open it's fanged mouth mouth and move towards his head.

He tried to escape his grip but it was no use, the fangs just kept getting closer.

Vincent tried to close his eyes, but for some reason, they wouldn't.

The fanged mouth had now blocked every ounce of light that he could see.

"Now," His father said with the second jaw inside of his primary jaw "I hope you enjoy this, I have been _dying_ to do this."

He screamed and felt the metal teeth crunch and crush his head.

 **End of Chapter.**

 _ **HOLY CRAP!**_

 **That was more terrifying than I imagined it would be….but here me out.**

 **You see, the animatronics won't be alone much longer….(Laughs evilly.)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little scare, see you next time, (Hopefully Vincent will still have his head on…)**

 **Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14- New Toys!

**Hello everybody, I feel really tired now...so apologies for any errors.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 14- New Toys!**

"Gah!" He screamed.

Vincent had swatted at his face in a desperate and final attempt to protect himself from the monster that was was about to chomp his head off, only to feel like he was falling and a _SLAM!_ from the floor facedown.

He was still facedown on the floor in shock and didn't know if he was dead or alive or somewhere stuck in between.

 _Am I dead?_

He quickly felt his face, sure enough, it was the same soft skin that it had been most of his life instead of it being torn to ribbons with fragments of his face and chunks of his brain that he dreaded it there would be.

He stood up and looked around, he wasn't in his Godfather's house anymore, the fine wooden floors and walls were now replaced with carpet and drywall that Vincent really should consider painting sometime soon.

He looked at his watch which read: 7:08.

 _Valarie should be here soon…._ He thought to himself as he saw the rising sun, and realized that Valarie should have been here.

A chill went down his spine, she was usually pretty diligent on arriving on time, and if she wasn't, it was either because she was high, did an all-nighter, or she was dead.

He calmed himself down and told himself that Valarie was tougher than those animatronics and odds were that they were destroyed by the remote or her sulfuric acid.

He looked around his house, which was the same it always was, and looked down both of the halls, which were empty and had no picture frames on them just like they always did. He then checked the other hall, which had the same results as the previous hall.

He then decided to check the inside of his bedroom, just to make sure that the kids were asleep. As he approached the door, he had the strange idea that the animatronics woke up at six in the morning, probably because they stopped haunting at that time.

He turned the knob and opened the door silently to find them fast asleep.

They really didn't look like a bunch of sleeping children, they looked someone had expertly created incredibly adorable and huggable stuffed animals and then met some cute specialist who managed to get them in incredibly cute positions which then had help from a person who knew just how to get the right amount of blanket on them to cuddle to make them look even more adorable.

Vincent walked right up to them and was about to scratch Foxy's soft fur, when he suddenly felt something.

It was as if someone had slapped his face and yelled _What are you doing?!_ right in his face.

He knew this side of him. It was the side of him that dealt with life's problems violently. Throughout his life, he very rarely had a mental clash before, there was always a part of him that would be the cold heartless murderer, and then the side that civilization accepted and in some cases welcomed. These two parts of him somehow coexisted with little clashes but they had only clashed once, and he really hoped he never wanted to do that again.

The psychotic side of him said _Kill 'em now! you have them where you want them!_

Meanwhile, his civilized side said _They are just children, they don't deserve to be killed in their sleep._

 _They made your life a living Hell, do it! Get it over with! Your life will be better now than it ever was!_

 _There must be some way to do it without regret, come on, perhaps they aren't all that bad…._

 _Shut up civilized me! You have no part in this!_

Vincent looked at them and stroked their fur, and after a few minutes of internal debate, eventually thought an idea.

 _Alright,_ He said to himself _I will kill them, but only if they find out what I have done to him._

After a few seconds of his idea his psychotic side bowed down to the idea.

He smiled, at least if they hated him, they would at least act like they used to.

But then new questions brewed inside his mind and left him in a new predicament.

 _Did these things really love him? Did they look up to him?_

Those two questions stuck in his mind as he rubbed their plush fur, a bit surprised how soft it was and how difficult it was to actually not jump on the bed and cuddle with them.

But then he reminded himself that they were only cute if they were informed about his past.

So he made a mental note to _never_ mention or go near Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria again with them nearby.

He sighed and stopped rubbing Goldie's head and for a few seconds, wondered if he was starting to grow on them.

That was, until a familiar _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ broke his consciousness.

 _Oh thank God,_ He thought since his mind stopped thinking and focused on catching up with his friend. He left the room and quietly closed the door then walked to the front door and opened the front door to see his long-time friend Valarie standing there.

She didn't look dead, in fact seemed in a good mood.

But her venom green eyes looked like she had something on her mind.

For a few minutes, the two just stood there awkwardly looking at each other like some sort of dare to see who would talk first.

"Hi Val," he said breaking the silence.

"So….how was last night?" he asked

"Oh yes that," Valarie said in her sarcastic voice, which sounded a lot like her drunk voice "It was just _Wonderful_ ,"

 _Uh-oh…_

Suddenly, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that she knew something.

Something bad.

But more specifically, it had to deal with the remote.

He looked at her some more, she didn't have any bloodstains, but when he looked at her legs, he thought he could see something pulling her coat down….

"You see," She continued "I have to show you something _really_ cool what the remote did,"

"Did they explode?" Vincent asked, hoping to derive her from the subject he dreaded.

"Why don't you see?" She said and then opened the door all the way, and revealed something that Vincent thought wouldn't be possible.

"Mummy," A white vixen with big adorable yellow eyes and an incredibly fluffy tail said as she tugged on her coat "When can I see me brother?"

 _Oh God no…_

All Vincent could do was just look at the things that Valarie had brought.

Instead of there being the blasted remains of the Toy animatronics surrounding her, there were four incredibly cute animatronics that stood about the same height as the children that he had and were tugging on her pink trenchcoat.

"Hey," Said a bright blue bunny with big green eyes "Is that daddy?"

"Yes," Valarie said in an evil voice, the kind of voice that could send chills down even the bravest of men "In fact, he has your brothers and sisters,"

"Come on, when can I see my brothers?" A tiny Toy version of Freddy said as he struggled to keep his too big top hat on.

"Do you think my sister will like me?" A slightly skinnier version of Chica asked with a bib-skirt that had the words "LET'S PARTY!" on it in bubble letters. "I hope she likes baking…"

Vincent reached for his knife and got ready for the worst

"Yeah," Vincent said still in a daze, their in my bedroom, they're sleeping so-"

"Big bro, I'd be a' comin!" Mangle said in a surprisingly good pirate accent as she pushed Vincent with a surprising amount of strength and soon the other toy animatronics followed her to their bedroom, leaving Vincent and Valarie alone with each other.

"Look Val," he said reaching for his knife as she reached for the inside her coat. "I really need to ap-"

He was about to say "Apologize" when she threw a vial at him, he dodged and saw it fly overhead and shatter on the wall, and then suddenly started fizzing, and soon an inch of his paint-needed wall had dissolved with a _HIIISSSSSS._

Valaire then tried to tackle him, but Vincent was faster and she missed and hit the floor, but not after doing a somersault and pulling out a SuperSoaker at his chest while Vincent had drawn his knife and pointed at her neck.

Under normal circumstances, he would have laughed at a squirt gun, but considering what had just happened to his wall, he took this as seriously as a real gun.

"Start talking," She said in a dark voice. "And don't lie,"

"Okay, so i may have lied to you…"

He felt the SuperSoaker press right against over where his heart is.

"And…"

"And I may have tried to hide the animatronics from you…" he said

He then saw her finger curl around the plastic trigger on the gun.

"And…" he continued "I…"

He didn't know what to say, that was, until he pressed his knife against her throat, almost cutting her skin.

"You do realize that killing each other won't solve our problems right?" He said, and when he did, he felt the sting of her poisonous green eyes.

"Why you little fa-"

"Father!" Freddy said as he came out of the hall with Goldie and Toy Freddy "I never knew I had another brother!"

Freddy's attitude stopped dead when he saw the deadly conversion between the two.

"Um…." he said

"Mom?" Toy Freddy said "What are you doing?"

For a few seconds, Valarie had the look of just squirting Vincent with her super soaker and dissolving his chest, but then she lowered her gun, and when she did, Vincent lowered his knife.

"Just….just playing." She said "Now, we need some alone time honey."

Vincent snickered when she said _honey_ and that Toy Freddy was a bear.

"What's wrong with us?" Toy Freddy asked.

Valarie had no excuses to dissuade them, but luckily, Vincent was prepared

"You see," Vincent said "There's this thing adults have called 'Adult Time'"

"Cool what's that?" Goldie asked

"It's this thing where adults get to talk with each other without getting interrupted by kids," Vincent continued.

"Sounds boring." Freddy said

"Exactly, so why don't you go play with your brothers and sisters?" He asked

"Yeah...about that." Goldie said as he scratched the back of his head and when he did, he heard a yell and a rather angry fox go out of his room.

"Ye got to be kiddin' me!" Foxy outbursted out of the room and looking peeved.

"What?" Mangle asked following him "Is there a'sumthin wrong with me?"

"Daddy, there'd be no way this scruvy girl be me sister!" he outbursted and pointed towards Mangle with his hook.

"But I'd be yer sister!" She said "Mum, tell this landlubber that I'd be his sister!"

"Are not!" He argued

"Are too!" She countered

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Vincent looked at Valarie and she too him as the two argued. A few seconds later, they started doing a sissy fight between each other as their hands (Paws?) and hook batted each other and they looked away.

Vincent decided it was time to intervene.

"Hey, knock it off!" He said as he walked up to them and separated them. "Jeeze, what's wrong with you?"

"Is she me sister?" foxy asked

He didn't really know how to answer that question. He thought about for a few seconds.

 _Well, they are counterparts…._ He thought

"Foxy," he said "This vixen…"

"Maggie," mangle said

"Maggie," He said and silently admitted that it was a pretty creative name "Is in fact your sister."

"But she can't be!" he wined "I'm a pirate, and girls can't be pirates!" When Foxy had said that, Mangle made a bit of a sad face and her ears drooped.

"Do pirates break the rules?" Vincent asked, already having a way to beat Foxy's logic.

"What rules?" he asked

"My point exactly," he said "Since there's no rules, what's the difference if she is one?"

"I- Uh…."

Vincent made a smug look similar to a trollface as Foxy struggled to get a statement to deny Maggie as his kin.

"Look," Vincent said as he placed his hand on the kit's shoulder, "Just try to be nice with her, I mean, if she is your sister, odds are you probably have things in common with her."

He sighed and when he did, Maggie's ears perked up and her tail started swaying fast.

"Foxy," Valarie said "I believe you owe your sister an apology."

Foxy turned around and looked at her

"Lass-"

"Maggie," she corrected

"Maggie," Foxy said "i'd be sorry for sayin' yer not me sister,"

"I forgive ye," She said as said, and then suddenly hugged Foxy "I also love ye too, with all of me heart brother."

This was a touchy scene, especially since they were just kids, had incredibly soft fur, and they were already hugging it out.

"Hey Maggie," He said as they broke a hug "Do ye want to kill a monster?"

"Or a flying giants sky?" She suggested as she smiled

"Or a Giant monster in the sky!" They both said at the same time,

"Race ye to the ship!" Foxy said as he bolted away.

"Not if I get there first!" She said as followed Foxy.

"Hey, Teddy," Freddy said

"Teddy?" Toy Freddy interrupted

"Bit shorter than Toy Freddy" He said "Do you like it?" He asked

"Yeah," Toy Freddy said "has a nice ring to it."

"Do you wanna play with Foxy?" He asked

Teddy smiled "Goldie?"

"I don't know…." Goldie said "I think I'll just read, thought I saw something about space..."

"Boo!" Freddy booed

"Don't boo him!" Vincent said

"Sorry," He said

"That's fine," The yellow bear said "You know, I think I'll play with guys, can't hurt to have fun."

"Awesome!" Teddy said "Maggie, leave some of the giant flying monster to us!"

Soon, the three bears left the room, leaving it a bit quiet.

"Wow," Valarie said "Where did you learn to handle them?"

"I don't know." Vincent said as he watched two chickens walk out of the room and appeared to be talking about cake.

"Vinny," She said in a sweet voice. "I think it's cute you're taking care of them."

Vincent remained unresponsive, and then saw the two chickens begin to make some kind of cake dough.

"Listen," Valarie whispered "I don't know why, but I kind of…. _like_ these things."

He sighed, and realized his sigh was a dead giveaway.

"Wait, you feel the same?"

Vincent didn't even bother trying to hide his feelings, and if he did, he minus well wear a giant neon sign that said _I am a liar hear me lie!_

"Oh Vinny," she said as she leaned on him "How about we try to take care of them for at least a little bit."

Vincent didn't know why, but suddenly, he put his arm around her and pulled him closer.

"I'm sure I'll at least try." he said.

"Good," She whispered "And the next time you do that, I'll dissolve your arm off."

"Oops!" he said as he took his arm off her "Sorry.."

"Eh, I'm just messin' with you," She joked as she slugged his right arm playfully, and when she did, he slugged her back, causing them to laugh. "How bout we keep this a secret, okay?"

Suddenly, Vincent felt something.

He felt something warm and gooey in his heart.

For a few seconds, he panicked that a vessel near his heart exploded and was causing a flood internal bleeding.

But a few seconds later, he found that it wasn't a problem with his heart.

It was a feeling he hadn't felt since high school.

It was love.

Suddenly, he thought that Valarie looked…. _nice._

That feeling suddenly grew, and he started laughing.

"Oh, there's one more thing I need to let you know," Valarie said

"What?" he said in a happy tone, which sounded _far_ stranger than he was used to.

"You see….our boss…."

Suddenly, a sense of dread grew, the last time she had mentioned him, she had actually seen him and his pale hypothetical form.

"What about our boss?" He asked, and then he saw the two chickens begin to look at each other worriedly and then the oven.

"Well….Jeff...he thinks we did the deed….."

"So?"

"He wants to congratulate us,"

"That's not so bad," Vincent said "In fact, it seems kind of nice of him,"

"Yeah…." Valarie muttered "but there's the problem."

"What?" he asked and then saw the two chickens running and his oven beginning to smoke.

"He's…."

"Spit it out already," he said

"He's coming here." She said flatly "And if he see's them, where he'll know and we'll be dead."

Vincent's eyes snapped wide open.

And then his oven burst into flames.

 **End of Chapter**

 **DUN, DUN, DUUUNNNNNNNNN!**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this cute chapter, and there will be more cutness to come,**

 **I'm not gonna lie, this chapter was just plain fun to write, and if you have _any_ cute ideas that Vincent and the anamitronics should have, let me know, I would love to put it in.**

 **Well, that's all for today, good bye and see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15- A new deal

**Sorry about the wait, AP got in the way...a lot.**

 **Anyway, here's your chapter**

 **Chapter 14- A new deal**

Marionette just seemed to be on a losing streak right now.

When the nightmares had left, it gave him time to think about his past memories (And terrorize the night guard while he was at it….).

When he thought about the song he remembered, he suddenly knew the entire thing.

Then, he started reciting to himself, and he didn't know why, but it seemed so…. _right_ with Katherina's voice in the song.

Them Marionette sat down and started thinking about just who could have sang the song. Judging that it somehow managed to carry with him into the afterlife, he must have really loved the song.

But what he didn't understand was why Katherina's voice managed to fit so well with the song, the last time, if he remembered correctly, he had heard it from his mother when she was tucking him into bed….

Naw,

It couldn't be,

Could it?

Marionette felt a chill down his spine as he thought of the possibility.

 _No,_ Marionette rebuked _Now way she's my mom, she's crazy and wants to tear me apart!_

He took a few calming breaths, and then dismissed the idea of Kathrina being his mother. But a few seconds later, he started doing what any rational person would do in this situation: He started gathering facts.

The only possible way _if_ she was his mother was if she had died _before_ the animatronics, because if she had died _after_ the animatronics then she would be the mother of one of the missing children and not himself.

So he generated more facts based on what the others had told about her story, which she had yet to tell Marionette. From what he did here, she _did_ lose a child to Vincent, and the child _is_ still in a costume haunting the pizzeria as he knew it, so there was two things that perfectly described him and the other animatronics with no lead whatsoever on who she could be the mother of.

He thought a little about who could have been her son, and the more he did, the more ideas he grew in his mind. That was, however, until he hit a roadblock, he thought about it a little more in his already idea-forming mind that there was _one_ more way to get information about which child Katherina could be the mother of.

As much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to ask her what year she had died. And if she _did_ die before the animatronics, then he was going to have a long and serious talk with son-to-mother talk.

Marionette then floated around the room and grabbed an old picture of him, it had been drawn by a kid, and the kid had creatively drawn him giving a present and singing with the yellow bear that Vincent had taken.

He looked at the picture and began to feel worried about the children, What was Vincent doing to them? Were they safe?

"Oh I know what he's doing." Said a voice.

He jumped and looked around.

"Down here silly!" said the voice of Bill which sounded more like five people talking at once rather than one.

His pinprick eyes lowered to the floor where he heard Bill's voice.

And there in the picture, the yellow crayon-drawn bear was looking at Marionette.

"I must admit, I didn't think you had the guts to be able to go and do that," He said as he paced through the drawing.

Marionette floated to the picture and picked it up.

"You might want to take a few steps back fellow," Bill said

"What do you-"

His question was answered before he even got the chance to finish it, because right then and there, a huge yellow arm with holes and claws came out of the picture.

He let out a rather high-pitched girly scream and dropped the picture with the yellow arm on the floor. Seconds later, another yellow arm just like the one before came out and planted itself on the floor.

Then Bill hoisted himself out of the picture just like when a swimmer got out of a pool.

Marionette was now terrified, he had _never_ seen anything like this, and almost immediately, he was terrified of what Bill was.

"Sorry about that." Bill said as he then stepped out of the drawing, revealing his true body and what he actually looked like. Bill was just a regular spring-lock costume that Golden Freddy had, only a bit bulkier and in much worse condition. Aside from his arms, his mouth was filled with a wall of razor sharp teeth that looked like the could bite through steel, a purple bowtie and tophat and lastly, there appeared to be a body shrunk near his stomach, but when he looked, he had another feeling of fright as he saw a row of _teeth_ in the midsection of his stomach.

"So, how have you been?" Bill asked him.

"Wh-what are you?!"

"Oh, I would love to tell, but I don't entirely know myself." He said

He was stunned, he thought Bill couldn't escape his room, so how he was here.

"Oh, as of the room," He said "This isn't my true form, it's just a projection,"

"H-how?!" Marionette said "How did-"

"-I know what you're thinking?" he finished "Oh, that's easy, you know, I can actually _hear_ your most prominent thoughts, such as the idea of a certain mother…"

Marionette was terrified of this thing.

"What do you want from me?" he asked the monster in a brave choice. "Eat my soul, turn my eyes into baby heads?"

"Hey relax kid, I just want to make a deal with you," Bill said as he sat in a invisible chair.

"A deal?"

"Yeah," He said "It's pretty simple you know, I just tell something both of us want, you agree, and then we go our separate ways to help each other, just the usual."

"Why?" He asked

"I've been wondering, do you know who you hired to get the children?"

"The Nightmares," He answered confidently.

"Ha!" Bill laughed "Those things? please! they can't be nightmares even if they tried, _I_ on the other hand, am a _true_ nightmare,"

Marionette was still a bit confused.

"Let me put it to you this way," he said "You hired the wrong people for the job,"

"What do you mean?" Marionette asked confused

"What I mean is that you hired the wrong nightmares the job," He said

"And you think you're good?"

"Why of course, and here's what I propose to you," he said

"And what would that be?"

"I'll get you your kids here, and then you help me with a favor I've been wanting me to do,"

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?" Marionette asked, already "I mean, do you _really_ know what Vincent is doing to those children?

"Oh I know that," Bill said "I also know lots of things, _Lots of things…._ "

Suddenly, Bill's costume started _changing_ when he said "Lot's of things." it turned from yellow, to random pictures like some sort of TV screen. Marionette didn't know what flashed on the costume, but he was certain he saw an Foxy with some kind of feminine version of himself kissing each other, then it changed to Chica carrying the other animatronics that seemed to be baby sized and even wearing diapers, then, Foxy all alone in a crate in the middle of the ocean, and then changed to UFO's flying overhead in the sky only to change again to a purple sign that had the words _Welcome to Night Vale_ on it and lastly, to the scene of him giving life to the children by putting the costume masks over their dead heads, which he was _certain_ that nobody was watching at that time.

After that, Bill's costume turned back into yellow.

"How do you know all of that stuff?" Marionette asked, still trying to figure out what he had just seen.

"Let's just say, I keep a close eye on things." He answered as his eyes turned yellow with a long black slit instead of an iris. "So what do you say?" he asked as he extended his hand where it then caught on fire with a blue flame. "Do we have a deal or what?"

He was tempted to agree to Bill, after all, he _did_ seem like the kind of guy that could take care of this threat.

He was about to extend his arm for the deal, until part of him rebelled against of the deal, a part of him which still didn't trust Bill's flattery and incredible knowledge that he possessed.

That part of his body remembered that Rubin had said _Don't trust Bill_

"Sorry," Marionette said "I don't think I shou-"

"Hey, that's fine!" he said in a rather joyous tone, when suddenly Bill vanished and he saw that he was leaning on his shoulder.

"In case you're wondering, if you ever change your mind, I'm all ears," He said

"Um...okay?"

"And remember," Bill said as he seemed to be sucked back into the picture like it was some sort of black hole, "Nothing is what it seemes and anything can be what it seems, gotta go, bye!"

Suddenly, the room was empty and clear of any evidence Bill had even existed with the exception of the picture, in which the yellow bear that was in it was back to where it had originally been before Bill had used it to get through.

Marionette wasn't sure weather to be terrified or confused, but he was defiantly both right now.

A few seconds later, he felt the temperature around him drop to it being so cold he thought he was in a meat locker.

Marionette decided to get inside of his box and call it a night when he suddenly saw three tall dark objects walk through the wall. A few seconds later, the tall dark objects then turned into the fanged monsters that Marionette had acquainted himself with.

"Did you guys get them?" He asked with an excited tone.

Fritz looked at him in a bit of a sad way and then showed his empty clawed hand/paws and soon the others followed his action causing his heart to sink faster than a stone.

"Does it look like we did?" Jack said

Marionette turned away away from them where he then grabbed the nearest plushine and squeezed it like it was some sort of stress ball. suddenly, Bill's proposal seemed a bit more better. A few seconds of intense squeezing and feeling like he had gotten both his fingers and his anger into the plushie,he turned around and only saw three out of the four nightmares.

"Where's Rubin?" He asked

"Behind you."

He jumped and made a rather girly squeal from Rubin's voice and turned to see him right behind him.

"Jeeze!" He said "What is it with you people and scaring?!"

"We like it," Fritz commented.

"Well, we're in a problem." Marionette said

"Why?"

"We don't have the children."

"So?" Jack asked "We can get them next time,"

"Then who's gonna run this place?!" he yelled

"Can't you do your weird puppet stuff on some costumes?" He said as he gestured with his hook and hand.

Suddenly the door opened up to a janitor who seemed to be dancing with some headphones on his ears and enjoying his morning of mopping and was even singing in the mop like it was a microphone.

" _Disco girl, come and sing-"_

He stopped right in mid verse when he saw four monstrous things in the back room and one puppet that was yelling at them.

Marionette saw his eyes bug open and drop the mop as the janitor looked at them.

The nightmares looked at each other, and before the janitor could respond, they had knocked him out and were carrying him to the back room.

"Hopefully he thought it was a hallucination." Jack said as he put him on the metal bench. "And Marionette,"

"What do you want?" He asked in a sour tone as he got in his box.

"If it makes your day, we can perform today instead of you doing it."

"What?!" Rubin asked "I didn't say-"

"Shut up will ya?" he said.

Suddenly, the anger he had at them vanished.

"Y-your serious?"

"Hey, it's better than you doing it, God knows how bad you are impressions,"

"How did you-"

"None of that matters," He said as he put his hook on his shoulder and turned into the regular Foxy costume, "Besides, do you know what day it is today?"

"Oh yeah!" Katherina said "I can't believe I forgot it was-"

"Let him figure this out," Jack said cutting her off, "Do you know what day it is today?"

"October thirty-first," Marionette said "Why?"

"You're serious?" Jack said "You forgot it was Halloween?"

"If candy is what you have in mind, I don't care." Marionette said as he got in the box and was about to close it.

"It's not that," Jack said "Ever wonder why it's called _the Day of The Dead_ in some cultures?"

He stopped inches before he closed.

"Why?" he asked in a curious tone

"You never wondered?" He said "Well that explains a lot."

"Hey!"

"Besides that," Jack said "On Halloween, weird stuff happens,"

"Like what?" He asked as he lifted the lid off of the present interested in what happened.

"I don't know," Jack said "But I know at night, the rules go out the window till dawn."

"What ru-"

Suddenly, Marionette got what Jack was saying.

"No...you can't be…"

Jack nodded and smiled.

"Just to let you know," he said "On Halloween night, you can leave this place and join us."

Marionette's mouth was for once in his afterlife wide open more than it already was.

"I'll let you think about that one," he said as he turned around to the Nightmares to see that they had taken the form of the original animatronics. "Come on, Let's go out."

"I did not agree to this!" Rubin said

"Well you didn't agree to being dead did you?"

"I did, Grrrrr…." he heard the butcher mumble under something under his breath and then turned into Freddy Fazbear where he then followed them. They all had left except for Katherina, who at the last moment stopped at the door frame and turned around.

"Marionette," She said "Can I ask something of you?"

He nodded.  
"On Halloween, after we get the children, can you help me find my son?"

That was a tough one, personally, he wanted to stay out of her way and hope this all blew over but his mouth said "Sure," despite that he wanted to say "No."

"Thanks," she said "I'll find some way to repay you once I find rest."

Marionette just stood there silent as she then walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving him in the silence.

For a few minutes, he was quiet and thought about a decision. And an extremely crucial one for that matter.

He thought about the nightmares and how they had failed to get the children, only to think about that they could be retrieved tonight and hopefully returned to normal.

But he didn't want hope.

He wanted results.

And only one Nightmare had that kind of power.

He sighed when he made his decision.

He turned around and looked at the piece of paper that Bill had come out of and got ready for whatever Bill could do to him.

"Alright Bill," he said to the paper "I'm ready to make a deal."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, that's all for today, see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	16. Chapter 16- A call from the boss

**Hey Everybody!**

 **First off, kind of sorry Bill seemed like a rip-off from** _ **Gravity falls**_ **, I'll try to be a bit more original him whe- I mean, if he comes back.**

 **Now, this chapter will be a bit short simply because it was orginally going to be a part of the** _ **next**_ **chapter, but after much internal debate, I decided it would be better to separate the two.**

 **Well, made you wait this long, and I plan on making the next chapter** _ **very**_ **funny…**

 **But for now, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 16- Halloween Part 1**

 **Vincent's house**

Vincent seemed to be in a state of perpetual shock with the events going on.

First off, his _boss_ of all people was coming, and if that wasn't enough to make his mind short-circuit, then how his oven caught on fire is another mystery as well.

For a few seconds, he stood there attempting to process what had just happened until the smell of smoke stung his nostrils. Seconds later, he snapped back into reality where the smoke alarms around his house screeched and his oven was engulfed in flames with an odd colored smoke smoke coming out of the main window of the oven.

"Uh," Valarie asked looking at the oven engulfed in flames "Vincent?"

He didn't need to be told what he had to do. Almost immediately, he made a lunge for the fire extinguisher in the pantry (What? even murderers need to be prepared…) and then opened the oven door itself and backed away as he felt a huge wave heat sting his face and flames spewe out of the oven. Almost on instinct pulled the pin in the extinguisher and then pulled the trigger, sending a wave of white foam at the fire.

A few seconds of intense extinguishing, all that remained of a once fearsome fire was an empty and burned-out oven.

Vincent seemed to be stuck as he looked at the oven and as he looked past the smoke, he saw that somehow against the laws of physics, there was a _perfectly_ intact pie sitting right in the middle of the oven that smelled faintly of lemon.

He put some oven mitts on the tin of the pie and very slowly, pulled it out of the oven and put it on the counter.

He then turned around to see that _all_ of the animatronics had appeared in the room looking at him. It was kind of hard trying to hide how he felt about the situation, so he didn't bother.

He gave a sour look towards the two that put the pie in his oven. Both of the chickens seemed to be pulling at their bibs,looking away from the pie, and whistling tunes with a look like _I didn't touch that._

"You two.." He said pointing to the two bakers while trying to control his rage "Let's have a little talk, _friends._ "

Vincent knew what he meant by when he said _Friend_ in a sarcastic way. The last time it was, it was used by his Godfather when he had smashed a window with his slingshot. And back then, he didn't understand the concept of sarcasm and thought that his dad wanted to get in a friendly conversation with him.

And after getting a lecture for three hours, he made that mistake again.

"Wait, we're friends?" Toy Chica asked

 _Crap_ He had forgotten that they were still too young to know sarcasm. "Look, we need to t-"

"Thanks for being a forgiving daddy!" They both said in a happy tone.

Before Vincent could rebuke them and tell them how really he felt, they were hugging him at waist level.

"We love you daddy," They both said

A few seconds later, his prepared lecture about how they should stick to making toast (The most basic and essential of all food groups) sounded a little less like a lecture and more like a groan similar to a _Hfjlkanfahdfhak….._

A few seconds later, he finally got the composure to speak.

"Go to your room, all of you." he said in a flat voice.

"Okay dad…." The kids all said in a glum voice as they then walked away to technically Vincent's room. That was, except for Chica who right before she went in, turned around and asked: "Can I have my-"

"NO!"

After that, Chica gave a look with here eyes wide open and then turned away to follow the others.

Once he heard the door close as he then turned to Valarie.

"Oh Vinny," She said "It was just a baking accident, nothing personal."

He sighed.

"I'm just having a rough morning that's all…." He said "I just can't think of anything to keep Jeff away from him finding about the children."

"Aww.." She said "You feel like a father to them?"

"No." He said flatly trying to hide how he really felt "I just know that if he finds out I lied to him…" He finished as finished as he then cut his finger around through his neck similar to that of a guillotine.

"Oh.." Valarie said "Thought you were...you know."

"Growing on them?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, if I gave _all_ my secrets away, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

She then gave a smug expression "Aw…."

"On a totally unrelated note, did you bring the paper in?"

"Yeah," Valarie said as she took it out of her trenchcoat. "Kind of wet, but I think it's still readable."

He took the paper from her and opened up to the front page to see if there was anything worth reading.

"Hey, it's Halloween!" He said as he read the paper.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said looking at the front page. For some reason, Vincent always liked Halloween, not because it was the time where it was totally okay to terrify the crap out of children, but it was the only day of the year where he could have blood on his clothes and people would say " _Man, nice costume, and that blood looks so real!"_

 _R-I-I-I-I-N-G_

Vincent felt some nostalgia until he heard a phone ring. He turned his gaze to a phone that was on the counter and was ringing and the words, _Unknown Number_ on the screen.

 _R-R-Ring!_

Vincent was a bit scared, the last time he had picked up a phone, it involved him and a certian guy that had a dispute and eventually, the guy on the phone, formerly knon as Fritz Smith, was silent forever.

He picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked

"Is that how you talk to your boss?"

Immediately, he felt his mind shatter into thousands of pieces as he heard the voice of his boss for the first time. Jeff's voice wasn't a voice of niceness and tender love, in fact, it seemed that it could very well cause some child to burst into tears or a nearby bird to explode out of fear.

He was still silent. Maybe it wasn't his boss.

"Vincent?" His boss asked again "Are you there? because if you're not him, I'd say you have about five minutes left to live, provided you don't make me angry."

Yep. Definitely his boss.

"H-h-hi…" he stammered for once feeling scared for one of the few times in his life.

"Oh, Hello." Jeff said. "Sorry for the death threat, but you know the rules-"

"Yeah, no witnesses.." he said as he repeated the line that he had been told would be the rules of a murderer.

"Good," he said "Anyway, I feel like you're aware of my coming correct?"

"Uh, sure I am!" He said and looked at Valarie, who mouthed _Who is it?_

He mouthed back _It's Jeff!_

She made a bit of a scared look when he had seen that.

"Well, I must inform you of a little...inconvenience I had. And old enemy tried to take me down."

"Really?" Vincent asked, and when he did, He heard Foxy yell "Oi Maggie! Give me back me eyepatch!"

"But I need it for the sling!" She replied in a rather loud voice

"What was that?" Jeff asked

"Uh, nothing!" He said as he turned to Valarie and mouthed _Keep the kids quiet!_

Valarie moved on to the kids and Vincent moved outside hoping that his boss wasn't on to him about what could happen.

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Positive." he said

"funny, I thought I heard a child."

 _Crap_

"You see…." Vincent said attempting to come up with a lie in the split seconds of time he had "I-um- I'm at Freddy's, yeah, right now! I'm in a costume, and it smells terrible! I think the last guy who was in it puked or something…."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said "I was planning on you know, trying to get the place shut down…."

"Oh….Am in the middle of something?"

"No," he said as he looked inside his house and saw that Foxy and Maggie were fighting with each other. "It's just, crap, the kids are gone, and so is the opportunity."

"Oh…" Jeff answered "My apologies, looks like today hasn't been good for the both of us."

"I know right?!" He said trying to cut the call off when he saw that Foxy and Maggie wanted to bring the topic to Vincent.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll bring dinner, I should be at your house at around five thirty- ish."

Vincent practically branded that time in his mind as the knob began to giggle

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much," he said "We'll talk about other things when I get there, but until then, that's the plan, okay?"

"Okay," he said "By-"

But before he even said goodbye, he heard the sound of the phone being hung up. then, the two arguing kits came out of the door.

"Daddy, Maggie stole my eyepatch!" Foxy said pointing at his eyepatch in her paw.

"I told you, we need it for a slingshot!"

"Does it really need me eyepatch?"

"Why of course it-"

Maggie stopped in dead sentence. Because right then and there, Vincent decided it was perhaps time he created a look. A look that would tell the kids, _tread farther, and you will be grounded._

She made a sigh and handed over Foxy's eyepatch. The kit took it greedily and put it back over his eye, despite that he didn't need it.

"Thanks Daddy," he said as he hugged him and then went back inside Maggie followed, but her ears were pointed down and her tail was dragging on the floor.

Once they had left, he went back inside and saw that Valarie had taken the liberty to sit on his couch.

"So, what did Jeff say?" She asked

"He's coming at five-thirty." He said "So what do we do?"

"Well, we can't send them trick-or-treating, it's too early." She said

"And I'd say dinner would last an hour…" He said as he started pacing around the room.

"You think there's a store the could like?" She suggested.

"Maybe," He said as he too sat on the couch. "Well, we're screwed. Minus well dictate my will..."

"Don't say that!" She said as she slugged his arm. "Think, maybe there's something in the paper."

He sighed and picked up the paper as he shifted through the articles. Each one was just as useless as the other. Unfortunately, there was no article that said _How to solve Vincent's problem without Jeff finding out_.

After looking through the paper, he found nothing and put it down.

"It's hopeless." he said as he gave it to her and rubbed his temples and feeling hopelessness encompass him "Valarie, I don't know what to say…"

"I do!" She said

"What?" he asked

"Wanna head to the fair?" She said as she showed the paper to him. And right there, was the eighty-seventh annual Halloween festivle.

Vincent grabbed the paper and looked at him.

"It's open from dawn till dusk." She said "Which is basically seven to seven."

Suddenly, he felt a huge relief from his shoulders.

He had found a way to keep them safe from Jeff, and maybe even keep them busy in the process.

"Oh thank God…" he said as he slumped on the couch relieved now more than he had been in his entire life.

"And the best part is that we can drop them off," She said "Then we can come back after dinner, and then were good!"

Vincent felt like this was too good. As if life had finally said _Let's stop messing with Vincent and finally give him what he wants._

"Hey Vinny," She said "Do you want to actually go there, just for a little bit?"

"Yeah," he said as he stood back up "I have time, so why not?"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope to see you next time, bye!**


	17. Chapter 17- Halloween part 1

**Hello there, well, I've been itching to write this one for a while, and I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Apologies for spelling/grammatical errors.**

 **Chapter 17 Halloween part 1**

 **One rather crowded, loud, and incredibly boring car trip followed by some of the worst (Yet cute) singing Vincent and Valarie had ever heard later….**

"Well, we're here…." Vincent sighed as he pulled into the driveway to something similar to a county fair. What should have been about a thirty to forty five minute drive ended up being an hour long due to Maggie and Foxy although getting along, we're constantly fighting and had to be separated. And it didn't help that Chica had gotten motion sickness about halfway there, causing him to slow down to about half the speed limit to avoid her from throwing up all over his car.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Were fine," Goldie said as his face was smushed in between both Freddy and his Toy counterpart.

"Okay." he said as he unlocked the car and soon, they had gotten out.

"Chica, how are you holding up?" he asked

"I think I'll stay on the ground for now…" She groaned as she came out clutching her stomach and her face a shade of green.

"You shouldn't have eaten so much…" Toy Chica said as she followed her and patted her back.

"Hey, I can't help it…."

Vincent then walked towards the entrance, where there was a cashier who was dressed up like a zombie complete with makeup that had a portion of her "Brains" exposed. And when the kids saw her in her zombified form, they let Vincent go ahead while they stayed back a few feet and quaked in fear at the zombie.

By the time Vincent had realized that the children had left him, he was already at the registration desk.

 _God._ He thought _If they're already scared in broad daylight, they'll practically be cowering when it gets dark._

"Hey there," She said "So...is that pack of animals your kids?"

"No," Vincent, "I only own about two, the rest of them are their friends."

"Oh," She said as she looked at the quivering bunch and even saw Maggie bury her head into Foxy's chest as he shielded his sister from the zombie's gaze.

"Their really cute," She said

"Thanks," Vincent answered.

"I'll need fifty dollars by the way." she said

"Why?"

"Entry fee," She said "Five dollars a head."

Vincent sighed and forked over fifty dollars, only giving him about one hundred in his wallet.

"Thanks," She said "By the way, where did you get those costumes?"

Vincent froze dead in his tracks.

"Um…." He said realizing that he hadn't thought of an excuse to counter.

"Oh….I see…" She said

"What do you mean?" he asked, reaching for his knife to stab her and make a break for it.

"You work there." She said

Vincent looked down and saw that he still had his gold badge on his purple coat.

"Um...yeah." he said "I'm a night guard."

"Really?" She asked "Do you see stuff there?I hear that place is haunted…"

"Oh, that's all just urban legend." He lied "Trust me, nothing happens, it's the most boring job ever."

"Oh…" She said "Well in that case, you're kids look great, and have a scary halloween…."

"Um...you too." he said "Alright kids, let's go,"

They looked at each other, and a few seconds with a look like _Who's first?._ A few seconds later, they made a mad dash towards him (except for Chica, who just walked clutching her stomach as Goldie and Toy Chica accompanied her.) and then hugged him.

"Enjoy yourself…." The cashier said in a scary voice, causing them to tremble a bit more.

"F-foxy…." Freddy stammered "How do you beat a zombie again?"

"I don't know…" he stammered. "Daddy, can we'd be agoin now?"

Vincent led them through the squeaky gates that would have probably sent a shiver down his spine had it not been in broad daylight. The gates led to a huge amusement park. He had to admit, he originally thought it would be a bit run-down, but it was actually really good. It was filled with roller coasters, a few aisles of booth games and a gigantic haunted house in the center of the park that even had screams could be heard even from the entrance.

but aside from that, there were _way_ more people than he imagined than he could be. They dressed up in in all shapes and sizes, some were the classic TP mummy, killer clown, and the witch mixed with new ones like Optimus Prime and a bright blue hedgehog with sneakers, and also saw a few strange costumes such as a warrior with an orange sweatsuit with electric blonde hair along, four plumbers with different colors and and letters on their hats that had the letters W,L, R, and M. And lastly, there appeared to be a kid walking around, but she had some orange appendages hanging from her sideburns that went all the way down to her knees along with a slightly modified super soaker.

"So, what'd be the battle plan?" Foxy said as he came out and looked at the Halloween themed amusement park.

"It's so huge…." Toy Bonnie said as he looked at it. "And there' are so many monsters…."

"Hey, we dealt with monsters scarier than these," Foxy said "Remember?"

"I'd rather not." Bonnie said

"Wait, you fought a monster?" His toy counterpart

"Yeah," Bonnie said "It was _totally_ awesome, but I'll tell you another time."

Vincent didn't know what he meant, but he had the idea that it was just some game they played.

"Okay guy's so here's what I thought," he said "I say that you are free to do whatever you want to-"

"Really?!" Toy Chica asked in a happy tone along with the other anamitronics (Chica sounded more like a groan than a cheer).

"But," He added "You stay in groups of two or more, and I _will_ look for you just to check on you."

"Okay…" They all said

"Uh, dad,' Mangle said "We'd be needin the monies,"

He sighed and pulled out his wallet where he then gave them ten dollars, or in total, ninety dollars.

"There, now have some fun."

They then broke into three main groups, Toy Bonnie and Bonnie stuck together and went to the merchandise, Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, and toy Freddy broke off and went to a few of the carnival games nearby (Specifically, the test your strength game….) and Chica, Toy Chica, Maggie, and Foxy then went to some vendors to play some games.

Vincent watched them go and a few minutes later, a woman dressed in a witch costume came up to him.

"My oh my," She said "Are those your kids?"

"Oh, no," he said "Only the two foxes are."

"Oh…" She said "And are you his wife?"

"Wha-no!" Valarie rebuked as she turned a bit red "I'm just a friend!"

"I'm just kidding," She said "Your kids, or whoever kids they are, look pretty cute I have to say."

"Yeah," he said as he saw Maggie go in front of a ball shot stand. "Hey Val,"

"What?"

"Mind keeping an eye on Freddy and Bonnie,okay?"

She nodded and then went off in the direction where Freddy went, while went to where Foxy and Maggie were. When he got there, he saw Chica, Toy Chica, and Goldie were sitting with Chica and taking care of here while Foxy and Maggie t were in front of a martian-like field with a UFO that in the middle of the back of the vendor. Vincent had to admit that the vendor had some pretty decent prizes. There was a game system, a paintball gun (Foxy was eyeing a complete pirate outfit….) but most importantly…..

"Oh my…." She said as she looked at the prizes and saw a sky blue pegasus that had a rainbow mane and tail right in the back in all of it's sparkly and rainbowy glory. "It's soooooooo cuuuuuuuute! I neeeed iiiiiiit!"

"You can have it little lady," a tall man in a grey blazer said as he looked at her. "All you gotta do is knock over this little guy right here and you win." he continued as he then pointed at a small UFO in the middle of the booth a good twenty feet away.

"First off, I'd like to point out that i'd be a pirate," She said "And secondly, how much does it cost?"

"One dollar a ball." The vendor said as he got out a bucket of baseballs from under the counter "So how much?"

From what Vincent saw, Maggie _really_ wanted that pegasus badly, simply she had paid _all_ of her ten dollars at once to the vendor.

"Uh Maggie," Vincent said "Are you sure you want to save some for later?"

"Ugg, fine…" She said as she then asked for nine balls, leaving a total of one dollar for her to spend for the entire day. And after making her payment, the vendor handed her the balls.

"Well, take your shot." the vendor said as he stepped away from the middle of the area and gave her room to shoot.

Vincent was kind of interested in this, and decided to then watch to see if she could hit it.

But before she could even throw, there was one little detail that the vendor had forgotten to mention. The little martian in the middle of the booth suddenly moved _really_ fast, which then made Vincent wonder if it was one of those dumb-luck games that were practically everywhere now these days that kids could never win..

He saw maggie throw her first ball, and miss the martian by a good inch. He then heard her call herself something in a pirate voice which he guessed was the equivalent of swearing because Foxy said "Don't call yerself that!".

She threw her second shot, and missed again.

And then her third.

And fourth.

And fifth….

This continued on for another three throws, but at her seventh throw, Vincent saw that she had _almost_ hit the martian and the ball just grazed over it's stupid cardboard antenna.

Maggie threw her eighth ball, and barely grazed it again. But when that happened, Vincent started getting paranoid that it hadn't fallen over and asked himself a question.

 _Wasn't there always that one game at these fairs that was impossible to win?_

She then picked up her last and final ball and held it like some sort of pitcher in major league baseball in the ninth inning, and about to decide the fate of the team and weather they won or not.

"Ye got this!" Foxy cheered.

"You can do it…" Chica said as she tried to

He then saw her chuck the ball as hard as she could.

The result, was a direct and indisputable hit.

The ball made a _TWACK!_ as it hit the martian dead center.

But then, Vincent knew something was up.

Instead of the martian falling off to show that it was hit, _it was still standing._

 _What?_

"Oh, tough luck," the vendor said as he stepped back inside, "Maybe you'll have better luck next time."

"W-wa?" She asked

"Like I said," he said "Better luck next time."

"But I _hit_ it!" She wined "I hit it! I hit it! I hit it!"

Maggie kept throwing her temper tantrum and eventually was on the floor in tears rolling around on the floor.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY!?" She cried as she sobbed some more. Arguably as cute as this was seeing a child struggle, Vincent, felt like it was…. _unfair._ I mean, she did it it?

 _Perhaps I should talk with him…_ He thought as the stepped into the situation seeing Foxy and Chica trying to convince her that there more fish in the sea.

"Excuse me," He said

"Yes," The vendor asked

"What exactly was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about," he said "Is how she didn't she get a prize when she hit the martian?"

"Ye get the mean man daddy!" Maggie said in a sobby voice as Foxy and Toy Chica helped her off.

"Sir," The vendor said "Let me make this very clear, in order to win the game, you need to knock down the martian, and since he is still standing, it means she lost, and that's the bare facts of the game."

It took him a few seconds to realize what game this man was playing.

"You…." he whispered at a voice that the kids couldn't hear but within earshot of the vendor. "You rigged this game didn't you!?"

The vendor was quiet when Vincent said this, causing him to assume the worst. Suddenly, and he didn't know why, he felt _angry_ at this guy. Not for making Mangle cry, but for being a crook and trying to make a spare buck off of some kid by rigging the machine to be impossible to win.

This guy needed to be taught a lesson

 _Mind if I barge in?_ asked the side of him that dealt with life's problems rather violently.

 _Sure thing, just don't kill him_.

"Alright you…" Vincent gritted out of his teeth as he pulled out a dollar and slammed it on the table, "My turn…."

"Are you serious?" The vendor said in a snooty voice.

Vincent just looked at him. And already conceived a way to take him down.

"Okay then, how much for it?" he said

"One shot?" he said

He just stared at him.

"Okay then, one shot it is…." The vendor then gave Vincent a single baseball as the alien started to move around.

"Get down…." he said to the vendor as he put his hand inside of his trench coat for a heavy lump near his waist.

"Now why would I to do-"

Vincent had put the ball away pulled the lump out of his waist which turned out to be a fully loaded pistol.

The vendors eyes practically popped out of his sockets like he had been shoved in a Freddy Fazbear suit when he had seen the pistol.

"Say goodnight!" Vincent said as aimed the pistol at his target which he _really_ wanted to light up.

The vendor made hit the floor before and covered his ears.

"Sayonara sucker!"

 _BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!_

After the shots, it was quiet around the area.

Too quiet.

Vincent turned around to see that some of the vendors, a few kids, and _his_ kids, looked at him stunned.

He sighed and got in the booth to see that the vendor was on the ground, safely unharmed..

 _Well,_ he thought _If I'm this deep, minus well finish the job._

"Get up you crook." Vincent said as he pointed the pistol at his head and tapped the back of the man's skull. The vendor then stood up and appeared to be in disbelief that his head hadn't blown to pieces or that he hadn't had any bullets into his body.

"Well, believe I deserve a prize." He Said still pointing the gun at him with a smug look on his face.

"What prize?"

"Turn around."

Vincent felt an enormous amount of smugness as he saw The vendor turn around to see that the little martian that was suppose to be unable to be knocked down no matter how hard anybody threw the ball had been completely decimated, along with there being six bulletholes in his wall.

"S-s-sir…." The vendor stammered as he raised his hands above his head "I really don't mean any troub-"

" Neither do I," Vincent said as he continued to point the gun at eye level. "But there is _one_ thing I want….."

"What do you want? Money? a car? my girlfriend? a lottery ticket? Anything, please! just don't hurt me..." He said as fell to his knees and broke down weeping at him.

Vincent looked at Maggie, who seemed to be in total shock at what her father was doing.

While he saw this as a great way to mug somebody and humiliate him in public, he reminded himself that he was only here for one thing.

"I want the pony you cheated from my daughter." He said

"Sure, I'll give my girlfriend as soon as I-what?"

"The pony. _now._ " he said in an intimidating voice. And if that wasn't enough, He even reloaded his gun to show that he was serious business.

The Vendor stood up and was still trembling from the near-death experience. He then walked over and took the pony down from the prize rack and gave it to Vincent.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you…" Vincent as he sheathed his gun and took the soft and rather huggable pony.

"An-and you too sir, have a nice day…" he said still stammering as he hid underneath his stand.

Vincent then gave the pony to Maggie, who was still dazed at Vincent and looked at him like a freak. And even with the pony that she had given her, she still didn't seem too pleased about what had happened.

"Daddy…." She said in a weak voice

 _Uh oh….._

Vincent remembered what he would have to do if they ever figured out he was a murderer, and all he could do was just brace himself if he had to do this again.

He reached for his gun ready to take out the children.

Foxy ran to him about to tackle him.

He grabbed the barrel, but then felt her wrap her arms around him and snuggle her snout into his waist.

"...that was totally wicked!" She said in a rather happy tone as she hugged him.

"Yeah," Foxy added, "That'd be awesome when you just shot that martian up like _pew! pew! pew!_ "

"Wait, did I just miss something?" Chica asked "I'm feeling a lot better now…"

"Ye should had seen it!" Maggie said "There'd be this meanie who cheated in a game, and daddy just barged in 'n kicked his arse!"

"Woah! language sis!" Foxy reminded.

Mangle kept hugging him along with the pegasus "You're the best dad ever!"

Vincent felt….humbled. he then relesed his grip on the gun and did what any good person would do in this situation.

He hugged his daughter.

"Yeah…" he said "I guess I am…"

"Come on!" Goldie said as he tugged Foxy and Maggie's tails, "I wanna ride the bumper cars!"

"Please, nothing with cars…" Chica said as she turned a bit green

"Aww come on you debbie downers, can't we play another game?"

"Yeah, can daddy play too?"

And their discussion just went on. He didn't know why, but he felt that weird feeling in his chest again, the feeling of warmth and just good feelings.

He smiled.

Maybe, just maybe, he could enjoy a day with these things.

"Come on kids," He said "let's have some fun."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, that is it for today, and I'm really glad I got to type this chapter and as always, I hope to see you in the next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18- A brief history of Bill

**Hello everybody, I've been thinking of this one for a while, and I have to admit it's pretty good. Also it's kind of sad (Fair warning)**

 **But that's my opinion, and I am unable to determine yours.**

 **So...I'll just let you read for now….**

 **Chapter 18-A brief history of Bill**

"Can you feel it Marionette?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he really did feel a bit different. Around three PM, he felt like the strings that held him back felt…. _weaker._ The strings that could be clearly seen from a mile away, suddenly started turning a bit skinnier than they were originally, and Marionette could actually stick his hand outside the pizzeria, which any day of the year would have been considered an impossible feat.

"A little," he answered to the large yellow bear that looked at him through the poster. The Nightmares hadn't returned back to the room since noon, leaving him alone with Bill, where they just talked about any random topic that seemed to cross their minds.

"Good," Bill said "So when the sun sets, there's something I want you to do,"

"What would that be?" he asked Bill.

"I want you to try to open the door to the _Malfunctioning Animatronics_ room." Bill said "Then, I will be able to leave and do the job."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said as he looked at the clock. "I think that the other Nightmares are about to end their shift."

"Well, if that's the case," Bill said "Then I guess I shall see you on Halloween night."

"Um...yeah.." Marionette said as he saw the yellow bear stand up and move towards the door to the _Malfunctioning Animatronics_ room.

"Bill," he asked "I don't mean to make you feel sad…."

"Why?" Bill asked as he turned around from the direction he intended to go.

"Just wondering….how did you….. _die._ " He asked, hoping that he didn't pinch a nerve on the powerful Nightmare.

"Let's just say," Bill said as he looked at Marionette "I was once an innocent kid who thought if I did nothing, I would be unharmed. Ha! If only I knew what that oh-so-good brother of mine had planned for me…."

Marionette was a bit unsure by what Bill had meant, but he guessed that involved his brother and some sort of event between the two that resulted in the death of Bill.

"I'm sorry if I touched a nerve…" he said

"Hey, it's fine, and once I find him again….I'll see he how he'll like it being shoved in Fredbear's mouth and get crushed by the springs..."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing, I'll just talk it out with him…." Bill said as he continued into the room and eventually phased through the door before Marionette could ask a question out of the Nightmare.

What Bill said unnerved him, Why would he want to do that to his brother?

He thought about it some more, and his collection of thoughts were interrupted when he saw the Nightmares go through the doors.

"Man…" Fritz said, "Kids are such a pain in the neck…."

"I thought they were sweet," Katherina said as she walked up behind Fritz and turned into her human form.

"I don't know." Rubin said as he got into the room "I thought they were a bit too loud and commanded too much from me…"

"Hey, I doubt you know what they wanted," Fritz said as he turned into his human form as well, which was a standard night guard uniform with the exception of the gigantic gash across his chest.

"Well, you did a good job," Katherina said as she sat on the bench "Jack's gonna be here soon, he has to perform in the kids…"

"Hopefully he doesn't kill any of them," Rubin said

"I doubt it," She said as she then got into a sleeping position on the bed, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap…"

"Wait, you're tired?" Marionette asked.

"Yeah," She said

"I thought Nightmare's didn't get tired…" He said

"We do, it just takes a lot to make us tired….." She said as she reclined on the bench and closed her eyes "Wake me up when we do our shift again…."

"Okay then…" Marionette said as he watched her fall asleep like a normal person would.

"Guys," he asked

"What?" Rubin snapped "Did you prepare a list to ask us or something?"

"Not really…." he said crumpling the list he had made to ask them and hid it in his costume "It's just…"

"Spit it out kid." The butcher snapped again looking a bit more pissed-off than he usually did.

"Why is Bill locked in that room?" he asked

Almost instantly, Rubin's mood was decimated and replaced with terror.

"Wait...you saw Bill?!" he asked

"Um...yeah?" He answered

"What did he want?" he asked in an angry voice.

"I-um.."

Rubin grabbed his puppet strings and brought his face towards the butchers.

"Did you or did you not speak with Bill?!" He asked in a loud voice.

Marionette was scared out his mind and did what anybody would do if they were getting the snot yelled out of them.

"No," he said "No I didn't."

Rubin put him down and paced around the room for a little bit. "Did he talk to you?"

"Yes," Marionette said as he was interrogated.

The bear continued to pace around the room.

"Now I'm curious too," Fritz added "What exactly happened to Bill?"

"What Bill?" Katherina asked in a curious voice "The Bill that gave out balloons and laughed like a little kid, or the other Bill…"

"I think we meant the other Bill." Fritz said

"Oh…" Katherina said in sad voice. "That Bill."

"What?" He asked "What's wrong with him? Why is he in that room?"

Rubin sighed and sat down "That's something you don't want to know…But it looks like I'm telling anyway."

A silence came over the group as Rubin told Bill's tale.

"You see," he said "Before Bill was locked away in a closet for who knows how long, he was a child."

"You don't say?" Fritz said

"Shut up! I'm telling the story here!" He snapped "Anyway, Bill used to love this place."

"Really? I though-"

"Speak one more time and I'll yank your voice box out to keep you silent!" He snapped again.

Fritz remained silent.

"Anyway," he continued "Bill loved this place, specifically the plushies of the animatronics, at a point in time he even called them his actual friends."

"Aww…." Katherina said.

"But that wasn't meant to last long," Rubin continued the tale "Bill had an older brother. A brother who, for some reason, hated him."

"Now why would somebody d-"

Rubin reached over and reached for Fritz's throat, where he then tore a box-like structure out of the night guard, causing him to scream in silence.

"You'll get this back when I'm done." he said as he put the box on the counter while Fritz mouthed the words _Screw you!_ or _Thank you!_

"Moving on," Rubin continued "Bill's brother hated him, he scared him, locked him in his room, and all sorts of stuff."

Marionette was quiet. He wanted to say something, but all he could do was listen to Rubin's sad story.

"And his brother didn't do it alone," He continued "He had help from his friends, who showed just as much dedication as the brother."

He was still quiet.

"I tried to help the kid, I ended up possessing one of his plushies to try and get him out of the problem. It worked, but only for a little bit….soon his brother had done more horrendous acts to him, but almost all of them happened at Fredbear's diner or his house."

"Wait, did you say Fredbear's diner?" He asked

"Why yes, and for once, thanks for asking an important question." Rubin commented as he glared at Fritz. "Anyway, Bill wanted to forgive is brother, and he tried, but his brother just kept being mean. That was until one day…."

The butcher then made a sniffle.

"You see….his brother had gotten his brother in the restaurant where he then finally…"

Rubin seemed to be in pain as he continued the story.

"His brother wanted Bill to kiss Fredbear, and when he said no, His brother picked him up and put him in Fredbear's mouth...where he was then crushed."

Marionette actually felt sad again, not because of how sad the story was, but why would a brother do that.

"I don't know what happened after that, but Bill ended up possessing the very costume which he had killed him, but he was never the same…."

Marionette was just stunned about how someone could do that, but still confused.

"So why is Bill locked away?" he asked

"And this is when that question is answered." he said "I thought Bill would be the same as he was when he was alive….I was wrong. He was _angry_. And had so much much of it, he let it mutate him and transform him….until he had turned into the monster that you had seen…."

Suddenly, as if the story hadn't taken a dark turn already, it had now.

"But the worst part was when Bill had actually came to life. Because he had forgotten what his brother had looked like and what he had sounded like. And when that had happened….he started getting paranoid about who his brother could be…."

Marionette then had a bad feeling about what could happen next.

"So...so he started killing anybody who he suspected could be his brother." Rubin choked out. "But before I could figure out what he had planned, he had already killed three people in the spring-lock costumes by causing the springs to loosen…"

"He caused that?" Marionette asked

"Mostly," Rubin said "And I knew that those things were a bit gimmicky, but ultimately, it was Bill that caused them to be put out of order. And when that happened, I had a long talk with him."

The old butcher then wiped his nose and began to talk in a stronger voice.

"When I wanted to talk with him, Bill had forgotten that it was I who had tried to help him as a plushie, and he lashed out at me. And after a long fight, I had managed to finally throw Bill in the closet where he could never hurt anybody again."

Ruibin finished the story, causing a deafening silence around the room. And when he finished, he took the metal box on the counter and shoved it back into Fritz's throat.

"W-woah…" Fritz said "T-that's one of the saddest stories I have ever heard, right beside Katherina's if I was to judge it."

"Come to think of it," Rubin said "I would have expected him to at least make a sound from the closet by now…"

Soon all of their gazes were turned towards the closet which Bill resided in, which was silent.

"So what happens if he gets out?" Fritz asked.

"I'll tell you what happens." Rubin said "If he _ever_ gets out of that closet, Bill can and _will_ get revenge on us and any innocent person that he manages to stumble across."

Suddenly, Marionette started second guessing himself weather a deal with such a being was a good to do.

"And if he _ever_ leaves the pizzeria…" Rubin continued "Then we would have to stop him before he kills too many innocent people."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Holy crap….**

 **That was some chapter, and I'm probably going to write a happier chapter after this one.**

 **Thank's for reading and as always, I hope to see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	19. Chapter 19- Promises

**Hello there everybody, and some news:**

 **The next few chapters will probably be relatively positive (Probably funny) just kicks and giggles.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop making you wait and make you start enjoying.**

 **So here you go.**

 **Chapter 19- Promises**

"Where too next?"

Vincent had been asking that question ever since he had entered the room and defeated the Vendor. As the day progressed into the afternoon, they had done as much as they could. For the most part, they had played almost all of the booth games, while they were for the most part fun, there was the occasional game that just smiled and handed Vincent their best prize for no apparent reason.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that a rumor had spread about him assaulting a vendor that had cheated on Maggie. And he had the idea that the vendors that _knew_ their games were rigged decided to give him a prize rather than suffer his wrath.

Once they were all done with the booth games, Vincent saw that Foxy was eyeing the haunted house that was in the heart of the park.

"Hey, wanna go in the haunted house?" Foxy asked as he looked at the dark and looming monolith that had already cast a long shadow despite it being only four in the afternoon.

"Eh, we'll save that for later," Freddy said as he bit out of a candy apple.

"I don't think I'm going in there…" Chica said as she bit on something that had a fried coating on a stick.

"Chica, what are you eating?" Vincent asked wondering if she was just eating a deep-fried corn dog.

"Fried butter," She answered after swallowing. "Want some?"

Almost instantly, he started trying to hold back gagging and possibly throwing idea of taking butter and deep frying it on it's own was enough to make him sick, but just the concept of eating it made him feel woozy.

"Are you okay?" Chica asked,

"Yeah...I...I think I just had an aneurism out of sheer grossness…" he said

"Cool, what's that?"

"Something you'll learn later." He said as recovered from his initial shock of the concept of deep fried butter. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Haunted house!" Foxy suggested.

"No!" The group shouted shooting down the fox's suggestion and causing him to give a sad look.

"Wanna play some games?" Chica suggested

"Nah," her Toy counterpart said "I don't know why, but they just give us prizes when we play."

He snickered as he remembered how and why exactly they handed out free prizes.

"You wanna see if there is something else? preferably not the haunted house?" Chica suggested.

"Maybe, daddy, what time does this place close?"

"It closes at seven so it is currently-"

Vincent stopped right in mid sentence.

It was five-thirty in the afternoon.

And his boss was suppose to be at his car eating at six.

He was stuck in a perpetual thought block for a few seconds, until he felt himself un-clog and begin to think again.

 _Oh shiiiiittt….._

"Hey, why don't you go exploring?" He suggested realizing that he should be leaving right now.

"Umm…" Chica said "That's actually, not a bad idea…"

"Good, you do that!" Vincent said "Now that I think of it, stay in groups of three or more and meet back here at seven."

"But dad, we can't tell-"

"You'll figure it out." Vincent said as he began to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chica asked the departing father.

"Um...to the bathroom!"

"Okay…" She said.

He was about to leave and hopefully make it on time, when Chica suddenly hugged him.

"Um…" He said "I'm only going to the bathroom."

"S-sorry…." She said as she broke. "See you then...I guess."

"See you then!" he said as he too broke and left them to his car. In pursuit as he navigated throughout the maze of the amusement park.

When he was almost at the gate, he had a strange feeling. It was as if he had done something against his assignment.

He wondered what he could have done wrong, all he had done was threaten some guy with a gun, and even that wasn't enough to make him feel bad.

He pondered a bit more and wondered if it was because he had actually lied to the animatronics. And when he thought of it a bit more, it just seemed to get bigger and ickier.

 _Stop thinking about it,_ He told himself, _They'll be fine._

Soon after fighting through the crowd for what seemed an eternity, he was in front of his car, and Valarie standing next to her car.

"What took so long?" She asked as looked up from filing her nails.

"I...I had to do something."

"Hey," Valarie said "It's just a few hours, we'll be with them again."

"Yeah," Vincent said as he got in his car and just before starting it, thought of what she had said.

"Wait!" he said "Since when did this become a _we_?"

"Oh...uh…" she ummed as she looked away from his direction.

"You've grown on them too?"

"Their just so kind and sweet…." She said "Besides, their totally innocent, I mean, I reall-"

"I get it, let's just get this over with." he said as he started to pull out of the driveway and into the highway. He organized his thoughts for when he meet Jeff, what would he say? was it okay just to be quiet?

For a moment, he was taken off by how fast his thoughts were going. It was an unnatural speed, and he wondered why this was, until he knew why it was so fast.

It was quiet with the exception of the drone of the engine.

The noise of the children weren't there, that filled up the sounds of them singing their songs or them arguing about whether the mast was called the largest sail of the ship or just any old random sail on it.

He sighed.

He didn't know why but he missed the silence.

Maybe, just maybe, if this talk went well, he could actually _live_ with these things.

The thought was originally bad, but as he thought about it more, he actually _liked_ these things, and these past few days, despite being absolute madness with them, actually made him feel more alive now than he had in years.

 _I wonder_ , he thought _Maybe it could work._

But then he sighed, because there was always the possibility of them finding out when they got older.

 **Chica POV**

"How long is daddy going to be in there?" She asked.

"That'd I don't know." Foxy answered, "But he _did_ say we could a'go explorin."

"Yeah," Toy Bonnie said as a musical note followed. "I guess he said that."

"What are ye holdin'?" He asked the bunny at his bright and red guitar that seemed to be in proportion with his body size.

"A ukulele," he said as he plucked a few strings to _ode of Joy_ "At least, that's what the guy who gave it told me."

"Interstin'." Foxy said as he and Chica looked at the instrument.

"Hey, where's daddy?" Goldie said as he and his brothers came into the group.

"In the bathroom," Chica answered.

"He'd be takin a while." Maggie said

"Hey, he's an adult, and I think adults take a while."

"Well, now that I'd be a'thinkin about it," Foxy said "I'd be thinkin that it'ed be time to go to the haunted house now."

"No!" Chica said. "I don't want to!"

"But I want to!" Foxy said

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'ts scary!"

"Aw come on, don't be a chicken!"

"But I am one!"

"Ye know what I'd be meanin!"

"Okay, that's it." Freddy said as he came in "We'll settle this with a vote."

"Why can't we just go?" Foxy wined.

"Okay, let's make a vote."

"But I'd-"

Then Freddy snapped a look to the complaining fox that Chica had never seen. It was a look similar to _DO AS I SAY OR I RIP YOU EYES OUT AND BARF IN YOUR SKULL!_ and almost instantly, the fox backed away from his newly arisen superior.

"Okay." He said "Now that I have your attention, who want's to go to the house?"

Foxy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Maggie, Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica all raised their hands.

"Okay, who doesn't?"

Only Chica and Goldie rose their hands.

"Okay, you two stay here, and we'll go to the house."

"But ye said the-"

Freddy shot the look again, causing Foxy to shrink down to at least three-fourths of his height and let out a little wimper.

"Now, you two stay and we'll go, sounds fair?"

Chica and Goldie nodded, not because they agreed with him, but they just didn't want to get the look from him.

"Alright, see you guys later," Freddy said as he trotted away leading the parade of kids with him, soon leaving the two on the bench.

"Goldie, if you wanted to go," Chica said "You could."

"Nah," he said "I'd rather stay with you,"

"Really?" She said

"Yeah, you're a cool person,"

"I am?"

"You're eating fried butter, that's scary yet cool enough on it's own."

"Yeah…" She said "Crazy thing is, I think it tastes pretty good…"

"Besides, I've heard rumors how scary it was in there,"

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah," He said "I heard that there's a guy with a _chainsaw_ and a hall of guillotines-"

"What's a guillotine?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like something that you don't run with or want dad to catch you with."

She let out a little giggle and the thought of how daddy would react with that kind of object being run around the house made it a pretty funny thought. But she also felt really hot, like her skirt had suddenly been in the drier for three hours and then had a sandpaper on the inside causing an itchy sensation.

"I also heard that there's a...well there's tons of stuff." He continued "Like a hand out of the toilet, and a guy with an axe and a…"

And Goldie droned on, to be precise, most of it didn't even _sound_ scary. Most of it just sounded like a bunch of crazy stuff like a floor that dropped you and some clown that smiled and you wanting to give you some balloons. In fact, it sounded more of like an _awesome_ place rather than a scary place. And as he droned on to something about a fan made of arms (Which she then burst into laughter at the concept of hi-fiving it.) She said as she thought of a question for the little yellow bear that she had been needing to ask for quite some time.

"Goldie?" She asked

"Yeah?" He said cutting his speech off.

"Why do you stay with me?" She asked

The little yellow bear looked at her seriously.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked

She nodded.

"Well," He said "In case you haven't noticed, were a bit away from the crowd."

"What crowd?"

"Our brothers and sisters," He said "I don't know why, but whenever I try to relate myself with Foxy and my brothers, and just feel so…. _different._ "

"Really?" She asked "I kind of feel that way too!"

"So I've seen," he said as he looked at the haunted house, where he then saw a bunch of teens run away from the entrance like it was on fire and one of them scream "What the Hell was that?!"

"Chica," Goldie said "I don't know why, but I feel.."

"Closer?" She asked

"Yeah." he said as he looked at the haunted house and burst into laughter as another teen came out, this time tripping on his face and doing a somersault, causing Chica to laugh at the teen as well. "Like, I know you some how…"

That left the two siblings in a silence for a few minutes, with the occasional person screaming at the top of their lungs and running from the house.

"Tell you what," He said "How about we make a promise,"

"Promise?" She asked

"Yeah," he said "Let's promise that we'll always have each others backs,"

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah," he said "Cause if we don't, we'll just be two weirdos with nobody to be with."

Chica let out a snarky laugh, one of which made her turn red from embarrassment.

"Oops…"

"Hey, like I said, we're just two weirdos who only got each other." he repeated as he pulled out his hand "So let's make this promise,"

"Pinky promise?" She asked

"Sure thing." he said as he extended his pinky, and then, she stuck her's out and wrapped it around his. After a few seconds of holding, they then let go.

"You plan on keeping that promise, right?"

"It's a pinky promise," She said "I don't really have a choice."

Goldie smiled

"You know," he said "Until Foxy and the gang gets back, let's look at the house."

She concurred and looked at the house and burst into laughter as she saw a group of teens with swords, one of them wearing a purple _Camp Jupiter_ T-shirt saying "What in Jupiter's name just happened in there?!"

She did her snarky and goofy laugh, but for once she wasn't embarrassed or having to worry, because Goldie had promised to always be there, and as long as he was there, she felt like she was finally with somebody who she could talk freely to and be near without ridicule.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, and I hope to see you next time, bye**


	20. Chapter 20- The meeting

**Chapter 20- the meeting**

 **Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.**

"Is it time yet?"

"For God's sake Fritz! how long do you plan on playing this game?"

Fritz smiled, his experiment had worked. During their brief period of time that they were getting ready for Halloween, Fritz had taken the liberty of testing an experiment he thought of: How much did it take to drive a Nightmare more insane than they already were?

And for the past two hours, he had been asking "Is it time yet?" and he was surprised by the results Five minutes in, Jack was pulling fur out of his already torn face, Rubin seemed just to give him a sour look, and Katherina was just ignoring her and seemed to be looking at her feathers or changing to human form and trying to comb her long black hair. And by two hours, Jack looked like he was _trying_ not to burst into a rage.

Overall, he needed something to kill time, and this experiment seemed like the best thing to do.

After a few minutes of him saying the same thing for over two hours, somebody finally broke the silence.

"Oi! Fritz!" Jack said breaking the silence as he stood up.

"Jack, just because you're in a Foxy it doesn't mean you get to talk like him." He said, knowing that he had gotten on the redhead's nerves.

"Mind if I talk to you...in private.." He said as he sharpened his hook on the linoleum floor.

 _Uh-oh…._

Fritz then had the dark feeling that Jack's private "Talk" involved him being ripped apart into shreds by Jack out of how much he annoyed him.

"Not if you catch me first!" Fritz said as he was about to run, only to be overtaken by a red blur and then slammed against the wall by the neck.

Fritz panicked, not because he was pinned to a wall, but because he was pinned to a wall by _Jack_ of all people.

"Listen here…" Jack grunted "I want to ask you something _very_ important…"

"Please don't kill me! I'll do-"

The fox then put his hook right next to his throat, not hard enough to slit his throat, but enough to keep him quiet.

"Jack, stop this now!" Rubin boomed, recovering from his gaze of boredom and looking at the situation at hand.

"I'm not gonna kill him!" the redhead said lowering his hook

"Y-you're not?"

"Like I said, I need to talk with you." He said as he let him go out of his choke hold.

"Um….okay?" he said in a bit of a scared tone.

"But first, we need to be alone." he said

"Whhyyy?" Fritz asked

"Reasons," He said "But more specifically, it involves…." The redhead looked around and saw that Rubin had returned to napping in his chair like the old human that he was and that Katherina was looking at herself and trying to make herself pretty, which Fritz had to admit, she looked pretty darn _good_ considering that she had been dead for at least twenty years. And the puppet that they had been acquainted with just seemed to be looking out into outer space or messing around with his rapidly decreasing strings.

Once he saw Jack look around, the redhead put his snout near Fritz's ear.

"It involves Vincent." he whispered.

Suddenly, at the mention of his name, Fritz felt some part of him ignite out of anger for his killer.

"What do you have planned?" Fritz asked

"Oh, let's just say, it would be _terrible_ for Vincent _if_ the kids just so _happened_ to _accidently_ find out out about his _wonderful_ past,"

Although his tone was dripping with sarcasm, Fritz had a good feeling on what Jack had planned to do to.

"But…" Jack said "It involves breaking the rules a little, are you up to it?"

"Hey, we got time, minus well put it to good use."

Jack did a bit of a cruel smile, a smile the nightguard remembered that Vincent had managed to trick Fritz into faking his death, only to face his real one a few minutes later.

"Let's go then," Jack said "The house is empty and we can take our sweet time."

"How do you know it's empty?"

"Reasons." he said as he lifted his eyepatch and instead of a regular eye under there, it showed what appeared to be an empty apartment that looked a lot like Vincent's apartment.

"How…" he said feeling a portion of his mind explode from Jack's ability, which he certain it was something only Bill could do.

"Let's just say, I learned a few thing from Bill," Jack said putting the eyepatch down

"That's just scary." Fritz said "I mean, just spying on Vi-I mean-him whenever you can…"

"Hey, if looking through pictures isn't scary enough, the yellow demon in the closet somehow figured out how to see through _other_ people's eyes without us noticing him."

Suddenly, he became a bit more subconscious that Bill was looking through his eyes and seeing their very conversation.

Then Jack started to walk a little, only to turn around and look at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked "We got a job to do remember?"

"Oh, right." Fritz said

"Come on," the pirate said "Let's see if we can get the kids on our side, then they'll see what exactly their 'Father' did to them."

Suddenly, Jack grabbed his paw and the world turned dark.

 **Vincent POV**

 _Come on...just a few more minutes…_

For once, Vincent was actually scared, which if he remembered correctly, only happened about three times in his life **.**

He was a good five miles and speeding to his house at least fifteen miles above the speed limit, not because he felt like re-enacting GTA, but because it was five-fourty and his boss was coming.

And his boss was not a man that liked to be angered.

Vincent sped a little more, his home wasn't that far away, he could make it, he could make it before his boss saw him, he needed to tidy his house, starting with cleaning, what do I need to clean….

All of a sudden, he felt his thoughts were clouding him, causing his mind to short-circuit and start thinking of random thoughts like: _I wonder if I washed my pants from yesterday?_ And _Will he notice the smell of the children in my house?_ After a few more questions such as these, he slowed down. Not because he thought there was a cop chasing him, but because he was going too fast and needed to think for a few minutes.

"Alright," he said to himself, "Just stay calm, and act natural…"

Vincent pulled into his home, and parked his car. Where he then got out and opened his door to his house, which was in it's usual and slightly dirty way that it always was.

Almost immediately, he started cleaning like a maniac. He started cleaning the table and countertops, he took out the trash, he cleaned his desk that had some _very_ crucial and important files, and threw out some unimportant files. He started vacuuming the carpet that led to his room, he made the bed, he sprayed fresh linen _Febreze_ in house to make it smell good, until he had the haunting idea that his boss would smell the house and know that he had prepared his house to make it look nice, so he then started brewing a smelly pot of coffee to get rid of the _Febreze._

He looked at his watch: 5:50

 _Come on! Faster!_

He then moved faster, and after what felt like some of the longest minutes of his life, he had looked at his house, which now had clean floors, polished windows, the odd mixed smell of coffee and winter pine _Febreeze,_ and most importantly, his house looked more organized than when he had moved in.

But when he looked around, he thought he saw a rather sad memory right on his desk.

There was a picture of him, Jack, and Valarie all at some ice-cream place enjoying their time off.

He picked up the picture and held it delicately in his hand. He saw that the tall redhead was smiling and seemed to be enjoying his strawberry milkshake while Valarie was enjoying her chocolate-chip cookie dough and Vincent was just smiling.

 _Back in the good old days…_

He looked at the picture and sighed, He never knew why, but he had the feeling that Jack's picture was….watching him. But he moved off that topic to a more important subject at hand: Cleaning his house. If his boss had seen that he had kept the memory of Jack alive, he was probably going to A: fire him or B: Kill him.

He was tempted to throw it out, but some part of him wanted to hold on to the picture. So Vincent did what any person would do: He hid it in one of the drawers in his desk (Specifically the bottom left one since he never used that one…).

Once the picture was cleared, he looked around to what he had to admit, was a pretty nice house.

He then spent a few minutes double checking the house and making sure that there was nothing that didn't seem to incriminating.

Vincent relaxed and then focused on what he was going to ask the boss, perhaps how his day was going? How it felt like being a boss?

And in all of those questions, he thought of one that was totally and completely unrelated to Jeff. He thought about the kids, Were they okay? Could they last at _least_ a few hours without his aid?

Suddenly, his topic shifted from how he would talk to his boss to weather or not his kids were safe.

 _Wait,_ Vincent thought _Since when did they become MY kids?_

He wondered why he was calling them that, the only reason he could possibly be calling them that would be because….

"No." he said to himself denying the idea "No way."

Could he, the freaking _murderer_ of the children actually have _feelings_ for their well-being?

He denied it, rebuked it with every fact he knew about how the kids wanted to rip his brains out or whatever dead kids did when they found their killer. They wanted to freakin' _kill_ him.

Suddenly, he felt like he heard Phoenix Wright's o-so famous "OBJECTION!" scream in his mind, which was usually the voice that fought for moral rights, which 9/10 times lost on a regular debate.

 _Forget it,_ He told himself _I can't possibly love these things, let alone call them my children._

But the attorney in his mind was somehow prepared this time, and then brought up by a tidal wave of evidence of him taking care of them, such a, feeding them, reading them a story, assaulting a vendor, spending a day with them, and shoved it all right in face screaming his iconic "TAKE THAT!"

Vincent just stood stunned as he tried to process all of the good things he had done to him.

 _How is this possible?!_

He had begun to ponder the possibility, when he heard a sound that sent nerves down his spine.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!_

The knocking had managed to penetrate the Venus-like atmosphere of thoughts and make him focus on the topic that his _boss,_ the legendary man which only one person had seen so far, was about to enter his house and eat dinner with him.

He stood up from the couch and took a deep breath, straightened his appearance and prepared for what could be a terrifying image when he opened the door.

He then opened his door with a long _CREEEEEAAAAKK,_ which wasn't helping him keep his nerves calm.

The door revealed itself just to be Valarie standing there.

"Oh God," Vincent said catching his breath, "It's just you."

But Valarie didn't look her usual self, she seemed to be like she was about to get whipped if she had misbehaved.

He wondered why, until he looked over her shoulder and saw a black SUV that _definitely_ wasn't his or hers, which only led to one person that he _knew_ was going to be here.

"Ahem." Said a voice that came from behind her that sounded just like the voice of his boss on the phone, and with just as much terror as it had on the phone call.

"Did you really forget about me?" Jeff said

Valarie stepped inside the house and let him see their boss. Personally, he thought that he looked like a corpse or something that crawled out from under a rock from some unpleasant place rather than an actual human being that walked the earth. He was wearing a white hoodie and midnight black pants that looked vaguely jean-like. His regular human features seemed normal, his eyes were a bright grey, his hair was midnight black, but his skin on his face and hands were incredibly pale to the point where he thought he looked like that of a dead body or that somebody had bleached him. Along with his unnatural skin, he seemed to be _smiling_ from the enormous gashes that came from the end of his lips to the end of his jaw.

And after a few seconds of looking at him, he saw that Jeff didn't blink, and Vincent looked in more depth came to the horrible realization that he didn't have any _eyelids_.

"Alright," Jeff said, "I think you've looked at me enough, let's get down to the serious stuff."

He then entered the house and stood in his house with a bag of what appeared to be Chinese or Asian food.

"Thought it would be good for now." Jeff said as he brought the food over to the table and sat down.

Almost instinctively, Vincent sat down with Valerie. A few moments later, Jeff handed them two white box with some Chinese or asian symbol it. He then saw Jeff openen his and started eating the contents, which started to get a bit messy with that extra-wide mouth of his.

"What? Are you going to eat yours?" he said in a sassy tone

Vincent had an _oh_ and opened his to start eating his beef noodles.

"I apologize for alarming you on such short notice," Jeff said "Like I said on the phone, I needed to talk with you."

"That's fine, just what do you want to talk about?"

Jeff finished up the noodles he was eating and looked at Vincent with his unblinking eyes.

"What I want to talk about?" he asked "Well, I _was_ going to let you enjoy your dinner, but I think It's best to tell you now,"

His boss then wiped his enormous and crooked jaw with a napkin.

"Alright, so the reason I wanted to talk with you is for many reasons," he said "First of which is that I am actually.."

Vincent felt something unpleasant in the pit of his stomach, something that sounded vaguely like _Im gonna kill you, any last words for failure?_

He then reached for his kitchen knife which was near his right hip.

"...I'm _Impressed_ with the past efforts you have done to shut down the pizzeria."

"I-wait, what?" he said

"Well, considering that you've tangoed with the undead on more than one occasion and managed to do the job and not get killed, you've done good."

"Um...thanks." he said

"And don't think I've been forgetting about you Valarie," Jeff said as his unblinking eyes shifted to her.

"Joy." she said as she continued to eat her noodles without looking up.

"Say," Jeff said as he looked back at Vincent "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Hey, I have time," Vincent lied, knowing he only had about forty to thirty minutes before he had to pick up the kids.

"Just how did you defeat the children? I mean, their undead so…."

On the outside, Vincent had frozen faster than if he had been thrown in a tank of liquid nitrogen, whereas on the inside he was saying one incredibly long _OOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhh crrraaaaaap..._.

He suddenly had that feeling like he had forgotten an important piece of homework in school or if he had forgotten a movie he really wanted to see, only this feeling was a thousand times worse than any of those moments.

Panic had flared in his body, making him want to bail from the table and make a run from Jeff, but in a quick decision, he decided against that and would at least try to lie.

"It's….um…."

He tried to keep himself composed, but Jeff's unblinking eyes just seemed to stare at him relentlessly, making it nearly impossible to really slow to think of a lie.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Valarie said.

"Um...yeah." he said in the most believable tone possible, "It brings up bad memories…."

"Well sorry for asking," Jeff said as his gaze shifted elsewhere. when that happened, he made a mental note to pay or give Valarie a gift of some sort.

"Hey, while we're at it, I think It's time I told you this," Jeff said

"Told us what?"

"I think I should tell you why I really came here," Jeff said as he looked at him with his eyes, which in all honesty sent a shiver down his spine every time he looked at him.

"So...tell us." Vincent said "Is it a new job, a person that needs to be taught a lesson, anything you ask."

"Well," Jeff said "There's a group of people that are trying to hunt me down, I want to-"

"Say no more, I'll take care of them," Vincent said as he stood from the table and was ready to leave.

"Yes, but who said you're doing it alone?" Jeff asked

He stopped right in mid-step.

"Is Valarie coming?" he asked

"She can come, but here's what I am really here for…"

Suddenly,a possibility grew into his mind about what his boss wanted to do. Then it sent a chill down his spine.

 _No...nonono_

"Vincent," Jeff said as he stood to height "I will be accompanying you on this job, I mean, it shouldn't be too hard considering that you've slayed the undead, right?"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Vincent, what the crap have you gotten yourself into?!**

 **Anyway, sorry if this wasn't really a cute chapter, I plan on doing that next time (Expect a lot of childish screaming and adorable hugging scenes.)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next time, bye!**


	21. Chapter 21- Halloween part 2

**Hey there, reader for once I actually have some news to tell.**

 **Due to increasing difficulty of classes and less free time available, I decided to make the chapters about half as long rather than making you guys wait a week or something. (AP classes can be a real B*tch some times)**

 **I've been talking with myself lately (By lately I mean practically every day since chapter seventeen onward) And I am seriously reconsidering re-writing certain parts of the story and if such changes do occur, I'll probably let you guys know which one's have been redone, that way you can read them and get up to speed.**

 **Well, that's all for now, so enjoy your chapter,**

 **Chapter 21-Halloween part 2**

"Uh...Foxy, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Aw come on, it can't be that scary, right?"

They had been waiting in line for what felt like forever (About three minutes) and based of what they had seen, most people that went through the entrance came back a few seconds later running for their lives, and the result was decreasing the average wait time from about five minutes per person/group to about two to three.

They had seen that when people came out, they either looked incredibly pale out of fear, or just proceeded to throw up in the can that was conveniently placed right next to the exit with a sign that read: " _If you need to go number three, do it here"_. and an arrow to the can.

Overall, Maggie was getting a bit scared of the huge, three-story monolith that was causing people to run away from it like it was on fire. And the closer they got to the twisted iron gates of the entrance, she began to see tombstones around the house, sometimes a hand exploded from the ground to grab some nearby person, causing maggie to stand on fur's end whenever she saw that.

Right when they were at the entrance, she heard the moans and groans of what she felt, like were monsters and who-knew-what else was in there, along with some high-pitched screams that seemed to make the house sound like a huge organ (The instrument just to let you know) of torture instead of a house.

She began to lose her confidence was that she saw _something._ Something that moved right in the windows that looked vaguely human, but it judging from the shadows, it had a wolf-like head along with rows of razor sharp teeth which was then followed by the screams of people as she saw the shadow make a howl-like position, and then saw the shadow maul them.

Almost instantly, she felt unsure about the decision, and began to feel her enormously fluffy tail begin to push in between her legs out of fear. Which was unfortunately right in front of the line where a group of people that looked vaguely like superheros considering that she saw Superman, Batman, and some guy with flaming blonde hair in some sort of orange sweatpants and an orange vest with some sort of asian symbol on the back go inside the house.

"Uh...are ye sure this'd be a good idea bro?" She said asking her overly confident brother.

"Trust me, If I'd be a'doubtin that there'd be anything that'd be scary in that house than what we've dealt with these few days."

"What do ye mean we?" She asked

"Oh yeah…" he said "Well, at least I'd be here if ye get scared."

"Thanks for the support…" She said feeling her spirits set _even_ lower and felt like her stomach suddenly became bloated and heavy.

"Are you okay Maggie?" Toy Chica asked

"A little, Personally, I'd be a little scared…."

"If you don't want to go you don't have to." She said

"Are ye going?"

"Hey, judging from the reaction's I've seen, this place is probably really awesome."

She sighed, even though Toy Chica was nice enough to at least speak with her, she was still believing this was going to be awesome.

 _It's okay_ , She told herself, _I can just have to ride it out, yeah, I think that will be fine…._

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to ride out the feeling, because soon she saw that the gates opened up to let the group in.

 _Well, it's now or never…_ She told herself.

"Okay kids," A man in a red shirt and black pants said "Hey, shouldn't there be an adult to be with you?"

Maggie was about to back out and say that now was a good time to leave but Foxy butted in and said "Nah, we'd be okay."

"Just warning you…" the guy said "There's some pretty scary shi-I mean- stuff in there."

Maggie didn't know why the guy said but she thought it was one of those "Adult" words that she had been told not to say.

"Well," the guy said as he pulled a lever. "If you say so…."

When he pulled the lever, the iron gates opened, causing a river of fog to come out of the already menacing place, making it look less-imaginary, and even more terrifying since the fog was actually pretty cold around her feet, making a shiver of both fear and the cold go down her spine.

She was pretty thankful to have her pegasus, cause she _really_ needed to hug something to make her feel better.

"Kids, this is the point of no return, and it's perfectly okay to chicken out,"

"Hey!" Toy Chica yelled.

"Oops.." he said "Okay then, it's okay to leave, just know, when you go in, you can only go out through the exit."

Almost immediately, Foxy, Freddy, and Freddy walked through the wide open gates like it was home to them, Toy Chica was a bit skeptical but she then crossed over the line along with Toy Bonnie who gave her a little nudge to move her onward to the other side, leaving Maggie to be all alone with her and her pegasus.

"Well...do you have a decision?" The guy asked in a bit of a flat voice and when he did, Foxy turned around and saw that Maggie was on the other side instead of being with him.

"Well," he said "Are ye?"

She _tried_ to get the courage, but every time she did, she could a scream that could make her jump out of her fur and it didn't help that the guy had a box next to his feet that had the words _remains of lost customers_ on it that was filled with severed limbs, guts, eyeballs, and ashes in it. (It also had the words that had 'Artifical remains' right underneath it) and it also didn't help that she didn't know what _Artificial_ meant, so she guessed that it was once parts of actual people that had actual facial parts.

"Come on Maggie, it's not _that_ scary." Foxy said.

She didn't know what to do, she _wanted_ to go with Foxy, but then again she didn't want to get lost and become a permanent part of the _Remains_ box if she got lost in the huge house of scariness.

She stood in line making her decision, and about a few seconds in, some guy said "Hurry up will ya?! some of us got places to be!"

After standing for a few seconds and thinking, she looked down and saw that her tail was right in between her legs, which was a clear sign of fear, She also began to feel cold, but not out of the crisp late October air, but that she was sweating out of fear of what was in there, she also felt like her legs felt stiffer than rock when she wanted to go in.

"Just go in already!" The same guy said

"Yeah!" Another guy said "You can do it!"

She wanted to go in, but all she could think about was what would happen if one of the monsters in that three-story instrument of horror had gotten her, Would she see Mom and Dad again? what would happen to her toys? who would get her money?

After these questions, she sighed and stepped out of line with her head and tail down, and then left the line.

For a few seconds the line was quiet about her decision

Then a sound was heard from some guy

"BOOOOO!"

But this wasn't the boo that a ghost made on this day, it was a _boo_ the type of boo which people made when the didn't like somebody.

Then four more people joined in the booing, then a few seconds later, the _entire_ line started booing at her.

So she turned around to see that her brother seemed to be stuck in a daze along with the rest of his friends.

"BOO YOU STINK!" some guy said with his words going over the corus of boos .

She felt the hot sting of tears and ran from the line. And for some reason, when she cried, the crowd started booing _louder._ She told herself that they were just being mean because she didn't go in when everybody wanted to. but as much as she didn't want to admit it, she _deserved_ to be booed at for being a wimp and that she should have just shut up and gone in even if she had gotten lost.

She kept running on, and after at least three minutes of running, she was at the end of the line and near the benches where Goldie and Chica were sitting and chatting it up.

"So what do you wanna do?" Goldie asked her

"I am feeling kind of hungry so…."

But she saw that Toy Chica's older sister looked at Maggie to see her tear-stained face and her sniffling.

"Uh...Maggie?" She said "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and dried her tears with the pegasus she carried with her.

"Well what's wrong?" Goldie asked

"I-I…" She tried to say, only for her voice to be cut off by her being on the verge of tears.

"I didn't want to go in line," She choked out "And everybody wanted me to, but I'd gotten afraid and….."

Maggie burst into tears and started sobbing again in her pegasus.

For a few seconds, she looked up to see that Goldie and Chica were looking at her.

"Did they call you a wimp?" The yellow bear asked.

She sobbed some more, sending another river of tears.

"I'm sorry." Chica said as she got her into a hug. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Yes I do." She admitted "I-I'd be the biggest wimp on earth. I don't deserve to be a pirate."

She sobbed some more, and then was tapped on the shoulder by Goldie

"I don't think your wimpy," He said.

"B-but when everybody wanted me to go, and I'd just didn't want to…"

"So, you were brave." he said

"I wasn't, I wimped out!" she said in a whiny voice

"Do you want to know what I think bravery is?" Goldie ased

She nodded, perhaps Goldie could convince her enough to send her back with more confidence.

"I think bravery is standing up for what you believe in, even though everybody says you can't do it." He said

That stopped Maggie from crying for a few seconds to make her think. She wanted to leave when everybody just told her go in, even though she was terrified.

"Wait….so that means-"

"I think you showed more bravery in a minute than _any_ of those guys could do in a day." He said

Suddenly, Maggie didn't feel ashamed for wimping out, in fact, she felt…. _happy._ Like she had accomplished something that only _she_ had done when everybody told her just to go in.

She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Feel better?" He asked

"Yeah…" She nodded as she sat on the bench with them and hugged her pegasus. "Hey Goldie,"

"Yeah?"

"Ye'd be really nice."

"Hey, just doing what I feel is right." he said

Maggie smiled, and after a few seconds, laughed and then hugged the yellow bear for a few seconds.

But when she looked over his shoulder, she saw Chica give her a sour look that said _Back of Maggie, he's mine._ And after that, she let go of the bear and started giggling.

"Now what are you thinking of?" Chica asked

"I'd be wonderin what Foxy's thinking." She said as she looked at the small group of her brother enter the house of horrors. "Do you think he knows the danger?"

"Hardly," Goldie said "I love your brother in all, but sometimes he can be a total idiot."

"I know how ye feel." She said "I just hope they doesn't get hurt that's all."

"So do I," Chica said as they saw the group enter the house and the huge black doors close behind them with a _SLAM!_ Which was then followed by the loud laugh of a witch, which made her feel like that would last time she would see brother without him being in the _remains_ box.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, aside those news, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you when Foxy and pals go in, hope to see you next time, bye!**


	22. Chapter 22- Halloween part 3

**Well, I had some free time, minus well put it to use, so here's your chapter (Sorry if you feel like it's short.)**

 **Chapter 21- Halloween part 3**

Vincent was stuck in in some sort of time rip.

First off, his _boss_ of all people were in his house, which he would never thought would happen let alone be able to _actually_ talk with the pale monster of a man.

"Vincent, are you okay?" His boss said.

"Oh, I'm fine...yeah."

"Look, I know it's a bit difficult, but considering that you managed to actually beat the undead….I mean, I wish I had you when I got lost in the woods and encountered _him._ "

"Who?"

"Just an old enemy," Jeff said "He was just like me in a strange way, pale white skin, but he was bald, without a face and if I remember correctly, he liked to impale victims on tree branches….barely managed to get out of the woods with my life…"

He didn't know who he was talking about, but he had a bad feeling that it was one of his other "Employees" that he had kept in reserve just in case an operative failed.

"Sorry, have a bit of a tendency to ramble off, anyway, where were we?'

"The mission," Valarie reminded him.

"Oh right," Jeff said as he took out a huge kitchen knife.

Vincent felt himself jump out of his skin when he saw Jeff's knife, but after a few seconds, he saw Jeff use it to pick out the food materials caught in his teeth like a toothpick.

In the brief moment he saw Jeff pick out the food, he looked out his watch which read 6:38 PM

He looked outside and saw that the sun had almost set.

Then, he felt a horrible pit in his stomach.

He had left the kids there, which was intended, but the place was about to close. What could happen to them, could somebody abduct them? steal them?

Suddenly, Vincent had to get out, he had to leave now.

"...I told you the mission," Jeff said "Take out the group that wants to murder my ,"

He realized that he accidently zoned out of Jeff's speech, which

"We understand," Valarie said

"Well, nice meeting you, and I _will_ be at your office, right?"

"Yes," he said as he stood up from the table, and when he did, he rub his chin like he had something on his mind.

Vincent didn't know weather to ask his boss if he had something on his mind or that he had something bothering him, but he decided that it would be best to see what he had without pushing him.

"Vincent," Jeff said

"Yes,"

"You seem a little tense."

"I do?" He said realizing that his fingers were twitching and moving out of anxiety.

"From what I see," Jeff said "You seem to be on a schedule from you looking at your watch, so is there something I'm not aware of that I should be?"

 _Oh God no…._

This was now _really_ bad.

"You are aware of my rules correct?" Jeff said.

Vincent remembered the rules, in fact, they were fairly simple, rule one: do as Jeff says. Rule two: don't hide anything. Rule three: don't lie. Rule four: Don't plot against Jeff. Rule five: don't fail your mission.

And they all had the same penalty if broken: Death by Jeff.

"Yes," Vincent answered.

Suddenly, he seemed to almost teleport behind him at an astonish speed behind him.

"So," he whispered with his smiling mouth "I'm going to ask you again…. _is something bothering you?_ "

He didn't know how or why, but Jeff seemed to have somehow paralyzed him out of sheer fear alone. Suddenly, he didn't know if it would be better to admit that he had the children rather than lie.

After a few seconds, he told himself that if he told Jeff, he would probably die anyway, so lying was in one of those weird situations actually _better_ than telling the honest truth.

"No." he said "No I'm not hiding anything."

By now, he had already broken three of the rules that he was suppose to follow.

"Hmm….." he said as he came from behind him and stood in front of him. For a few seconds, he thought that Jeff's unblinking eyes had somehow figured out that Vincent was in fact hiding something and that he had in fact lied about not having any plans of any sort.

He looked to Valarie for a brief second, and saw her look back to him, with a look that reeked of _What did I do?_

"Well…" Jeff said as he paced out in front of Vincent's view. "It seems….."

He saw that he was reaching for the knife that he had picked his teeth with inside his white hoodie, when Vincent saw that, he knew that he'd better be ready for possibly the hardest fight in his life.

Then he saw Jeff grab something in the pocket of his hoddie and pull it out.

Vincent pulled out his knife.

"What are you doing?!" Jeff said as he looked at Vincents knife.

"You drew out your knif-" He said cutting himself off seconds later and seeing that in his boss' right hand, instead of there being a huge sixteen inch blade capable of cutting flesh with little to no problems, he saw that there was a small teardrop-shaped bottle in his hand.

"I was going to say, it seems I need to apply my eye drops, what made you think I was going to pull out my knife you knucklehead?!"

"Oh…." He said as he sheathed his blade "Sorry...it's just…."

"Well. If you don't mind now." He said as he dropped two drops of eyedrops on his eyes, then moved them around to moisturize them. "I'll be going."

His boss then left the table and was beginning to leave the house, Vincent had the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had probably gotten himself fired.

"Wait, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, did I say it was your fault?"

"Um...no?"

"Then it isn't." He said as he opened the door. "Just come to my office and I'll debrief you in depth."

"G-goodnight sir." He said

Although he was smiling from ear to ear, Vincent had the vague feeling that he was frowning, simply because he slammed the door behind him without another word, leaving him all alone with Valarie.

He then heard the sound of his boss' car driving away, and then after a few minutes when he was sure that he was gone, he made a mad dash to the car and saw that she had made a move to her car.

"Gonna get the kids?"

"Oh yeah," She said as she unlocked the car "By the way,"

"What?"

"Keep an eye out for Jeff."

"Why?"

"I think he's onto us."

He gulped, the last thing he needed was to happen was his _boss_ to find out about the situation, which would mean certain death for him since he had not only _lied_ to him, but he had also hid something _and_ failed his mission to kill the animatronics.

Soon, priority number one was not to complete his missions, but to make sure that Jeff never found out about the kids.

He made a bolt for his car, but when he did, he thought he saw something _move._

He looked into his room for anything odd, which in that case, meant nothing.

 _Just my mind._

He then sprinted to his car as he started it as he looked at his watch.

 _6:45, I can still make it if I go fast!_ He then pulled out and was about to speed down the road to cut down his time, but horror struck his face causing his heart to sink.

Under normal conditions, he would have probably gone about fifty-five miles per hour on his twelve mile-per hour street, but he noticed a _huge_ factor on the streets that wasn't there at five:

There were trick-or-treaters outside roaming the streets.

 _Oh God…_

There was no _way_ he could speed down the street without hitting anybody. So, as much as he hated to do this, he went at the speed limit and honked his horn whenever somebody tried to cross in front of him.

After going through the gauntlet of people, he got on the freeway and started going at least ten miles above the speed limit at night.

 _I can still make it,_ He thought as he reminded himself as he drove, Occasionally seeing Valarie speed up behind him.

 _Their just kids, they can't get into that much trouble, right?_

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well...that was some chapter, I kind of wish I wrote this long when I first started my fanfics, could have saved me lots of free time…..**

 **Anyway, I have a rather...** _ **special**_ **thing for the guy who booed at Maggie/Mangle (Laughs like Mr. Popo from teamfourstar.)**

 **So until then, I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	23. Chapter 23- The Nightmares are coming

**Hey there, well, I've made you wait, so here's your chapter….**

 **Chapter 22- The Nightmares are coming...**

"Ready to be free for at least one night?"

Marionette looked at the remains of his strings, which from what were once thick as chains were and took an incredible amount of effort to move even his fingers an inch out of the window were now about as thick as half-pound test line, and when he stuck his hand outside, he felt like it would snap any second.

He didn't feel any different than he had been for the past twenty-six years, but he did wonder how he had never noticed this especially since it had happened a good twenty-six times throughout his afterlife without him noticing such changes.

"I guess…." He said as he stuck his arm out a window, which was met with almost no resistance whatsoever.

"Good," Rubin said as he stood up and cracked his back (Which He didn't think would be possible considering that their backs were made out of reinforced titanium or some other nearly-indestructible metal.)

"Man I needed to do that…" he said "Kathrina, are you ready?"

"Yeah," She said "I'm just curious where Jack and Rubin are, they haven't been back yet…."

"Hey, if they get hit by a bus tonight, it's their fault," He said as he slouched on a chair and started sharpening his claws. Ironically, a few seconds later, the duo walked through the wall like it was never there.

"I told you to be more quiet!" Jack yelled

"What?!" it was just a little bump.

"Could you imagine what would happen if he found us? let alone in his own _house_?"

"Well, I thin-"

Fritz stopped in mid sentence when he saw Rubin's gaze and almost immediately, Marionette felt like he was in some sort of interrogation movie.

"Where the hell were you two?" Rubin snapped.

"Woah, somebody's in a pissy mood…" Fritz said

"If the kid wasn't here, I'd repeat my question, but since he is, I expect an answer."

Marionette _hated_ being called kid not because it made him feel weak but, simply because he was _literally_ stuck as one forever, and being reminded of that he was didn't exactly help his views on the afterlife.

"Fine," Jack said as he pulled out a few cassette tapes, CD's, floppy disks, and thumb drives out his pocket. For a brief few seconds, Marionette wondered if they had raided the Pentagon and stole information about area 51.

"We were getting evidence from Vincent's house." The fox said.

"For what?"

"You know, that way we can turn the kids on our side…"

The butcher scratched his chin with his sharpened claws, easily taking off some of his costume along with scratching it.

"Not bad." he said "But save that for later just in case the old smash-and-grab doesn't work."

Jack nodded and put the evidence back into the pants of his torn pockets.

"We also found where Vincent and the kids are," Fritz added

"You did?"

"Yeah," Fritz added "He's at the Halloween fair with the kids,"

"Do you have an adress?"

"Yeah,"

"Good," He said "Also while you're at it, mind chaining the _Malfunctioning Animatronics_ room?"

"Why should- oh yeah…"

Marionette then saw Jack move to the endoskeleton pile and rummaged through it pulling out random pieces of metal, some of which looked like weapons that could maim somebody than something that went inside of a children's animatronics costume. He rummaged through the pile and pulled out a couple of knife-like objects until he pulled out a long chain that looked like it could tow a eighteen wheeler. He then saw him applied it around the _Malfunctioning animatronics_ door, and after a few tugs, leave the door and sat on the floor, making the room eerily quiet.

"Rubin, may ask why you...exist?" Kathrina asked.

"Why do you care?" he said as he tested the sharpness of his claws on a nearby piece of wood, and proceeded to cut through it like butter.

"I'm just curious, I mean, we all know why we exist, but I'm curious about you, you never spoke about it..."

"Is that a question you really want me to answer?" he said sharpening the claws on his other hand.

"I would like to know," Fritz said

"Same here." Jack added

"I don't." Marionette said

Rubin ignored him and looked at Fritz

"Okay, you really want to know?" he said in an angry tone

"If you don't want to you don't-"

He cut him off.

"The reason, that I'm stuck in this freaking costume, the reason that I became a _Nightmare_ instead of just rolling over and going to Heaven or Hell or wherever I deserve to go, is because I screwed my kid."

"Your kid?" She asked

"You bet I did, didn't even realize the damage till it was too late," He said in a slightly-less angry tone than what he had originally said.

"Aw come on, no guy is perfect." Jack said

Then Rubin shot him a look that could probably kill a white whale named Moby Dick in one shot.

"Not perfect?!" He said "Do you know what I caused? Do you know what he _did_?"

"Look, it's not like he killed people…" Marionette tried to reason.

But for some reason, instead of Rubin saying "I know," or "Shut up."He just gave a sour look at him.

Then, Marionette came to a horrible realization.

"Unless….he…..oh God…"

"Yep, you can see just how good of a parent I was when I was alive," he said as he sat down "Heck, I bet if I was nicer and let my ego get out of my way, you would probably be living a glorious life, Kathrina would have her son, Jack and Vincent would still be best friends, Fritz would probably be alive as well, and this children's restaurant wouldn't be haunted by anybody except for that demon Bill!"

After that, Rubin was quiet and rubbed in between his eyes.

Marionette suddenly put two and two together.

Rubin was Vincent's father.

And he had virtually blamed himself for every mistake that his son had caused on.

In a strange way, he felt…. _sorry_ for him. He usually told himself that nothing could be worse than the death he had since it was cruel. That was, until he heard Rubin's story, which was a story about how somebody blamed himself just because of how he raised somebody.

He floated towards the old man who looked at the floor and patted his broad shoulders.

"Why are you sorry for me?" he asked in a flat voice.

"Well…." He said thinking of some way to get the old man happy "Are you sorry for what you did?"

"If I wasn't, I'd be sleeping in my grave not giving a care about what he would be doing." Rubin said.

"Well…" Marionette said as he sat down next to him, "Although we were killed by him-" "I wasn't." Kathrina interrupted

"Well you hung yourself," Rubin commented "Carry on…"

"Well...if we try, we may be the last people to be hurt by him."

He wasn't entirely sure if that corny stuff he said would actually work, but for some reason, he saw Rubin sit up taller.

"You really think that?" he said

"Yeah," Marionette said

"Also," Jack said "I would like to add that Vincent's actually pretty nice. When he's...not...you know…..crazy and stuff…."

He understood what the redhead meant, after all he told them all that they _were_ friends for a period of time.

"You know," Rubin said as he stood back up. "Perhaps I should listen to you more often."

"Oh thank-"

"Not you Jack." he said "I was talking about Marionette."

He then saw that the fox's ears flattened as he shrunk back and muttered something about how nobody gave a crap about his opinion and started combing his fur with his double-bladed hook.

"You really mean that?" He asked the huge bear.

"I usually mean what I say," he said

For a brief moment, Marionette began to see that maybe Rubin had really _cared_ and _loved_ Vincent but he just didn't know how to accept his son's views. The thought was a smug one, and made Marionette smile both inside and out considering that Rubin had basically crawled out of his grave to tell his son he was sorry.

"Aw...that's sweet Marionette…." Katherina said

For a few seconds, he stood on his feet's end, but then reminded himself that Nightmares could read your most prominent thoughts, so he just calmed down.

"Well, I hate to ruin this stupid mood that usually appears in kiddy stories that nobody reads, but we should probably get the kids."

Marionette had forgotten about that, and when he looked down at his wrists and ankles, If he was alive, he probably would have had his breath stolen.

The strings around his wrists had snapped, leaving nothing linking him to the ceiling.

"I'm….I'm…."

"Come on." The nightmare bear said as he stretched his long arms, which almost reached from one end of the small room to the other. "Let's go have fun."

Marionette started snickering.

Then all of a sudden, the other nightmares started snickering.

Then that snickering turned into something out of a group evil laughter that could even make the bravest people's skin crawl.

"But seriously," he said "We need to go, time is _literally_ our enemy right."

Nobody objected to them, and then, the walked out of the room, Marionette following them and turned invisible along with them.

The walked through the pizzeria, and even though there were people, they just walked/floated through them like they didn't care, which had no effect on the people whatsoever with the exception occasional person looking around and wondering where the blast of cold air came from.

Soon, they went through the east wall, and Marionette followed them without feeling the restraint of his strings. When he had gone through the wall he saw a beautiful and clear October sky lined up with more stars than he could count.

Then Marionette smiled.

For the first time in over twenty years, he had finally left that box.

It was also the first time in over twenty years he had seen the sky again.

And for the first time in twenty years, he would see Vincent again, and hopefully, bring his reign of terror to an end once and for all.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **I know, you all think I'm a terrible author for making you wait for the haunted house scene that Foxy and pals go into, It's just I thought this chapter was kind of important. (It only took about forty-five minutes to type….)**

 **But as for that scene, I'm proud to say it is finally coming next chapter! (Please don't hurt me…(Backs away slowly and hides in pillow fort reinforced with extra-soft pillows.))**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	24. Chapter 24- The haunted house

**Well….I don't really know what to do now that you're here….**

 **That is, except give you this long desired chapter of Foxy/Bonnie/Freddy and pals going into the house.**

 **So….here it is.**

 **Apologies for any misspelling or punctuation errors.**

 **Chapter 24- The haunted house**

In reality, Foxy felt like that he _was_ a bit scared. I mean, the place was _three_ stories high, and it didn't help that Maggie had left the line out of fear from the place, and especially since he had known the arctic fox for quite some time to be pretty brave in the face of some situations. But what _really_ made scared was that the line people weren't very supportive of children being too scared to actually go inside the house, in fact, he thought it would probably be better if he just got out line and started beating those guys up with his hook and make them rue the day that they booed at his sister.

Unfortunately, these thoughts didn't start coming into this mind until after the the door closed behind him, encasing him into an inky darkness that caused his pupils to expand to attempt to the incredible amount of darkness.

But almost instantly, his eye lights turned on and along with his eyes, everybody else's eyes glowed up like they were normally supposed to.

Foxy also noticed that it was unnaturally quiet. So quiet, that Foxy found that even his own _thoughts_ were about as loud as his voice.

"Which way do we go now?" Bonnie whispered, but sounded a lot like his normal speech rather than a whisper.

Foxy looked around through the location. From what he saw, he was in a hall that one direction. It hall looked fairly empty, in fact, there didn't seem much different than the long hallways in his house and the one here with the exception of a few dead potted plants and some overturned furniture along with long red footprints on the ground and the words: _Watch your_ _back_ … written poorly in red with the word _Back_ underlined.

"I guess…" Foxy answered "I guess we go forward?"  
He wasn't too confident about that answer, after all, there were red footprints on the ground that led directly down the hall they were suppose to go down, so he just followed them.

He walked and was still not used to the amount of quietness here now than it had been in his entire life, in fact, his own footsteps did't sound like the light taps on the floor that he was used to, they were huge thumps like he was wearing boots and a scraping sound like something metal was being dragged on the ground instead of his tail.

Suddenly, as if he was punched in the face, he realized that he wasn't wearing and boots.

Nor was his tail made out of metal either.

 _Wait a minute….._

Suddenly, a rather dark and frightening thought entered his mind.

He stopped moving his feet and when he did, all of his siblings stopped as well.

But there was another sound. A sound that sounded a lot like boot and something made of metal only a few feet behind him.

The sound suddenly caused some kind of scary music to play in his mind, and suddenly, he found himself looking at his siblings.

"Foxy…." Toy Chica asked in a bit of a scared voice. "What was that…"

"I don't know…" he said by a quivering voice. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie was quiet,and he saw that the bunny was hugging his smaller toy counterpart into his chest.

"Freddy?" Foxy asked.

Meanwhile, the brown bear was looking at him and was quivering "F-f-f-foxy…" in a high voice while Toy Freddy looked at Foxy like he had suddenly grown a second head.

He was confused, he was certain that he had nothing on him, let alone a second head, unless there was some bug on him that he wasn't aware about.

But as he looked at Toy Freddy, his eyes seemed to be looking not at him, but something _behind_ him.

And judging from how high he was looking, something _big._

He felt a web of dread grow in his stomach and chills go down his back faster than he had wanted.

Suddenly, he found it impossible to turn around and face the thing that was behind him.

He started building his morale up to try and turn, but right when he did, he felt something cold, metallic, and heavy on his shoulder.

His eyes darted to see that there was an axe head resting on his shoulder.

Foxy's eyes looked up to reveal with his LED eyes to a lumberjack. The lumberjack wore grimy overalls and a red, black and yellow plaid shirt, but that this lumberjack's skin was grey, it appeared to be smiling at foxy like he was some sort of delicacy, and one of his eyes was missing with a hole in his skull in his eyepatch and bushy grey beard with spiders crawling around in it' eyeless socket. It's shirt had huge tears in it, which revealed for the lumberjack to have had huge tears in his chest, revealing it's ribcage and internal organs that were a grey and lumpy color.

Then, his siblings turned around to see the lumberjack in all of his glory.

Then, it loomed right next to his ear and whispered something in his ear, foxy would have hit it, but he was stunned out of sheer terror.

"Happy halloween...HAHAHAHAHAH!." It cackled in a dusty voice.

All he and his friends did was scream.

The lumberjack lifted his axe of his shoulder and swung it at them.

Foxy recovered fast enough to notice the swing and dodge it and heard it cleave the empty air with a _woosh!_

"Run guys!" Chica said

He didn't need to be told twice what do. He sprinted away as fast as he could, hearing the axe cleave the ground inches away from his tail

Foxy sprinted down the hall, hearing his siblings and the axman following them in hot pursuit. He saw that there were two pathways that led to someplace that had a red line dividing into the two.

"Which way?!" Foxy asked, seeing that their lovely axe fellow coming back in more speed and with his axe ready to swing.

"Left!" Bonnie said as he ducked under an axe swing almost decapitating him.

Foxy took Bonnie's suggestion and made a dash down the left hall. When he went in, he saw that there were tons of _himself_ in what appeared to be an endless line along with an endless row of himself, Toy Chica, and Freddy and his pals.

It took a few seconds for Foxy to realize that he was in a room of mirrors.

"Aw shoot…" he said

Suddenly, he heard a _BANG!_ and saw that a picture of him had shattered revealing a hole. Foxy turned around to see that there was their lumberjack but the smash came from a pirate with a flintlock pointing at him.

"Did the wee lad say 'shoot'?" A pirate in a bright red jacket said.

But this wasn't the pirate that Foxy wanted to grow up to be, this was a pirate whose body was more of a skeleton with clothes on it rather than an actual pirate. The skeleton had a bright red captain's hat on and a red captain's jacket as well. He saw that the skeleton also had a cutlass sheathed on his right and a few flintlock pistols on his left. When he looked at the flint, he wasn't entirely sure if it was just a prop, an airsoft or a BB gun, but he wasn't taking any chances considering that he had almost been decapitated by a lumberjack a few minutes ago.

"Ye'd be ready for another?" The pirate said pulling out another flint from it's belt and loading.

Toy Chica tried to make a run to the right to what was suppose to be an empty hall, only to run into a mirror with a _Thump!_

Foxy saw that the pirate was pointing the flint at the chicken.

 _NO!_ He thought, and realized that Chica could die from this pirate-wannabe if he didn't act fast.

"Ye'd not be a pirate ye landlubber maggot-pie!"

He wasn't entirely sure what he had just said but, the pirate's socketless eyes point at him and then pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

Foxy ducked and heard the bullet wizzed overhead. Instead of hearing the shattering the mirror of what he originally thought was a dead end, it went through it, and then smash something as if went down another hall.

 _Wait, what?_

All he could do for a few precious seconds was look at what had just happened.

The bullet went through the mirror.

Bullets don't go through mirrors unless….

Then he put two and two together.

"This way guys!" he said as he ran to where the pirate had shot his flint.

Soon, the others had got his lead, and then saw that instead of there being a mirror there to block him, He saw that there was an open way, which led to another hallway filled with mirrors.

 _Aw shoot…._

Foxy then turned to see that their two undead friends were there, the lumberjack was sharpening his already menacing axe, and the pirate had drawn his cutlass in one hand had his flint in the other.

"Guy's" Freddy said as the undead spread across shoulder to shoulder, making escape from that direction impossible. "Any bright ideas?"

"Do you think they will like it if we sing them a song?" Bonnie suggested

Well, they were about to die, minus well sing them a song to at least make them a bit happy about what was yet to come.

"What do you guys want to sing?"

"How about _London Bridge?_ " Freddy suggested, "I always liked that song a little…"

Soon, they started a small chorus, despite them being scared out of their wit and could very well wet their pants any second, they sang like they always did.

" _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…."_

He didn't know why, but the suddenly _stopped._ In fact, they seemed to be _laughing_ as they sang.

"I think they like it!" Toy Bonnie said as he continued to strum his tiny guitar, and with a lot of skill as well.

But what was even stranger was that the Lumberjack took what appeared to be a black brick with a highly reflective apple on it and seemed to be pointing it at them.

He wasn't entirely sure what they were doing, but he had the bad feeling that he didn't, to know.

So as his friends continued to sing, he looked around, for any differences in the mirrors, hoping that hopefully there was some sort of different way out of the situation rather than trying to go the monsters that were in front of him. He looked around, and found the same thing: Hallways that led to infinity.

 _This is stupid, why am I doing this?_

He didn't really need to debate a life or death situation, so he kept on looking.

When he looked around, all the mirrors were the same, but there was one on his left that looked a _little_ different. He double checked, when he looked, he saw that the mirrors usually cut the floor off and in the mirror on his left, and saw that the ground was _not_ in fact cut off.

Foxy then felt a lantern brighten up in his mind.

"Guy's."He whispered "I think I found an exit..."

They seemed to keep on singing despite that the two monsters were about ten feet away from them, but he had the feeling that they were listening to him.

"There's a hall to our left." he said into Toy Chica's ear "if we go down it, I think we can get out of-"

He didn't need to speak twice.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who heard, somehow, all they had also heard the idea that Foxy had, and made a break for the hall.

Foxy joined in the dash, and kept running down the hall until he saw that he was in a _huge_ dining room filled with fancy utensils and stuff that would usually been seen on a fancy kings table.

He probably would have appreciated the table more had not their been an hatchet cleave the table right next to his head.

He made a bolt and was about to keep on running until he saw Toy Chica take a cupcake from the table, take a bite out of it, and then proceed to continue running in terror like she had never had the cupcake in the first place.

He had the idea that this place would have been more enjoyable if he hadn't been running for his life, simply because there appeared to be a hall filled with coffins, and another hall filled with dummies that just….stared at him with their unblinking eyes.

Foxy kept running, he looked back and saw that they were all together and running.

Well, together being a relative term, especially since their pirate and axe friend were following them.

He kept running, and after many booby traps, a few floors with acid in it, and a hall that had walls that were about to crush them, and an encounter with knights who now joined in the pursuit along with the lumberjack and the pirate, they entered what he thought was some sort of circus given that he was under big top with bright red and yellow colors on it.

When he entered the big top, he saw that there was a door.

"Quick guys!" he said as they got through and then closed the door behind them.

They all pushed against it and felt the _Bangs!_ come from it.

A few seconds later, the banging stopped and the sound of footsteps left the door.

"I...I think we're safe…" Freddy said out of breath.

Foxy was about to agree, until he saw an axe head chop through the door and the lumberjack say "Here's Brucie!" on the other side.

There was only one beam of light in the top, and it seemed to be pointing down at a clown with holding some balloons. The clown didn't look any different from a regular clown, with it's signature white facepaint, some really baggy green overalls, a belt filled with a bunch of toys such as a rubber chicken and a yoyo, and a smile that seemed a bit _too_ big than normal.

"Hey look, a clown!" Toy Chica said joyously

"Hey kids, wanna see something cool!?" The clown asked in a high pitched-voice as it started juggling around six balls with no problem

Foxy probably would have had asked the clown to see what cool thing he had planned for him, but considering that there were two mad men wanting their brains, he decided to start running to a sign with the words _EXIT_ on it.

Suddenly light went out and then back on to show that the clown was in front of them.

"leaving already?" It asked as it pulled out a balloon animal from it's baggy sleeves "Don't you want to see-"

"Look here lad," Foxy said "There'd be this axeman and this pirate who'd be wanting to hurt me and me friends."

"And their _really_ freaky." Toy Chica added "One of them has a sword!"

"And guns!" Bonnie said

"Oh..." It said as it stepped away. "You mean... _These_ guys?"

The clown snapped his unnaturally large fingers, and suddenly, six more lights came down from the big top to send a shiver down his spine.

There, the clown, the axeman, the pirate, and the four haunted knights were all there, smiling at them.

Foxy had the bad idea that the clown was with these guys.

"Lookie here kids," It said as it drew out a knife out from it's sleeves. "I don't appreciate you insulting my friends like that

 _Ohshootohshootohshoot!_

"No hard feelings," it said "But I _really_ need some new performers, and you fit guys the job _just_ right!"

Suddenly, the clown pulled out a unicycle out it's overalls and unfolded it, where he then started riding at a frighteningly fast speed to them.

"You guys get the other's, I'll get the fox!" the clown said "and maybe, keep the chicken for an acrobatics at."

Foxy ran as fast as he could, but then again, minutes of running had tired him, and the clown was literally right on his tail.

"You're a fast one!" it said as it tried to grab his tail, only for Foxy to speed up and for him to miss. "I'd like to see you jump through a flaming hoop!"

Foxy didn't really feel like that would be fun, but suddenly, another light came on.

One that had a ramp with a ring on it that led to the exit where he could see his siblings there in the safety watching him.

A few seconds later, the hoop caught on fire.

"But then again," The clown said as it got closer "That could happen sooner than you want!"

The clown then pulled out a retractable claw (The robot one that you see at a children's toy store), and started trying to grab Foxy with it.

Foxy tried to get out of the direction, only for a row of knights to block his way with their shields and swords.

This meant one thing.

He had to jump through.

Foxy ran faster.

Soon, he saw that the clown was having trouble keeping up with him and was lagging behind a good five feet.

Then, foxy started going up the ramp and then started asking questions like _am I going fast enough, will I be able to make it?_

Then he wondered if Evel knievel asked these when _he_ did a motorcycle jump.

 _Well,_ he thought _only one way to find out…._

Foxy sprinted up the ramp, and when he did, he leaped off the top of the ramp.

For a few seconds, he wondered if a bird felt like this in mid air.

That was, until he saw the flaming hoop enter his field of vision.

Almost on instinct, he curled into a ball, half expecting to hit the hoop and burst into a fiery inferno.

But instead, he felt a wave of heat go through his head, and the rest of his body, then leave as fast as it came.

He closed then hit the ground. He also somersaulted a few times before coming to a complete stop.

For a few seconds, he was facedown on the ground wondering if he was alive or dead.

"Foxy, Foxy!" he heard the voice of Bonnie say as he was shaken.

"Hey, are you dead?" Freddy said

"If he is, can I have you're stuff?" Toy chica asked

"Why would you want that?" Toy Bonnie commented

"What? Can't a girl have a pirate costume?"

He moaned and stood up, only to feel like his legs were wobbly and were unable to stand. He then felt the arms of Bonnie and Freddy lift him up.

"Guy's…" Foxy said "What happened?"

"You jumped through a flaming hoop." Freddy said "That's what happened."

"And it was totally wicked!" Toy Chica said in an excited tone. "You were so fast and-"

She was interrupted by a clap

Foxy turned around to see that the clown was clapping.

Then the lumberjack,

Then the pirate, and all of the knights joined in the applause.

"Good job kids," the clown said "You are officially the _first_ people to _ever_ make it out of here."

"R-really?!" Foxy said, feeling his strength return and stand back up.

"You bet," he said "As of this moment, I give you _this._ "

The clown threw something gold and shiney at them, and when Foxy looked at it, he saw it was a medal that said _I survived chase mansion._

"I-I got this?"

"Hey, If you didn't then I wouldn't have given it to you." The clown said.

Foxy smiled, suddenly, the monsters that had been chasing him were no longer scary, in fact, they seemed a bit more friendly now than when he originally interpreted them to be.

"Just leave the exit, and you'll be on your way…" the clown said pointing to the exit above the sign.

Foxy looked at the sign and, with much effort, walked out of the big top, relieved to finally see the night sky again.

And when he walked out, he saw the bench that Maggie, Chica, and Goldie were on.

"Go on," the clown said "Enjoy your night, you've earned it."

He nodded and left the big top, and a few seconds later, the curtains closed behind him silently.

Foxy smiled and then moved on to the bench, where his siblings were talking it up and apparently, had already brought it up about him jumping through a flaming hoop.

"Foxy!" maggie said as she hugged him. "Can you _pleeeeeaaassee_ tell me how you jumped through that hoop?!"

As much as he wanted to, he was tired and when he had sat on the bench, he suddenly felt all those minutes of running catch up to him.

A part of him wanted to stay awake and tell Maggie, but another part told him _Maybe….maybe later._

So, taking his mind's opinion, he closed his eyes, and felt his mind drift away to sleep.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Sorry if this is uber long...anyway (I originally wanted to include actual cannibal Shia Lebouf, scarecrows, and possibly the spoon guy from _the horribly slow murder with the extremely inefficient weapon.._ )**

 **,But I hope you still enjoyed it, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	25. Chapter 25- Maggie's revenge

**Hello people, glad to let you know that I finally got this done and that this night is almost over, so, without any hesitation, I give you Maggie's long saught after REVENGE!**

 **(Apologies for any spelling/punctuation errors.)**

 **Chapter 25- Maggie's revenge**

 **Author note: remember, this is Halloween, there are no crossovers whatsoever.**

She wasn't entirely sure that Foxy could make it out, but considering that he had just walked out of the big top which she would have _never_ expected to be a part of the haunted house and had just passed out on the bench, she was beginning to question whether her brother _was_ meant to be a pirate.

For the most part, after they had come out and he had fallen asleep on the bench, they had just chatted up about what had happened what happened in the building. So far, Maggie was even more impressed at her brother's accomplishments, considering that they were being chased by a lumberjack, an undead pirate, a group of haunted knights, and even, a clown who wanted them to become a permanent part of his circus.

She looked over at Foxy's sleeping body, and noticed that there was a blue cord around his neck.

"Uh Freddy," she said "s What'ed that be around Foxy's neck?"

"Oh," the tall bear said as he sidetracked away from boasting about how brave he was, despite that he wasn't the one who ran for his life and jumped through a flaming hoop. "That's a medal,"

"Medal?" She asked as she looked underneath the bench to see a flash of gold from the medal and the words "Winner." On it.

"What did he get that for?" She asked

"First one to come out of the haunted house…. _ever._ "

She looked at her brother who was sleeping by himself, and made a sigh of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Chica said

"I don't know.." she said "I just feel….a bit wimpy that's all."

"Wimpy?" She asked

"Yeah.." she said "I don't know why, but I feel like if Foxy could do it, I could as well…"

"Hey," Bonnie said as he stopped strumming the main guitar solo for _Hotel California_ "Personally, I think it was good that you stayed out."

"Why?" She asked

"I don't know why, but I think it was good that you stayed out." He said "It's kind of like this gut feeling, you know…"

She had the feeling that he was talking about a strange feeling, where you think it's actually a _good_ feeling, that you didn't go on something even though you wanted.

"Yeah," She said "Now that I think about it I-"

Then she heard a voice.

It was a voice that sounded a lot like the guy who first said "BOO YOU STINK!" at her. In fact, his voice even seemed to sound exactly like it.

When she had heard it, she moved away from her siblings to the voice, and eventually heard it become more prominent as she came closer, almost to the point where it sound _exactly_ like his voice. She turned a corner to see that in fact, it _was_ him, along with what appeared to be his group of friends who dressed up in robes with different colored scarfs around their necks.

"So…" Said one who had a blue and white scarf "Did you go in the house?"

"Do you think I did?" The guy in a emerald green and silver scarf with a snake on the left side of his robes.

"Um…."

"Hey, do I look like a physic?" Said a girl who appeared to be dressed in robes with a red and yellow scarf around her neck and a shield with the words _Gryffindor_ on her right.

"Technically, we're wizards so…."

"That's not the point." She said "Did you or did you not?"

She figured that he _Had_ to say yes, after all, he's the one that booed her off for not going in.

He sighed.

"No," he said

 _What?_

"Wait, you didn't go in?" The red and yellow scarf said as she was trying to hide her laugh.

"Hey, I saw a wolf maul somebody!" He said

This seemed a lot for Maggie, how could the guy who booed her out of line _not_ actually go into the house himself?

"Didn't you boo that one girl out the line?" a guy with yellow and black asked with the words _Hufflepuff_ on his robe.

"Yeah," The guy admitted. "But she was a girl, and trust me, she _definitely_ wouldn't have lasted in there, _especially_ since if she knew that she had yet to know about what she doesn't yet know. "

Suddenly, Maggie felt something...something _warm._ This was not the fuzzy feeling she was associated with when she was sharing a tender moment with somebody….this was a feeling of betrayal, that this guy was a fraud and

Something hot, so hot, she wanted to walk right up to that guy and smack him around for booing her off.

She felt angry, far angrier than she had in her entire _life._ In fact, she ended up clutching her hand into a fist, dragging some of the fabric from a blue booth she was eavesdropping the conversation, and ended up tearing a chunk of it off. She really wanted to get at this guy, make him _pay_ for what he did to her.

She had been told most of her life that revenge was almost _never_ the answer. But then again...the word _almost_ had been used in that sentence…..

She then did a smile, the kind of smile that a little kid did when they had hated some sort of prank that the _knew_ was going to work. She suddenly started thinking of ideas, at first she wanted to trip him and cause him to fall face first into the ground, but then she started wanting to hurt him _more._ She thought about some more and came up with an even _better_ prank to do on him.

One that would humiliate him for as long as he remembered her.

But when she thought about it, she realized that this wasn't going to be pulled off, unless she had at least six more of her's that all wanted to get back at this dude.

After a few more seconds of thinking, she smiled and left the tent to her siblings, to see that they hadn't changed at all.

"Hey guys," She said

"What?" Freddy asked

She found it difficult to contain her laughter.

"Do you know the guy who booed at me?" She asked

"Maggie," Freddy said "I hate to admit this, but I don't."

"That' okay," She said "Cause I found him."

Suddenly, all discussion seemed to stop as they looked at her.

"You did?" Chica asked as she stood.

"You bet," She said "And you wanna know something?"

They all shrugged.

"He never actually went into the house." She said

She didn't know what to expect from the reaction, but almost instantly, she saw Freddy to make a mad dash to find him, only to be restrained from Chica and Bonnie, who actually looked like it took a lot to keep him down. After a few seconds Freddy's rage passing, they let him go.

"Where...is he?" He asked

"He's by the blue tent." She said "But don't go."

"Why?" he asked "Don't you want to beat him up?" She asked

"Oh no." she said "I don't want to beat him up."

"That's nice," Goldie added "You know, forgiving him and stuff…"

"Did I say I was going to forgive him?"

Suddenly, she saw that they had silenced.

"Oh…." Freddy said, catching on. "So you want revenge?"

She nodded.

"Well, if Foxy was awake right now, I'd probably talk with him, but I think I can help…."

Freddy then put his arm around her in some sort of big-brother fashion, and for a brief moment, wondered if this was how gangs were started.

"So this plan….tell me what you have in mind." Freddy asked as he tipped his top hat to her "I want to know just _what_ you have planned for this guy."

"Alright," She said founding herself struggling not to burst into laughter. "So here's the plan…"

She then spent a good amount of time exposing what she had planned to do to him.

Then they started laughing, which didn't really sound much like laughter, but a lot like a bunch of hyenas.

"Alright," Freddy said after he recovered "That's good, in fact, this could work."

She smiled, and started walking with the group, only to notice that Toy Chica wasn't there.

"Toy Chica?" She asked as she looked around.

"Yeah," She said as she sat on the bench.

"Are you coming?"

"Nah,"

This confused Maggie

"Why not?"

"Well, somebody's got to make sure that aliens don't abduct Foxy."

She had to admit that she had made a good argument.

"Alright," Maggie said.

She would have suspected that she sighed and sat down, but she did it in a rather... _joyus_ fashion than she thought she originally thought she would do, in fact, she made a little squeal and even seemed _happy_ to be with Foxy as he slept peacefully like a baby kit.

Perhaps she had….

 _Nah…_ Maggie thought as they left the benches, _There's no way that she could be crushing my brother, he's just too crazy for her._

She led the group away from the benches and to where she saw the booer, where they then surrounded him silently around the circle of colorful booths. She and Chica hid in the alleyway between the red and yellow booths right in front of him, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie hid between a blue and a purple booth to the guy's right, and Freddy, Goldie, and Toy Freddy all hid in between the alleyway between the grey and black booths to his left and without him noticing him. They crept around him and saw that he was about to leave and go down the alleyway that she was hiding in.

She found herself so excited about the plan, that she found it difficult to keep herself quiet. So she just hugged her pegasus, feeling all of her excitement seemingly vanish in that one simple hug.

"So, is that all?" The girl in the red and yellow scarf said.

"Yeah," The boy said as he began walking to her direction "See you tomorrow I guess."

"Hey, tonight was fun," She said "See you tomorrow,"

The guy walked down to her direction.

"Ready?" Chica whispered.

She nodded, this was her moment, her _opportunity._ Her _revenge._

She gave one last hug to her pegasus and stepped out in front of his path.

"Hey," the guy said "Who are you?"

She just looked at him.

"Ye mean ye don't remember me?" She asked

"Um...no?"

He was lying, he _had_ to be.

"Aww…" She said "She's soooooo cute!"

Maggie kept giving an angry stare at him.

"Oh yeah…." The boy said as he snickered "I remember…"

Maggie kept staring at him.

"You left." She said flatly

"Yeah, at least I didn't get booed at." he said in a smug voice.

She was now angry, and if her whipping tail didn't say that, she clearly showed it in her anger.

"You need to go in." She said

"And why should I?" he said, "Who's gonna make me, you?"

"You're right, I'm not gonna make you," She said said "We are."

Suddenly, she made her tial do a different swish than what she had usually done, and when she had done that, she saw that now her siblings had come out. Despite the tallest one (Freddy) being about three-and-a-half feet tall, they were pretty intimidating.

"Wait…" he said, "Maybe we can talk this thro-"

Apparently, Maggie did _not_ want to talk this through, because she made another signal with her tail and before the teens could react, they all ran up to the emerald and silver scarfed teen in robes.

He knew what was coming, but before he could make a run for it, Freddy had hit the back of his knees causing him to fall backwards.

But instead of hitting the ground, Bonnie, Goldie, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy were there, waiting to catch him, and he fell in their arms flailing for a brief second only for them to be grabbed by Bonnie and Toy Freddy, making him immobile from the torso up.

He started kicking his legs, but by then Maggie, Chica, and Freddy had gotten his feet, now making escape impossible.

 _Now for the tricky part…_ She thought.

Almost immediately, his friends saw the ambush, and apparently, they weren't too happy with the fact that Maggie was extracting her revenge on their friends, so they then then tried to get the group who were holding their flailing friend.

They were fast, but Maggie was faster, they began to move him like he was some sort of captured animal from a large-game hunt the squeezed through the tents and then proceeded to carry him to the huge monolith that was the haunted house.

She was pretty sure that he had no idea what was coming to him until he saw them take him to the building.

"Hey!" He said "I'm sorry! I didn't-"

Freddy then took his top hat off and put it over the teen's face, not exactly muting him from his rant of forgiveness, but at least making it better for Maggie to think about the action at hand..

She looked back and saw that his friends were catching up, and that one of them was talking to a guy dressed in a navy uniform.

"Hurry!" She told them as they picked up the pace and carried him faster.

Soon, they were at the haunted house with its gates open like a huge mouth, wanting to swallow whatever that entered in the property.

They passed the line of only about three people and got to the iron gates that indicated the entrance of the place.

Soon, when she stepped on the doormat, she saw the door open wide almost asking _Come in, if you dare…._

"Wait! please! I'll buy you toys!" he tried to say "I'll have tea parties with you! I'll-"

"Ye'll go in the house, that'll make me happy," She said as they postioned him to be thrown in the house.

"You'll regret this!" he yelled "You'll hear from my father, and he happens to have an army of lawyers!"

"Here's one thing about a pirate ye need to know." She said "When ye make one of us angry, ye make us all angry!"

Before he could even scream she, and all of her siblings, launched him into the house, where he flew an impressive five feet in midair (What? that's still pretty far there only like six or something.) where he then fell on the floor with a _Thud!_

He scrambled to stand up and looked around with his eyes bugged open to see his horror that he was in the house.

"Oh by the way," Freddy said "Say hi to the lumberjack for me,"

He made a literal and figurative mad dash to Maggie, and had he gotten to her, he probably would have strangled her, but he never did.

At about three feet from Maggie, the door slammed shut with a huge _SLAM!_

After that, all was quiet for who knew how long.

That was, until they heard his voice on the other side of the door which was a lot like a girl's scream given the great _AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ That was made, which was followed by a _MWAHAHAHAH_ from what Freddy pointed out was the lumberjack

After a few seconds, she saw heard the lumberjack's heavy footsteps chase him and continued to hear him scream.

They all just stared at the door.

"We did it." Freddy said

"I know," Goldie said "Hey, do any of you feel awful right now?"

As much as she didn't to admit it, she did feel _kind of_ bad that he had been thrown into a haunted house.

"Kind of," She said

"Well," Goldie said as he faced her, "I would have said something like 'forgive your enemies' or whatever, but that guy deserved it."

"Yeah," She said as she looked at door hearing his screams terror that seemed to make her feel satisfied with her accomplishment.

"Come on guys." She said "Let's go home."

They didn't argue with that idea so the went, besides, those kids in the robes were starting to gain on them and judging from that they were yelling gibberish such as _Havada kadabra!_ and _Crucious!_ while waving sticks at them gave Maggie an uncomfortable feeling that those were some more of those "Adult words" she was banned from saying.

Eventually, after getting away from them, she was at the benches.

"Man," Freddy said "We should do more stuff like that,"

"Yeah…" She said as they got closer "We really shou-"

"Should have a reason what you just did." Said an imperial voice.

She knew that voice.

And upon hearing it, she gulped, looked up, and saw the imperial form of her father and mother standing near the benches with Toy Chica looking like she had just done something wrong.

"Uh...H-hi dad," she stuttered.

"Maggie." He said in the most serious voice he said. "Just what kind of a stunt did you just pull?"

"I...Uh…."

Suddenly, she saw that her siblings had left her, leaving her all alone in her father and mother.

 _Maybe they don't know…_ She thought, finding it suddenly more difficult to look at their gazes and tell her story.

"You see," She said "We were just playing….red rover?"

"Gee, since when did Red Rover involve knocking somebody over and throwing them into a haunted house?" Her mother said.

 _Oh no_

"Maggie," Vincent said as he kneeled and looked directly at her "You my friend…."

She knew it and started coming up with punishments for her actions: instant grounding, life in the corner, but the worst: Boredom of epic proportions.

All she could do was close her eyes and hope that whatever he dished out she could handle.

"...have a gift." He finished

"Fine, I'll-what?" She said

"You Maggie," he said "You have a dark gift, and I just saw it used today."

"Y-you did?"

"Hey, if it was a normal person, perhaps I wouldn't have been so nice, but then again, Toy Chica told me that he booed at you."

"Yeah," She said "It was horrible,"

"Did you give him something worse?"

"I-I think.."

He smiled and stood up.

"Then I have no need to punish you," he said as then picked her up and carried her on his back, which she had to admit, made the world look _really_ small from his height.  
"Come on," he said "It's been a long night, we should go home."

She didn't argue with that one, and almost instantly, she felt herself get a good ten times sleeper as her head hung over his shoulder. She then felt him pick up her sleeping brother as well, and carry them off to his car.

She smiled as she got on a car seat, not because she had extracted revenge, but because she had a father who would support her.

She closed her eyes, and for once, she thought that she had the coolest and awesomest dad ever.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Personally, I liked this one a lot, but now, I'm tired, and should probably sleep.**

 **Well, that's all for now, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	26. Chapter 26-Goodnight

**Well...the only thing stopping you from readin is...well...me.**

 **So go ahead.**

 **I won't stop you.**

 **Chapter 26-Goodnignt.**

Vincent found the car ride home actually, even relaxing to some extent on the way back home. But what was _really_ different about this was that he was actually going five miles above the speed limit, which was _way_ slower than the usual fifteen miles that he was used to.

They had decided that Valarie would take the Toy animatronics home and that Vincent would take the original ones home, when he had suggested that idea, she claimed that he was just so "Old school" and only liked old stuff.

He countered by saying "Hey, at least you get the so called 'new and improved' ones."

She smiled, and after that, drove off.

When he looked back when they were about three miles away, he saw that Freddy and Bonnie had fallen asleep, leaving Goldie and Chica as the only people awake in his car.

Vincent looked at his watch and saw that it was already seven-fifteen and that it was just as dark as midnight outside, with the exception of the glowsticks and the occasional glow-in-the-dark ghost that looked a lot like Charlie Brown's costume.

"Hey daddy," Chica said

"Yes,"

"Can I have a bedtime snack before I go to sleep?'

"Ug...yes…" he sighed. For a few minutes, he wondered why on earth was she constantly hungry. From his point of view, it was probably because she had tapeworms inside of her or a _really_ fast metabolism in her stomach. He agreed to the two logical suggestions as he drove down the road.

That was, until a _third_ one came, one more darker and more sinister than the others.

The idea was that she was hungry because when Vincent had killed her when she was hungry, and as a result, her hunger carried onward towards the afterlife, constantly causing her to be hungry as long as she inhabited the costume she possessed.

He suddenly found himself doubting that idea, it was preposterous, unreal! yet, some part of it seemed more logical than the others, some part of that almost made him want to crawl into a dark corner and curse himself for causing this upon an innocent person like Chica.

Suddenly, Vincent was on the verge of tears, not because of the pain he caused her in the afterlife, but he saw that the injuries and habits that he children had when they transitioned into the afterlife. When he thought about it, he remembered that Bonnie loved to play guitar because it was the last object he had touched besides Vincent's knife, Freddy loved to sing because Vincent had slashing the poor latino kid's throat open. He saw the sleeping body of Foxy in the back seat and remembered that Foxy looked and talked like a pirate because he severed the redhead's hand, slashed his right eye, and had had slashed his heart, causing whatever he wanted to say to be stuck in the pirate slang he had said throughout the party before he had locked him in the other room.

Then he remembered Goldie, him being a bit brighter than the others because he was the only kid that was smart enough to fake his death, which was actually pretty smart, until he figured out what he had done and extract his revenge on the yellow-haired kid.

All of these attributes, all these injuries, were _all_ his fault.

 _Enough_ he said as he dodged some kid that he had almost run over, and then dismissed the idea that _he_ was the cause of Chica's hunger and all of the kids habits. Once he pulled into the garage, he saw Valarie pull in as well, which Vincent _really_ wasn't expecting, because he ended up having to park far closer to the right wall than he had hoped he would so her car can fit.

"Valarie," He said once he had gotten out, "Why did you park here?"

"I have to drop off the kids," She whispered in a voice loud enough that only he could hear.

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't know," She said "But I have the bad feeling that Jeff may have hired a spy or something to watch us, you know, just in case he doesn't trust us,"

Vincent never thought about that before and hopefully, he really hoped that nobody _was_ watching him, simply because it was terrifying to think that somebody was there watching him, reporting his every footstep to forces unknown, or worse, Jeff.

"Thanks Val," he said as he entered the house.

"Hey, you haven't called me Val since high school," she said

He sighed, he did in fact remember that the last time he had called her Val was in highschool, specifically since he was in that weird period of his life where he thought that they could actually be together.

He laughed a little, and then picked up the sleeping kids of Freddy, Maggie, and Foxy, and then went to close the blinds in his house just in case someone out there couldn't see the kids, but when he did, he wasn't looking and ran into a wall.

"Dad?" Chica asked as she got out of the car "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, feeling a bruise begin to appear over his left eyebrow from where he had hit himself.

"Okay," She said, "Just uh...what is it?"

"Just checking?" he suggested

"Yeah," She said "Just checking,"

"It also helps to make sure you're looking straight," Valarie added. But for some weird reason, she started gaining an odd shade of red in between the area under her eyes and above her nose. And even for a short period of time tried to look away from him with a smile on her face.

Vincent had never seen her like that, and wondered for a brief moment that this was a spy that Jeff had sent to make sure that he and Val weren't hiding anything from him.

He assumed that this was the regular Valarie, since she seemed to check her belt for any cracked test tubes that contained some of the most dangerous chemicals that man had made, and appeared to _not_ be looking at him like he was the sun.

He shrugged, and then resumed to doing what he had originally had planned to do.

He stepped inside, and felt a bit relieved to see his house again in perfect shape without any bullet holes (Except near the doorframe at approximately head level, but that happened years ago…). He then went to his room and saw that the bed was in it's usual unmade form, that he only made about once a week, he then put the sleeping kids one by one in the bed as gently as he could (He even made sure that Maggie was hugging her pegasus when she was asleep). They made little to no noises or movement when being placed in bed except for Foxy, who when on the bed squirmed a little to get in a more comfortable position, and looked incredibly cute when he did.

Goldie then got into bed along with Chica, who seemed to be eating something that sounded vaguely like the Japanese hard candy that he kept for specific occasions which specifically said on the package _not_ to chew.

He then saw Valarie pick up and proceed to tuck in the toy animatronics into the bed as well, and for some odd reason, Toy Chica seemed to snuggle up next to Foxy when she was tucked in. Personally, he didn't know what she had with him, but he had the very vague yet menacing idea that he didn't want to know.

After they all were in bed and they had the cover pulled over them, the ones that were awake asked a question.

"Daddy, can you read us a story?" Toy Freddy asked

"Daddy read last time, how about Mommy?" Goldie asked

"But I want Daddy!"

Vincent intervene immediately, not that he didn't find it hilarious when children fought over stuff like who would read the story tonight, but that he _really_ didn't want to wake up the children who were fast asleep.

"How about we both read?" Vincent suggested

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and proceeded to get comfy for a story from both of the parents.

Vincent looked around his library to see if there was anything besides _Economics for Dummies_ or _All my friends are dead_ or _The Giving tree._ And as he looked around, he was in a peculiar situation when he saw that there were _two_ children's books there. One of them was a book called _The little old lady who wasn't afraid of anything_ and _The Lorax._

You can guess which one he picked.

About five pages into _The Lorax_ where he and Valarie swapped the children's book, the children had all passed out and resembled something like that of a bar after everybody got drunk and had passed out.

"Aw," She said as she closed the book right where the part that the Onceling was beginning to industrialize his Truffula tree business. "Their so cute,"

"I know," Vincent said as he looked at them.

"Hey Vinny," she said

"Yes,"

"Do you think it's possible to take care of them?"

"Do you think we've done a good job of doing it?"

She let out a little laugh, Vincent took that as a sign of that she agreed with him.

"You know," She said, "I've got to be going,"

"Yeah," Vincent said, as he turned his gaze away from the sleeping children and then left the room with her.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Hey," He said "It'll take a lot to kill me,"

She smiled and then had that weird red stuff on her nose again.

"Then I expect you to be there," She said.

He let out a smug face as she left the house through the garage, and then pulled out leaving Vincent alone.

He sighed, he had spent _all_ of his favorite holiday with the kids, and very rarely even thought of _himself_ all day.

But he told himself that he had made a favorite holiday for at least nine other children, all of which called him _Father_ or _Daddy_ or something close to that and it was nice, knowing that he and his children had fun while terrorizing a few people in the process.

He then sat down on his couch and did what any man did when they were all alone on halloween: He watched horror movies.

And as he watched, he too gradually dozed off, and eventually fell asleep on the couch.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thought this was a good end, anyway, I have a lot of stories coming after this one.** **(Turns into Bill Cipher for brief moment)** _ **LOTS OF STORIES.**_

 **Anyway, that's all for today, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	27. Chapter 27- Another Deal

**Hey guy's sorry to ruin the cute spree going on here, but I have a serious chapter (Which will still probably have something funny)**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 27- Another deal.**

He knew something was off the moment he saw Vincent pull into his garage. Simply because he had known the man to usually leave his car out unless there were teens running about with eggs, or worse, spray paint.

Yet tonight, he saw him go into his house, despite the most harmful thing that could damage his car was a kid who was dressed as Freddy Kreuger with spoons instead of claws on his fingers.

Yet Jeff continued to watch with his unblinking eyes, He then saw Vincent carry something in his arms, something that looked like a good forty or fifty pounds. He was about to pull out a pair of binoculars to see what Vincent had been carrying until he had closed the blinds.

He put them down. At this point, he knew that he was hiding something, something that he obviously didn't want him to find out about.

This made him wonder about what the man was hiding, and weather paying him a visit would be a good idea.

 _Nah,_ He thought and although it was tempting, Jeff had accepted long ago that he was in fact crazy, he wasn't a total idiot to charge into Vincent's house considering that his two most successful operatives were in there and would probably defend whatever they were hiding under his prying eyes.

He sighed, and put the binoculars away, Currently, the only person who seemed to be able to get in the house was himself, but other than that, there was no operative that would be crazy and brave enough to venture into his house like he did.

He needed an ally.

And no, this was not the time for an Ally bank commercial, he needed an actual person who saw the same ideas as he did, who _also_ wanted to get inside his house and find out whatever thing he was hiding, and if it was considerably a threat, aid in the elimination of Vincent and Valaire.

He sat back in his car and applied some more eye drops on his eyes. He figured he struck out for today, but hopefully, he could get some operatives to stage a raid on his house and see just what the purple trenchcoated man was hiding.

He turned the key to his car and was about to drive away when he saw a white piece of paper on his windshield.

Immediately, he stormed outside to tear up the parking ticket, because in all reality, he never paid for those things anyway.

But when he picked up the ticket, it didn't say anything official, in fact, it was a letter written in cursive with the words _To Jeff_ written on it.

He sighed and tore it open, the last thing he wanted to do now was look at letters, considering that he did that for a good fifty-percent of his day.

But when he opened the letter, he found a rather peculair message.

The message read in handwriting that was _far_ worse than the wirtin on the front of the letter, in fact it seemed like the guy had talons for fingers instead of actual fingers.

The letter said

 _Dear Jeff,_

 _I know it's a bit strange, getting this letter at this hour, but I must inform you of something._

 _but I am aware of the objects Vincent is hiding in his room._

Almost immediately, he felt his knife go to his belt, he _did_ need somebody with intel about the situation, and just out of luck, this guy happened to be here with the information.

He kept reading.

 _I'm sorry I can't be with you in person, but hopefully, you can come and see me instead._

He sighed, he hated it when they didn't come to him rather than he coming to them.

 _I must tell you, that I am in fact in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of all places,_

 _Oh Great…._ he thought the _last_ place he would expect any information about his top Killer. A _kid's_ place.

 _Make sure you stay out of sight, and make sure that you are not being followed, also be fast, I'm not sure how long they will be gone, but I will make the most of what time I have._

He didn't know who _They_ were, but he had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

 _P.S._ The note added _Make sure that you stand in the spare parts room, slide this letter under the chained door, (It's where I'm hiding.) and when you tell me the coast is clear, I'll come out and give you want._

He then folded up the letter and put it away, he had never imagined that the kids place had a chained up door, let alone something chained up in general, but considering that this guy was being chased by something, it did make _some_ sense that he should hide for his life.

He sighed and started driving there, occasionally getting a few stares from some passerbies but nothing too serious as to actually call the cops on him. And soon, he was at the pizzeria, which looked like it could close any minute.

For some reason, he had the dark feeling that there was something in there, after all Vincent was in there a few days ago,

 _He told me he killed them all,_ he said _It should be safe to go in_.

But then again, the same man who said that he had slain the undead appeared to be doing some mysterious acts behind his back.

He felt his fingers grasp around his knife, which actually provided a brief amount of security in his life.

He went in, and went down the halls just like the note told him to do, hid behind walls every now and then, hid under cameras and behind objects until he was only a few feet away from the spare parts room that the note told him to go to. He opened the door to the room, and found it relatively empty with the exception of a few endoskeletons and some kid in a blue and red striped shirt sitting on the wall with a sign called "BALLOONS!" on it. For some reason, the kid just... _looked_ at him. This wasn't a good look, in fact, he appeared to be watching him.

 _Calm down Jeff,_ He told himself _Whatever that thing is was probably deactivated, now, where's my client?_

He figured that the door that his client was hiding behind was the one with the enormous steel chains on the front of the door.

He sighed and looked back at the letter.

 _Alright,_ He said _I did this for you, and you'd better do the same for me._

He then looked underneath the chained door and slid the letter in the crack underneath the door and then, he waited.

He suddenly found himself looking at the chain wall and thinking of something odd, if his client was trying to protect himself, why put the chains on the outside of the door? wouldn't it seem logical to put the doors on the _inside_ to keep the door bolted instead of the outside?

Suddenly, he had a bad feeling that his client had something that may not make him the safest person to be around.

The only reason that somebody could put the chains on the _outside_ of the door would be that they wanted to keep something out, something that obviously wanted to harm them.

He was about to ask him why on earth the door was chained until a piece of paper shot out of the crack from the door like a sunflower seed being spat out of somebody's teeth.

He bent down and picked up the letter to unfold it to the same jagged writing as before.

 _Thanks for coming,_ The letter read _Now that I know you want information, I can come out….sort of._

 _Sort of?_ He thought.

 _In other words, you may want to stand a good two to five feet away from this letter._

He was wondering whether the letter had a bomb in it or that it would burst into flames, until he saw something come _out_ of the letter.

A thick yellow arm came out, of the page, making it look something out of a horror movie and less than somebody wanting to provide information.

He would have blinked his eyes had he had not chopped his eyelids earlier in life, but either way, he still had a look of shock and dropped the piece of paper.

The paper feel like it was a stone rather than a piece of paper, and even _sounded_ like a rock instead of paper.

Soon, the yellow arm felt the ground around the piece of paper and soon, another arm, a left one, came out.

Then, something hoisted itself out of the piece of paper the same way a swimmer did when they were getting out of a pool.

Then the head, body, and the rest of his client came out of the piece of paper. He didn't know weather Vincent didn't know this guy had existed, or he had forgotten to kill the last child, because he defiantly knew that this thing was part of the world of the undead.

His client who wrote the letter was a hulking nine-feet tall yellow Fredbear costume in terrible condition, and if his height didn't make somebody feel uncomfortable, the enormous mouth filled with teeth easily larger than a Great white's and the second mouth spanning from one end of his wide torso to the other end probably would make somebody panic or at the very least, run away in fear.

"Sorry," His client said in a rather child like voice, which didn't seem to be spoken by one, but by at least five. "Personally, I don't like meeting somebody that way,"

"I can see why," Jeff said.

The yellow bear smiled a little and tipped his top hat to him. "So you're Jeff?"

He was silent.

"I'm taking that as a yes," The bear said as he tightened his bowtie, "By the way, the name's Bill,"

"Look, I just want some information," Jeff said, wanting this to end far more than he wanted.

"You seem strange," Bill said

"Define strange," He said already not liking his client more than he did.

"I don't know," he said, "You look different than the other humans I've seen, your skin…."

"Like I said, straight to the point." Jeff said

"Ug, fine…." he sighed "So it's Vincent you're concerned about, eh?"

"Yes," he said.

"Well, what you must know about him?" Bill continued.

"I know he's hiding, but I don't know what."

"What he's hiding?" Bill said in a mocking-like tone "You're telling me you didn't notice he was hiding something until now?"

 _Great,_ He thought _He's stalling._

"Look," Jeff said drawing out his huge knife which usually meant he was all business at this point "I can tell you want something out of me, so what?"

"Wanted something?" Bill said "I just was hoping that we could be allies in this brief moment,"

"Allies?" he asked, finding the word being a bit more alien than he was used to it being.

"Yeah, you know, partners, co-workers,"

"I'm sick of you're ranting," He said "Tell me what he's hiding or I leave you to whoever is hunting you down."

"Fine," He sighed "Since you're clearly here for just buisness, Vincent is hiding my bullies,"

"You're bullies?" He said in a sarcastic voice. "I drove on halloween to know that Vincent is housing people that are hurting you,"

"Look, if you know my story-"

"Forget you," Jeff said as he sheathed his knife, "I'm leaving.

"Wait!" Bill said as he suddenly appeared right in front of him "If you knew my story, you would know that these aren't just regular... _people._ "

"What do you mean _aren't just regular people?_ " Jeff asked

"I did recall saying that," Bill said

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling irritated by this bear.

"What is missing from this place?" Bill said.

"Why does that matter?"

"Can you call this place Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria when he actually isn't here?" Bill asked

Jeff started thinking, in reality, you couldn't if he wasn't here.

"You're point?"

"Vincent," Bill said "Started acting weird _after_ his so called 'sucessful raid' on this place, so what do you think happened?"

Jeff did think about what the bear said, and came to a horrible conclusion that actually made him _frown_ and a physiological effect stronger than a punch.

"You don't mean…."

Bill smiled.

"That Vincent has been hiding the animatronics? well then, you deserve a prize good sir!"

He found this difficult to process the action that he had done.

"So he failed?"

"I was there, I _saw_ him fail."

"He then _lied_?" Jeff asked feeling rage boiling.

"If he didn't, we wouldn't be talking now would we?"

Jeff found this almost was ready to march over to Vincent's house and have a little _talk_ with him.

"And Valarie too?" he said in a voice about to boil over with anger.

"Wonder what happened with the toy animatronics?"

Jeff sheathed his knife.

"Thank you sir, but at this moment, I need to have a discussion with my employees,"

"Wait-why?"

"Their traitors to me and to the organization!" Jeff shouted

"Oh we've established that," Bill said "But do you think you can do this alone?"

He was about to rebuke the bear until he realized that as much as he wanted to, he _couldn't_. They outmatched and outnumbered him.

"So you want a help in this?" He asked

"No," Bill said "But I can take away your... _distractions,_ from them and maybe, just maybe, they'll turn back to you."

Jeff had to admit, this guy knew how to negotiate, either that or he had been played since the beginning of the conversation.

Besides, this _could_ work.

He sighed.

"I think this could work…" he said

"Alright then," Bill said as he tipped his hat, "All I need now is some sort of body."

"Why on earth would you need that?"

"Right now," he said as he stuck his arm through his stomach, "I can't get my original one out of the door, and I have no physical body whatsoever."

"Can't you use that kid over there?" He asked pointing to the little boy with the sign "BALLOONS!" On it.

"Nah," He said "He's too small,"

"He is?"

"No, but if I go in him, it may not be able to handle my spirit, and that could very well destroy him…"

"So bigger?"

"A little," Bill said "Try over there with those costumes,"

He sighed, he just wanted info, he did _not_ sign up to be his servant.

But then again, neutralizing Vincent and Valarie seemed more important at the moment.

He looked around and found a green bunny sitting in the corner that seemed to be staring at him just like the balloon kid, only it was in terrible condition and had a sticky note on it that said _WARNING! DO NOT USE! MORE DANGEROUS THAN THE WHEAT AND WHEAT BY PRODUCTS OF NIGHT VALE!_

"Perfect!" Bill said "Now stand out of the way-"

He was about to move, but simply froze because he had moved at such an alarming speed and crashed into the bunny.

The bunny jerked for a few seconds like it was in a seizure, which was one of the few moments that sent chills down his spine. And then finally, after a few minutes, it opened it's eyes to Bill's yellow eyes with a snake-like pupil.

"Well Jeff," he said as he stood "It seems like you and I are going to get along _very_ well."

Jeff smiled too, not because that things were going his way, but that the fraud known as Vincent once seeing Bill would probably turn back to him. And if he did, he and Valarie would know soon not to betray their boss.

He smiled since he would make their turn back to him as slow and as painful as he could possibly make it.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well….I told you it wasn't a cute chapter. (But if you want to know what happened to the wheat and wheat by-products of Night vale, just look up Night vale episode 11 and go to about 5: 32 and listen until 7:08...you'll see what I mean. And if you've seen this already, hope you enjoyed that little reference.)**

 **But anyway, I hope it was interesting, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody! I know this seems like a fast update (Because it is) But I want to let you know that there's this compitition that is happening at , and I'm considering entering** _ **Three nights as a kit**_ **(Sadly, this story won't make it cause it isn't finished *Cries internally*)**

 **But anyway, I'd consider this chapter decent, and I do hope that you guy's enjoy it, even if it's just called chapter 28 from now until the end of the internet.**

 **Chapter 28**

"How I was suppose to know that he had left?"

"I don't know, maybe he saw us?"

"Can you please stop arguing?" Jack interrupted "I'm seriously considering cutting off my hearing sensors if you two keep arguing."

So far, the Nightmares _did_ end up going to the fair which Marionette had said where Vincent had gone, only to find it closed, so they snuck in and may have scared a few people in the process and possibly caused one person to pass out from the fright that they had done.

Overall, not exactly a great start to finding the kids.

Marionette had been moving down the highway at what he thought was sixty miles but when they passed one of those speeding signs, it read _ERROR_ as they sped to Vincent's house, which he guessed where the man _had_ to be, after all, he did have to sleep right?

On the way, Rubin had been ragging on him about how he should have known that Vincent was going to leave the park and that he should have done something about it and whatnot about him.

"Next time," He ranted "When we get locations, think of where he could go if he has to flee."

"For the last time Rubin, he's just a kid, and he probably thought he would be there later," Katherina said, coming to his defense.

In a strange way, he felt a bit happy, almost better, whenever he was near Katherina. He couldn't describe it, but it felt like he was…. _safe_ around her and that he could trust the lady with his thoughts and hope not to get mutilated or lectured.

"Is this the place?" He asked as he saw Rubin slow down and even stop in front of an apartment.

"You bet," He said, "Remember, the kids in here aren't exactly too happy that we invaded their privacy last night."

"So our regular smash and grab?" Fritz asked cracking his knuckles.

"Nah, I don't think that will work this time," Jack said "I know Vincent, he's actually pretty smart and all, but I think we can't just attack these guys,"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Marionette," Jack asked "I know my memory is terrible and this question could cause you to enter a frenzy-"

"Just ask,"

"What if we did what Vincent did when he lured the kids into the back room. You know….before he…"

Marionette was fully aware what the torn-up fox was suggesting, and arguably, as difficult as it was to say, it seemed like a pretty good strategy in the short term.

"Alright," He said "So how do we lure them?"

"I know how to," Katherina said as she changed from her monstrous chicken form into her human form which compared to the other nightmares, looked like somebody that you could run up to and give a hug to whenever you felt sad.

Which was odd, considering that Marionette wanted to do that to her when he saw her, feel loved, feel wanted again….

He wasn't used to these thoughts, they scared him, these thoughts did nothing except further develop the idea that he _was_ in fact her son. Which would be nice, knowing that his mother loved him enough to go this far for him, but scary at the same time considering that she was nine feet tall and had three rows or razor-sharp teeth that could easily tear somebody apart.

"So you go in and lure the kids out here?" Rubin suggested

"Yeah," She said

"Okay…" he said in a bit of an upset voice "We'll just sit out here and-"

"But you guy's also have a role to play," She added

"We do?"

"Why yes," She said as she stepped up to them with a grin on her face.

"What do you have planned?" Jack said as he put his hand on his double-bladed hook.

"Alright," She said as she gathered them all in a group "So here's what I have planned…"

 **Location: Outside of Vincent's house. A certain Yellow bunny's POV.**

Getting there was the easy part, but then again, he was a spirit of incredible power, so _anything_ was easy for him.

Bill took a bit of time to get used to this new body of his, it was lighter, but weaker and _much_ louder than his old one, especially since he had no weapons whatsoever, and occasionally, he would feel something go _snap!_ from the springs in his body if he pressed his arm or some other part of his body too hard on an object, which was loud and would _always_ blow his cover.

He was on the window on the apartment, with his yellow eyes being the only source of illumination for him.

 _Go in, get the kids, get out…_ He said as he recited those lines in his head.

But before he phased through the wall and into the room, he heard something.

"What are you doing?"

Bill turned around in shock that somebody had seen him, only to relax at the sight of a brown-haired boy in a grey and black shirt and some short pants.

It was the good Bill. The _weak_ Bill. The Bill that was actually named Billy and usually stayed out of affairs and was _clearly_ not all for one with the concept of his brother dying in a gory explosion that Bill wanted. He usually kept this boy locked in his mind and silent a good ninety-nine percent of the time, but not because he didn't want to get his hands dirty, but because he would say that that he should forgive his brother and whatnot, which usually ended with Bill threatening to splice him from his body and the boy being quiet and vanishing back to where he belonged.

But in reality, he _needed_ that kid more than he wanted to. Because, without him he would lose his memories, and if he had forgotten why he had come back from the dead…..

 _No,_ He told himself, _Don't think about it._

"What do you want kid?"

"I see you got a body to use," Billy said

"And you're point?"

"This is wrong," he said "Maybe we don't have to kill him, we can talk-"

"Look, I _exist_ because you wanted revenge, and if I remember, revenge does _not_ involve talking out your problems,"

They boy was silent. Which was good, after all, who wouldn't want to hurt their brother after he had stuffed him in the mouth of a animatronics bear?

He knew he would, which made him seriously question if _he_ was the only spirit with his head on since Billy constantly suggested forgiveness and talking it out rather than brute violence and avenging his death.

"But I think my broth-"

"Are you ever gonna shut up?" He said cutting off Billy as he was about to go in.

Billy sighed and walked up to him.

"Good," Bill said "Now, let's get this over with, I've been _waiting_ for this moment for ages."

Billy looked up with his tear-stained face and then vanished from his view, which usually meant that the kid had gone back to some random part of his consciousness, and that he was finally free to hurt somebody.

Bill made a smile, at least now that kid could _shut up_ and he could move on with the mission.

He then went inside the house and saw that the kids were all there packed like sardines and appeared to be fast asleep.

He saw that there, in the moonlight, was a lady in black, and almost instantly, he hid in a nearby picture, blending in perfectly with the exception of his eyes.

All he could do now was assess the situation, He knew this lady, it was Katherina, a nightmare who was with the rest of the Nightmares, but his main question wasn't if she was here to kill vincent, but it was _How did they know I was here?!_

Bill was silent, he needed to be or else he could be found, and if he was found..

 _Be quiet!_ He told himself as he saw the lady get closer and closer to him. He felt himself poise and was ready to attack if it was absolutely necessary.

But instead of approaching him, he saw her shake the shoulder of one of the children, a little gold bear, and wake him up. The bear was scared, but he could hear from their conversation that she was talking sweet to them and promising lots of love rather than her monstrous chicken form.

He was curious, what was she doing?

Then, he saw the bear wake up _all_ of the kids, who then looked at the lady with curiosity.

He saw that the lady smiled and said something about there being a new friend who wanted to meet them all, and that he was _very_ excited to see them. He heard the Chicken with the bib that read _LET'S PARTY_ ask about her rope necklace and where she could get one just like it, and when she did, she just shrugged it off and led them away, while they all stopped her and gave her a hug.

He didn't know why, but he was certain that he saw her shed a tear, and then hug them back and cooed a song to them.

Bill remained silent, but he saw the kids get out bed and follow the lady in the black dress.

Bill moved from one picture to the next across the wall as shuttle as he could, and when he got in the hall, he gasped.

There, Marionette stood in the middle of the room with Vincent, and the Nightmares around the door frame that the lady was leading the kids with, all of them ready to pounce on the unsuspecting kids.

He had to admit, using her as a bait was a good plan, and he would have been fine with them taking the kids, but then again, his escape from the room didn't involve _him_ getting the kids instead of _them_.

He felt his teeth grit, he would _not_ lose these kids to these clowns, his escape from that dreaded room _depended_ on it, but if he didn't want that to happen, that involved one thing that he would _never_ do in this situation.

He took a deep breath and against his will, jumped out of the picture frame.

When he did, he landed with a _THUD!_ and a few rusty _RIIINNNGGGSS!_ from the springs, which was _just_ loud enough for their gazes to turn to his direction and Marionette's smile even turned into a frown of fear.

"B-Bill?!" She said

 _Well,_ He thought _Only one thing to do now…._

He sneered an evil sneer, which wasn't too hard considering the costume smile.

"H-How!" Said the voice of Rubin, "How did you escape?!"

Soon, the Nightmares had gotten out of the shadows causing the children to jump away from her in fear.

"T-the monsters!" Foxy said as he led a good half o f the kids away from them and stuck his hook out "Stay away, I fought a Kracken so you;d better be scared!"

"Yeah!" The white Vixen near him said in a serious voice, which made her look as intimidating as a kitten, "We're pirates!"

"I-I thought you were our friend!" The little yellow chicken with the bib said in a sad voice

He saw a look of horror on Katherina's face as her plan fell apart right before her.

Bill smiled, he had the all where he wanted them.

He loved these moments where everything fell right where it was suppose to.

"Nightmares," Bill spoke up as he stared at her."I suggest you hand the kids to me, or else things will get a little….. _messy._ "

He really hoped that this body could take a hit.

Before they could even react to the problems that approached them, he lunged at the kids.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Oh man, stuff is going down! and why do I do these cliffs?! WHYYYYYY!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter (Sorry about the cliffs, perhaps I should add a guard rail or something to stop myself….) and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	29. Chapter 29- Being a dad (the epic way!)

**Hey there! glad to see you!**

 **Sorry if the last chapter was a bit of a let-down, but trust me, I made this one funny, and** _ **really**_ **cute...especially the end.**

 **As for now, just enjoy it, sorry if it's long.**

 **Chapter 29- Being a dad**

He wasn't really sure what exactly awoke him, but when he did, it wasn't a pleasant scene.

He had awoken by the sound of something being smashed, which sounded vaguely like the bowl of expensive Japanese candy that he was constantly telling Chica _not_ to eat.

He groaned and tried to sit up. He figured he was going to have a word with her, simply because if her eating habits involved her waking up in the middle of the night and devouring whatever food that wasn't frozen or too high for her, he was probably going to have to give her sleeping pills or some kind of medicine to slow her hunger down.

But then again, that could wait, he should just sleep in this warm and cozy couch with a peace of mind…..

That idea and motive stuck in his head for a while until he felt something vaguely apple-like hit his head.

Now _that_ was enough to make him mad, leave his cozy couch, and have a _serious_ lecture with whoever threw that at him.

"Alright!" he said as he stood up from the couch with the apple in his hand "Who threw-"

When he had opened his eyes, he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at was real or not.

On one side of the room, the children seemed to be fending off against similar looking-self creatures that were nine feet tall and had fangs. There was also a bunny that looked about his height that was trying to fend off _both_ the monsters and his kids while holding a squirming Chica in the process.

All he could do was just stare at the scene the same way somebody would look if an asteroid had fallen into his living room.

They continued to fight for a few seconds until one of them turned his gaze at him, the monster that looked like Foxy, made a gasp which got the attention of the rest of the monsters and then his kids were all soon looking at him.

For a few brief moments, he thought that he may or may not have eaten some sort of alcoholic candy that was causing these hallucinations.

He moved around a little, and found that their gazes were heading in his direction.

In fact, they seemed to be looking at him the same way a vulture did when they were about to see somebody die or something.

Vincent didn't know if he was high or having a nightmare, but he didn't like what was going on.

"Daddy!" Foxy said as he broke the crowd and hugged him, which felt like a pretty real and non-intoxicated one.

"Daddy! There's these monsters that are trying to kill us-"

"Hey, we're trying to turn you back to normal!" The monstrous bunny said

"We _are_ normal." Toy Chica rebuked

"No you're not!" The Monster fox said "He turned you into these things!"

Vincent didn't know why, but that fox's voice sounded... _familiar_ as if he had heard the voice before, in a weird way, it sounded like Jack's...

"Yeah right!" Bonnie said "Daddy loves us and has always been here for us!"

" _Loves you?!"_ The monstrous Chicken said "He _killed_ you guys! In fact, he killed _other_ people, How could you love him?!"

Automatically he felt like this argument was going south and fast. He rushed over to his desk and tried to find his Henry rifle or his grandmother's Super shotgun or if absolutely necessary, his Uncle's Thompson submachine gun.

"I don't think he could kill," Goldie said "Sure, he may shoplift the occasional tangerine or pizza, and maybe terrorize a vendor who cheated on us-"

"Specifically me." Maggie commented as she then hugged her pegasus and her fluffy tail curled around her legs.

"But I don't think he could _ever_ do something like that." Goldie said "And besides, if we were killed, how are we still alive?"

Suddenly, the argument turned from what originally appeared to be an all-out-war into a courtroom battle for the approval of the kids.

"You're alive because _I_ gave you life." Said a sad voice.

Vincent froze in mid search feeling his hand go over a box of ink.

That voice..it was the voice of….

He turned around and found someone that he _really_ didn't expect to be there.

There, suspended in midair, was the Puppet.

The same puppet that tried to kill him a few days ago when he stole the kids, and the same puppet that had been wanting to hurt him for a _very_ long time since his unhappy death.

"How could you give us life?" Freddy rebuked "I mean, I know that babies come from a stork, but seriously, you think that?"

"Here," Marionette said as his hands made a rectangle "Let me show you…"

Suddenly the rectangle light up for a few brief moments, and then turn into a screen that showed him leading the children away to the back room for their eventual murder.

After a few seconds of the film, he realized that The Puppet was trying to turn them away from him.

"Wait, is that daddy?" Freddy asked looking at the screen with curiosity.

He searched faster, He came to the horrible reality that if they turned away from him, he would be outnumbered one to twenty, which weren't exactly the best of odds considering the situation he was in.

He searched frantically, and felt the cool handle of a gun on his fingers along with a drum ammunition, which at that point, he already knew what he had.

The screen then showed the scene where Vincent had locked the door and was taking his costume off. He had pulled his knife out and was just about to...

"Hey Puppet," he said in a loud voice.

"What? Can't you see I'm ending you're reign of terror?" He said

All he could do now was smile as he thought of a movie moment from _Home Alone_ , and then he pulled out his Thompson Gun, which was fully loaded, and pointed it at them.

They all looked at him and his weapon choice and backed away a little.

"Now listen here," He said in his best Al Capone voice "I'm gonna give you all to the ten to get you're yella, no-good keisters off my property, before I pump your guts full of lead!"

"Now you can't-"

"One.." he said loading his weapon. "Two…" he continued curling his finger around the trigger.

"Kids, this guy isn't your father!" The puppet said in a blantlently.

The kids looked at him (Chica did her best considering that she was facing the door.) and Vincent actually felt scared, because if they believed the Puppet, he was going to need more ammo than just this one drum if he wanted to make it out alive.

They then looked back at at the Puppet.

"I don't know about you, but I know he loves us!" Chica said despite that the decayed bunny was holding her upside-down. "And even if he isn't our father, he sure does love us more than you ever did!"

Now Vincent didn't know a whole lot about burns, but he knew that The Puppet was gonna need some medicine, or maybe even the Wambulance (Get it? XD) to help him out of that one.

He then smiled, perhaps, these kids really _did_ care about him, and considering the burn, weren't gonna be turning to their side anytime soon.

"You were counting…" Foxy whispered to him.

"Oh, right.." he said. "Nine…"

"Wait, did you just skip from three to nine?" The monster fox asked.

"Yeah so?"

"You said you were counting to ten," he said "That's against the ransom rules."

"Screw the rules I have a machine gun!" He said.

"But you sai-"

"Ten!"

He didn't take any risky shots with out of fear shoot his kids with his gun, especially considering that this was a submachine gun made in the early twenties that he was using.

He also had to admit that his uncle had a pretty good gun considering that he felt like a total badass when he used it. He held the trigger for a good ten seconds, (The gun said that it could fire one thousand two hundred rounds per minute…) and saw that the monsters had actually _fled_ from the gun. The monsters had been shot a few times, but kept on running until he saw them phase through his wall and leave his house.

He also saw the Puppet make a mad break when he fired the gun, and saw that it too fled from his line of fire and into the wall that the monsters had left.

However, the only one that _didn't_ flee from rain of bullets was the bunny, who just stood there and started moving _towards_ him if anything else.

"Ya want some?!" Vincent asked feeling apprehensive as he held the Thompson at the bunny and then let it rip.

He didn't know how many times he had shot it, but after ten seconds shooting the bunny, it stood for a few good seconds with it's yellow eyes open and bullet holes all over it's torso with five or seven extra in it's head.

It then closed it's eyes, dropped Chica, and fell face first to the ground with a massive _KLANG!_

For a few seconds, all Vincent could do was look at the bunny's fallen body, and in those few seconds, all the kids could do was look at Vincent, who in turn had just lit somebody up.

He walked up to the bunny and indicated with his Thompson for Chica to move away from it, when she did, Vincent had stood over it.

He then smiled some more as he looked over the fallen animatronic, with only one sentence in mind that he had to say.

"Keep the change you filthy animal." he said in his Al Capone voice.

He then shot the bunny an extra time, just to be sure that it was dead.

But apparently, the bunny didn't _like_ keeping the change or getting shot in that matter, in fact, when Vincent had shot it, it jumped up and grabbed the Thompson.

Then, it looked at Vincent with it's yellow snake-like eyes and it's wicked smile.

"So, _you're_ Vincent," it said as it's eyes looked up and down at him "You know, I expected you to be a bigger threat than some nobody with a gun."

He was about to say "Why should I tell you?" or the classic "F- You!" response, but before he even could, he felt a steel-hard punch hit his gut. The impact it had was similar to that of a rock being launched from a catapult at him. He felt the wind get knocked out of him and then fell to the floor clutching his stomach and struggling to breathe. He saw images in his eyes warp into fuzzy and oddly colored objects along with the feeling that his ears being shoved with cotton to blot out almost any sound. He then fell on the floor trying to regain his breath and was waiting for the fuzzy vision and noises disintegrate so he could resume the task at hand.

After a good ten seconds of lying on the floor feeling like an idiot, he then stood up, feeling his head vision clear up only to see a new and rather disturbing scene.

The Bunny that had knocked the wind out of him moments ago was now picking up the children one by one, and try as they might, they appeared to be doing little to no damage to him whatsoever as they got stuck in his grip.

He then saw that in it's arms, it was carrying Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Chica and Maggie. They were struggling like any child would if they had been picked up by somebody that wasn't their parents or somebody that they knew, but it didn't seem to affect its strong steely grip on them.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll just take these and leave, I've got a client to impress and a room to escape once and for all."

It then turned around and was then about to walk out the door with the children.

Vincent tried to stand but found himself still a bit wobbly from the earlier encounter with it and fell back on the couch trying to keep the world from spinning out of order.

He then saw that it was about halfway through the door with his kids, who were squirming and screaming as they tried to get out of it's grasp

 _Someone…_ He thought _Do something…._

It probably would have made it had Foxy not snuck up behind him and then proceeded to hack in the area behind its left knee with his hook. The monster screamed when he did this, and then fell down on his injured knee and let go of Freddy and Maggie from his grip to examine the damage Foxy had done

Vincent was about to slash the thing's neck and decapitate it right then and there to end its reign of terror, but , he then saw Toy Chica try to do the same thing Foxy did before her, only for her hand to go _through_ its body instead of solid contact.

He was confused, what just happened?

He then saw her try to do it again, and had just as much success as the last time she had done it, which resulted in it turning around and facing her with a rather _angry_ look in it's face towards Chica's counterpart.

"Um….would you like a forgiveness cupcake?" She asked like some nervous Girl Scout.

"No," it said "But I do need you!"

Before she could run he saw it reach it's arm to grab her and pull her into the same grasp as it's sister, only to scream let out a scream about five inches away from the small chicken.

He saw that chica had taken the opportunity to actually _bite_ her captor, and judging from how hard it screamed and the teeth marks left behind, it must have hurt really bad.

He reminded herself to give Chica what she wanted or suffer the pain that this guy had.

The monster then turned its attention away from Toy Chica and to the original.

"What was that for?!" It asked

"You're trying to kidnap us!"

"Can you at least do it _without_ giving me rabies or something?"

He must have angered her some more, because she bit again, causing it to howl in pain once more.

Although he wanted to watch his daughter cause extreme pain to her captor, he needed to take it down. He searched the apartment for anything that could harm it. Sadly, the badass Thompson wouldn't do, because he had just seen earlier that it could take a few headshots with ease. He saw that his knife was just as useless as his gun unless he planned on decapitating it.

 _Come on, Think!_ He thought as he looked and saw that it was trying to keep the siblings away from him and trying to get Chica's mouth off his arm

But then his eyes gazed over to a rectangular black object on the coffee table.

There, on the table, as if it was saying in a sarcastic voice _I told you I would be important_ was the remote.

He then thought of an instant plan.

He grabbed the remote and pointed it at the monster that had now succeeded in prying off Chica from his arm.

"Oh when I get you to my client, I'm _so_ gonna enjoy finding out who's my brother, and I will do it the _slowest_ and most _painful_ way possible."

The kids tried the whack-behind-the-knees trick again, but just like what happened to Toy Chica, it phased through it's legs.

Vincent then pointed the remote at it's unexposed back where there were no flailing arms and no disturbances in his way.

For a brief moment, he wondered _why bother? this thing can get rid of the kids, and I don't have to feel a dime of guilt._

But then he countered with that if he let this thing get his kids, he would feel guilty that he had failed to protect them.

He then made a decision that any Father would make in this situation.

He pressed the _POWER_ Button on the remote at the bunny.

He didn't know what would happen, personally, he thought it would roll its eyes and fall to the ground, but something _way_ more unexpected happened.

The remote caused it to stand still like it had been paused, which was normal considering what had happened to the animatronics when he first used it, but what _wasn't_ was that it burst into sparks.

Sparks came out of the costumes gaps, it's slits where the armholes and where the joints could move, and especially around the facial area.

It stood still for a few seconds like some sort of man-sized Fourth-Of-July sparkler, and then all of a sudden, he saw something come _out_ of it's body.

He thought he saw a yellow bear with a purple top hat, huge fangs and claws being dragged away from the house by some unknown force screaming " _NO! NO! NO! I will not lose-"_

Then, just like any fourth of July firecracker it exploded.

Vincent took cover and covered his ears blast happened and was now on the couch again.

And then, after the bang, it went quiet for what felt like the longest five seconds of his life.

When he was sure that it was gone, he stood back up and looked around.

The Bunny that had tried to take his kids was now on the floor and appeared to be dead.

He looked around, his house wasn't too much of a mess unless you don't count the huge and rather incriminating scorch marks from the blast.

He continued to look and saw that all of his kids didn't appeared to hurt except for Chica, and Toy Bonnie who looked like they had crawled through a chimney along with the faint smell of burnt paper.

They all just stared at him with their huge and rather cute eyes.

He looked back at each one of them.

"Kids…" he said as he picked up his Uncle's Thompson. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

They just looked at him.

"Daddy," Maggie said as she came out "It'ed what they say be true?"

He sighed.

Well, maybe it couldn't hurt to tell a little…..

"Look," he said "I'll admit, I've done some bad things in the past, but trust me, murder was something I _never_ did."

They just looked at him.

He sighed and looked down at his Thompson, feeling a bit less badass than what he should feel when he held that gun.

He felt far worse than bad, in fact, he felt like putting the Thomson to his head and ending this all here, until he saw Maggie walk up to him.

They gave a silent conversation with their eyes, which was all that they needed.

Then, Maggie hugged him.

"I love you daddy." She said "And even if you arn't my real daddy, you've loved me enough for you to be real."

"I love you too sweetheart." He said feeling his voice go _way_ more sensitive than he was used to it being.

And if that wasn't enough, he saw that _all_ of them started to hug him until he was surrounded by a tiny group of people that were all showing him love and affection.

He smiled and felt something wet run down his cheek.

For a minute, he thought it was blood or a burst vessel, until he tasted it and felt that it was salty, and a bit wet.

It was the taste of tears. Happy tears for that matter.

He felt a bit lost in the moment as time stood still of him just hugging the kids.

"Ugg…." said a moan.

Suddenly, the moment was gone and he looked over to where the moan came from.

If his nerves hadn't burst from the amount of love he had earlier, than this probably did.

There was the green poke of an ear coming out of the armchair of the couch.

He tried to turn his attention to the moment, but the kids saw his gaze and stood behind him in panic.

Vincent pointed his Thompson at the couch ready to let rip every last bullet.

He then saw the figure of the the couch come out from the couch.

He then wished that he hadn't used the remote on the monster, that way he could at least shot it instead of being charmed by its cuteness.

"Um….daddy? what are you pointing at me?" The green, kid-sized bunny asked with his enormous yellow eyes.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Wow….long chapter.**

 **Long, but Good.**

 **Well, that's all for today, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	30. Chapter 30- Welcome to the family

**Well, hey everybody! sorry for the late update, which I will explain later, but first, I have some good and bad news to say.**

 **The good news is that I have tons of cute plans for our little purple murderer and stuff that just makes me smile squeal with joy when I think about it.**

 **Bad news is that this story only has about 10-ish chapters left.**

 **Now, before you start raging in the review bar at me or say "man, you're a horrible author for ending this story!" or "You suck BOOOOO!"(just like a certain young man who is still trapped in a haunted house…) or "Go to H-e-double-hockey sticks!" I have an end in mind, and a good end and rather awesome ending for that matter.**

 **Also, and I'm not sure why, but when I re-read my fic, I found that my chapters have mismatched words or incorrect grammar (I still have no idea how that happened, perhaps something with Google Docs again….), so i plan on fixing that. sorry it took thirty Chapters but hey, at least it happened.**

 **I've said enough, So go ahead and read, Apologies for any grammatical/ spelling errors.**

 **Chapter 30- Welcome to the family**

Vincent simply didn't know what to do in this situation.

First off he and his kids were invaded by strangers from the outside which he was still catching up on. It also didn't help his mind speed up since the monster fox sounding a lot like Jack and the monster bear sounded an awful lot like his horrible father

It also didn't help that he was still wondering how he had managed to get the large bunny that had infiltrated his house to explode and transform into something as adorable as it was now. The original monster had sickly green fur with a few holes and some tears in it, along with the faint smell of a dead animal similar to that of roadkill. It also had a smile that could have easily been mistaken for a rape face of some sort, given that it's cheeks had been rotted away just like Jeff's revealing it's molars and other teeth not usually visible. It also was just terrifying to look directly at its sulfurous yellow reptilian-like eyes that could burn a hole through one's soul.

This wasn't the monster that he had encountered earlier.

The bunny that had walked out of the couch now had a shade of grass green fur all over it's body instead of the former slightly vomit-colored color one. The fur also covered all of the holes that the former body had, giving it a smooth and natural appearance along with the faint smell of lavender. Its eyes also changed. They were now a lovely shade of bright yellow with the regular eyeball that anybody would see would see on another person rather than the original reptilian eye that could make anybody that looked at it cower and shrink a few inches.

Vincent wasn't entirely sure if he should shoot it, after all, it did just come out of the couch and appeared to be quite innocent. Especially with those big beautiful eyes...and it's really soft fur…

"Dad...is something wrong with me?" It asked in a rather normal child-like voice rather than the voice that it previously had.

"Um….who are you?" He asked as he still kept pointing his weapon at the terrified bunny.

"B-Billy," It said in a scared voice.

"Why do you call me dad?"

"Y-you adopted me a while back…"It stammered.

Then he saw it look around the area a little confused like there was suppose to be something there waiting for him.

"Wait, where's Bill?" he asked "Is he trying to make me feel like I escaped him again? is this another one of his hallucinations again?"

"Who? and What now?" Vincent asked.

For a few seconds, the bunny was quiet after he had asked the questions. He then looked around for a few more seconds, and appeared to have a smile growing on his face.

"I'm...I'm free..." He whispered in an awe filled voice that was almost out of Vincent's earshot.

"Excuse me?" Vincent said in an agitated voice.

"Oh, nothing." It said as it shrunk back a few inches and resumed to sucking it's thumb.

He didn't know who this Bill fellow that he had mentioned was, but he didn't sound very like a nice person judging from his scared voice and that Billy sounded really _happy_ when he saw that this Bill wasn't around, which usually wasn't a good sign that somebody loved another person if they were rejoicing about their leaving.

He saw that the kids were still behind him and curiously looking at Billy like an asteroid from space, which he couldn't blame them for since he had seen him try to kill them and exploded into this rather cute and very huggable bunny only a few minutes earlier.

He decided to get back on the task at hand before this became an awkward staring contest.

"So... _Billy_." He said "You say that I adopted you?"

"O-of course you did. I-I saw you. the day you took m-m-me in." he stammered, still looking around for this unknown fellow named Bill around the house.

He was about to ask why this Bill made him so scared, until Chica butted in with a question.

"Wait, what does adopted mean?" She asked as she tugged on his jacket.

"It means to take a child," He answered to her.

"It's really that easy?"

"Yes," he answered "I mean there paperwork and stuff…"

"So...can I adopt Foxy?" Toy Chica asked as she gave the kit a hug who in then tried to escape the her hug with little success.

"I don't think it works like that…." He said to her who seemed to notice that she _really_ liked being next to him, and always seemed a bit happier than usual when she was next to him.

He just assumed that it was some phase that she would grow out of soon.

"Dad!" Foxy gasped "She'd be a'stragalin me…"

"Oops…" He said "Toy Chica, let your brother go."

She made a sad sigh and then released him from her hug. where after exit he then gasped for some much-needed oxygen. But even as he looked like a fish out of water, still continued to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Moving on…" He said in an awkward voice as he turned his gaze back to Billy, who was still sucking his thumb and looking at him innocently. "So you really think that?"

Billy nodded.

He sighed.

He really wished he had just used his Thompson on the bunny when it was an adult, because he suddenly found it incredibly difficult to even curl his finger around the trigger, let alone fire it at the child.

It was times like these that made him hate kids.

He then lowered his Thompson and walked over to him.

"Look," he said as he picked up the rather faint yet pleasant smell of lavender. "How about we get you in bed,"

"But we just woke up!" Freddy complained "Can we please play with him?"

"You can when it it's morning." He said.

"So what time is it now?" Freddy asked

"About twelve fifty in the morning."

Freddy shrunk up a little and made a kick at the ground.

"But I don't feel tired…" He said

"Then have some milk or something." He said "I've got to give you, Chica and Toy Bonnie a bath before you go to sleep."

"Why do we have to take a bath?" Toy Bonnie complained

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Vincent countered "You look like you could be a chimney sweep."

"What's that?" Chica asked

He sighed and then made a sad face.

"But I don't want to." He said

"Do you really want to do that?" Vincent asked

The little ash-covered bunny nodded, and so did Chica.

"Okay then, then I won't ask you."

"Yayy!" they both said as they then both broke into a hug. Then they hugged Vincent's legs and said "We love you daddy!"

"I said I won't ask you." He said

"We know." They said as the ash-covered and burnt-paper fragranced kids said.

"I said nothing about _ordering_ you to take a bath."

Suddenly, they stopped hugging him and saw that they were in a rather _nasty_ situation at hand.

Vincent wanted to give them a bath, and had tricked them to come close enough to him to _carry_ them to the bath rather than trying to convince them.

By the time the realized this, Vincent had put his long arms around them and had picked the children up and then proceeded to carry them away to the bathroom.

"Daddy! why did you do that?!" Chica complained as she tried to flail out of his grip like a fish, and failed.

"Like I said," He said "I'm _ordering_ you to do it."

"But I don't wanna!" Bonnie wailed as he tried to slip out of Vincent's grip.

Vincent saw that as the children struggled, they were spreading ash all over his nice and rather rare coat. He figured that when he took it to the dry cleaners, they would probably joke _First blood now smoke? what have you've been getting yourself into lately?_

Just before he went into the bathroom to give the children a bath, he turned around to see that Foxy looked like he was about to wrestle with some of his other siblings. So before he could make a move, he made an executive move to what he considered the most authoritative figure in the house. After all, they did take him seriously when he was an adult, so why would his child form be different?

"Freddy!" He said

"Yeah?" The bear said as he looked up from a intense game of rock-paper-scissors- with Goldie and Toy Freddy.

"Can you get your siblings a midnight snack before they go to sleep?" He asked

"Yes daddy!" He said in an enthusiastic voice.

"What!? _They_ get to eat at midnight and _I_ don't!?" Chica outbursted as she entered another fit of rage and smudged some of her ash-covered fur on Vincent's face.

"Wait, what do I give them?" Freddy asked.

"Milk or something," he said as he opened the bathroom door with his teeth, which made him not only look ridiculous but at the same time was rather difficult to do.

"Okay daddy!" He said as he gave him a soldier salute, and looked pretty serious about that until his many-sizes too big hat fell over his eyes.

Vincent let a little chuckle at Freddy's little accident, and then went into the bathroom with the ash covering children.

He then closed the door, locked it, put the children down, and put the key someplace too high for them reach, and started filling the tub with lukewarm water.

"Daddy…." Chica asked. "Do I _really_ have to take a bath, I mean, I do like the shade of this grainy stuff my feathers…."

He sighed. Judging from that reaction in on itself, he had the feeling that this was going to be a _long_ bath.

He then turned around and got ready for the wettest and mentally prepared himself for what could be messiest bath that could _ever_ happen.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Sorry for the week-long wait, school has been getting in the way and almost cut my writing time to about ten minutes to twenty minutes a day.**

 **But I hoped you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	31. Chapter 31- Bill's plan

**Hey everybody! I had this one in my head for a while, and thought this would be a good place to put it, so...here it is….enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 32 - Bill's plan.**

He had to give himself credit for being able to escape an exploding suit, simply because stuff like that _never_ happened to him in real life.

Although it sucked that Bill had been dragged back to his room by some unknown force, he was still pretty happy about not getting blasted to smithereens if he had stayed in the costume.

Soon, Bill was all alone in the _Malfunctioning Animatronics room_. He sighed out of how bad he had screwed up, Where did he go wrong? Surely a few kids couldn't have been able to beat him?

He reminded himself that it wasn't them who stopped him, but it was in fact their no-good-lying-and-cheating-yet-somehow-still-alive father. _He_ was the reason that this wasn't a silent and easy win. _He_ was the reason that Bill couldn't get the children, not himself.

He also blamed himself for not betraying Jeff and using him to cut the chains on the door to free himself, that way, he could at least use his _powerful_ body, the one that gives him the appearance of the Nightmare Fredbear instead of the spring-lock costume he had earlier. It also would have helped if the Child hadn't interfered with him and cost him seconds from the kids when he was outside the house.

 _Speaking of him…._ He thought.

"Hey kid, you can come out, I want to talk with you," he said as he reclined on a single plastic chair that was just barely able to support his weight.

The boy didn't show up, which was normal, since it took a few minutes for the kid to leave the mental room that Bill had locked him in with his stupid plushies and stupid stories about how he could forgive his brother.

But after a few minutes, He saw that the kid _still_ hadn't come out of his conscious to speak with him about forgiveness or whatever he had planned to tell him this day.

He sighed, he really didn't like doing this.

"Kid," he said to the kid who wasn't really there "If you don't come out in the next minute, I'll go in, and _get_ you out."

He figured a threat like that could get the kid out of his conscious and right into this room, but one minute later Bill was still the only soul in the room.

For once he felt a chill, this wasn't normal, since when did the kid deny him? the kid was a _part_ of himself, and _had_ to obey what he said.

 _Unless of course….he's….naw….it couldn't be..._

"Alright kid, If you won't talk to me, then _I'll_ talk to you!"

Bill then retracted to his mind where the kid usually was holed up. The place he held the kid was pretty tight, and oddly enough, it was the same house that he had lived in before his untimely and rather angry death. After he had taken command of the suit, he put the kid in here, and usually when he tried to get out of the room or leave, Bill was there to stop and scare the crap out of him, which was usually accomplished by the kid flashing his light and seeing the corpse that his body was.

He went down the left hall door was a crack open, so he went there but a little louder than usual, just to see him go out of his room and flash the light down the hall to blind him.

But when he got the point where the kid usually popped out and flashed him, there was no flashing light or creaking of the door.

Suddenly, Bill got a bit scared, which has _never_ happened before in his afterlife, not even _once_ had the kid managed to get away from him.

 _Okay, maybe he's hiding…._

Bill looked everywhere a frightened kid could be: under the bed, in the closet, down the halls, and all over the exact replica of his house which his subconscious had created to keep the kid here and hopefully, never let him out.

He was desperate, what was happening? where was he?

 _Okay...so he found a spot, big whoop, I'll find him somehow._

He looked some more. About a few minutes of frantic searching, and turning the room into something that could be left over from a tornado strike, he _still_ didn't find the mysterious child that was his good side.

"Okay…" He said "If this is an attempt to make me feel bad at yelling at you, or me, I'm not buying it!"

The room was still quiet.

Bill wondered for a few brief seconds how he was going find the kid, especially since he didn't really have a lead on him or anything else to start a successful search.

Then he remembered: He could _sense_ Billy simply because Billy was a part of himself.

Personally, Bill didn't like that or use it because he thought it was dumb, but at this point, he was seriously worried about what this kid could do if he had actually lost him. He then sat down on a relatively clean patch of floor and started focusing on his consciousness. Under normal circumstances, he would have felt some resistance from the child inside of him because Billy wanted to "Forgive him," and other crap, but instead of hearing that, he heard nothing. No rebukes, or arguments, just nothing. Just a void of where the child should be.

 _No…_ He thought _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Bill felt his vision turn red and curled his fingers into fists and gritted all four sets of teeth in his body (Two on his head and two in his stomach).

The Child was gone.

He began to panic. He _needed_ Billy. Because without the child, he would begin to grow weaker by the hour, causing him to lose costume parts due to the time away from himself, and eventually he would get weaker, and ultimately, just vanish from existence. He would fail at his revenge. He would get no blood; no gore; no revenge; no joy in avenging himself and quenching the anger that his brother had created by stuffing him in the same costume he was possessing right now.

What could be even _worse_ than that, would be if the Child found his brother and actually _forgave_ him, because if that happened, he would simply cease from existence right then and there once again, without any revenge of _any_ sort on his jerk of a brother.

The thoughts of failing in his quest of revenge caused him to enter a child-like tantrum of epic proportions. He punched the walls in anger, causing spiderweb cracks to explode over the walls despite being made of reinforced concrete. He screamed with the mouth that was on his stomach which sounded like it could belong to Godzilla rather than an animatronic bear that greeted kids. And even after _that_ he wasn't done yet. He simultaneously slammed the ground with such strength that he had made small tremors that were about a four or a five on the richter scale for and could be felt good five miles away from him

After taking his anger out on whatever he could get within range of for a few minutes, he felt it die down a little to the small yet containable fury which he usually kept it at and felt his vision turn back to normal instead of the blotted red that it was when he was angry.

"Alright kid," he said in a much more controlled voice, "You may not be with me, but I can still sense you…"

Bill closed his reptilian-like eyes and tried to remember just when could he have escaped. He mentally relived the events from last night: There was the hours which he was locked in a closet, which wouldn't be possible because Billy couldn't get a body or be able to escape him. He remembered possessing the costume, which _still_ couldn't be possible for Billy because he would have sensed him leaving. He remembered when the murderer of the children had used the remote…..

That got him thinking, when he had used the remote, he had been hit by the beam and caused the costume to explode. And during the time that had happened, his senses were overwhelmed by the bright lights and heat, and as a result, he couldn't sense _anything.._

He thought about this.

It _had_ to be.

"That bastard….." He whispered and then found himself pacing around the room

"I swear!" He yelled "When I get my hands on that kid, I'm gonna murder-"

He then remembered that he was dead, and thus couldn't be killed again.

He then just told himself that he would do something _really_ bad the kid. But his main priority right now was finding where he was.

Bill closed his eyes, and felt his conscious expand past the door and to the house of the murderer, where he then looked through a painting in the murderer's house to see if his idea was right. He then smiled from one end of his face to the other.

There, right where anybody could see it, was the little green bunny he had possessed earlier. It playing with the kids only now it was smaller, cleaner, and had Billy's sickly bright and positive yellow eyes instead of Bill's comfortable sulfurous reptilian eyes that he liked.

He then opened them to the empty room which he was locked in and began thinking of a plan in his anger-ridden mind of his.

"Oh Billy," He said to himself as he stood with a smile on his face "When I get my hands on you, I'll spare you."

Bill knew he was talking to himself, but in a strange way, he liked it and kept on talking.

"And when I do…" he continued "I'm gonna first make an example of that murderer and his kids to you... _then_ I'll see what to do with you."

Bill laughed, and reminded himself that it was moments like these where he found that he _loved_ being crazy and evil. He laughed some more, and then thought of what he was going to do with that pesky Jeff.

"As for Jeff," he told himself "He thinks he's running the show, just wait until I show him what have planned for him…."

He was enjoying this, until he saw one of his fingers were missing.

He was silent as he looked at the oddity, then looked down to see his left pinky on the floor. His laughter then changed to terror as he looked at the finger that had just fallen off like a scab.

Terror grew in his gut about what was happening.

He was starting falling apart from the absence of Billy.

"Looks like I'm running out of time…" he said as he resumed to pacing and thought of his plan more in depth in the hope that he would get his much-deserved revenge.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Sorry if it wasn't cute, but I do think this a pretty crucial part of the story.**

 **Anyway, I have a series of cute/nice chapters coming soon, and I hope to see you in them, bye!**

 **Note: Expect slightly slower updates this week, apparently AP just loves to put two different subject tests on the same day.**


	32. Chapter 32- Milk, malk, and mulk

**Hey there! Sorry for not updating in awhile, School and stuff. Also, I think that there's a calm in the storm of school (For now) which equals faster updates! :) (Hopefully)**

 **Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter (Apologies for grammar/ spelling errors)**

 **Chapter 31- Milk, malk, and mulk**

Freddy was pretty excited, he was in charge. He, a little cub that still had trouble telling the difference between left and right shoes sometimes, was _in charge_. This feeling was new to him, did whatever he say go? Was he free to make his own decisions?

All of these questions rang in his mind, but for the good part, there was one thought that shot a good portion of them down: the thought of obeying his father. After all, he _did_ make him in charge because he was cleaning Chica and Toy Bonnie, and if he disobeyed him, he could not only get punished, but he could also _never_ be in charge again.

He then made up his mind to follow what Vincent had told him to do.

"Alright guys," he said turning around "I'm in charge, so that means-"

Unfortunately, Foxy had taken the moment to tackle Maggie, and soon, the two kits were going at it in their own little rough and tumble game while Billy, their new sibling had decided to look around the house and appeared to be quite happy to be here, which was no surprise to Freddy.

This was new to him, What was suppose to do? he wanted Foxy to keep on playing, but some part of him told him that they had to stop, after all, their father _did_ tell them just to drink some mulk and go to sleep.

"Uh….Foxy," He said

"Can't ye see I'm beatin me sis?" he said as he pinned her to the ground.

"Ye didn't beat me!" She rebuked underneath his legs.

"Guys...I don't think daddy want's us to do that…." he said.

He wasn't really sure how the fox would react, but he saw the two kits sigh and get off of each other and soon, they were looking at him with an expression of _what now?_

"Okay…" he said still new to the whole leadership thing "Daddy said we need to drink some mulk and go to bed,"

"That'd sound good," Foxy said as he went to the table with Maggie and the rest of his siblings. "Bonnie, could ye get us some Malk?"

"We don't have any malk," The purple bunny said as he looked through the refrigerator, "But we do have milk,"

"That'd be what I'd said," The fox said

"No," Bonnie said "You said it was 'Malk' like it was some trash or disgusting thing,"

"Okay then, what do you call it?"

"I call it M-i-l-k, like every other person on earth calls it,"

"Yeah," foxy said "Like whole almond malk,"

"No, it's-" Bonnie said infuriated and then pinched the area between his eyes and then said "Okay….say Milkshake,"

"Milkshake,"

"Okay, now say milk,"

"Malk," Foxy said

Freddy could see that Bonnie was _clearly_ about to lose it judging from the tugging of his ears like he was about to tear them off.

"A-are you hearing this Freddy?" he said in a crazy voice

"Yeah," he said "We all just want some mulk,"

" _MULK?!"_ Both Foxy and Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah," he said "You know, that white stuff that comes from a-"

"I know what it is!" Bonnie snapped, "And It's called milk!"

"Were all saying malk Bonnie!" Maggie added.

"No! You're saying Malk, he's saying-"

Freddy saw that this was spiraling out of control fast, considering that the arguing the groups seemed to be looking at each other in a rather angry way similar to rival gangs or long-rivalry teams.

"Guys," Freddy said "How about we just drink the Mulk?"

"It's called milk! _M-I-L-K_!" Bonnie spelled out with a taint of rage in his voice.

"I don't care what it is, I just want it!" He said.

"Then call it what it is!"

"It's called Mulk!" Freddy said

"It'd be malk ye idiot!"

"Guy's, quit crying over mulk!" Toy Freddy said

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Bonnie yelled clearly losing it at this point "IT'S CALLED MILK! M-I-L- FREAKING-K! NOW GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK-HEADED-"

He probably would have gotten it through Foxy's head considering how loud he was yelling, had the kit not taken the chance to lunge at Bonnie and tackle him to the floor.

They then started fighting, and this wasn't the play fighting he saw the kit do with his sister a few minutes ago, this was a legitimate fight that they were doing. He saw that Bonnie was slamming Foxy's sides and constantly hitting his only available eye while Foxy continued to kick Bonnie in the stomach and occasionally pull his long soft ears.

"Guys," Freddy said stepping in, "How about we just try to get along and drink some Mulk-"

He realized he probably said "Drink something else to go to sleep" instead of Mulk, because the moment he did, he saw that both Bonnie and Foxy had dragged him into their little fight, which was now spiraling into an all-out brawl between the three.

He wasn't sure which was up or down, but he constantly either saw red or purple fur, and did his best to separate the two, only for them to hit him on both sides.

"Can you guys please stop!" he said in a failed attempt to separate them.

"Not until you admit I'm right!" Bonnie grumbled

"You want that!" Freddy said as he tried to separate them only to get hit by Foxy's bushy tail, "It's called mil-"

Then, as sound was heard.

A sound loud enough to make them stop fighting.

The sound was a _Crack!_ followed by the sound of running liquid into a cup.

They stopped in midflight, allowing Freddy to get his bearings about where he was at. He was currently sandwiched in between Bonnie and Foxy with Bonnie being on the bottom of the pile and Foxy being at the top.

They all looked at where the sound came from to see a rather strange sight.

There, Goldie was opening the jug of mulk and pouring a glass for everybody on the counter, despite that it was a good four feet tall and impossible to reach because of their short height. The little golden bear was pouring some nice, warm, mulk for Maggie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and to their newly adopted brother Billy, who all seemed to be drinking it happily.

"Uh….Goldie?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah?" He said

"Could we have some milk?"

"It's called-"

"I'll call it whatever I want!" Bonnie snapped, "Anyway, can we have some…."

"Uh…." Goldie said looking at the container, "Sure, but it's pratically-"

Apparently, he didn't hear what his yellow-fur brother finish, but he saw Foxy make a fast and made lunge for the carton of mulk/milk/malk and then proceeded to drink the contents _straight_ out of the carton instead of sharing it with him and Bonnie.

He was stunned at what Foxy had done, being a selfish jerk and drinking straight from it.

But a few seconds later, he saw something was wrong.

He saw Foxy take the carton off of his lips, then hold it upside down and shake it the same way somebody did when they wanted to get ketchup or some other condiment to the bottom of the bottle.

He shook the carton and hit the bottom a few times to get the malk/milk/mulk out, but he didn't see any of the delicious white stuff that made kids sleepy and fall asleep come out of the carton,

He then saw Foxy enter a doomed expression, just like one would make if they found a fatal flaw in their plan that would ultimately lead to their downfall.

Foxy just stood there holding the carton upside down like he was in some sort of trance as he stared into the wall.

"Foxy?" Bonnie said "Are you okay?"

The kit was still silent, but he then handed over the carton to Bonnie, who then entered the same expression as Foxy as he handed it to Freddy. As he held it, he noticed that it was a bit light considering it's size.

"Bonnie?" Freddy said "Is there some sort of slime or expired mulk in this?"

The bunny who thought malk/mulk was milk was silent, even when he had specifically said "Mulk" in this situation to see his reaction, which was still him staring into space and his eyes starting to gloss over.

"We'd be arguin over nothin…." Foxy moaned in a sad voice.

He wasn't entierly sure what Foxy meant until he looked at the open part of the milk carton that made him too enter the same state as Foxy.

The mulk carton was empty.

"I can't believe we fought over an empty carton of milk….." Bonnie moaned.

He then dropped the empty carton. He was upset for not getting any but for some reason, he wasn't sad, in fact, there was an odd sense of relief that there was no mulk/malk/milk in the carton, because it there was, Foxy would have drank it all and anything he didn't drink would have been spoiled.

"Man….we'd be actin like a bunch of heethins all over some stupid malk..." The pirate kit said.

"I hope we never do that again." Freddy said

"Yeah, let's make a promise.…" Bonnie said. Soon, the little purple bunny stuck in hand out, and soon, Foxy put his hook in, and then Freddy found himself putting his hand in.

"Let's never argue about mil- I mean, whatever that stuff is- again,"

"Agreed," Freddy said

"Ye have the word of a pirate," Foxy added, and with that note, they disbanded and offically made the promise.

"Aw, that's nice." Goldie chimed in.

Freddy agreed with his yellow brother, it was nice, getting along with Foxy and Bonnnie, and maybe, maybe they could-

"Hey, I have a question." Bonnie said, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah?" the golden bear said.

"Doesn't it seem a bit strange that we just happen to _magically_ run out of that stuff when we were arguing about it?"

Suddenly, it did seem a _bit_ strange that something like that would happen concidently _after_ they fought.

"Foxy…" Bonnie quarts"How many quarts did that carton hold?"

Foxy picked up the carton and then read it.

"Two," he said "Why?"

"Doesn't it seem a bit strange that you somehow managed to drink _eight_ cups of milk when there was only _four_ of you?"

That caused a silence to suddenly appear over the room, and Goldie then started to look around with his black and pinprick eyes

"W-w-we may have had double…" He stammered as he backed away only to bump into the refidgeratior.

"Goldie." Foxy said as he stood by Bonnie "Did ye _drain_ the malk so that way _we_ couldn't have any?"

"D-d- does it seem that way?" The panicked bear stammered, suddenly started making his bowtie bigger even though it hang like a necklace.

"Did you _trick_ us?" Freddy asked

"I-I-I….." He stammered suddenly surrounded by his siblings.

I didn't take a genius to figure out what Goldie had done when they had fought over the mulk.

Suddenly, Freddy felt…. _mad._ His _brother_ had drained the mulk so that way they couldn't drink any. His _brother_ selfishly shared his mulk with the others that way the quarreling trio couldn't have any just because the couldn't accept it as "Milk" or "Malk" or "Mulk"

"Why you…" Bonnie said as he pretended to pull up his sleeve even though he only had fur there. "When I'm through with you, I'm gonna make you _wish_ you kept that milk."

"Please!" Goldie said, clearly seeing how the situation turned out. "Don't...hurt…me…"

Bonnie seriously looked like he could hurt Goldie, and so did Foxy as well. Freddy wanted to, but some part of him just didn't….want it.

He stayed out of their way as he then saw his two siblings corner the little scared bear, and Bonnie had then raised a clenched fist like he was about to-

"Guys, what are you doing to Goldie?" said a slightly deep yet comforting voice

Freddy turned around to the sound of the voice, which was his tall and imperial-looking father.

Only, he looked a bit different, his trenchcoat was a bit black on his shoulders and wet on his arms and stomach. Next to him were Chica and Toy Bonnie who looked _really_ clean.

"Uh...Hi dad!" Bonnie said clearly hiding his intention on what he originally wanted to do to Goldie "How was cleaning?"

"Foxy, Bonnie." He said in a bit of an upset voice "I will only repeat myself once: what are you doing?"

 **End of chapter.**

 **DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!**

 **I'm not gonna lie, this chapter was** _ **really**_ **fun to write, hope I get to write a few more like this before this series concludes.**

 **Now remember: Never cry over spilled milk-**

 **Freddy- It's called Mulk!**

 **Foxy- NO! It'd be called MALK!**

 **Bonnie-When will you two learn it's called MILK! M-I-L-K!?**

 **(They start fighting)**

 **Oh dear...looks like I have a fight to break up (Sigh)**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you next time, buy!**


	33. Chapter 33- Goodnight (Again)

**Hey there, I had some spare time today, so I put it to use.**

 **Also, for those expecting the new nightmare animatronics (Nightmare BB, Marionette, Mangle.) I don't plan on adding them. Not because I want to crap on your dreams (Which I don't) I just don't think I can find a place for them into this story.**

 **Nightmare Mangle- Aw come on Tom!**

 **Me-Sorry guys maybe some other day….**

 **(Nightmares crawls away saying "I'm unloved….")**

 **Me- Don't say that, I always thought you were my favorite character.**

 **Nightmare Mangle- Really?!**

 **Me- and before this gets too creepy, I Hope enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 33- Goodnight (again.)**

Before he saw what appeared to be Goldie's sibling ganging up on him, he was actually having a rather good night despite what happened earlier.

When he had given the children a bath, his first expression would be that Bonnie would make fun of Chica or something, but as he cleaned them in the bathtub, he noticed that they didn't do _anything_ against each other, not that it was usual for the two to fight (he never saw them fight) but he was curious to see how they would react to each other as he cleaned them.

He figured that they probably didn't make fun of each other or try to look at each other because he was there, but he also guessed that they weren't old enough to notice their "Differences" yet.

Either way, when he gave them a bath which had disastrous consequences he _really_ should have seen coming.

The minute he put their sooty bodies in, the once clear water had had actually turned _black_ from the soot, and it had gotten so dark that it started to stick back on their feathers/fur and actually make them _dirtier_. So he had to get them out of the bath, which caused his sleeves fall down to his hands and was soaked in the dark-colored water. He then had stick his arm _back_ into the water drain it, wash the soot out of the tub as the two kids shivered from being out of the warm tub, and then refill the tub so that way he could resume to cleaning them.

This cycle occurred a good three times already, and he was really hoping that it wouldn't happen a fourth.

Soon, after the long and dangerous job of cleaning them with the occasional failing from cold water, the kids looked pretty clean and had the faint smell of lavender. He had also taken the liberty to put them in comfy flannel footie pajamas to keep them warm.

Vincent then wondered how he was going to get the sooty water out of his jacket, which had now caused the sleeves on it to turn from a regular voilet to a deep, almost black, color that was some sort of weird blend between dark violet and black.

He didn't really care about him getting wet, he just hoped the dry cleaners could get it off before it ruined his coat.

After that, he was suppose to tuck the children into bed with them hopefully sleepy from the milk, when he saw something that looked vaguely gang like.

Although he didn't hear the entire argument, he had the feeling that something was going down, given that Bonnie and Foxy appeared to be cornering goldie and had rather upset faces on them.

He had then asked them what they were doing, and they responded by turning and appearing to stammer. lie about something. For Vincent, he knew they were lying, which was not because he had been trained to scan liers, but for the most part, children were usually bad at lying (Except for Toy Chica for some strange reason….). And Foxy and Bonnie were bad at lying even by children's standards.

He then asked his question again, and saw through their glances and Bonnie's tugging of his ears that they were definitely hiding something that was probably bad.

He figured they were probably overreacting about their couldn't be that bad.

"Daddy…." Bonnie said

"Yes." He said "Do you mind telling me what you are doing?"

"We...Um...ah…." Foxy stammered as he scratched his chin with his hook "Goldie spilled some malk down the sink!"

"Only because you were fighting!" Goldie said

"Yeah, great plan there," Bonnie scolded as much as a child could scold, which was actually pretty serious.

"Wait, you spilled milk down the sink?" Vincent asked

The little golden bear was quiet and looked down sadly like he had just committed a serious crime and was about to be taken to the slammer.

"We know he did it," Bonnie said "He deserves the corner!"

Vincent stood there, benefiting what Goldie had done and after a few seconds, he came to a conclusion about the situation.

"Guys," Vincent said "Just go to bed,"

"Yes!" Bonnie said "Justice has been-"

"I said we're all going to bed." Vincent said "I didn't say I was punishing anybody."

"But," The bunny said in a dazed voice" But he-"

"Bonnie," He said "there are worse crimes than spilling some milk down the drain."

Bonnie seemed to be stuck in some sort of daze as if he couldn't process what had just happened. Vincent then herded the kids to bed and when Goldie came he gave Vincent a hug.

"Thanks daddy," he said

"Hey, you did nothing." Vincent said.

Soon, the children were inside the room and were tucked into bed, he accounted for all except a purple bunny who was still looking at him in an angry way.

"Why?!" Bonnie snapped "Goldie drained the milk! He said he-"

"Bonnie," he said "Stop complaining about spilled milk,"

He then saw the bunny's face change from a twisted form of rage to a bit of a sad one, one filled with regret and probably sorrow.

"Oh man…" he said "Daddy...I didn't mean to be so angry at him…."

He then felt the bunny give him a hug, which in it of itself was nice considering that he had rather soft fur and that he was only about three and a quarter foot, which made him feel like he was hugging a stuffed animal or a large plushie rather than a costume of a child he had killed.

"So why don't you say you're sorry?" he said

"What?" Bonnie asked

"You know," he said "Go up, say the old 'I'm sorry for acting like an idiot,' maybe he'll forgive you."

"I don't think so," He said sadly as he curled into a ball, "After how mean I was to him, I don't think he could _ever_ forgive me."

"Come on," Vincent said patting his back "Goldie's nice, he's already accepted Foxy like nothing happened, so you shouldn't be any different."

He let the bunny sob on his pants as he patted poor Bonnie's back and after about a good three minutes of this, he stopped crying.

"Dad…" He said

"Yes,"

"What happens if I _don't_ forgive him of if he _doesn't_ forgive me?"

Vincent thought about that one, he was usually unforgiving to an enemy, but this was a different situation.

But suddenly, this didn't seem to about just getting his kid out of some problem, he suddenly saw his entire life. Each part, he heard himself repeat the two words "Never Forgive," Over and over again.

Then he looked down at himself, at what he had become after years and years of selfish killing and what he had succumbed to all those years ago when he had ended the lives of five children.

"If you don't," He sighed trying not to cry "If you don't a very bad thing will happen."

"What?" Bonnie asked

"You'll turn into something terrible." He said trying to say the words "You'll turn into me."

"How terrible?" Bonnie asked

Vincent wasn't entirely sure what to tell him, he figured that he meant that he would turn into a monster since that seemed pretty common now these days.

"You'll grow fangs," he said "You'll grow claws. You'll turn crazy. Basically, you turn into a monster that everybody's afraid of…."

He could see that the little bunny was already beginning to cower from the thought of not forgiving and it's fake consequences that were probably fake.

"Daddy," he said again in a scared voice.

"Yes?"

"Are monsters just people who never forgave?"

He thought about that one for a second, and decided that it would be best if he agreed to that and not bring up the idiom a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Yes," He said

"Can we help them?"

"I don't know." He answered "Sometimes they have changed so much they hardly remember what they fought about. Only just that their angry….."

He saw that the little bunny clearly didn't want to be turned into this imaginary and unrealistic thing that Vincent had pulled out of his butt, but he also had to admit that it was proven to be _very_ effective. Perhaps a _little_ too effective since Bonnie now seemed scared out of his mind and looking at his fingers and feeling his teeth for any sharp points.

"Daddy," he said "Do you think I will turn into a monster?"

"Of course not." he said "You just have to sorry that's all that's all."

He then saw the once sad and rather upset bunny suddenly smile a little and wipe away his tears with Vincent's coat, and then walked away to the room. He followed him to see Bonnie talking with Goldie, and a few seconds later, Goldie gave him a bit of a pat on the shoulder, and then let him up into the crowded bed.

He smiled and actually felt…. _happy._ Like he had accomplished something good for once.

He liked this feeling, but at the same time, he felt like he was haunted by the idea of a wolf in sheep's clothing, and how he _was_ the wolf that had selfishly killed some kids just so he could pay off his rent for a few more months.

He suddenly started thinking of _all_ of the deaths that he had caused. The death of his college professor who had gotten dangerously close. The death of that one guy who broke Valarie's heart in highschool (He threw that guy into _The River Of Love_ ). His genetic Father. Fritz Smith, a security guard who was fortunate to stumble on the footage of who had caused the murder of the children. And then there was Jack.

 _Stop thinking about him_. He told himself as he turned off the lights in his house. _Just go to sleep and check to make sure that nobody is here._

He did a quick check of the house, and sure enough, there was nothing there and all the deadbolts were bolted and all the locks were locked. But he did it not to make sure he was safe, he did it just to get his mind off of his murder victims.

After that, he then sat on his couch, and closed his eyes, until he heard a _RING!_

He then picked up a phone and then said "Who is this?" hoping that it wasn't a taxpayer.

"What's my friend's name?" the guy on the other end asked.

"I don't know. Screw off whoever you are."

"Are you sure?"

"Let me guess, you're friend is called Bob."

"No, **AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!** " The phone screamed, which was then followed by a _BOOM!_ and a blast of incredibly loud music with drums and trumpets in it.

Vincent slammed the phone down and found himself rubbing his left ear hopping that he hadn't lost some of his hearing from the prank call that he had just been a victim of.

After a few seconds of recovering, he looked up to see Bonnie there.

"Daddy," he said

"Yeah?" He groaned.

"Do you wanna sleep with us tonight?"

He would have just told him no right off, but the bunny's cute red eyes were just...so….filled of want.

He figured that one night with them couldn't hurt, after all, it was his bed, odds were they couldn't be _that_ cramped. Soon he found himself walking to his room to see all of his kids were fast asleep, or looked like they could fall asleep any minute now.

They looked something like a sardine tin considering how tightly packed they were, but then again, he saw that there was a nice wide-open space that was ready for him.

He soon took his coat off, hung it, and reclaimed his bed for the first time in a good two days. And soon, he saw the lights turn off and the short body of Bonnie go right next to him.

He was already about to fall asleep any moment now from the heat, but then, he felt three _more_ bodies go on top of him.

VIncent opened one of his eyes to see that Foxy, Chica, Freddy, and Goldie had taken the opportunity to be on top of him and snuggle with him.

Initially, he wanted to push them off, but this feeling was…. _nice._ It was nice, warm, and comfy with his children piled on top of him, and it also made him feel like his children were loving him and not just playing some gig to get him on his weak spot.

He then realized something.

He had called the animatronics children.

 _His Children._

He never realized he had started calling them until now, but for some reason, it made sense. After all, they called him "Dad," and "Father"

He then smiled.

He then knew why he never got the guts to kill them, why he constantly postponed until the idea had slipped into the _Never_ category such as going on a date with Valarie.

 _Maybe..._ He thought as he passed into the toasty warm void of sleep _Maybe I just love these kids._

Vincent then fell asleep, more happy now than he had in a _very_ long time knowing that for once, there were people that loved him.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **What a lovely chapter, I have so much fun doing this and I hope to see you next time-**

 **Nightmare Mangle- where are you my secret admirer?!**

 **Me- If you are hearing this, I am currently hiding under my table, in the fetal position. (Looks around) now I hope that she isn't reading this or I may have sealed my fate….I think I see a door open...I'm gonna go….hopefully make it across….And I hope to see you next time….if there is one….bye!**


	34. Chapter 34- Her Son

**Hey there, sorry if this took a while, but I hope you all like it.**

 **So….here it is….**

 **Chapter 33- Her Son**

"I'm sorry guys."

"For the last time, it wasn't your fault, how on earth were we supposed to know that Bill had gotten out?"

They had spent the rest of their night wondering what went wrong and how Bill had managed to escape. Rubin said that tonight tended to be weaker than other nights so that Bill had enough strength to escape the room, however, Jack argued with him that it was impossible for him to escape even on tonight, and that somebody had helped him from the other side.

He thought their debate was a bit interesting, but no matter what, he found himself gazing at Katherina often, who had her long black hair acting as a hood as her head hung down in what appeared to be sadness. He felt sorry for the poor lady, getting her heart stomped on by Bill.

He tried to look away from her and focus on other tasks,. So he tried to once again talk with BB. But just like the last time, he seemed….quiet. Marionette had tried to talk with him but he was still silent like he had seen something that he _really_ shouldn't have. He was about to ask why when he suddenly found himself looking at the sad lady next to him again.

 _Look away Marionette, she'll probably feel better_ He told himself, but oddly enough, that wanted to make him try to help her.

So, after he saw Rubin and Jack arguing arguing about how a twinkie could survive a nuclear explosion, he floated over to her and sat next to her on the metal bench.

"Hey there…" he said

She was silent. Marionette didn't know if she was pretending or not, but he just felt this desire to help her, like he was obliged to at least try and make her feel better.

"Look I'm sorry we didn't get your son….or stop Bill for that matter….."

She was still quiet. He was still uneasy about her silence, so he came up with a thought that he was certain that would catch her attention.

"I'm trying to remember who your son was." He said "Like, what costume he was in-"

"I know what costume he is in." She finally spoke, and oddly enough, that caused the other Nightmares to stop talking.

"What?" Rubin asked

"I know what costume he was in." She said in a mopey tone.

"You do?"

She shook her head.

"Specifically no," She sighed "But I do know the options."

"Really?" Jack asked

"Yes," She answered "Before I took the Toy Animatronics, I felt a presence I didn't feel in a _long_ time…."

At that point, they all knew what she was thinking and saying about.

"So you're son is one of the originals, eh?" Jack said. "I was there the night the event happened-"

"You helped Vincent." Fritz commented

"Hey, I didn't kill anybody!"

"You threatened to eat a night guard!"

"Okay, so I was a bit crazy and happened Jeremy Fitzgerald was there that day,"

"I would love for you to relive that day." Rubin interrupted with a booming voice "But can we _please_ help solve this problem?"

"Right, of course." Jack said a bit embarrassed "Mind telling me his physical details?"

"I don't know.." she said "But I do remember he had black hair….I think. I mean, my hair is black so he may have my hair…"

Jack sat there and proceeded to scratch his chin with his hook. Marionette then started thinking about the situation that had happened all those years ago. He _did_ vaugly remember one of the kids having black hair, and he _did_ remember putting a Bonnie head that he had found over him to give the kid new life.

"Yeah." Jack said "I think I saw him."

"You did?!" She said as she jumped off of the bench.

"He was with his friends." He said "It was before Vincent lured him away and...well…."

The statement seemed to make Katherina sad and soon she was back to her slumped position on the bench.

"I'm sorry," Jack said "I didn't mean to-"

"My son didn't have any friends." She said

"What?" Jack said, saying the same thing that Marionette asked

"My son was an only child." She continued "He was pretty anti-social when he was alive... always hiding behind me or saying that he would rather play with me than the kids outside…."

Marionette thought about that, for a little bit and made a silent gulp.

If none of the kids were her son because he was antisocial and an only child, and Bill existed to simply kill his brother which would be impossible for him to be her son, that only left one child left in the building that Katherine had _not_ asked.

And the child was sitting a good two feet away from his mother on the metal bench.

He suddenly found himself dozing off from the other and entering a mid-panic. There was _no_ way she could be his mother, it just wasn't _possible!_ How on earth even? It just couldn't be!

He needed evidence. Evidence that would disprove of him being her son. He remembered a question he was suppose to ask her, one that may or may not reveal if he was her real son.

"Katherina," he said hoping that he hadn't said his mother's first name "Not to make you sad...but what year did you die?"

She was silent and then looked at him with a sad expression.

"Right here," She said as she pulled on the rope around her neck, pulling some slack from it and then showing it to Marionette. "Two weeks after my son's death."

When he looked the rope that had the inscription of her death date, he found something rather bothersome.

She had died July 20th 1969.

Under normal circumstances, he would have probably tossed it aside, but immediately, he saw there was something off about the rope.

"Over twenty years…." He said in a shocked voice.

"Hey, you think that's old, I've been dead for forty!" Rubin commented.

He tried to continue his thoughts, finding it difficult to process the identity of her son at the moment.

"Do you know of a child who could be him?" She asked pulling her rope back.

Marionette was still stuck in some sort of trance, but not because he didn't know, but because he _did_.

"Yeah…" he said "I think I know...just let me check my box."

"Alright then..." She said as she sat back down, but with a slightly more positive attitude than when he first talked with her.

He then floated to his box, went inside, and closed the hatch above him. There wasn't much in his box. Just a pillow if he ever got tired, a blanket if he ever got cold, and a lockbox with _two_ locks instead of one if he needed to find the name of one of the children.

He picked up the box and pulled a key out from behind a pocket inside his left arm where he then unlocked both of the locks and then flipped the box open seeing the only content inside: A list.

But this wasn't an ordinary list taken off a _Subway_ sandwich with the words _ham and cheese w/ extra bacon_ at the bottom, this was a list of all the people that had died here in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. It labeled not only the sandwich the wrap originally served, but the former identities of the children and the current costume they were in along with physical interests, feelings about each other, age that they died, how long they had been dead, and what day, month and year they had died.

All the animatronics that had been given life were put on this list with the exception of the Nightmares and Bill. But If anybody had seen this list besides Marionette, he would have some _serious_ control problems over them since they knew who they were and would _not_ follow his plan of getting revenge.

He tried to be careful with the list, But at the same time he looked frantically through the list of dead names, he looked down for a year before 1970 as he read down the list hoping to find the child. The list was pretty useless as it only spat out the year the children were poisoned by Valarie (1985) and the year that the children had been killed by Vincent (1978). But then, as he got to the bottom, he felt a sense of dread as he saw a name that was not poisoned or killed with the rest of the children.

His name.

He was aware of his name, in fact, he was aware of the day and the year he had died for that matter.

But the frightening thing was that his name had the date _July 6th 1969_ on it.

He looked through the list and found nothing below 1970 except for _him_.

 _No…..It….It can't be!_

July 6th was only two weeks from July 20th, which was the day Katherina had died.

Marionette then felt a strange feeling, a feeling full of mortal terror yet some joy in this discovery.

He hated to admit this, but it all made sense. The reason he thought highly of Katherina, why he felt like he _had_ to help her when she was sad, why it felt strange calling her by her name, and most importantly, why that voice of hers made him feel all happy inside.

He was Katherina's son.

He just stood there, dazed at the sandwich wrap paper.

He suddenly remembered _everything_ about his previous life and his mother: how she would sing _You are my sunshine_ and other songs to him before he slept, how she would play with him even when he was scared of other kids, and how he had left her just to see if he could get a slice of cake from Freddy only to meet the man known as Vincent for the first time. In a strange way, he was pretty happy to finally know who was her son, he just never expected it to be _him_ and see that his mother had hung herself and turned into a nightmare just to see him again.

He then put down at the list, and realized that he was in an important decision in his _afterlife_ rather than his actual life.

He could tell Katherina the truth, and set her spirit at peace after twenty something years, or he could just push this under the rug for a _little_ bit longer.

He sighed.

He hated decisions like this.

 _Just a bit longer…._ he told himself as he put the note away and closed his box.

He then took a deep breath and almost instantly felt guilty.

 _Look,_ He told himself as he gingerly put the list back into the lockbox and locked both of the panels _Perhaps it's best if some things are forgotten...at least for now._

He then yanked on the locks just to be sure that they were locked and then left the box underneath his pillow as he got out of the box to be greeted by her.

"Do you know which one he is in?" She asked him.

He sighed, finding it harder to say than to actually do.

"Yes," He said

He then felt her _hug_ him which on it's own was pretty awkward and difficult to not yell "HEY, I'M YOUR SON!"

"T-t-thanks!" She said in a sad yet happy voice.

"No problem... " he answered suddenly finding it difficult to spill the truth from his mouth.

"We'll find him," he continued "I promise."

She then broke the hug, smiled at him, and then got on the metal bench to sleep. And as he watched her fall asleep, he just hoped that he could tell her and have her _not_ blow up about it.

 _Hey, I'm her son_ He thought to himself as he went into his box _I bet she loves me very much…._

He then closed his pinprick eyes, and imagined that time fantasy from long ago when she would sing him songs to sleep, only to fall asleep after a few minutes later feeling happier now than he had in a long time.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Well whaddya know, turns out he was right after all…**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you had a happy halloween and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	35. Chapter 35- A little exploration

**Hey there everybody! For once, I'm bringing back the answering of questions segment and, well, just talking to you.**

 ** _Secret_ : As for the idea of nightmarionn, I don't have any plans **_**now,**_ **but he may, just may, appear for short bit….**

 ** _Ninjamonkey3904_ : Sadly, I don't plan on this rather ingenious and cute idea. I think….**

 ** _Sonicxjones_ : I kind of thought of Billy as plushtrap...so...yeah….**

 **And now, a note:** **The kids look like the animatronics from FNAF world, just in case you have a hard time picturing them (It didn't really make a difference anyway in their appearence.. except that Maggie has both of her hands)**

 **And now, your story.**

 **Chapter 35- A little exploration** **.**

He awoke to find himself surrounded in warmth.

Of course, this was normal to him, he now had eight siblings, his dad, and all had fur (And feathers) cozily snuggling the night away.

Goldie yawned looked around to see what time it was. Fortunately there was a digital clock nearby instead of one of those circle ones which he never understood. And the clock read 6:10 AM.

 _Just go back to sleep…_ He told himself as he laid his gentle head on the short space of the pillows. But just before he slept, he remembered something that he wanted to do.

He wanted to go exploring.

Suddenly, he had lost the urge to be tired, and soon, his goal for today was inside him.

He then asked the question: what secrets lie in the house?

It sounded like a stupid idea. He shouldn't think like that, but throughout the seventy two hours he was here in this house, he was curious about what exactly went on that he didn't know. After all, scientist did ask these questions, and Goldie did specifically remember wanting to be a scientist, so why not? Why not get an early start on his life?

He then immediately started thinking of places that intrigued him and things that just caused his mind to be challenged such as: what causes toilets to flush? What exactly was in the closet besides clothing and hopefully not the boogeyman? Just what exactly was that picture that Daddy got so upset about? And where did Vincent get the candy that Chica claimed to be one of the best she had ever eaten even though there were strange symbols on it?

All of these and other questions for that matter wanted him to explore _now._ He didn't know why all of a sudden this rush, but he _really_ wanted to know these things, perhaps he could benefit the world, who knew?

He then looked over to his right were there slept Chica.

He never understood why, but he always felt….a little closer to her. Like there was some part of her that he just felt...closer to. In some ways, he flelt like she was a bit closer than a friend, or perhaps, a partner in crime.

"Chica," he said

"What Goldie?" she asked as she rubbed them

"Do you want go exploring?"

She was a bit silent about that and kept rubbing her eyes.

"Exploring?"

"Yeah, you know, seeing new stuff, seeing things unknown to science…"

She seemed a bit more interested now that he had said things _Unknown to science_.

"Really?" She asked

He nodded and when he did, and almost instantly a grin grew over her face.

"Count me in." She said and soon, she quietly got out of the bed and landed with the soft crunch of the carpet on the ground.

"So what's the plan?" She said "I mean-Do you plan on going with just us?"

"Well, I wanted to count Billy in on it too…" He said

"Oh…" She said in a bit of a sad voice as if she didn't want the little green bunny to join. "That's fine,"

"Goodie!" he said silently as he went to the other side of the bed and then awoke Billy. But instead of opening his eyes, the bunny unexpectedly cowered under the covers.

"Billy?" he asked silently.

"Go away Bill!" He said underneath the covers.

He wasn't sure who this 'Bill' was, probably just some monster he came up with.

"Billy!" he shouted yet whispered at the same time as he shook him "Wake up! I wanna do something fun!"

After shaking him, he was still for a few minutes until he poked his head out of the covers. Goldie made himself a reminder to try and make Billy brave, because he looked like he was being hunted down judging from his glancing eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Billy asked in a scared tone.

"Go exploring, you know, see the unknown..."

"We want to know how a toilet flushes!" Chica added.

He hoped that last comment got his attention, and judging from him prying the covers off, he had the feeling he was into it seeing the covers being pulled off.

"Now that I do think about it, how does a toilet flush?" He asked

"That's what we're going to find out." He said "Now that I think about it, how do you think a toilet works?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Dunno," he said "Just a guess on what we think it is before actually seeing how it works."

Soon the trio was silent and looked at each other until Chica said something.

"I think it just goes to somewhere else." Chica said

"I think it just disappears and goes wherever flushed things go." Billy said

He seemed a bit happy and in fact, seemed a bit more optimistic than his casual self as he then jumped out of the bed and stood next to the trio.

"So…" he said "To the bathroom?"

"To the bathroom." Goldie added.

The trio then went out of the room and as they went out Goldie saw that it was still dark outside with the exception of the pink-ish morning sun that was painting the sky.

Soon, he was in front of the bathroom and turned the light on to still show a bathroom. as they gazed up at the great white seat that was the mysterious toilet to them.

"So…" Billy said as he looked around "Mind telling me how they work?"

"Well," Chica said "I've been wondering the same question as you as well."

"Same here," Goldie said

"Do you think we can take it apart?" Chica asked

"I don't know.. it seems to be in one piece." Billy said as he inspected the great white chair, which did seem to be in one piece with the exception of some lid-like structure on the top….

"Hey.." he said "What about that top thingy?"

"That?" She said pointing to the top lid.

"Yeah." He said "Seems to lead to the inner thingies of the toilet…"

The chicken and the bunny looked at each other, shrugged, and then went on both sides of the toilet and removed the top with a grunt.

"Man…" She said "This is heavier than I thought it would be!"

"What is this made out?!" Billy said and soon heaved it over to the floor and placed it down gently on the floor. Goldie then got on top of the seat and peered into the toilet to see a bunch of random parts in found it a bit difficult to make out what was in there, but he defiantly saw something connected to the flushy thingie. And that thing had what appeared to be a balloon on the other end of it that was chained to what appeared to be some kind of stopper at the bottom of the thing. But he also saw a black box-like object at the bottom that didn't really seem to benefiting anything to the already complicated device.

"Guys!" he said "Come check this out!"

Soon, the two came up to the toilet and looked down it.

"Wow…" She said "This is _way_ more complicated than I imagined it."

"Still, how does it work?" Billy asked

"Only one way to know…" Goldie commented as he did what any normal person would do with a toilet: he flushed it.

He saw that when he pulled the lever, it caused the balloon to go up, and when the balloon went up, the chain stopper went up too causing a rush of water and the water to drain from the toilet.

"So that's how it works…." He said

"A little less than what I hoped for…." Billy said.

"Still is kind of cool to me." Chica said.

He let out a little smile. Maybe this is why he and Chica got along so well. Maybe they were just _naturally_ strange and different from the others. But as he continued looking at the mechanism of the toilet, he found one _odd_ thing with it that just kept bugging him. Whenever the toilet flushed, the black box at the bottom _never_ moved. Not _once._ Except for that when the toilet flushed it moved back and forth.

This was then brought up to his attention, it didn't appear to be glued to the ground of the toilet, so why wasn't it doing anything?

"Guys," he said pointing to the mysterious object "Notice that black box?"

Their gazes then all turned to the object that he was pointing at in the toilet.

"Yeah." Billy said

"Looks kind of strange…." He said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it doesn't seem to be able to do anything to help this thing, so what's it doing here?"

They all then just stared at it wondering about it.

"Do you think we can take it out?" Billy asked

"I think." Goldie said.

It didn't take long to think of how to get it out. He then stuck his hand into the toilet and and reached for the box. It was under some water but he managed to get a grip on it and then pull it out of the watery bowl. When he pulled it out, he noticed that it appeared to be heavier than he thought it would be.

Soon, before Goldie could even process, they weren't in the bathroom, in fact they were in the living room all gathered around the box like it was some sort of object from another dimension or another world. He wanted to open it, but he had this uneasy feeling in his gut, like there was something in the box. Something wrong. Something evil inside it. Perhaps it was in the bottom of a toilet thingy for a reason….

"Well…." Billy said looking at it with curiosity.

"Who want's to open it?" Chica asked "Cause I _really_ wanna know if there's something inside."

"Do you think it's money?" Goldie asked

"Maybe."

That was enough for him to at least shake it a little like some kid checking his presents. So he did, and he felt a few _Thumps!_ from the inside of the container as he moved it around.

"There's something in here." He said with excitement.

Soon, _everybody_ wanted to shake it a little and soon, everybody had their guess about what was in there. Billy guessed money. Chica guessed super cute love letters to mom.

"What?" She said "Maybe they were super embarrassing..."

They were quiet.

"What? Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"I didn't say it was a stupid idea." He said as he shook the box only to hear the dry _Thump!_ again.

"So what do you think is in the box?" Billy asked him.

"I think…" he said thinking about the dry _Thump_ of the interior of the box. It didn't really sound like a few objects but rather a lot of thin ones stacked on top of each other.

"I think…." He began "I think this is a time capsule."

"A what?" Both Chica and Billy asked.

"It's this thing where you put stuff in it, bury it, and after some time you open it again."

They then made an _Aahhhh_ at what he said.

"So maybe something about daddy's past is in here?"

"Love letters?" Chica asked with a bit of hope.

"Who knows," Goldie said putting his fingernails under the lip of the box and started trying to open it "For all we know there could be a genie lamp in here."

"Now _that_ would be a nice find!" Billy said

As much as he enjoyed the bunny's enthusiasm, he was having an incredible amount of difficulty opening the box. Suddenly his doubts started becoming a _bit_ more bigger. Just why would somebody seal this box really tight? Was there something in here that was dangerous? Or was it just rusty from the toilet water?

"Guys…" he said "A little help?"

Soon, they two were pulling the box to try to get it to open, and when it would seem like he was about to tear his fingers off from the effort until he felt it slip from his grip and sent it flying to the wall with a _Crack!_ and fall back down.

They all looked at the box, hoping that it didn't break or something.

Then, the lid of the box _very_ slowly opened.

All they could do was gaze at the mysterious object that looked a bit like a jewelry box half opened.

"Well…" Goldie said. "Do you guys wanna look?"

They gave a look at each other and then slowly approached the box that had just opened. When they had gotten there, Goldie very slowly for some reason opened the box and was a bit surprised about what was in there.

There was not money or secret love letters when Daddy and Mommy were dating from some time so long ago.

In a weird sense, Goldie was _right._ Because in the box of was filled with _photographs_ of all things he could have guessed.

He started going through them, the one on top appeared to be Daddy, Mommy, and some red-haired guy next to them all riding a roller coaster.

"Wow…" Chica said "Photos!"

"I would have never guessed." Billy commented.

He shifted through some more, and he found what appeared to be happier times in these pictures. Considering that Vincent was smiling in a good amount of them. One of them showed a black-and-white picture man who looked a little like their father with a boy that looked a _lot_ like their father.

"Hey…" Goldie said as he held up the picture "I think I found daddy as a kid!"

"You did?" Chica asked looking at the picture, with Billy soon joining in the sight.

"So who's the other guy?" Billy asked

"It has to be our grandfather!" He said "I mean, it makes sense…."

But suddenly, he saw something that stuck like a sore thumb out of the pile of pictures that seemed to catch his attention.

He pulled the picture out of the pile and thought that it was something that he could see in his nightmares.

The picture didn't have daddy smiling or anything positive at all. In fact, it looked like something from out of a horror movie with it's twisted metal and mismatched limbs, but what was odd was that it's head looked an _awful_ lot like Maggie's.

 _Naw...it can't be her._

He tried to see differences, but instead he found similarities, and was surprised about what he found: Same white fur. Same blush. Same lipstick…..

What was even stranger was that the picture actually looked _familiar_ like he had seen it in the distant past in some dream.

He didn't know what to think about the picture, so he showed it to his crew and asked if it looked like her.

"A little…." Chica answered "But I don't think this is her. She may be a pirate but she defiantly doesn't look like…. _that._ "

He looked at it a little more. He could have _sworn_ that this picture was familiar somewhere. Perhaps if he looked at it a little better….

He had a thought until he heard footsteps coming from the room.

"Oh shoot!" Billy said "We forgot-"

"It's okay," He said as he put the pictures back into a neat stack and then back into the box. "I'll put it away."

"You can lift the lid right?"

"I'm pretty sure I can." He said as he stood up with the box.

"Okay then." Chica said "We'll keep him busy."

He nodded and then went off to the bathroom as he heard Chica and Billy say "Good morning daddy!"

As soon as he went in, he closed the door and pulled out a drawer to act as a makeshift deadbolt in case daddy saw him.

Suddenly, he didn't know _why_ he did that. His dad loved him right? so _why_ was he doing this? Why for this brief period of time was he _scared_ of his dad?

 _No time to answer those questions._ He thought as sat on the toilet and opened the box again, which was a bit easier now that most of the rust had flaked off when they first opened it.

He took a deep sigh and hoped that he wasn't disobeying his friends.

He then grabbed as many as he thought he could hide and put them in his hat. He mainly focused on the bottom ones since that's where he saw that picture of Maggie, or not Maggie? he wasn't entirely sure right now. But he figured out that he could solve what that picture was eventually.

Soon, he felt like his head weighed a good few pounds heavier and he then put closed box and put it in the water (It floated a little with a little less weight) and then put lid back on the toilet, with much effort and got off it and made sure that he didn't look too funny.

He then opened the door to see that everybody was in the living room. Some were playing already, others were telling jokes, and others were watching T.V. and as much as he wanted to join them, he felt like these pictures could hold something that he didn't know, after all, that was the point of science right?

He was about to look at the pictures when he felt something in his heart. Like that he _shouldn't_ look at those pictures. Like there was something dark in there…..

"Goldie!" Daddy said "Time for Breakfast!"

Suddenly, he was rushed. He didn't _have_ any time to read them and at this point, he realized that now would be a bad time, and perhaps, he should do this another time, preferably when he was alone and could take notes.

 _Alright..._ He thought _I'll look at these later…_

He _knew_ that he couldn't keep them in his hat all day, so then looked around for a space where he could hide them, which after a few good seconds, was found in the most secretive and hidden place in the world: under one of the drawers.

After a few good seconds of stuffing it underneath the drawers, he then moved on to eat breakfast with his siblings and focus on other things, but all he could think about was the pictures and just why there was a picture of that.. _thing_ that looked so much like Maggie.

As he sat down, he hoped what he found didn't scare him more than he already was.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope to see you next time, bye!**


	36. Chapter 36- A sticky situation

**Hey there, I'm really sorry for taking a while, school and stuff, but enough waiting, time for something which I thought was well...nice.**

 **So, here you go.**

 **Chapter 37- A sticky situation**

 **Foxy POV**

Overall, he was having quite a good morning.

Foxy had woken up to a rather pleasant smell of some baked goods which he later learned was a delicious thing called a cinnamon roll, but it was difficult to say, so he always pronounced it Cin-ni-nimon which later earned him some laughing from the others (Except Toy Chica for some weird reason.). Along with that morning, they had to have water due to a small yellow bear draining the last of the malk. (It was probably a safe move too considering the argument they had just about calling it what it was….)

He also saw that daddy looked pretty happy too. He didn't appeared his usual stressed or appearance like he was hiding something, but instead, he seemed _really_ laid back. A little more laid-back than he had seen him in the seventy-two hours in his house.

"Foxy," He said "Can you get the paper and the mail please?"

Although he couldn't pronounce the word _cinnamon_ , he was pretty sure he could get some papers from the driveway and the mailbox.

"Alright Daddy!" He said as he then left the table and went out to the front lawn. The lawn itself was quite cold. Frost was already on the ground and the concrete was so cold it was starting to hurt him.

He decided to make it quick, so on his tippy-toes, he went to the mailbox and got whatever was in there along with the paper on the ground.

When he had picked up the paper, he saw that a neighbor was looking at him blankly. The neighbor was a man who looked older than Daddy and was wearing a white bathrobe. His eyes were bugged out and appeared to be looking at Foxy like he was some sort of freak of nature or that he had never seen a pirate fox one in his life.

He figured this man probably just wanted a good morning, so why not give it to him?

"Good Morning sir!" He said

Upon seeing the him say that, the man then looked at his mug and spilled the contents of the mug out into the grass as he then went inside muttering something like "I think my wife put alcohol instead of coffee again…"

He figured that whoever that was was having a good morning as he then went back inside to be greeted by the heat.

"Here ye go." Foxy said as he put the paper and mail on the table to him.

"Thanks." Daddy said as he started looking through it, only to make an unpleasant face.

"Seriously!" he said "Who keeps sending me this stuff?!"

"What stuff?" Bonnie asked

"This." He said as he pulled something out of the pile of letters and papers.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at, but it was a rectangle shape about a foot long and a few inches wide with the words _Hang in there!_ on it in white colors with a small cat trying to stay on a branch.

"Aww…." Chica said "It's cuuuuutttteee!"

"And this'd be a problem because…" Maggie added.

"I told these people I didn't want their bumper stickers." He said as he then threw the sticker behind him "And besides, It's not like I'm gonna put it on my car any day soon."

The sticker with the kitten then landed with a hollow _Thump!_ in the trash can.

Personally, he thought that the sticker was kind of cute, and who _didn't_ want a sticker? I mean, it would almost be a crime _not_ to get one.

"Daddy." he asked

"Yes?"

"Can I have that there sticker?"

"Sure, go knock yourself out." He said as he continued to read the paper. "Just don't put it on my car."

Foxy then took the sticker, which he thought was pretty cute, and decided to put it somewhere. He started roaming around the house looking for some sort of place where his sticker of a kitten could fit _perfectly_. But as he looked around, he just couldn't _think_ of a place to put it.

He sighed and then sat down on the couch with Maggie, who was watching _Tom and Jerry_.

"Any luck?" She asked

He shook his head.

"Do ye think I could I have it?"

He looked at the kitten on the sticker. As much as he didn't want to admit it, there was no way he could put it anywhere that he could think of, so why not let Maggie see what she could do.

"Be me guest." he said as he passed her the sticker.

She then let out a little yelp of happiness and then went off somewhere, leaving Foxy all alone to watch Tom and Jerry.

He was having some fun watching Tom and Jerry, He must have been laughing pretty loud because Bonnie then got on the couch to see what he was watching. Well, it was pretty hard _not_ to laugh considering that Tom's failures were both hilarious and preventable.

He was enjoying himself when he heard a _THUMP!_ come from the garage.

It was a strange thump, kind of like something had been hit.

He was curious, and looked over at Goldie, who was looking at at toaster with Chica.

"How does it toast toast?" She asked

"I have no idea," He answered answered and then jumped back when the toaster popped up, scaring both him and Chica.

"Dang!" She said "Get's me every time!"

"Ye wouldn't happen to know what caused that thump would ye?" Foxy asked the yellow bear.

Goldie shook his head and said "Only one way to find out."

He smiled, he figured the yellow bear was up for adventure, and he didn't see no reason to not let him in on the action. He then got Bonnie off the couch and approached the sound of the _Thump!_

When they approached the door, Foxy felt a bit of fear as he put his hand on the knob and turned it half-expecting something to come out of the door and attack him.

But the door opened smoothly and silently to a garage.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do right now, but luckily, Goldie seemed to know what to do.

He went into the darkness headfirst, and looked around. Then he turned on the lights, which revealed Daddy's car.

But when his eye fell on the car, he wanted to walk the plank.

Goldie looked at what Foxy was looking at and was confused.

"Foxy." He said "Did Daddy's car always have that sticker?"

There on the car was the sticker of the kitten on the driver's door, right where anybody could see it.

Then, out of the darkest corner of his mind, he remembered daddy saying " _Do not put the sticker on my car."_

"Oh barnacles…." He said

"Didn't dad say _not_ to put that-"

"I'd know what he said!" Foxy outbursted, causing the bunny to be quiet.

"But daddy gave it-"

"I gave it to Maggie!" he said to Bonnie causing a brief silence for the group of adventurers.

"I see what you mean…" Bonnie said getting some soap and water "We gotta get this thing off!"

"Well…" Goldie said getting a sponge "It can't be that hard to peel off, right?"

 _ **Twelve seconds later….**_

"It'd not be coming off!" he shrieked as he tried to tug it off with no success.

"Seriously!" Bonnie said as he took a turn "What did they put on this to make it stick?"

Try as they may, they couldn't get the sticker off. And a few tries later few seconds later,they gave up and were looking at it.

"I'd be so dead…" Foxy said "All because of me stupid sister."

"Hey, don't blame her," Goldie said as he started looking through the garage.

"Why not? she'd be stupid enough to put that there sticker on,"

Goldie then stopped looking and turned to face Foxy.

"If you actually talked with her," he said "Then you would know _just_ how she feels,"

"And ye do?"  
The little yellow bear made no comment whatsoever as he continued searching through the cabinets.

He'd deal with Goldie later but first: The sticker.

Foxy looked at their predicament. So far, peeling didn't work, scratching didn't work….

The more he thought about it, he figured that maybe some good old-fashioned soap and water would do the trick.

Soon, he went to get it and with the help of Bonnie, started scrubbing furiously.

After a few minutes if intense scrubbing, they washed the soap away to see that they barely made a _dent_ in the sticker, let alone enough to convince daddy that it was never there to begin with. Although Foxy didn't know what it was made out of, he had the feeling that that sticker wasn't coming off until the end of time.

"Foxy." Bonnie panted after the intense scrubbing, "I don't think this is working…"

He hated to agree with Bonnie, but he did.

"Well…" he said facing the door with a gloomy expression as if he was about to be executed. "There'd be only one thing left to do…."

"Blame Maggie?"

"No." he sighed "I'd be takin one for the team."

"Are you sure?"

He sighed.

"If I don't then who will?"

He figured that daddy would get mad at him. He deserved it. Maggie didn't deserve to get mad just because she stuck it somewhere. If anybody deserved to get yelled at, it was him, after all, he _did_ give it to Maggie, so he _should_ take the blame for trusting her with a bumper sticker.

Suddenly, as he walked towards his dad, he felt like was approaching a black hole. A black hole that was apparently talking with Mommy and playing red-light/green-light with the rest of the kids.

He felt awkward standing where he was. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out, maybe he could find a way to get the sticker off of the car, maybe he could-

"Foxy, is something on your mind?" Vincent asked

He sighed and looked away and then found his tail between his legs as he approached him.

"D-d-daddy…" he stuttered. "I-I-I…."

"Foxy!" Goldie said as he came out of the garage "We need to tell you something!"

"Can't ye see im admittin' me mistakes?" He said

"Wait, what did you do?" He asked, with his eyes suddenly turning from their happy usual self to a cold steely color. Which only seemed to make it harder for him to say his wrongdoing.

He took a deep breath and told himself if he didn't do this, Maggie would get punished, and she didn't deserve to get punished.

"I put the bumper sticker ye gave me on yer car." He said.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he then saw his dad make a mad dash, with mom in her pink coat behind him, and open the garage.

He followed, hoping that whatever punishment they could dream of was enough for him to handle.

Vincent patrolled around the car a few times and then returned to the waiting to be punished fox.

"Foxy." he said as he crouched over.

He made a gulp.

 _Here it comes…_ He thought closing one of his eyes.

"Was this a gag for you to get some playtime?"

"No…" he sobbed out "I just gave it to Maggie….I didn't know she would put it on the car…."

Daddy looked confused and appeared to be giving Foxy an odd look like he smelled of something bad.

"Um… You are aware there is _not_ a sticker on the car, correct?"

 _What?_

Foxy then got into the garage and went to daddy's car where the incident happened. And there, an object was missing. A certain foot-by-half foot sticker of a cat was _not_ on the car where he last remembered it. In fact, all that he _could_ see of his sticker was a spot of the purple car that looked a little better than the rest of the car.

He was speechless.

"If you wanted to play baby," Mommy whispered bending over to him "You could have just asked instead of making up this fairy tale of a bumper sticker."

He was still speechless and then he felt her pat his back.

"Tell me when you want to play." She continued.

He wanted to respond, but he just couldn't speak for some reason, like all of a sudden his mouth just stopped working.

Soon, he heard Mommy and Daddy walk out of the garage, leaving him, Goldie, Bonnie, and a de-stickered car the only prominent figures in the garage.

"Foxy." Goldie said as he somehow appeared _right_ next to him causing him to jump with his fur on his end.

"Gosh!" He cried "Don't do that please! it'ed be cool and all, but it'ed just be _scary_ havin ye pop up out of nowhere-"

He was interrupted by a rectangular item being passed onto a hook, a rectangle with a picture of a cat on it.

Foxy just stared at it for a few seconds with a blank expression.

"How!?"

"Let's just say I know a few things," he said "That and I just used the stuff that said _Valarie's glue remover._ "

He was pretty happy that he got to keep his sticker, and that his father's car didn't have a rectangular patch of kitten on it.

"Somebody also want's to talk with you." Bonnie added

He looked up from the sticker and saw the purple bunny move aside to show a small, white kit looking at Foxy with a good expression.

"Maggie…" he said

"Do you have something to say?" Bonnie asked her, and then nudged her foward.

"Foxy…" She said looking at the ground

"Yes…" he continued.

She looked around for a few seconds, tried to tighten her many-sizes too big bowtie, and then rushed at him and gave him a great big hug.

"Ye'd be the best brother of all times!" She said

He wasn't really sure how to respond, but he just patted her back.

"It'd be okay," he said as he then patted her back "Isn't that what brothers be her for? to take care of their sis's?"

They snuggled for a bit and then broke the hug.

"That was fun." She said

"So what do ye wanna do, you know, find a place safe from you for the sticker."

"What sticker?" She asked

He then responded by showing her the sticker.

"Ye put this on the car," He said

"I didn't do that," She said

 _What?_ He thought and then said his thought.

"I were have been a'playin checkers with Toy Bonnie when I heard ye tell daddy ye were sorry."

That made Foxy quiet. If Maggie was playing checkers when this was happening, then….

"So….who put the sticker on?" Foxy asked causing everybody to look at themselves in some sort of twisted conspiracy of who's to trust.

After a few seconds, it felt pretty stupid just doing that and he decided that it would be best for them to move on.

"Eh," he said "I'd be sure it was nothin'."

"Way to look forward," Bonnie said.

"I know," he said as he began to leave the garage "Oi Maggie,"

"Yeah?" She asked

"Mind being me first mate?"

Her eyes then almost burst from happiness.

"Yes!" She said "YES! YES! YES! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!" as she then hugged him again.

"Aw sis." he said as he patted her back, "And ye'd be the best sis a brother could ask for."

After a tender moment, they pulled away, but Maggie was holding some sort of square paper.

"Uh...Foxy?"

"Yeah,"

"Well...I found this in yer' pocket, do ye know what this'd be?" She said asked the paper to him.

He took the folded paper and looked at it.

"I don't know…" he said "In fact, I don't remember even having a piece of paper in me pocket."

"Well, open it!" She suggested.

So he did, perhaps it was a treasure chest for his friends, maybe it was a lottery ticket, who knew?

When he had unfolded it, he found something to his horror as he read the note.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked

He opened one of his eyes and found the worst thing that could happen to him.

The note read: _Deer Foxxy, I hope we meet on the coch after dinnner, plese bee there._

 _Love, your secret admirer._

"Aww…" Maggie said "That's so cute! maybe ye should-"

Unfortunately, he didn't catch what she said as he then closed his eyes and passed out at the thought of a secret admirer.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope to see you next time (Hopefully soon), bye!**


	37. Chapter 37- A secret meeting

**Hey there, sorry for the chapter not being here sooner, but look on the bright side, at least it is here!**

 **So, I'll stop talking and let you guys read so….go on I guess.**

 **Chapter 36- A secret meeting**

He wasn't entirely sure where he was, but it looked vaguely prison-like given its solid grey walls.

Foxy was certain he had collapsed from some horrible dream where he almost got grounded and he had a secret admirer (EW!).

He figured he was awake, after all, it had to be a nightmare for him to have a girl _like_ him.

Then he started thinking, if that was a dream then...where was he?

He wasn't sure about that one either. Did he get grounded? Did the universe find out that he had secretly stole candy from the guy who booed at Maggie? (Hey, if that was going to get humiliated, minus well take his candy while he was at it…) or was it because he had smashed a picture a while ago that was important to daddy?

But most importantly, was this the place _all_ bad children got sent to?

He didn't know where he was, but something about this place sent chills down his spine. It didn't feel... _safe._ In fact, something about the dark grey walls made it feel like something out of a horror or prison movie, given that he thought the silence was so thick, that it would have trouble being cut with a knife.

If this _was_ the place where bad children went when they got caught, he made a silent promise to himself to be good for the rest of his life it meant avoiding this place.

He looked around, the only walls were on his left, his right, and a door behind him labeled _Malfunctioning Animatronics room_ and in front of him, was a long hallway that seemed to stretch out into the darkness all the way to a single lampshade at the end of the hallway with a chair in the middle of the room that had a hallway to the left wall and to the right. It looked like something out of an interrogation movie, and he was never really fond of interrogation movies.

He didn't like this feeling, it felt unnatural. It created a feeling in his gut like there were worms or something that didn't have arms or legs that was trying to crawl away from that lamp.

Yet at the same time…..it was mysterious and just asking for somebody to explore it. And judging from the surprisingly clean floors, he was probably the first one to _ever_ step foot in here.

So, doing what any kid would do, he explored. He moved on towards it and felt the light of where he first landed and felt a darkness begin to hug him and eventually almost caused him to be disoriented had he not turned his LED's on, causing him to regain his orientation.

As he looked around, he saw strange things on the hallway walls. Posters and depicting a tall yellow bear that looked an awful lot like Goldie. Which was strange, I mean, how many yellow bears could exist in this world?

 _Probably more than I know…_ He told himself as he got closer to the light. And as he did, he saw in yellow LED light that there were crack marks. _Huge_ spiderweb-like cracks were on the walls that went all the way from the floor to the ceiling which he guessed was about ten feet tall.

 _Okay...so maybe an earthquake happened, no biggie…_ he thought as he went down the hall only with the shiver down his spine being a bit more prominent now than what he was used to. After a few more steps he saw that the pictures themselves had now _changed_. One of them was of a child being surrounded by four other kids with masks of a fox, a bunny, a bear, and a chicken.

He wasn't sure what he was looking at, but the kid looked pretty sad seeing a teardrop come out of it's face. But the masks...they looked so….familiar. Like he had seen them a long time ago.

He then found himself staring at the mask of the fox for quite some time still trying to figure out what it was. And for some odd reason, he thought it looked an _awful_ lot like his face.

 _Maybe Goldie knows something.._ He thought after all, the yellow bear was pretty smart since he was figuring out how a toaster worked. Which Foxy couldn't even ponder the wonders that happened in the toasting of bread.

He then took the picture down from the wall and folded up into his pocket. But when he removed the poster, he and found something to his horror that on the wall behind the poster.

There were _scratch_ marks on the walls.

He rubbed his eyes, and sure enough, the marks were still there. He stared at the scratch marks in disbelief. If he wasn't scared with the cracks and the pictures on the walls, he defiantly felt something now.

He looked at the scratch marks and put his hand on the marks to compare it and noticed that the thing that gave these scratch marks not only had an extra finger on the ends of it hand/paw, but the width of the hand that caused the scratch was _huge_. He guessed from the pinkie to the thumb it was a good foot and a half, which was clearly large enough to probably slice him into ribbons.

He put his finger in the mark to see how deep it was, and saw that it was was as deep as the first joint in his index finger.

He then made a gulp of fear.

He figured that whatever made these marks was probably something big. Something that wanted to harm him.

He began looking around, just in case it had snuck up behind him and was ready to jump him, until he heard something.

 _BOOOM!_

The sound caused him to jump a few inches off the ground, and a few seconds later, he calmed himself by saying "It's just thunder, it's just thunder…"

 _BOOM! BOOM!_

He kept telling himself this, until he heard another few sets of _BOOOMS!_ only to realize that it was too rhythmic for it to be thunder.

It came to his realization that it could be footsteps.

Footsteps that belonged to whatever caused the cracks and scratch marks in the walls.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

He crouched down to the ground with his belly and turned off his LEDs. His fur standing ends on with fear of what he knew this thing had,and what he did not yet know what he did not know this thing would do to little children that it caught in it's laier.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Judging from the sound, he guessed that they were about thirty feet away for something.

He was terrified and then started thinking of random questions in his mind, all of which asked what exactly the monster looked like: could this thing smell him? Did it have night vision? what about the lethal yet extremely funny lazer vision? how many eyes did it have? How many arms? Legs?

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Suddenly, near the light, He saw the figure of a large, shadowy thing moving out of the right corner of the room.

He wanted to run to the door and tell whoever let him down here that he would be good for the rest of his life, yet, a part of him wanted to see what exactly was this thing. What is a new species? Did it just _look_ terrifying and wanted to be friendly?

He saw it approaching, and then realized that he had been asking the wrong questions. He had been asking "If's" and "How many" when he really should have asking: "Why was it heading to the room?"

If he had done that, he would have seen a man standing on the corner with a white hoodie on.

His gaze then got on the man in the white hoodie and black pants. Who was he? what was under his hood?

He asked those questions and almost wondered if he had been asking the wrong ones until he saw the source of the claw marks and the booms.

There was a tall bear there, which he guessed about three times his current height. But instead of being scared, he was a bit weirded out. Simply because it looked like Goldie, with the exception of it's purple top hat and it's purple bowtie. Along with those conditions, he saw that the bear was missing a few things. Such as: it's left forearm, fingers on its right hand except for it's thumb. A left foot. A part of it's shin that revealed a metal stick instead of a yellow shin. And appeared to be missing a good fourth of it's _many_ huge teeth.

He also noticed noticed that it was missing one of its right eye. Which was good considering that his other eye was a sharp sharp, sulfurous yellow color. He seriously wondered if this thing was goldie given that it's missing eye was a black and white pinprick. Which was oddly enough, the _exact_ same as Goldie's.

He wasn't sure what caused these similarities, but he figured Goldie would know.

"Yeesh" The man in the white hoodie said "What happened to you?"

"Billy got away." The bear said said in a voice that was more of a hiss or nails on chalkboard than anything else.

"Who?"

"I'll explain later," He answered.

Foxy was originally uninterested, but after hearing Billy's name, he was now wondering if these men knew something that he didn't.

"Okay then," the man said "Did you do your job?"

"Yes," The bear answered.

"Then the kids are dead, correct?"

"Ye-no."

And with that note, the a silence fell over them like something had just snapped

"What do you mean no?!" The man shouted. "I thought you said Nightmares couldn't fail!"

"I didn't fail" he said looking at stump of a forearm "I can still get them, I have a plan, it's just I don't have much time-"

"Well, neither do I!" The man yelled as he then started pacing "In case you didn't notice have an important job to do and the last thing right now is a rat or worse, another Jane.."

"Look Jeff," The bear said "I have it under control,"

"No you don't!" The man, which Foxy guessed was Jeff, retaliated "Judging from what you said, It's anything _but_ in control!"

"Jeff," Bill said as he limped over with another _BOOM!_ of his footstep. "Let me explain to you what I have planned…"

"Planned? Now you listen here you sorry son of a-"

He then saw the bear hunch over to the Jeff's height and say something too quiet and too deep for him to hear.

Foxy strained to try to hear what they were saying, but he could only pick out "The murderer," and "He won't have the guts," out without revealing himself to the monster.

The bear then lifted his head from Jeff. The hooded man was quiet for a few minutes and scratching his chin which Foxy could not see under the hood.

"Interesting…" he said "So you're saying Vincent won't have the guts to kill anybody?"

 _Vincent?_ Foxy asked himself mentally. There was something odd about that name. It just seemed so…. _familiar._ like he had heard that name before. But it wasn't the name of pleasant thoughts, it seemed to fill him up with rage. Like this man had ruthlessly plundered an innocent town that _really_ didn't have anything worth plundering.

"Vincent Richardson?" The bear asked

"You know, the purple guy with the kids," Jeff added

"Oh yeah," The bear said " _That guy,_ you know, I never thought he would protect his kids with a machine gun of all weapons,"

"A machine gun?"

"Yeah, an actual machine gun, I don't think he'll have the guts to kill again. Not after he became friends with the kids."

 _Wait, this man KILLED?_ Foxy thought, causing his mind to enter a mental freeze as he now saw that this man, this _Vincent,_ was probably a man of terrible proportions. A man who probably had stolen people's lives. A man who probably could not feel love or fun, and could care less if he had killed another person just to save his skin.

But what was strange was how _familiar_ it sounded. Just like the pictures, he felt like he had _seen_ it before, like it was something out of a dream, only, he couldn't pinpoint any features with the exception that he had a machine gun.

 _Wait,_ He thought _Didn't daddy say something about having a machine gun?_

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked

"Oh yeah."

Then, the hooded man scratched his chin.

"Now you got me thinking…" He said "I would like to see what you have planned with this,"

He then saw the bear whisper something else to the man, but once again, Foxy couldn't hear what they were talking about. And once again, he saw the bear lift his head up to full height once he was done talking.

"I must admit," Jeff said, "You are full of suprises."

"Thank you," he said with his missing-toothed smile "I take pride in it."

"So the plan is to-"

"Don't say it!" The bear yelled cutting off Jeff.

Although the hood shielded the man's face, he could tell that the man was confused on why his ally had just cut him off.

"Why?" he asked "Is it not right."

"No," The bear said as he lifted his snout into the air. "Something smells…. _different._ "

 _Uh-Oh…_ He thought, hoping that he didn't let one rip on accident and reveal his place.

"Different?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," the monster said as it turned to face Foxy, "Something smells like.. _fear._ "

 _Oh Barnacles…._

"In fact," the monster said as it's on yellow eye looked at him, "I think that we're not the _the only_ people in this room.

At this point, he started panicking, simply because this thing knew where he was probably not in the happiest of moods given that he had been eavesdropping them.

"Now that I think about it," Jeff said as he then pulled out a knife that was large enough that Foxy could have mistaken it for a small sword "An intruder would be a _terrible_ thing…."

"Looks like there's only thing left to do to our little friend…." The monster continued with it's teeth beginning to grate against each other as he looked at Foxy with his eye and his socketless one.

Then, there was only one thought that went in his mind.

 _Run._

He got up from the ground and made a run back to where he had come from, hearing the rhythmic _Booms!_ of the monster.

When he got to the door, he tried to open it, but the knob didn't seem to work.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

 _Open up!_ He thought as the footsteps got closer, and ever so louder.

After a few precious seconds of wiggling the doorknob, he found that it wouldn't open.

He looked back, and saw that the bear had limped all the way until about ten feet, and appeared to be opening semi-toothless his mouth up and down like it was chomping imaginary gum, which was flavorless, and textureless.

"Hey kid," The monster said as it got closer "Aren't you one of Vincent's kids?"

"What?" he asked. Why on earth would this thing call him a child of that bad man which he only heard about.

"Yeah." The monster said as it got closer, with it's shadow looming over the small kid. "I remember. You're on of the children."

"No I'm not!" Foxy said "I don't know this Vincent person!"

"If you don't," The monster said, "Then why do you reek fear."

Mental note: Find something that erased the smell of fear. He noted to find some Febreeze that could mask the smell of fear if he ever got out of this situation.

"You're in doubt eh?" The monster said, getting closer, with it's single, reptilian eye glaring through Foxy.

"N-n-no." He stuttered.

But for some reason, the bear chuckled a deep and earth rumbling laugh..

"Hey, kid," the bear said with it's head was right in front of Foxy's face. Which was at least half of the kit's height.

Suddenly, Foxy felt something. Something evil. Like this thing was actually radiating out waves of fear instead of heat. He also smelled the faint smell of some sort of roadkill or a dead whale or a poisoned ocean.

 _No!_ told himself, _Be brave!_

So he did, and looked at the monster _directly_ in it's eye with his bravest look.

"Kid," The monster said with it's yellow eye looking at his eye, "You may be cute, but let's get this through your head."

He then saw the monster puff up his chest as well, but to his horror, he saw what he originally mistaken for a cut on it's stomach to open up, to reveal a second, larger mouth filled with even _more_ teeth.

"I think it's time you go to sleep.."

"Hey, that's my thing!" Jeff yelled

"Shut up will ya? this doesn't change anything, either way... _Goodnight..._ "

Before Foxy could even scream, the stomach lurched at him and chomped down. But when Foxy felt like he was awake, he was in zone of darkness where he could not see, hear, or smell no matter how hard he tried.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Wow...not exactly the end in mind I had for that chapter, but I think it will do.**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, but school has been a an idiot and cutting into reading time more and more. But don't worry, I'll try to update as often as I can.**

 **So that's all for today and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	38. Chapter 38- A little help

**Hey there! Sorry for the late update, but I made this chapter pretty good (That's just my opinion, I have no power over your mind….yet.)**

 **Okay, enough wait, I'll just let you read.**

 **Apologies for any grammatical/ punctuation errors.**

 **Chapter 38- A little help.**

He gasped when he saw the teeth about to swallow him whole, and then proceeded to cover his face with his hook and hand, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't hurt his face with its rows of razor sharp teeth.

But nothing came.

 _Maybe now…._ He thought.

Still nothing came.

 _Now?_

Nothing.

Foxy opened his eye and looked around. He was no longer on the cold grey ground that was the strange room where he was. Instead he was on the floor carpet floor, surrounded by all of his siblings who were fanning him viciously with their paws.

"I think he's waking up!" Bonnie said as Foxy tried to open his eyes.

"Well, fan faster!" Goldie said as the little golden bear fan faster.

"Hey man, please don't be dead!" Toy Chica said as she joined in the fanning.

"Hey, do ye think I can I get his toys if the lad dies?" Maggie asked

"Maggie!" She yelled "Can't you see-"

He coughed and rubbed his eyes so he could see well.

"He lives! HE LIVES!" Goldie said in a voice similar to a mad scientist or some other person who had just brought somebody back to life.

"Good to see ye!" Maggie said in a happy voice "And no, I wouldn't be a'talking 'bout how I'd get yer toys."

It really didn't take much to figure out that she had lied about the toy part. But he was still happy to see them and to be in his house rather than the cold place he was earlier with the monster that probably wanted to eat him.

But he was still confused, what happened? Did he die?

He didn't feel dead. He did feel a bit like a sea slug, but he was alive. But it still bothered him what happened? Was what he had a nightmare? Did he have a dream inside of a dream?

His thoughts were interrupted when Freddy said "Good to see you!" and helped him up, and wobbled around a little when he did. Luckily, Freddy had leaned over and had supported him.

"Need a little help?" he asked

"Yeah…" Foxy answered "Just a question, did I faint or something?"

"Yes," The alll said.

"You fainted when you got the note from me- I mean, the secret admirer!" Toy Chica said. Turning a tad bit red when she said it.

That caused him to enter a state of mental freeze.

"Aw come on Foxy, don't you think it's cute?" Chica asked. "I mean, you have a girl that likes you! Not that it's weird or anything."

 _Please send me be back,_ He told himself, willing to trade places to go back to the grey prison that he had been earlier rather than this place where he had been earlier.

Unfortunately, it didn't help him think that what was happening was fake when Chica had pulled the note out and handed it to him.

Foxy then let out a sad moan when he had seen the note.

"Aw don't be sad!" Chica said "If anything, you should be pretty happy!"

"Why should I be happy?" He asked "I have an admirer!"

"And this'd be bad because?" Maggie asked

"Cause I don't _want_ an admirer!" He complained.

"Oh boo-hoo, ye'll live," She said

"No I won't!" Foxy said

"Why not?"

"Cause me admirer is a girl!" he said

"And this'd be a problem because…"

"Well…... their icky and laugh _all_ the time!" Foxy said.

"And this'd be coming from the lad who can go out and just take a pee on any tree he feels like whenever he wants to." Maggie added.

"Yeah, so?"

"I rest me….thingy that ends an argument." She said.

"Don't you mean you rest your case?" Goldie added

"Yeah," She said "I rest me case."

"Goldie!" Foxy said.

"What?" Goldie asked "She asked for help, so I gave it."

"Am I the only person here who just want's to go back to what we were doing before this happened?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Toy Bonnie added "No you're not."

"Glad to have a bro like you,"

"Same here."

Foxy was seriously considering arranging a boarding party to take down whoever this admirer was, and hopefully teach her something about

` "Look Foxy," Goldie said "Maybe it's a good thing that you have an admirer, you know, make some more friends…"

"But I'm happy with the ones I do have!" he wined.

"Well, one more can't be that bad, right?" the little yellow bear said "I mean, if this admirer is around, at least you have somebody who will usually play with you."

"But she's a girl!" He said "I'll beat her every time without a problem."

"Hey, I'm a girl and _I_ beat you at wrestling." Chica said

"That doesn't count," he said not wanting to admit that he had lost to her, "I was still getting some…...ocean lag! Yeah! ocean lag! Slowed down me senses."

"Well, you wanna rematch?" Chica asked.

"Ye bet I do!" Foxy said as he too got into a fighting stance "This time, I'll pin ye down before ye can even blink!"

He didn't really have a comeback, but that still sounded pretty threatening.

He then tackled Chica in hope of proving his point that he couldn't lose to _her_.

He wasn't sure what happened, but about ten seconds later, he was pinned to the ground and was being sat on by the chicken.

"Ha!" She said "Looks like I win. _Again._ "

"Cheatery!" He said "I call cheatery!"

"Is that so?" She said as she got off of him, "Well then, let's do this again, kay?"

"Why when I'm through with ye," Foxy said pulling up an imaginary sleeve on his arm "Ye'll wish ye never messed with a pirate!"

He then lunged at her again, only to feel a bit of disorientation as he and Chica wrestled, and then felt the left side of his face on the floor.

"Man, you suck." She said.

"Yer obviously usin some sort of magics!"

"Foxy." Chica said, "Why can't you admit that I am just stronger than you right now?"

"Cause your a girl!" he said "And girls arn't suppose to beat boys!"

For a few seconds the room was quiet. And then, she got up and started walking away.

"I can't believe you just went there," She said and then walked away from the beaten fox with her sister and Maggie as they then walked away from them. Still leaving Foxy beaten on the ground.

He seemed in some sort of daze of confusion. He always thought he was a good fighter, he was a pirate for pete's sake, so how he could lose to somebody like _Chica_ of all people?

"How could I…." he whimpered almost on the verge of bursting into tears "How could I lose?"

"Hey, don't worry Foxy," Goldie said as patted his back "Chica is a pretty hard fighter, I mean, we did invent that wresting game, so she basically knows all the moves."

He sighed, he had forgotten that the two invented the game and then sat up. Suddenly, he didn't feel….angry. He originally was pretty upset that the chicken had beaten him at fighting, but the more he thought about how she and Goldie invented the game, the less upset he became. Until, he actually started _smiling_. He figured Chica really wasn't all that strong as he predicted, but she managed to somehow _outsmart_ him and was able to beat him.

He then realized something. He realized he said things. Hurtful things.

"Oh man…" he said "I...I said some really mean stuff to her."

"Your just figuring that out?"

He nodded "I'm not pround of it."

"Oh Foxy." Goldie said "It's okay."

"Not it's not." He said "I bet the lass hates me more than rotten seaweed right now."

"And I bet she does." Goldie said

"Hey, I thought you were suppose to help me!" Foxy said.

"I am," He said "Maybe _now_ she hates you, but I think you two can get along."

"How?" he asked "After all those things I said…"

"It's easy," he said "Just tell her your sorry,"

"Really?"

"Yes." He said "She's a pretty nice person, I think she'll understand you were angry and upset."

Foxy thought about it for a minute.

"You know what do?" The yellow bear asked

He nodded.

"Good," Goldie said "Now go do it."

He put his hook on his legs to stand up, when he felt something. A faint crinkle. Like the crinkle of paper.

Suddenly, his eyes almost bugged out.

He had put the poster he had taken from the place in his pocket.

And if the poster was here….

Suddenly, Foxy started looking around for the monster that had nearly eaten him, half expecting it to pop out of the wall and stare him down with his single eye. When the room was clean, he then moved on the next part he wanted to do with the poster.

"Goldie," He said "There'd be something I want to give ye."

"Yes?"

Foxy then took the folded paper out of his pocket and put it in his hands.

"What's this?" He asked

"I don't know." He said as he then started to walk out of the room to where the girls had left.

"Foxy," he said "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," he said "But maybe, I should try this'd admirer thingie, who knows, maybe the lass could be a good friend."

He then saw the golden bear smile.

"Good for you Foxy," He said "You go meet this person."

"Alright." he said as he left, and saw that the bear's eyes almost popped out of it's sockets when he looked at the poster and then called for Billy like he had seen something that was dangerous.

He decided that it would be best to ask Goldie what he saw later, but for now: The admirer.

Foxy walked over to where he saw the girls walked over, which was the couch where they were in a tickle fight and Maggie was using her very fluffy tail as some sort of tickle blade

When he approached near them, they had immediately stopped fighting and looked at him.

"What do _you_ want?" Chica asked in a rather snappy voice.

"I...uh...um…."

He suddenly found this harder to say than he picture in his mind. He reminded himself that all he had to do was ask if Chica could help him in this situation. After all, she was a girl and seemed to be oldest out of the bunch, and probably knew stuff that could help him in this situation.

But for some reason, he couldn't talk.

"Foxy," Maggie said as she climbed down the couch "Is ther'd be somthing that ye want to say?"

"Yeah…" He said taking a deep breath for what he had to say.

"Chica….I'd be needin a favor from ye."

"Yes?" she asked

"I need ye to-"

"I won't." She said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Foxy was stunned at how selfish she was.

"Ye don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"I don't care." She said "Why would you want help from a _girl_?"

He was confused by what she said, until he remember his earlier clash with her.

"I didn't mean it." Foxy said.

"Sounded like you did." She said as she looked away. "Come on, let's go play-"

"Chica!" he shouted "Stop jokin around, I need help talkin to me secret admirer!"

He saw the chicken actually _look_ at him with a bugged-out eyes for a few seconds. But then, that expression turned into a smile.

"Like I said, why do you want my help?" She asked

"Because...Because…" he said.

 _Be brave, just tell her what you want._ He told himself.

"I want to be friends with me admirer." he answered "Who knows, maybe she'd be a good-hearted lass who likes pirates?"

They looked at each other, and then looked back.

"Why should I help?"

"I...I…"

He took another deep breath, and got ready to admit something he was embarrased to say.

"I don't know how to talk with a girl." He said "Ye know, be friends with one 'em and stuff, so if ye could help me out, it would be nice. Also, yer a good fighter. And I'd be sorry for saying ye wern't becasue yer a girl."

His statement made them look at each other and let out a little laugh (He hoped they weren't laughing at him.) which mostly from Toy Chica, and after a few seconds, got into a huddle and started talking with each other.

He wanted to listen what they were saying, but they were talking in whispers that he couldn't hear.

After a few seconds, they broke and looked at him.

"Alright," Chica said "Are you sure you want to?"

He nodded. And he meant it.

They looked at each other and snickered for little bit and then turned to him.

"Alright then," She said as she went behind him and then walked with her hand behind his back and started treating him like some sort of tour guide.

He had the feeling that she forgave him, given that she appeared happy and was about to give him a lecture about how to talk with the mysterious species of girls.

"Let's start with the basics you little pirate…"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope to see you next time, bye!**


	39. Chapter 39- The Job

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, let's just say, I was in a car for a good twelvish-hours for thanksgiving (Which was okay by the way) and I didn't get that much to type. But anyway, I got some free time, and I managed to finish this chapter! :D And I made it a bit longer since it took longer to finish (Sorry if you don't like long chapters.)**

 **Well, I made you wait a week, time for your chapter!**

 **Chapter 39- The Job.**

He had to admit, he wished he had thought of this idea _years_ ago. Because he was having _way_ too much fun doing this.

He was just playing with Toy Bonnie and Bonnie, who were happy enough to play a game of hide-and-seek across his small apartment. Despite that Vincent was at least six feet and wearing a purple coat, he was a master of stealth. But for the sake of fun, he made himself a bit more visible, such as leaving clues and leaving a piece of his purple jacket out so they could find him. Honestly, he could have cared less if he was found. Because whenever he was, the two bunnies would tackle him and hug him.

He would see that Valarie too was enjoying the company of the children. Which was strange, because she _rarely_ smiled anymore unless she had beaten Civ 5 on hard mode or just found some chemical more dangerous than the last.

He was enjoying himself, playing with the two bunnies until he asked what Billy, their newly-adopted, was doing.

"Oh….Goldie called him." Bonnie said.

"Why?" he asked

"If I remember correctly," Toy bonnie said "He said 'for science!'"

Vincent had to admit, it was kind of cute that Goldie was acting like a scientist, and was curious about what the golden bear was thinking about until he had a tap from Valarie.

"Hey Vinny," She said

"Yeah?" He said.

"We need to talk." She said

He sighed and saw a sad look appear on the two bunnie's faces.

"Sorry guys," He said as he took Toy Bonnie off of his chest "I gotta talk to mommy."

"Will it be long?" He asked with a sad voice.

"Probably not," He said as he stood up. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked

"Vincent," She said "We need to talk alone,"

"Um….okay?"

Valarie then grabbed his necktie (Which he seriously considered taking off for this reason) and then dragged him to the garage and put him in his car. After Valarie had done that, she then locked it.

"Um...Valarie?" He asked "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Vinny," She said "I...I completly forgot about this until now."

"Forgot about what?" He asked

"Do you remember a certain conference yesterday?" She said "Specifically with _Jeff?_ "

Suddenly, it dawned on him.

Somehow, he had been so wrapped up, so distracted by his children, he had forgotten about a certain slightly-disfigured and very dangerous individual that happened to be his boss. And specifically, he remembered that this boss had a job for him that he was suppose to do with the big man himself today.

"Oh shit…."

"Oh shit is right." She said as she rubbed her forehead "What are we going to do?"

He put his head in his hands. He didn't know. Both of them would be gone and that would leave the house all alone with the children. And after seeing them break a picture and a few objects with him just _sleeping_ , he dreaded what they were capable of if he left them alone in the apartment.

"Well...do you think we can give them a nap or something?"

"I don't know…" she said "Vinny….I'm not worried about how long we'll be gone,"

"You're not?"

She nodded "I'm worried that we could get _killed_."

Although he hid it well under that insane smile of his, the possibility of death frightened him to his core. He figured if he did the police recognized him as that one guy who killed the five children and that one child a long time ago. He also thought that the puppet would throw a party or something to commemorate the death of their murderer.

"Val," he said "We don't have a choice."

She sighed and gripped a small vial from her belt that read _fluoroantimonic acid: use at your own risk!_ in twenty-point all caps. Vincent had seen that vial before. It was a vial that Valarie had last used _years_ ago, and the consequences of one tiny drop from that little vial managed to dissolve through an arm off in a matter of seconds.

The chemical itself didn't frighten him, but the fact that she began swirling it around like she wanted to drink it did.

"I hate it when I don't have any power," She said sadly. "I mean, if we die, who's gonna take care of them?"

Vincent sighed. That was a tough question. And the more he thought about it, the more he came to a conclusion.

"Valarie," Vincent said as he patted her back. "We may be bad people-"

"Murderers," She said.

"Yeah," He said in a quiet voice "But suicide isn't the answer, it just... _Isn't._ "

Valarie then stopped swirling the acid around and looked at Vincent. Not with her venomous green eyes, but her emerald green eyes, the ones that she _rarely_ used.

"Val," he said "Personally, you're too bright of a woman to die, I mean, you can do stuff those idiot professors at universities can only imagine, and I….I'm just somebody that had a horrible life.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes!" he said "I mean, if anybody deserves to die today in this job, it's me. You have an opportunity for a new life I…." He said feeling a rush of tears as he finished his sentence.

"I don't." He finished.

She sighed and put the vial in her pocket. He applauded himself silently for managing to persuade his friend from suicide, but he thought he should keep talking.

"But on the bright side, I'm reconsidering my career path."

"What do you mean?" She said.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said as he looked at the grey concrete wall like it was a sunset. "Perhaps, I don't know, I've had something like a realization."

She looked at him like he was some sort of bad smell, but then looked at him normally with the "go on" look.

"I...I think it's time we found something _beyond_ being a bounty hunter." he suggested

Valarie sighed and suddenly leaned on him. He then put his arm around her.

"I don't know why," She said "But that sounds _wonderful.._ "

He then continued to be in this comfortable position until he realized that he had his arm around her and she was leaning on him, which was something neither of them had done before.

"What are you doing?!" He screeched as he got his arm off her shoulder.

"Sorry!" she said as she got off of him, with her face a bit red, "I…kind of got caught up in the moment…"

"Yeah…" he said as he relaxed "Kind of got caught up too…" he said

Suddenly, the car was _way_ more awkward than he hoped it would be. And then, he thought of a question to try and break the silence.

"Hey Val," he said "I want to tell you something,"

She looked at him again with an irritated look like he had stepped on her toe or something.

"You're really getting on my nerves with this whole suspense stuff," She snapped.

"Okay! Jeeze!" He said. "So..I was thinking…."

He suddenly found his lips stopped working and his thoughts were scrambled. He also thought that the car was a bit hotter than he was used too.

"I….Uh….Um…." he stammered trying to get his point without exposing it.

"Vincent," She said "I have a bad feeling I know what you want to say."

He gulped.

"And that would be?" She asked

"That after this is all over…" She said as she scooted next to him "After this job, we could fake our deaths, you know, hide from Jeff, and perhaps….we can be a bit more than associates…or friends in that matter."

He sighed and looked down to the ground.

"Spot-on wasn't I?" She asked.

He nodded with embarrassment.

"Aw Vinny…." She said as she patted his back. "Did you think I would shoot it down?"

He nodded again.

"Now Vinny," she said "I think it's cute, and if I did want to shoot the idea down, I would have done it a _long_ time ago."

He looked up and saw that Valarie had lifted his chin not because he wanted to make a moment, but because he was in a bit of shock that _Valarie_ a woman who he thought to have a heart of steel and acid for blood, actually want to _love_ somebody.

"You're serious?" He asked

"Come on," She said "Let's make a promise,"

"What kind?"

"After this Job," She said "We run away, someplace Jeff will never find us."

"And If one of us dies?" He asked.

She sighed at the concept of what could happen if they died.

"Should one of us dies," She said "We take our portion of the kids and make a break for it before Jeff finds us," She said in a bit of a sad voice "That way, the kids will have at least one good parent with them."

Vincent nodded sadly and extended his hand "Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal," She said as he grabbed his hand and then shook. "Now come on, let's say our goodbyes to the kids, maybe for the last time…"

He sighed, broke then handshake, and then moved out of the car and into the house to see their kids all surrounding the entrance.

"Daddy!" Bonnie said as he pulled out a piece of paper. On the paper, a tall purple stick figure with a small purple bunny that looked like it was drawn by a severely drunk man in crayon "I drew this for you!"

"Hey, so did I!" Foxy said as he lifted a piece of paper with his free hand of a poorly drawn red fox with a tall purple man that appeared to be getting a brown box filled with yellow coins.

"Mine is the best though!" Chica said lifting her picture which was just as equally bad as the kids, only it was a picture of her with the same tall purple man that appeared to be cooking something on a stove.

"Yeah right!" Foxy said "This'd good painting here could be in a museum!"

"Mine is better!" Bonnie said

"I think we said who's the best already!" Foxy snapped and gave a mad look at the bunny

"Hey, kids!" he said seeing how this could spiral into an all-out fight fast "There's...there's something you need to know."

"What?" They all asked.

"Me and your mom...have to go to work."

He wasn't entirely sure what sound came from them, it sounded a lot like a piano falling down the stairs plus the agonized torture of a man having his foot stomped on by a cinder block. Which was as close to a sound of groaning as he guessed it could be.

"Really?" Maggie asked

"Yes," Valarie said "But don't worry, we'll be home before...Six? yeah, six or five sounds about right."

"But that'd be five hours!" She said "I can't wait five hours for ye!"

"Don't worry," She said as she picked up the fluffy kit "You sleep about twelve hours, and that's _way_ longer time without me than five hours,"

"But I'd be asleepin!" She said.

"Oh baby," Valarie said in a cutesy voice as she gave her a hug "We won't be gone long, just for a little bit, kay?"

Maggie had the look like she wanted to argue with him and try to prove his point away from her adopted mother, but when she did all that came out was a sigh and something like a stare at the ground.

"Promise?" Maggie asked as she extended her pinkie.

"Promise," Valarie said, as she wrapped her longer pinkie around her's. He thought this was a tender moment, but some part of his newly grown heart shattered, since they shouldn't be making promises they weren't too certain about.

Despite this, he gave the same expression he usually gave, and was hugged by his kids one by one before he left. And as he hugged each one, he told himself to enjoy it, for it could be the last time he felt their soft plush fur.

By the time he was about to hug Goldie and Billy, he was on the verge of tears but still held his hard yet happy expression.

"Daddy," Goldie asked as he broke the hug from daddy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it quick?" He said.

"Sort of," Billy said "I mean, we found some stuff, and we hope that you can help clear up what it means…."

"Look," Valarie said "Daddy has a very busy meeting right now, he needs to focus on stuff."

"Oh," Goldie said "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Vincent said "I promise I'll see what you've found first thing I get back, kay?"

"Kay," Goldie said as he hugged Vincent only making it harder on his poor heart that he could see this wonderful child for the last time, and his last words were suppose to be of reassurance but were instead nothing but lies.

He broke the hug and then stood up.

"Bye daddy!" Foxy said as he waved his hook "We'll miss ye!"

"Same here…" he said as he moved to the garage and waved at them. Soon, he had gotten into his car and saw Valarie do the same. And a few minutes later, they had pulled out of the driveway, both appearing that they had just visited a funeral with their grim expressions and slightly frowny faces.

He drove down the road, and found it harder and harder to hold on to the wonderful memories that he had of the kids: the amusement park, how they saw him as a hero when really he should have been arrested when he had taken that cheating vendor downtown, when he read to them, when he snuggled with them, when he kissed them goodnight…

 _Stop it._ He told himself _Were here, I can't show weakness. I just have to do this one job and were through..._

He put on his standard face like he was a cold blooded killer as he approached a tall grey warehouse where his boss had told him to go. When he got there, there Jeff's car, which stood out like an ink stain on a pure white shirt and next to the car, and the man himself leaning on it. But when he pulled, he thought he saw a shadow, something almost twice Jeff's height, suddenly vanish, leaving their boss standing there. Alone.

Vincent got out of his car and a few seconds later, Valarie had done the same and had the look like Maggie had never had met or kissed her. In other words, she looked as dangerous as a rattlesnake on the outside and about ten times more on the inside

When they got out, the man on the black car walked up to them.

"Glad you came," Jeff said with his disfigured smile and wormy white skin. "I thought for a moment you wouldn't show up."

"Why wouldn't we?" Valaire said.

"Good," He said as his unblinking gaze shifted over to Vincent, "So, we're ready to do this?"

He and Valarie nodded but suddenly the door to the building opened up and out came a woman in a police officer uniform.

"You aren't going anywhere, _Jeff."_

For a few minutes they looked at the police officer, and then, Jeff burst into laughter.

"Oh," Jeff said "You found me."

"Yeah," She said as she pulled out an offical-looking badge "And you all are going to-"

Suddenly, the dark-haired woman's gaze fell on Vincent and his purple coat. And when she did, she started to tremble.

"Y-y-your Vincent." She said pointing a pistol at him "You've been getting some fame lately, being seen around town and all, mind how many people did you kill again?"

"Sixty-three," He said with a little less pride than he usually said "And most of them people who got on my nerves like you,"

"And the chemist," She said as she pointed her pistol to Valarie.

"I have a name you know," She snapped.

"Jeeze," the cop said said "Relax, You're only going to prison for life,"

Vincent and Valarie both looked at each other, and Vincent began to feel the cool handle of his knife.

"Now listen here," She said loading the pistol "I'm gonna give you to the count of five to surrender, or I _will_ fight you,"

"You?" Jeff said pulling out his blade "I doubt you could hurt a fly."

"Try me!" She said "I'll end you!"

Jeff let out a cackle, which was more of a knife being sharpened on glass than an actual laugh, and looked at her.

"You made a big mistake missy," He said "Vincent, kill her."

He wanted to, but for some reason, his leg's wouldn't cooperate with him.

"Vincent!" Jeff yelled "Kill her _now_!"

He sighed.

It would just be one more day.

Just _one_ more kill.

He pulled out his knife which was suppose to be as light as a feather but felt like it was made out of entirely of lead and ice.

He took a deep breath and rushed to the woman.

She fired the pistol, but missed by a few inches, leaving Vincent able to attack. He was upon her in seconds. He did a low sweep with his foot to get her on the ground, and when he did, she dropped her pistol and fell to the ground face-up.

Vincent then pressed the point of his knife against her neck.

"Any last words?" He asked

"Please don't," She gasped as she then let out a few tears "I have kids, who's gonna take care of them? I can't let them be out on the street…"

Vincent was convinced that she wasn't lying, simply because scum like him lied whenever they were in death situations, but he needed further proof.

"Show me proof." He said

She was reaching for her wallet near her pocket when Jeff said something

"Vincent!" He snapped as he walked up to him "What are you doing? _KILL HER OR ELSE!_ "

He wanted to end her and keep his job, but for some unknown reason he couldn't. It was as if some invisible force field was protecting her vulnerable neck from his knife.

He wanted to know why he wasn't slitting her throat ending it there, until he saw her eyes. Her eyes were just like his. Wide, desperate, and just wanting to this one job so that way she could be with her kids that he wasn't sure existed.

He then saw that it was the same eyes that had taken care of children, and wanted to take care of more.

Just like his.

He sighed and then made a low stab to her head, but missed and only proceeded in knocking her out, which was perfectly fine with him. But made the body trickle a _little_ blood to make it look realistic. After that, he stood up and sheathed his knife, relieved that the terrible task was over.

But then, he felt something shadow over him. Like a storm cloud before a storm.

"I had my doubts about you," Jeff said "But I can now put those to rest,"

He sighed "I know let's go do the job-"

Suddenly, the blade of Jeff's knife was on the left side of his neck.

"No." Jeff said "I never finished my sentence"

"What?" he said confused.

"My doubt was if you could kill or not," He said looking at him "And I was right."

Suddenly, Vincent felt something, like a cruel twist of fate on what Jeff said.

"Did you think that I was _actually_ going to do this job?" Jeff snapped.

Vincent and Valarie were both silent.

"It was a test,"Jeff said "I wanted to see if you could kill again. And it's a damn shame that I hoped,"

Suddenly, Vincent was filled with a new terror, one of which he never felt before. His enemy was no longer the guards, The marionette, or the police. His greatest enemy was now his boss, one who was considered one of the most deranged and dangerous men alive.

He also noted that he had broken Jeff's rules which all resulted in the same penalty: Death.

"Vincent," Jeff said as he pulled out his twin knife "It takes little to make me angry, but it takes a lot to kill one of my finest workers,"

He grabbed his blade and got ready for the worst fight of his life.

"You betrayed me," He said "You never killed those robots, you turned them into children,"

"Okay, that was an accident-"

"Accident or no, you _failed_." he said.

"Look," Valarie said "I-"

"Say no more!" Their boss said, cutting them off "I've had enough of your lies! And besides...you two won't be alone for long."

Suddenly a ball of lead fell into his stomach with fear.

"What do you mean?" Vincent said out of his clenched teeth.

"Your kids will be with you, and then you'll all be one _dead_ happy family" Jeff said.

"Why?" Valarie said "Their just kids! They can't harm a fly!"

Suddenly, Jeff's expression darkened and his twisted smile only seemed to get bigger

"Kids?" He rebuked "Oh have you forgotten that a few _Innocent_ kids did _this_ to me!?" he finished pointing to his skin and smile.

"I was hoping that I wasn't too late for _you_ Valarie, but looks like I was wrong." He finished as he then gazed her "You'll be shown as much mercy as Vincent."

He saw Valarie shudder for a little, and then pull out a squirt gun.

"Two to one eh" Jeff smiled "No matter, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be dead, and then...I'll finish what you were suppose to finish Vincent."

He grasped his blade and saw Jeff about to sprint.

"But for now," He seemed to almost spit out "Goodbye you two, it's been ton's of fun. And say hi to your other dead friends for me!"

And then, as if on cue, Jeff lunged with his blades with the intent of ending Vincent and all that he cared for.

He hoped that he could keep his promise to his kids.

And he then charged at Jeff.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Dang...what a chapter…**

 **Well, that's all for today, (And yes,** **fluoroantimonic acid is a real thing) hope to see you next time, bye!**


	40. Chapter 40-(Can't think of title)

**Hey guys, personally, I want to thank you for reading this fic. I really never expected to get over 100 Faves (Or ten now that I think about it…) So...thanks guys. Your the best.**

 **Although this isn't the last, its coming… and soon… (Sadly, this will be known as Chapter 40 since I can't really think of title.)**

 **Well... I can't stop you so go ahead and read (Sorry if it's long, I'll try to make chapters shorter.)**

 **Chapter 40**

"Damn, I told you to wait!" he yelled at the top of his lungs that he didn't have.

Bill was _furious_ with what was going on and what Jeff had done. And he expressed his anger by punching the nearest object, and sending huge cracks up it.

He was angry alright. The plan was to have Jeff attack Vincent later, sometime when he had been exposed as the killer to the kids, however Jeff's ego had gotten in the way and attacked him too early.

Bill was mad at Jeff, but not that he attacked Vincent, it was because he _needed_ Jeff. He needed the stupid living man so that way he could possess him, and later, attempt to get his _original_ body out of this accursed cell and start exploiting his revenge on accursed his brother, provided he knew where he was.

He then paced around, which was normal for him, yet still not normal, considering that he was limping.

The situation about his body didn't get a whole lot better. He knew he was getting weaker and couldn't stay in his nine-foot form for long. Mostly due to him losing his mask, making him look a awful lot like Bonnie when he had been disassembled in 1987. Except that he didn' have any costume save for his torso. Making his endoskeleton limbs visible.

He also didn't have his foot, which actually _hurt_ as he limped down the halls in thinking format _._ The pain was strange because Bill was a nightmare, and he _knew_ nightmares couldn't feel pain.

It sent chills down his spine. If he could begin to feel pain again, It meant he wasn't just losing his body: he was losing his powers.

He then made a mental note that his second priority was getting Billy back into his dark misty body, that way, he could have an actual body to take his evil brother down once and for all.

But what to do?

That was a bit of a predicament on Bill's part. Without Jeff, or anybody, in that matter to be here and allow him to possess (He did not inform Jeff about the whole possession-to-set-himself-free part for certain reasons...) and free himself. And if he couldn't free himself...he would die.

He thought as he scratched his endoskeleton forehead with his claws.

There really was only one thing to do right now, and that was change into a smaller form.

Although he liked this form, he realized if he stayed in it, he would die faster, and right now, he needed to last as long as he could, even if it meant shrinking to the size of an ant.

 _Don't worry_ he told himself, _I'll be able figure it out, I just have to be this….thing for now._

Bill closed his no-longer yellow eyes, and felt himself shrink He saw the ceiling become taller and the ground grow closer. He felt his limbs retract and become smaller and thinner, until finally, when he thought he was a good size stopped the transformation and looked at himself with the only mirror that he _hadn't_ smashed yet.

He had to admit, he looked sharp. He guessed that he was about six feet, give or take a few inces, and had lost the fur on his body except for his head and changed the appearance of his endoskeleton to a fleshy color. His facial structure also changed. Instead of him being a monstrous bear with a mouth filled with more pointed teeth than he knew what to do with, he had a humanoid face with only one row of teeth. He was also wearing a bright yellow tuxedo coat with black dress pants with shiny black pointed shoes. But what made him actually like this form was that some artifacts of the old body transferred with the new. He still had both of his sulfurous yellow snake eyes, with the purple bowtie and tophat.

He found himself looking at himself a bit more often than he usually did, and actually enjoyed his appearance a little. Although it didn't strike fear and made your skin crawl at first glance, It was friendly, it looked trustworthy which Bill needed at the moment.

"Now," He said looking at the chained-up door. "I think I should tell them the _ugly truth_."

And with that, Bill phased through the wall in his new-human-yet-ghost-like form with a plan in mind and a few secrets to expose. And provided that some guests would come and stop him, Vincent wouldn't be the only one with skeletons in the closet.

 **Jack POV**

"Come on Vincent, punch that no-good killer in the face!"

If Rubin hadn't been heard by the living, he certainly was by the dead. Ever since Rubin found out that Jeff had attacked Vincent, he somehow managed to get a view on them, and had now projected the image of the fight on the wall, where everybody, even the marionette, was watching.

He was watching, until he saw BB, starting to tremble.

When he approached him and asked what was wrong with him, the boy only pointed to the wall and when he did, Jack saw something that caused a chill down his metal spine.

He saw a shadow, one with sulfurous yellow eyes, moving down the halls and out the building.

Although he didn't know why Bill had left his room, but he had a bad feeling that he was heading to Vincent's house

"Ohhh crap…" he said.

"Guy's, we got problem," he said

"Can it wait?" Rubin asked. Even though he was the leader, Jack felt like sometimes, _he_ should be in charge.

"So you want everybody to die, right?" Jack countered.

That got the bear's attention. Soon, the bear was looking down at him.

"No, why?" He asked

"Just saying," he said "I just saw Bill and thought _Hey, shouldn't we stop him before he freaking gets a body or kills somebody?!_ "

He wasn't sure of the reaction he would get, but the room was deathly silent.

"Are you sure?" Fritz asked

"Defiantly," He said.

He thought his statement about Bill wasn't enough to get them out, but soon, they had turned into the shadowy blobs (Except for Marionette, since he couldn't leave.) and looked at him.

"So, why are we doing this again?" Fritz asked

"Don't know," He answered "But with Bill, it's obviously something dangerous,"

It wasn't the greatest of arguments, but they seemed to be able to get his drift and soon, blazing through the building at a speed _way_ over the speed limit and were now headed to Vincent's house.

 _I may not know your plans,_ He said _But they can't be good, they never are..._

 **Goldie POV**

"What does this mean?"

"For once…I don't know."

Goldie he meant it when he said it. All he knew was when daddy had left, he got Billy to continue researching the strange pictures in the box and what they were.

The results the found, were strange, yet defiantly seemed to lead to something.

The pictures were of a mysterious place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Although he couldn't remember how to count to one hundred sometimes, he defiantly knew that he had seen that place before. In fact, just looking at the place seemed….familiar. Like he had unearthed some part of a fossil and was just starting to excavate the rest.

When he asked Billy if he knew the place he just looked dazed and kept searching.

The more pictuers the looked at, the more he seemed to...remember, these things that he had never seen or heard of. He specifically remembered that in one of the pictures, a child with brown hair and a taller, older brother with a mask that looked an awful lot like Foxy's face, lifting his brother up to a yellow bear. And for some reason, he felt like he was _there._ Like he was a powerless witness watching this accident happen.

He showed the picture to Billy, who in turn was quiet and threw it aside as they dug through the black box of photos. And the more they dug, the more they found. Each one a bit stranger and more familiar than the last. Such as a picture of the weird mangled Maggie, only he remembered a very faint but annoying static from this thing.

He sighed as he put the picture down and looked at the large map of photos on the floor. Each one with the same thing: Some taller (Or uglier) version of his siblings. All of them were each frighteningly familiar.

But something was wrong. Of all the pictures there, there was something _not_ there. Like something was missing…

He looked at the pictures some more, and at the bright red notes underneath them, which usually read _MDL:_ Some random number or on the messed up Maggie or occasional Foxy photo: _Prone to glitches, may exploit for attempted shutdown of location._ or, on the rare occasion, the words: _destroy at all costs!_ written in all caps with messy handwriting out of a single, simple string puppet with a white face that was looking at the picture.

This got him thinking, who took these pictures? What were they about? Why do they look so familiar?

The more he thought, the more he searched, however, the more he searched through the pile, unfortunately, unable to get any pictures.

"I think we hit a roadblock," He said

"Roadblock?" Billy asked.

"Were as deep into research as we can get," he said "I don't know what more we can do…"

He wasn't sure if the green bunny understood, but he put the picture down in a sad way and moved towards him.

"Hey, we'll figure something out," Billy said patting the yellow bear's back. "I mean, were only like eight or something, so maybe daddy can help us,"

Goldie thought about that and actually felt pretty...happy about that. It was as if Billy had said " _Hey, who cares if we fail, at least we had fun,"_ and He agreed. They were as deep into research as they could have gotten, and nothing could really get any deeper.

"Let's put these things away," Goldie said as he stood up.

"Actually...one of them looks _kind_ of familiar." Billy said

"Which one?"

"This one." he said holding up a picture with the words _Security photo 1987_ and in it, it had a man who looked like daddy, another man with bright orange hair and a nametag that read "Jeremy Fitzgerald" who appeared to be stumbling, and a man in the same security outfit as the other two, only he wasn't stumbling, had brown hair, and had a nametag with the words _Fritz Smith_ written on it.

"Hey...I think I saw that guy," Goldie added

"Where?" He asked

He then searched through the pile he had made, and pulled out Foxy's poster. When he matched up the man named Fritz Smith to the boy who had taken off the foxy mask and was pestering his younger brother.

He was a bit unsure what to depict, but he saw that the little boy pestering his brother looked an awful lot like a younger version of the man Fritz Smith.

Although he didn't know what it meant, Billy did, as his eyes were wide open and his mouth hanging a little.

"Uh...Billy?" Goldie asked "You'll swallow a fly if you keep your mouth open for too long."

"Brother…" He whispered as he looked at the picture "It has to be…"

"Wait, you know this guy?"

Billy looked at him, and then back at to the picture with his eyes clearly filled with some sort of realization or joy.

"I'd not talk about it," he answered with his expression turning sad.

He figured that it was something sad. Maybe they fought, maybe his brother did something terrible, who knew? Either way, Billy didn't seem to like this person. Which then led him to his earlier suggestions about what could have happened.

Genetic or no, Goldie felt obligated to help Billy talk about this.

"Hey," He said "I don't know what exactly happened between you two, we'll be here if he won't."

Although it wasn't exactly his greatest fortune cookie quote, he thought it was pretty good considering that Billy smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go play now," he said "Maybe, if Chica isn't too busy, I can play with her,"

"Yeah," he said you go do that.

"Okay," he said as he stood and was about to leave the room "By the way...thanks for the advice."

"Anytime,"

Billy smiled and then left the room, leaving him all alone in the room.

He thought about it some more, maybe some time with Chica could be helpful, after all, they were getting quite friendly now, so why not?

"Alright," Goldie said as he stood up, "Let's go play,"

He then took a few steps, but before he could get out the door, he thought he saw woosh of yellow.

That stopped him dead in his tracks, as he then looked at where he saw the blur.

There was defiantly evidence something happened, some of the pictures had moved as if somebody had run past them.

"Foxy?" he asked a bit scared "If this is your idea of a prank it isn't funny. I'm doing serious research"

Nothing responded.

He then went back into the room to organize his evidence for further analysis. Occasionally looking over his shoulder just in case Foxy decided to pull a prank on him.

Nothing happened.

He went back to his notes, only to find something strange.

They were all blacked out, and now with the words _I am here…_ In a crimsion red color.

He then looked up at the wall, and saw that instead of it's brown color which he was used to, it had changed to a grey blandness of concrete. He also saw that the bed had changed. It now appeared to be something made out of a hospital bed instead of a king-size bed that he had seen.

He was worried: what was going on?

He suddenly felt that the air was tense, so tense in fact, that it was thick enough to swim in through.

He looked around and saw that the framed pictures had now changed to poster that Foxy had brought. The one with the child being surrounded by his older brother, only now, it seemed that the yellow bear seemed to have the older brother in it's mouth and was smiling….

He didn't know what was going on, but he felt an enormous amount of dread, far more than he had ever felt in his life.

Then, he heard a voice

"So you're looking for serious research?" Said the voice.

He jumped out of fear and turned to see a man.

The man was in a purple top hat and bowtie, and was wearing a yellow sportcoat with black dress pants. The man also had bright yellow blonde hair and yellow eyes with a midnight-black claw scratch for a pupil.

He immediately reacted by covering his face and yelling _Stranger Danger!_ at the top of his lungs.

"Yeesh, don't be scared kid," The man said in a meek voice, which sounded an awful lot like Billy's, "I just wanna help."

 _Help?_

"With what?" he asked

"I heard you were struggling in research, and I thought _Hey, why not help my pal Goldie over here_?"

He didn't know how this man was doing it. How he managed to know his name before he even said it, or how he even knew his research.

"How do you know my name?" He asked

"Just a guess," He said.

He didn't know how this man was doing it. He was basically blowing every concept he had about science away right before him.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe, just maybe, this man _could_ help him. After all, he did seem pretty friendly unlike most people that mysteriously entered this house.

Goldie took a deep breath and then asked two questions.

"W-w-who are you?" he asked in fear. "And why are you here?"

"Those are easy questions," The man answered "My name is Bill, and I think I can help out on your little research predicament."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Absolutely," Bill said "And I think by the time were through, there won't be any stones left unturned."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Uh oh...this could get bad fast for Vincent….**

 **Well, that's all for now, bye!**


	41. Chapter 41- Boss Fight

**Hey everybody, well...sorry for the long update. In a nutshell, finals are coming up and I** _ **really**_ **didn't have much time to type.**

 **But hey, at least I got this one done so you could read it :D!**

 **So...without anymore waiting...let's read**

 **WARNING** **: The following chapter contains violent imagery. If you are squeamish, or aren't fond of violence, this may or may not be fun for you.**

 **Just a warning.**

 **Chapter 40- Boss fight**

He wished that he could have at least _kind_ of prepared when his rabid Boss attacked. If he had, he would have had more time to prepare and would have been fighting with two knives instead of one.

Jeff was _far_ stronger than he thought he was, mostly because he saw him _never_ go on a mission or task of any kind. But he must have been training or something when he didn't on any missions because he seemed to counter Vincent's slash's with relative ease while he tried his hardest to avoid Jeff's long blades.

Valarie helped in the matter as well. Whenever he got dangerously close to him, she would throw one of her many vials or squirt her squirt gun. Although it didn't look (Or sound) very threatening, the sizzling ground sort of reminded Jeff of her danger to him. But even then, he kept on hacking away at them like he really didn't care.

"Jeeze man, I hide one thing from you and you do this?!" He said as he pushed the killer away from him.

"So? how do I know you won't do this again? I already know you can't kill anymore, so why do I need you then?"

He made a good point.

He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't feel like killing again. A few days ago, it would have seemed pretty simple, but after the kids….and seeing what dreams and hopes they had…..he just couldn't do it. Jeff knew it. The universe knew it. And he knew it.

Jeff took this opportunity when he thought to attack him, barely parrying his slash with his knife. Jeff then used his _other_ knife (Maybe it was a machete, he wasn't entirely sure) to slash at Vincent' exposed side. But he countered the slash by kicking his boss in the stomach, causing him to miss on the slash and fall over.

He was beginning to tire no doubt. His blocks were becoming almost actual cuts on him then blocks.

But his boss didn't seem to tire. In fact, he seemed to actually go _faster_ than when they started fighting.

He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

"Jeff, look, I can pay you say, two thousand dollars? then, we can forget this ever happened and go on our merry way,"

"Sorry," He said "That's a big no-can-do, could you imagine what would happen to me if somebody caught you and should you _happen_ to reveal my location?"

Once again, Jeff had a good point.

"Look, I think we-"

Unfortunately, he saw that Jeff didn't feel like having peace and calling this off. He had the feeling that he just wanted to murder his guts, given that he had taken the opportunity to decapitate him.

He dodged the slash at his head, but felt his hat take the blow from his machete and go flying. Which revealing a _very_ bad case of hat hair that he had been trying to hide.

He looked over and saw that his hat now had a slash mark through the words _Security_ and causing some white fluff to come out.

"Hey! That's purple silk!" he yelled "Do you know how expensive it is to find purple fabric of that high quality!?"

Once again, Jeff didn't appear to give a crap. He tried to stab Vincent with one of his machete/knife blades, but he was able to dodge and slam the blade down with his knife. His boss then raised his other blade to slash at his unguarded face, but Valarie had thrown one of her vials, knocking the blade out of his hand and causing a strange sizzling noise to fill up the parking lot rather than the sound of their grunting.

He wasn't sure what she had thrown at him, but judging from the pile that was once a titanium-carbon alloy knife, he figures she used one of her more "Dangerous" chemicals.

"No matter," Jeff said clearly ignoring the puddle of dissolved metal that was once one of his blades "I can fight you one-on-one anyday."

One-on-one seemed a bit more fair to him. But he was tired while Jeff looked like he could go for hours without stopping.

He tried to see Jeff's fighting style. So far, he didn't play defensive at all. He was _all_ attack and didn't seem to defend much of his slashes.

Vincent thought about it for a few seconds, and realized that Jeff probably couldn't defend himself, since he relied on him blocking rather than himself.

And after looking for a viable weakness that the man had, he got ready.

"When I'm through with the both of you…" he said looking madly at them. "Let's just say...I'll be _far_ happier now than I had been in a _long_ time."

"I could say the same about you," He taunted.

Jeff only seemed to furrow his eyelashes and his smile grew wider.

"I never said this, but I'm gonna miss you when you die…." He said

Jeff then made a wild dash. And Vincent prepared.

But the blade that Jeff had never hit his knife.

Instead, he was charging at Valarie and appeared like he was going to bisect her top to bottom with one slash.

He saw panic in her for a few seconds. But it was then replaced by a _Gotcha bitch!_ look, which was almost _never_ a good look if you were her enemy.

Jeff made a slash at her head, but she ducked at the last moment and only managed to lose a small bit of her blonde hair.

She then grabbed on of the many vials on her coat, something labeled _Platypus Venom_ , and smashed it against Jeff's unguarded left thigh.

He wasn't sure if Platypus venom stung, or was even that intimidating for that matter, but after seeing Jeff's reaction, it sounded about as painful as having some kind of explosive device go off on hsi thing.

He clutched his leg where the venom had been slammed on and stumbled away from het. Pointing his blade at her while he was at it.

"Oops… wrong poison.." She said almost in a regretful voice "Should have used hydrochloric acid. It would have been _much_ more fun..."

Jeff didn't really appear to. Since he growled, kind of like a angry cat or dog, and actually _frowned_ , which he originally thought was impossible given that his cuts were in a constant smile.

He didn't really seem to care, except that when he tried to rush at Valarie, he couldn't help but grunt in pain and grab his poisoned thigh.

Vincent took that opportunity of his limp to attack from behind. And just like he had seen, Jeff tried to slash to counter his blade. But his limp took a toll, and caused him to slash over Vincent's and allowing him for a slash at the unguarded and disfigured man.

He slashed at Jeff's blade, knocking it out and leaving the man in the white hoodie unarmed, outgunned, and unable to run.

Jeff didn't seem scared for that matter, or angry at all. In fact, he just looked up at some figure in the distance started laughing like a hyena or some sort of crazed lunatic.

"So this is how it ends, eh?!" he said looking back to Vincent "Betrayed by my own best operatives, and that's wonderful, _just_ wonderful isn't it?!"

"Zip it Jeff," Vincent said pointing his knife to his wormy white neck. "Now...get out."

"Get out? ha! I knew you couldn't do it!"

"Do what?"

"You've really lost it haven't you?!" Jeff said

"I don't know…" he said "From my point of view it seems like you lost it…"

"I wasn't talking about my mind!" Jeff laughed "I was talking about _You!_ You can't kill anymore!"

"That's a lie!"

"Oh yeah?! prove it! Go ahead! Slit my throat! Do it! I dare you!"

Vincent wanted to, and it seemed pretty simple for that matter. Just press the blade against his neck…

He began to push against his neck, but for some reason, just like how he couldn't kill the cop from earlier, he just couldn't do it. It felt... _wrong_.

"Come on Vincent! or you Valarie!" Jeff outbursted.

He saw that she looked like she was about to lob a vial with the words _Nitroglycerin_ on it at Jeff(It was one of the few chemicals that he knew about.) but for some reason, she didn't do it either.

Vincent the looked at his knife at Jeff's neck.

He then realized that his boss was right.

He couldn't kill him.

He just couldn't.

He then lowered his knife and turned away.

"Come on Valaire," he said "Let's go home and leave Jeff here for the police."

She too then put her vial away, and just like that they started walking away.

"BOO!" Jeff said "You won't even take down an injured man? Gosh Vincent, what did those sick children do to you? Turn you into some sort of Goodie-Goodie tushu?"

He kept walking away and tried not to look back at his sick boss.

"Well Vincent," He said "You know how I can't have any witnesses right?"

They kept walking away from him.

"Well, you see the knocked out woman over there?" he said

"Face it," He said "You can't beat me Jeff. And as I said. Were leaving."

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I _killed_ her now would I?"

Vincent stopped right in mid step.

"She had nothing to do with this." he said

"Nothing to do with it!? by God she's a witness! like I said, I can't have any witnesses around. Gotta keep her silent. Gotta keep the secret a secret…"

He turned around and saw that Jeff was limping towards the unconscious cop with the machete gripped violently in his hands.

"Jeff." he said pulling out his blade as Valerie pulled out her squirt gun "Jeff stop!"

"Why should I?!" He said raising the blade above her neck like an executioner. "You can't stop me, so I have every right to do so!"

"Jeff!" he yelled "Don't do it!"

"Try me!"

Jeff then raised the blade ready to chop off this lady's head.

"Jeff! Jeff no!"

"Who's gonna stop me!?"

"Jeff," he said in his sternest voice "This is your last warning, don't do it or I'll."

"Zip it Vincent!" Jeff outbursts "It's one more life out of many, not like she was really important anyway."

Jeff then swung the blade and the unconscious officer's neck.

Now, Vincent had two choices, both which were quite controversial inside. On one hand, he could let her live, which would be good considering that she had a family to take care of, but bad due to the fact that if she would live, she could tell his secret, and the whole world would know about the organization.

Or he could just let Jeff kill her. After all, it was one more life, one more out of many, and the secret would be safe, so why bother?

But he thought about his children. He thought that if he were to die, had they not want to murder his guts as adults, they would love him and weep over his tombstone.

Although he didn't want it to happen, there was only one thing to do.

Vincent threw his knife at Jeff's

But something happened.

Something he didn't plan.

The blade was suppose to knock out and land harmless into the earth and _not_ to continue continue on and _not_ stab Jeff.

But it did.

The blade pierced his boss right in the middle of his chest. And followed through due to the speed it was traveling at.

His boss let out a little yelp and his eyes opened a bit wider.

He took a few steps a back and looked at the knife in his chest, along with the blood that was beginning to stream out of it and staining his white hoodie.

For a few seconds, Jeff seemed almost...happy.

Then, the man fell to his knees, and then to his side with a small puddle of the dark red liquid forming around Jeff.

For a few seconds, Vincent found himself dumbfounded at what he had done.

"My oh my.." Jeff gasped looking at the knife in his chest"You did it…You really did it…."

Suddenly he felt something. Something terrible.

He felt grief. Grief that he had now killed his boss.

"Looks like all...you needed was….a little motivatchion." He croaked out with blood now coming out of his mouth and eyes and the dark red liquid beginning to clot his voice

"No...I...I didn't mean it! This is all a mistake!" He said realizing his crime that he was trying so hard to prevent.

"Yeah right…" he croaked out of his bleeding mouth and eyes "You knew you wanted it….and you got it…..But you hear me out….someday….I'm gonna make you pay for this...and when I do….All I want….is to see….you….. _dead_ …."

And with that gasp, Vincent saw Jeff lie on his side and looked blankly at a wall.

It took him a few minutes to realize that had died, and that he would have closed his eyes had he had any eyelids.

All Vincent could do was just look. Just stare at the bloody mess that was once a fearsome man.

"I did this…" he said in a sad tone. "I….I did this….."

"Uh...Vinny,"

"What Val…" he said feeling as if all the grief, like somebody had broken the dam containing every amount of grief he had for killing was rushing towards him.

"I don't think we're the only ones watching this…."

Vincent looked up from Jeff's corpse and turned around to see something that he was _certain_ the animatronics had seen on more than one occasion.

He saw a security camera with the red light on.

And he knew if the red light was on, he was being watched.

"Oh Crap…" he said

"Yeah...We should probably go...like!" Valerie said as she made a break for her car.

As much as Vincent wanted to regret stabbing his boss, even if he deserved it, but that wasn't the point.

He needed to get home.

He took the blade out of Jeff's chest, revealing a crimson red blade as it had been in the man's chest, and ran to his car.

When he got in, he drove away following Valarie's car home. Trying to forget that he had murdered Jeff.

But then again, it was pretty hard to forget that he had murdered somebody when the weapon was right next to him on the cupholder.

 _Come on…_ He told himself _Just go home...just go home and everything will be alright…_

He took a deep breath as he drove, and hoped that at home, he would be with the kids, who were _really_ the last people on planet earth, along with Valarie, whom he could trust and love.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Wow...some chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope to see you next time, bye!**


	42. Chapter 42- The revelation

**Hey guys, Well...I've been studying for a good five hours now...perhaps it's time I updated.**

 **Chapter 42- The revelation**

He had to admit that Bill was an odd fellow.

For starters, Bill didn't seem to touch anything. Even when he offered the man if he wanted to eat something, he just said no. Which was normal for him to understand since he probably wasn't hungry, but wasn't able to understand how he was slightly translucent, and that just out of the corner of his eye, the man's shadow just seemed a few seconds _behind_ him, like a man that was stalking somebody. He also saw that, when he went to go to the bathroom once, that Bill's hand actually went _through_ something, like he was a ghost. It also didn't help that if he looked close enough, he could see _very_ faint red eyes looking at him.

Other than that he took a quick potty break and saw that Bill was still standing in the room and appeared to be looking at his gloved hand out of boredom.

"Well….do you want to do this research?"

"Of course I do." he said.

"Good, let's start with those pictures." he said

He looked at the pictures and saw that now, something was... _different._

He saw that the man who looked an awful lot like his father was walking away from a room with the words "Back room/ show stage" written on the door with his purple coat stained in dark red stains that looked like he had been in a water balloon fight.

This was new to him. He had never seen this picture before. Let alone anything that involved a back room.

But for some reason, he felt like he knew that back room. Like he had once again seen it out of a dream.

"Wait...I don't remember this one being with the pile." He said

"You don't?"

"Um...no." he said "Most of it was filled with pictures of daddy when he was a kid or when he was with his friends."

"Are you sure?" Bill said pointing at a small fluff of fur on his chest.

To be honest, he wasn't. He knew there were more pictures around in the toilet that he would have to dig (Swim? Search?) for, but he was pretty sure that the picture he had just looked at wasn't there earlier.

He didn't really know if he should say yes or no, but he figured that it was probably good to look at something else.

"You can't make up your mind?"

He shook his head.

"That's okay," Bill said "But there's something I need to tell you something.."

"Really?" he asked

"Of course.." He said looking around like he was on the watch for something. Kind of like how a wanted person looks around to make sure that there aren't any cops around. "It involves your father."

"My father?" he asked

"Just...look at this." he said pointing to a picture on the ground.

He looked at another picture to see that it too had been changed. Originally, it was a picture of Dad, mom, and some redhead all eating icecream together. But it was different now. Now, there were three wanted pictures. One under his father, one under his mother, and one under the red headed man all saying the same thing: _Warning! Murderers about! Be aware and contact police if these people are seen. They are dangerous and armed!_

 _Murderers?_ He doubted. This picture was changed. There was no way his dad was a murderer. He was too nice. Just too kind and too-dad like to do something that terrible.

"Uh...Bill, I think this picture is fake." he said.

"Oh dear…." Bill dreaded as he tugged at his collar and started scratching his top hat like he was too hot or something "I dreaded this would happen. I and I really hoped that I didn't need to show _it_ …."

"What's it?" he asked

"Goldie…" Bill said as he looked at him sadly "Are you sure you don't believe your father isn't a killer?"

"Of course he isn't!" He said "He's way to nice to do something that bad! he also kisses me goodnight, so, of course he can't do something like that!"

He sighed and pulled out a picture out of his vest.

"Goldie...just look and you'll know…"

Bill put the picture on the ground, just like the other pictures. This was an image of a tall yellow bear that looked like himself that was leading five kids down a hall at the pizzeria, which, was once again just out of Goldie's grasp on why it seemed so familiar to him.

The kids also seemed familiar, too as well. In fact, he thought he knew the names of the kids which were Riley, a young red-haired boy obsessed with pirates, Frederick, a taller boy with brown hair and slightly olive skin, Tiffany, a young blonde with a yellow skirt, and Drake, a young black-haired kid who seemed to _love_ guitar more than his own life.

There was also a fifth kid, but for some reason, Goldie couldn't identify that kid's name. Only that he was blonde and seemed to be quite close to his brother, Frederick.

Under normal circumstances, he thought that this picture was pretty lame since Daddy wasn't seen anywhere.

That was, until he saw the bear started moving, and lead the kids like the pied piper. For a few seconds, he was confused until he looked at it again and realized that the characters in the picture started _moving_ like a movie.

The picture showed the bear leading the kids to some back from the main dining area to the back room with a large white gift wrapped in red ribbons.

He wasn't entirely sure why Bill was showing this, or why it was of importance, but it was….familiar.

The kids in the picture seemed happy. They were raising their arms and dancing around a few even started crawling up the tall bear that looked like him to hug him and play with him.

Goldie was pretty happy that this was happening, after all, who wouldn't want to play? It was _way_ better than working, and it was an excuse to make funny sound effects and pretend to stab imaginary people.

He was pretty happy until he saw the bear extend an arm out to the doorknob to the _Backroom_ door and put a key in the hole and turned it.

Instantly, something didn't seem right. Why on earth would the bear lock the door?

Unless….

He suddenly _saw_ something. Some kind of memory about that place. It was as if he was viewing the world from the little boy with yellow hair. And for some reason, he thought that the man would take his yellow head off for some reason...

He saw that the kids were happy, but for some reason, the bear locked the door they came in for no reason. he saw that the kids were a bit confused at the yellow bear, kind of like somebody who said "Um...what was that exactly again?" look.

He didn't know _why_ but he suddenly felt this feeling, this incredible amount of dread grown in his stomach that something terrible was about to happen to those kids. And for some reason, he felt like something bad was about to happen.

He saw the children look at each other, now a bit more scared than before. One of them even asked the yellow bear something.

"Uh...what's the surprise again?" Said Riley.

The bear was still for a few minutes, until, then it took it's head off.

Now, normally, there would be nothing underneath another thing's head, unless of course, it was a mask, and in that case, it was just another head underneath that one.

But the head of the man underneath the bear's mask, was the face of his father.

Goldie was confused, what was his father doing inside of a bear? and why did he appear to have a crazy and slightly murderous look on his face?

Suddenly, he felt a flicker. A flicker about his father. LIke this man, this lunatic of a man, was _defiantly_ his father.

 _No…_ he thought _I couldn't be..._

His father pulled out a large metal blade and looked at kids with a look that was _not_ filled with his usual funny and rather happy voice.

The kids backed away, except for Frederick who asked "When is the surprise com-"

Unfortunately, Frederick never finished his sentence, because the man had lunged at him with the blade.

All Goldie could do was watch with eyes wide open as he _remembered_ this.

He remembered that Vincent had stabbed Tiffany, who would soon to be Chica, in the gut, which he did in the photo. He remembered this man, this _murderer_ , had attempted to permanently kill his friends, only to turn them into children and take them under his care.

Shock just seemed to be going through his newly awakened mind.

He was under the loving care of the man behind the slaughter of his friends.

It was just so much. Sooo much….

He then remembered how Vincent had constantly did attempts to kill his friends. Even as far as to slit their throats in their sleep, which for some reason, he didn't do.

He saw that Bill probably seen that Goldie was preoccupied and removed the picture of his friends being slaughtered by Vincent.

"All this time…" Goldie said looking down at his fists

"Now you believe me?" Bill asked.

He didn't need any more evidence to convince him of who his father was, and that his mother was the woman who poisoned five children during one of Foxy's old performances, who would later be the souls that would inhabit the Toy animatronics.

"I do." he said but with some doubt "But I don't think Vincent can….kill anymore."

"Why do you say that?" Bill asked

"Well...he's been nice lately. And I remember that he almost slit Chica's throat once…"

"Yeah so?"

"He didn't." Goldie said "I don't know if it was us or not but...deep down….I think Vincent is really sorry and guilty for what he did."

"Are you sure about that?" Bill asked

"Positive," He said "I mean, he may have attacked a vendor, but it was a good cause-"

"Goldie." Bill said "As much as they we are friends, Vincent's a master of fakery."

"I don't know." he said "I don't think he could fake reading us to sleep and assaulting a random vendor."

"Are you sure?" Bill said "Have you seen, _this_ yet?"

Bill pulled out another picture. But this one looked a bit more recent since there was a spot on Vincent's car that was brighter than the rest of the car because of the earlier incident with the bumper sticker.

He saw they were driving away from something. And the picture moved over to a clearing behind a building.

There was a man there with pale skin who was bleeding out from a wound in his chest.

"What does this prove?" he asked

"Why don't you watch this?" Bill asked twirling his other finger around and causing the picture to rewind just like a movie, and stopped unwinding when Vincent was throwing a knife at the dead man who was alive.

The knife hit the man square in the chest, causing him to groan and drop to the floor dead.

He then seriously considered whether his earlier statement about when he thought Vincent couldn't kill.

"Now do you believe me?" Bill asked removing the picture away.

He was at a total loss for words about what to say right now except for one thing that just seemed to cross his mind.

"What are you _really_ here for?" He asked him.

"Why to get out out of course!" Bill said "Vincent could come home, we got to alert the others now! before Vincent has the chance to kill them!"  
It seemed a bit too farfetched to wonder if Vincent would kill them all, but given his state of mind and the fact that he had just killed a person, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Right," Goldie said as he stood "I..I just hope that the rest of the children can believe me."

"Oh trust me," Bill said "They will."

He took a long look at the door, like he was about to break some bad news, and then opened it and went out into the hall to tell them of his grim news.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **THE SECRET'S OUT! THE SECRETS OUT!**

 **Don't worry, I have a great ending for this story, trust me, I've thought about it for quite some time.**

 **What well...that's all for today...and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	43. Chapter 43 (Once again, no title)

**Hey guys, well….I think it's time I updated don't you think?**

 **And with winter break around, I think I can update faster, which is good, right?**

 **I think I've made you wait long enough, so here, read and be happy, or sad, I'm not entirely sure what you'll think about this chapter.**

 **Chapter 43 - (Can't think of title)**

"Uh….Chica….Do I'd really be havin to do this...and wearin this?"

"Come on Foxy, It's a tea party, of course you have to do this! And besides, you look cute in that bonnet."

Foxy had been told by Chica that girls liked boys who drank tea and wore a bonnet, and should he do these, he was _sure_ to get his admierer. She never really went in depth on who this person was, but whenever he doubted himself, he told himslef that she was a girl and knew better than him.

Yet here he was wearing a bright pink bonnet and in a tea party (With actual tea). It _did_ seem a bit strange, considering that Toy Chica always seemed to be laughing whenever she saw him wearing it, but whenever had questioned why, Chica just said "Shut up and drink your tea."

But he was was a bit curious to see if girls really _did_ do tea parties, or if that was just an excuse for him to sit down and to wear a pink bonnet and do things that he would have _never_ considered earlier in his life, Mostly because he had seen from Maggie constantly suggesting to Freddy and his brother to play some fun and safe game like Tag,wrestling, Football or Futbol (Which Foxy now knew was the strange language known as Spanish for saying soccer. And that they didn't play Football in those countries.)

Tackle football and futbol actually sounded kind of fun, given that Foxy liked those two things. But instead, he was sitting with Toy Chica and her sister and drinking green tea (Which he found surprisingly enjoyable despite its initial bitterness.)

"So...how long is this going to last?" he asked.

"Until I feel like it." Chica said sipping her tea.

"Come on, just a break to goof off?" He said feeling a bit antsy seeing Maggie run around like the free pirate she was.

"Foxy, nobody likes it when you stand up and leave the table." She scolded in her scolding voice, which was a _very_ intimidating voice which most people wouldn't think she could produce.

He sighed and proceeded to sip the warm tea with his hook. He then saw Bonnie and his brother carrying a large metal toaster, the one that was usually used to toast bread to create toast, and what appeared to be a small generator from the garage.

"Um….what are you doing?" Foxy asked

"We want to speed up toasting time from two minutes to...ten seconds? Yeah, ten seconds sounds about right," Bonnie said, munching on some of the delicious toasted material himself. "What are you doing?"

Before he could even say how he felt about being in a tea party and wearing a pink bonnet, Chica once again barged in and said "He's at a tea party with us."

Bonnie looked a bit dazed at Foxy, and even let out a little giggle. Foxy responded with a look that reeked of _I didn't sign up for this._

"Okay then…." He said "Would you like some toast? kind of made more than we originally thought we would eat…."

"Sure," She said "Toy Chica, would like some?"

She nodded, stuck out her plate, and got some of the delicious bread on her plate as well. Foxy was to ask, only to get a small tap from Chica and a reminder that "Ladies first."

He sighed and drank some more green tea, which he had to confess was starting to like and considered having more often. Was it really worth it? I mean, she was just a girl, and Maggie was a girl that loved the outside and most boyish activities, so why was he sitting here drinking tea and wearing a bonnet? (He was quite fond of green tea now, he just didn't like the bonnet because it made him look stupid)

When Foxy got his bread and started eating it.

"Close your mouth," She said "You look like a slob."

He responded and ate with his mouth closed.

"Well...I'd love to see you tame Foxy," Toy Bonnie said "But we have a toaster to speed up with this industrial-sized generator."

"Good luck with that," Foxy said careful to make sure that he had eaten everything in his mouth or face another scolding look from his mentor.

"Same here for...whatever you doing."

They then both left, leaving the room quite with the exception of Maggie's nagging of both Freddies to play with her and to "Stop acting like a wimp,".

"Now…" Chica said as she put her teacup down, "Is there something you want to talk about? Cause you look like you have something on your mind."

Foxy _did_ have something on his mind. He thought these lessons were stupid. He hated being in a bonnet, and he hated having to use these manners, he was a pirate for pete's sake! and why on earth would they use manners of all things?! (He did like the green tea though for whatever it's worth.)

He thought of these thoughts, and was quite angry at her, but whenever he looked at her, her large and rather serious deep violet eyes, it was as if he had lost his voice or had duct tape slapped on his snout.

"Do you have something to say?" She asked looking at him with her piercing violet eyes, which now was stronger than a fleet of the most bloodthirsty pirates.

"Chica…." He said feeling his courage fleeting him.. "I...I think we-"

He was going to say that that he felt tired of this and that it was stupid, but Billy had suddenly ran right through their party.

"Billy!" Chica scolded in her scolding voice "Why did you-"

"No time to talk!" he cried in a panicked voice "Do you have anywhere I can hide?!"

"Hide?" Foxy asked "Are you playing hide-and-go seek?"

"Um...sure, let's go with that." Billy said with his eyes wide with panic and dread "Do you have anywhere I can hide?"

"I think the washing machine is a good place to hide…"

"Thanks! you're the best! Pretend I was never here! Tell nobody I'm hiding!" he said as he ran off to the washing machine and muttered something like "Gotta hide from Bill, Gotta hide from Bill before he finds me…"

He wasn't sure who or what Bill was but he figured it was unimportant and got back on topic, which was to talk with Chica.

"You wanted to say something?" She said in a happy voice as she sipped her tea.

"Chica…" he continued "I...I'd be lik'n this and all, but I feel like this'd be a bit…..stupid."

He wasn't entirely sure what to expect from that. He originally thought that she would get so angry and explode like in those cartoons, which would be bad, he was also worried if Chica had gotten angry enough to lash out at him, given that he had just said that the didn't want to continue this and that she had on multiple occasions beaten him at wrestling.

It also didn't help that Toy Chica had said "Beat him up sis!" to help ease his senses.

The only thing she did was drink her tea, put the cup down and look at Foxy.

"Why do you think this is stupid?" She asked.

"I don't know," he said "Personally, I don't feel like doing all this tea drinking and manners is really gonna help me."

"And what do you think will?" She asked

"Well…." Foxy said "I think that I'd need to be just honest with her, well, not too honest. I don't think she'd approve of me robbin the guy who insulted me sis."

Chica was silent as she looked at him. Then she stood up from the mat on the floor.

"Why do you say that?" She asked "Do you know if your yourself, you create stuff like that!"

She was pointing at Bonnie and his brother, who were looking intently at a toaster that had a huge backup generator plugged into it and had a lever on the mode that read _Warning: Only use red mode to power house. Powering small devices could result in serious injury or death_.

"Should we stop them?" Foxy asked

"First answer me!" Chica said "Do you or do you not believe that if yourself, you will lose your admirer?"

That was a tough one, on one hand, he could just shut up and drink his tea and _not_ be himself, but then again, when he saw Maggie, she was perfectly happy _not_ drinking tea and basically acting like Foxy.

He then took a deep breath and said one word.

"I would rather be myself." he said

He expected that she would explode, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause...not to be mean, but bein in this bonnet is _really_ itchy, and I don't think there'd be just one type of girl, but many, like me sis…"

For some strange reason, they all just looked at Maggie, and how she finally managed to convince Freddy to try and play armwrestling, he was winning against her of course, but she seemed to be _enjoying_ the game even if she _did_ lose.

She stood up and walked towards him with that stupid smiling look on her face, and a already Foxy knew what was coming.

"Go ahead a tackle me," Foxy said "Ye can do that, but personally, I'd be carin less, and I'd still be belivin in what I said."

Chica then bent down to his level and wrapped her arms around his chest. For a brief period of time, he wondered if she was trying to strangle him but realized that it was to gentle, to huggable, for a chokehold.

He tried to get her arms off of him, only to realize that they were too low and that she was _hugging_ him.

"Uh...Chica, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out." She said

"Figure what out?" He said.

"What you said, about you know, about being yourself," She said

Foxy stood dazed, what was going on? Was that the answer? and if so, why did he go through all that stuff?

"Uh Chica..." He said "If what I said was all that I needed, then why did I have to do all that stuff?"

"Cause," She said "I was just messing with you to see how long it would take for you to figure it out."

For a few seconds, he stood there dazed and then realized that he was wearing a pink Bonnet, which _defiantly_ wasn't how he got the ladies.

"So...you _lied_ about how girls like boys that wear bonnets and drink tea?"

"Pretty much," She said "I could tell you hated it. But you looked _so_ cute in it!"

He just gave a sour look at her the kind that usually reeked of _Really?_ as he took it off.

"Chica…" He said. "Do you know who this person, this secret admirer of mine, is? or was it just all just a hoax for me to do girl stuff with you?"

Chica looked around and then at her sister.

"To be honest…" She said "There's something you should know about your admirer."

"So ye _do_ know the lass?"

Chica nodded

"Does Toy Chica also know?"

She nodded, but with her face a little more red than it usually was.

"Yeah…..so this is what I wanted to tell you." She said "Your admirer is-"

Foxy probably would have heard what she had to say, provided that there wasn't the sound of claws scratching and her looking in terror at something behind him.

He looked behind him to see a rather familiar sight.

Behind him, a bear, a chicken, a bunny and a fox all stood there and in a strange way, looked an awful lot like themselves with the exception of them being taller, having more fangs, and appeared to more robotic than animal (Human? Anthro? Robot? I'm not entirely sure in this case...) given that parts of their skeleton were visible and made of metal and with multiple rows of teeth.

"Is this the right place?" The bear said "My memory escapes me…"

"Yes," The monstrous form of Chica with three rows of teeth said "This is,"

"Ah, I remember now…"

"You again?!" Foxy squealed a bit louder than he hoped, which only caused Chica to blush some more than what he originally thought.

"Look, I know it seems like we're gonna hurt you, but look, were only here to get you-"

"Monsters on the main floor!" Maggie said and pointed to them.

"Stand down evildoers!" Bonnie said aiming the toaster at them which was starting to smoke "We have a super-powerful toaster loaded with a pop-tart still inside of it's bag, and were not scared to use it!"

"Should we turn into our human form?" The fox suggested to the bear.

"Probably," he replied "It'll communicate better to them,".

Instantly, the monsters that stood had transformed into a dark mist, then, into four rather ordinary looking people. The man that was originally the bear was now a butcher with greasy jet-black hair, the other man that was originally the bunny was now a man with brown hair wearing a uniform with the words _Night guard trainer_ on a gold tag. The man that was once a fox was now a tall red long-haired man wearing a dark red trenchcoat and had a smile that reeked of insanity. The monster that originally looked like Chica transformed too, into the lady that Foxy had met the night before.

For some reason, all everybody could do was just look at them. And for some reason, they weren't attacking.

Foxy then had the crazy idea that maybe, these things weren't here to fight.

"Um….aren't you going to kill us or something?" He asked, half expecting to get killed before he got his answer.

"No ,but just listen, you gotta get out of here now," The man in the uniform answered.

"Why?" Maggie asked "How can we trust you since you clearly wanted to kidnap us earlier?"

"Sweetheart," The woman said "I...I lost my son once, and if you don't come with us, I'm worried the same thing could happen to you."

Although Foxy didn't know what this was, he had a bad feeling about it and wondered what was the cause.

"Can you tell us?" Foxy asked

"Because," The butcher said "There's a man there and he _will_ hurt you, and you gotta get you before he-

"Reveals the truth? Is that what you were going to say Rubin?" Said a new voice.

All of their heads, including Foxy's turned around to the source of the voice and found that somebody _else_ was here.

There was a man on the left hallway to their bedroom. This man was different than the others. He had a yellow jacket, black pants, black gloves, a purple bowtie and tophat, and eyes that were a sulfurous yellow with a single scratch for an iris and pupil.

What was scary was besides him, Goldie was next to his side and looked a bit angry.

"Honestly Rubin, bad-mouthing about me? That's a low blow," The man said "And besides, don't you think it's time these kids learned the ugly truth about their father?"

"What truth?" Foxy asked

"Don't listen to him! He spews lies!" The man in the uniform cried out.

Foxy was now interested about what this truth was and why these things seemed to be trying to have Bill _not_ tell the truth.

All of that only seemed to make him want to know what sort of truth this mysterious Bill knew, and maybe, just maybe, if this could reveal something about what these things were hiding from them.

"Tell us," He said.

Bill then made a smile from ear to ear, like he had gotten just what he wanted..

"Kids….." He said "Kids….Oh how do I put this, I hate to inform you, but your father…...your father is a killer."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope to see you next time!**


	44. Chapter 44- Exposed

**Hey guys, sorry about this wait, but I kind of took the oppertuinity to enjoy my winter break. (That and I had** _ **major**_ **writer's block in this chapter, Personally, it was one of the hardest chapters I've written so far.)**

 **Also, one of the many reader of this story,** **Jayfeather2812, is making an audiobook for this story! :D (I never imagined that something like this could happen) and is currently casting for roles. His/her link is** **/projects/father-vincent-audio-book** **if you would like to visit or or are intrested in casting your voice to be in the audiobook, you can go to the site. (You'll have to copy+paste link if you want to visit it.)**

 **Note: this is another long one, [Sorry guys I know some of you** _ **hate**_ **long chapters** **:( ] short ones will (Hopefully) Come soon.**

 **Now, enough of me talking, it's time for your chapter.**

 **Chapter 44 - Exposed**

Had Vincent planned to have a party at his house, he probably would have had streamers, a few bowls of punch and maybe some chips.

He also would have a few guests that he _knew_ he could invite and trust to keep his secret rather than just mysteriously pop up out of nowhere and enter his house without a sign.

He and Valarie had just pulled into the garage quickly, not because that they were racing each other, but because she had told him of the vague idea that some _other_ operatives could be aware of who killed their boss, which had started getting him paranoid because he heard of rather scary operatives that existed, such as the faceless old woman who secretly lives in your home (He checked his house multiple times a day after hearing about her just to make sure that she _wasn't_ there) and then there was the _other_ Jack that Jeff knew that did _not_ wear a bright red trench coat or have a an upbeat smile but, was rumored to wear a mask and not even have eyes, which was enough for him to not look meeting it at night just like the faceless old woman.

And because of that he occasionally looked behind him and on the sides of the car to see if there were any operatives that he could identify, and for extra measure, he had his co-workers book open and ready to double-check should this person work for Jeff.

They soon managed to make it home and didn't even step out of his car until the garage came down and closed behind him, which was something he _never_ did unless he was _really_ scared, which usually didn't happen.

Once he had pulled into his garage and closed it, he took a few seconds to calm his nerves and look around for any ambushers that could have invaded his house.

He found that the garage was just as empty as it was before he had left, which gave him a brief moment of rest and relief.

Once he got out, he saw that Valarie was looking around the garage to check for somebody, or something, that had entered their garage.

"Well….do we continue with our original plan that we had thought of before today?" She asked

"I guess so." he said "I mean, not like there's anything better to do with our lives,"

He nodded. In a way, he was relieved that this craziness was all behind him and that he could move on with his life raise them as his children. In a weird way, it seemed like a fair way to repay them for losing their childhood by giving them a second chance. But should he do this, he would have to keep his past identity a secret, but that shouldn't be too hard considering that they were just kids and he could say that it was just some halloween thing he did a long time ago with some of the best makeup and special effects that had been available at the time.

He was also aware that he was about to enter a new life, one that would contain less violence, _lots_ more cuddling than he was used to doing (Come to think of it, the last time he had been cuddled by somebody other than the children was when he still had his mom, which was a _long_ time ago.) provided that his kids didn't go bonkers or do get lost in the woods.

He also knew that the death of his boss wouldn't go unnoticed forever. Somebody would eventually figure out what happened to him and who did it, and somebody would then find out where he lived. Which was all the more reason for him to abandon ship and find someplace that was remote enough for him to be alone, but not so remote that it could be a potential target area for some operative that was wanting to avenge their fallen leader.

He figured that he would have at least a few days to get out, given that nobody was watching that camera, which was _defiantly_ enough time for him to make a break away from the organization before they figured out what he did.

Vincent opened the garage door to the mudroom/laundry room, half expecting there to be a group of kids ready to give him a hug or ask him to play or fix some broken toy that they had fought over. But instead he was only met by an absence of noise or physical beings for that matter save for the washing machine and dryer.

He was worried for a few seconds and for a brief moment, wondered if the faceless old woman had to do anything with this silence until he heard their familiar voices.

 _Oh good, they're just inside..._

He breathed a sigh of relief that none of Jeff's operatives, weather informed or not about his death, had not entered his home and kidnapped his children, which was good for him.

He was about to burst down the door and pretended to be a monster, but he figured it would be better if he just stayed down and approached them silently, mostly because he worried if he scared them, they could wet their pants or fall onto the floor, which would _not_ be good for him.

Very slowly, he opened the door from the mudroom to the rest of the house and saw that his kids were _not_ hiding from him. As he opened the door a little wider, he could see that they were all in the living room given that he could see their multicolored backs and tails quite clearly from his little view from the door.

He was confused, what was going on? Was there some sort of cult that he was unaware that children did while he was gone? or were they playing some sort of variant of duck-duck-goose only they stood instead of sitting?

"What's wrong?" Valarie whispered behind his back.

"I don't know, you look." He whispered back to her and traded spots with her to let her see the situation at hand. About ten seconds later, she moved her gaze from the crack in the door to him.

"What's going on?" He asked her

"I don't know," She said "From what I've seen, there's a few adults in the room-"

"Somebody broke in!?" He said in a strange shout-whisper.

"I guess…." She said "But what's strange is that Jack is there."

"Jack?" He asked

"Yeah, you know, our redheaded friend who-"

"I know who he was." he said "But...how is he there?"

"I don't know," She said "I thought he died from the knife wounds,"

He didn't like thinking about how Jack died, mostly because it was the first death he really wished he didn't do until the kids came into his life, and the fact that he had known the man all all the way until that day at Freddy's where he had to frame him for the murder of the children which would result in his untimely death. So when he had heard of this he wanted to see what _else_ she saw.

"Let me see," he said as she traded positions with him. Which soon had Vincent in the position of him being viewed. As he looked, he _did_ in fact see there was something not right with what he saw.

It was the exact same thing he had seen when he had first looked through the crack, no differences with the exception that the kids seemed a bit….scared or upset, he couldn't figure out what was causing them to act so strongly towards him until he saw that there was a For some reason, he saw that there was a man in a Freddy Fazbear's night guard uniform with a gold nametag that read the name _Fritz Smith_ that seemed to be talking to them, almost as if he was trying to get them to believe something.

Suddenly, he found that he was _very_ confused. How was this possible? he _killed_ Fritz after the night guard learned what had happened to the children. He remembered even dressing up as Freddy and pretending to be the bear so it would _seem_ like Freddy killed him, but in reality it was him who ended the man's life.

He looked closer, and saw that Fritz Smith, weather a hallucination or not, was not alone. With him was a dark-haired woman in a slim black dress, whom he was unable to identify, and right next to her was also….no way….

He found himself staring at disbelief at the man whom he was looking at.

Next to the woman, there was a slightly fat butcher that had Vincent's jet black hair and slightly similar facial structures as himself.

He knew that man, in fact, the last time he had seen him was about his teen years when he had finally snapped and stabbed the man.

 _How is this possible?! How is_ _ **HE**_ _here?!_

He found himself staring at the butcher who was once his father, and saw that the man seemed to be arguing with somebody, like he was trying to prove a point or something to somebody who was blocked off from his vision by the wall to the kitchen.

"Val," he whispered "What's my dad doing here?"

"I don't know," She answered "I'm just as confused as you are, I mean, he doesn't look any different than the day he died,"

He found himself still looking at the man who was suppose to be dead and saw that he was saying something to the kids, and although he couldn't hear it, he could tell that it was causing confusion for the kids.

"I don't know what's going on," She said "But I don't like it,"

"What do we do?" he asked looking towards her.

"Parent intervention?" she suggested

"Parent intervention."

Vincent then opened the door silently and very slowly crept to the kitchen which was right next to the living room with Valarie only a few paces behind him. And now that they were no longer in their bedroom, he could hear what they were saying.

"...So you're telling me that daddy is the purple guy? the one that 'supposedly' took our lives?" Said a voice that sounded like Chica's.

 _Uh-oh…_

"Why yes," Said the voice of Goldie, "Come on guys, he's our killer for pete's sake, we gotta do _something_ about it."

"Uh-oh" was an understatement about the situation at hand. Currently, had their been no kids, he would have dropped the F-bomb as loud as he could out of anger. What did he do wrong? How did they find out?

His first thoughts were that of that old promise he had made to himself, but and unfortunately, his ultra-badass yet surprisingly accurate Thompson was on the other side of the room behind his desk. And even if he could he doubted he had the guts to point the gun at the children, let alone be able to pull the trigger without feeling more awful now than he had in his entire life.

He first thought about how he was going to cope for the loss of his kids since it seemed to be going in that direction, until Bonnie spoke up.

"Uh Goldie," The bunny said "I hate to burst your bubble, but how is daddy our killer if were still alive? Isn't that kind of impossible or something?"

A little flutter of hope grew in his chest. _Thank God for child logic!_ he thought as he and Valarie silently looked behind the table.

"Bonnie, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Marionette _gave_ us life."

"I dunno…Seems kind of impossible if you think about it." he said

"You're missing the point!" The yellow bear fumed

"Now, now Goldie," Said a newer, slightly gentler but strangely, much more _evil_ voice. "Mind If I tell them about this little situation?"

He saw the man whom Goldie was speaking to, and saw that he too was a man, but he had a purple hat and bowtie along with a yellow Jacket. He also noticed that the man had yellow hair and eyes that didn't appear human, given that they were yellow and had a scratch for a pupil. He also didn't know why, but he thought that he saw the man's shadow a few seconds the yellow haired man like it was a stalker trying to follow him.

Either way, he didn't like this man.

"Now kids, you are aware that your dad can be a bit... _violent_ sometimes, correct?" He said.

"Of course he is!" Maggie said "He'd attacked a vender when the lad cheated on me!"

"He he...good times…" Chica chuckled.

"I know right?" She said "It was really funny too, the vendor looked all scared and stuff, and I think the lad actually sprung a leak out of fear."

"So you agree?"

"Um...yes?"

"What lies are you spinning about Vincent you snake?" Rubin asked.

"Why would you assume something like that?" Bill said "I'm just letting the kids know that maybe Vincent has tendencies to be a bit more aggressive sometimes than that."

"He can?" She asked

"Oh yeah." Bill said "He has been before and I can show you if you would like it."

Vincent was tempted to stop this man, grab his kids, and make a run for it, but, and was about to spring until he saw Jack's gaze turn to his direction. Not that he didn't like Jack, but he had the feeling that he wasn't too happy about the whole "Betray you and let you get framed" gig that happened earlier. Also he remembered the man being a _very_ aggressive fighter and only losing because he managed to trick him on the night he betrayed Jack.

He realized that if he would try to attack him, he would only succeed in failing miserably and possibly losing his one and only life.

So, feeling more wimpy now than he had in his entire life as he stayed hidden.

He didn't know what Bill had shown to them because he was hiding, probably something ugly or nasty about Vincent, because they seemed to release a startling cry of unhappiness, he even heard one of them begin to sob.

"I...I can't believe it…" Gasphed Freddy

"We were under _his_ roof the entire time?" Bonnie said, now with a much more angry voice.

"And, we were with _her._ " Said the voice of Toy Chica, which only saw make Valarie's expression grow a bit darker than it was.

"Do you believe me now?"

He hoped, which was something he also very rarely did, that some part of the kids knew this was a phoney and stood up for them, but their gazes seemed to only look at Bill with the hatred that he had seen before he had turned them into children.

"We do." They all said

"Good," The man said "Now if you don't mind, I'll take you home that way you can turn back and get back at this imposter of a father."

The children seemed ot agree with Bill, until he saw his long time red-headed friend step out and say something.

"Actually Bill, Marionette wanted _us_ to give the kids, not you." Jack said

Suddenly, Bill's expression darkened and turned to the redhead.

"Mind telling me why?" He said

"Cause you're a literial monster," He said "Look Bill, stop using that stupid human disguise and show them what you really are."

Vincent looked at the man known as Bill a bit closer and saw that he _did_ seem a bit inhuman with his eyes and his slightly more angular features. And as he saw his teeth, he could see that there was still a majority of them were not flat teeth but slightly pointed teeth for that matter.

"A monster?" he he asked "You call _me_ a monster when _you_ assisted in their murder?"

"Wha-no!" Jack said "All I did was just close the door behind him! I was freakin _betrayed_ by him when we were suppose to take out the guy in the day shift and the night shift."

"But you _did_ do this, right?"  
His redheaded coworker only seemed to look at the yellow-haired man with a sort of angry look and then grumbled something unhearable.

"Yes." he admitted

And for some reason, Bill smiled some more.

"Kids, this is why _I_ want to take you to Marionette. Not because I feel like it, but because this man, this _murderer,_ has potential to do the same to you."

"I wouldn't!"

"You would." Bill spat with his eyes now turning into piercing yellow beams of hatred. "And speaking about potential, Rubin, aren't you the one who started this whole mess? The one who caused Vincent to lose it?"

"Do you think I regret what I did?" The butcher said looking like he could explode out of rage "Do you think that I don't tell myself that this mess is all my fault? do you think I wished that I could go back and fix what I did?"

He never expected to hear those words, especially coming from the likes of his father of all people, given that he was an awful person for most of his life, it was strange to hear that the old man actually _regretted_ all the ad things that he did.

Bill only seemed to smile some more.

"And you Katherina," He said "Mind telling me how you joined this party?"

"Bill, shut up and leave her alone!" Fritz said.

"Stop acting like a big brother," Bill said "Come to think of it, you do remind me of _him_ a lot…"

"Fritz," She said looking at him. "I can tell him, there's no shame in it."

He only seemed to grumble and step aside to let her speak.

"I….I lost my son." She said "And I searched for him."

"So you did," he said "And how did it go?"

She was silent and just looked at him with her deep violet eyes.

"Well kids," Bill said "That silence is all the more proof in the world that these people, a murder, a unstable father, and a crazed mother, are who Marionette supposedly 'sent' to pick you up, and if these people are that dangerous, then why go with them?"

He had to admit that this guy knew how to win an argument.

"Hey, we've done some horrible things in the past, but that doesn't mean we're that way now," Jack said

"Yeah right," Bill added "I'm pretty sure Vincent would use an excuse like that to weasel his way out of justice,"

That was a low blow to him, and Valarie went as far as to pat his back for a few short seconds to try and comfort him. But whatever the case, the kids now seemed to be gathering around Bill, except for some strange reason Billy who wasn't there for some reason, and telling him, "Let's get out of here,"

The yellowed haired man known Bill only seemed to look happier that the kids now were only with him, and not with the other people.

He was now angry at Bill. This little idiot cost him his family, his new life! now what was he suppose to do?

He looked at Bill to see that he was unguarded without any armor or protection on.

And Vincent had one knife sheathed on his side.

He knew he had only one shot, so he made it count. And along with him drawing out his blade, he saw Valarie draw out some random chemical out of pocket and appeared ready to lob it.

"Come on kids, let's go and set things right with Marione-."

He took that moment to dash out of his spot and throw the knife. Just like it did to Jeff, it was a perfect and unquestionable aim that would theoretically kill anybody it hit. And even if that missed, Valarie had acid that could dissolve his face and make him pay for entering his house.

Unfortunately, neither of those things happened, the knife sailed straight through Bill like he was a hologram and landed in the wall along with Valarie's chemical also missed and dissolved a hole in the wall behind him.

He suddenly saw that they just looked at him angrily, kind of like how they would see some long time nemesis.

He felt pretty uncomfortable considering that the that the children were looking at him the same way they had all those years ago when they had been betrayed and killed by him, and it also didn't helpt that his father and Jack were looking at him.

He had the feeling he knew what they were gonna do, and he figured he had about ten seconds left to say what he wanted to say before they left him;.

"Kids…" he said "Kids, I know this sounds super corny and something out of a story that I would read to you before bed-"

"Shut up will you!" Freddy said "If I wasn't a kid, I'd stuff you in a suit!"

That was a pretty harsh thing to say to him, considering that he was trying to be nice.

"Kids…" he said "I love each and one of you and I hope you can stay with me. Please! I need you all! You have no idea how much you kids have changed me! I beg you, don't go with this man! Stay with me and I can give you your childhood back!"

They only seemed to look at him with those hateful eyes until their leader said something.

"It's too late for you," Freddy said "You've ruined our lives and took everything from us, now let's see how you like it when we do the same to you!"

Now Vincent had been told a lot of hateful things in his life, but that statement was the worst of them all. A pure stab of hot hatred at his already shattering heart.

He had no will. All he could do now was just watch the children.

"Children, this man will murder you!" Rubin shouted out "He'll use you to set you free and then kill you, that's why he wants to take you to Marionette!"

That might have worked earlier had he said it, but now, they only seemed intent on going with this man.

He saw that the kids grabbed the man's arm, or at least, try to grab it since Bill was a basically a ghost.

"Excellent." He said in a darker voice "I'll be glad to take you all home."

"NO!" Jack yelled as he started sprinting and was soon followed by his other companions. "Guys! Tackle them! We can still get them before it's too late!"

He saw them make a dive but before they could get their hands on the children that he hoped to one day call his own, vanish off with Bill and leave the house with an empty feeling like any other before it.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well...that's all for today, hope the next update isn't nearly as long as a wait as this one, hope you had a merry christmas and have a wonderful new year, bye!**


	45. Chapter 45- Billy's battle plan

**Hey guys! I really don't have any excuses not to stop you from reading, except this announcement, so go ahead and read, I won't stop you.**

 **Chapter 45- Billy's battle plan**

"I failed…." Vincent said this time getting on his knees and looking at the room that was only filled with the horrified versions of the animatronics and was completely empty of his children.

"What do you mean?" Valaire asked

"They found out…." he moaned "I...I lost them…"

Vincent shed a few tears out. He had lost everything. His kids, his future, his hope, in fact, without these, what more reason was there left to live? minus well throw himself in front of a bus and give the children peace, that way he can at least do something good for once in his life.

He just sat there covering his head wondering how and why he screwed up. And didn't even notice the large, nine foot anamitronics that were staring at him appeared to be exchanging glances at each other until Jack walked up to him.

He noticed his friend's movement and given that he was about to pull out his 18 in serrated knife, he had the feeling that Jack _defiantly_ wasn't going to consolidate him.

He took a breath as he accepted his fate. He did deserve it after killing these people, and what no better way than for Jack to end him.

"Go ahead and kill me," He said "I bet you want rest don't you? Well I'm right here for the taking with nothing left living for, so go ahead Jack! End it!"

He could see that the redhead looked at his drawn blade for a few seconds then back at him.

"Actually..." Jack said "I...don't really think I should."

He stood confused as he saw sheath his blade.

"W-why?" He said "Don't you wanna hurt me? Kill me? Don't you want rest?"

"I do..." He said "You're right, I want to kill you-"

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked

"It's just..." Jack said "I want to kill the _old_ Vincent."

"Old Vincent?" he asked

Jack nodded "The old Vincent would have probably moved on by now and _not_ wept and feel guilty about losing his kids."

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Vincent." He continued "You've changed so much from your old self. And...I know I that could rest peacefully and all, but...I don't think I can kill this newer and rather nicer Vincent without feeling awful for the rest of eterinity."

That was a lot coming from Jack, who Vincent considered would be the _first_ guy that if he met would end his life provided that he was nearby and not armed with a knife. And as he looked through the Nightmares eyes, he could see they too had the same thing on their minds.

He smiled a little, it was nice knowing that they felt this way about him, but it still didn't help the fact that the had lost his children and a good portion of his future and caused him to to enter his depressed mood again.

"Look man, I would love to spend time trying to cheer you up, but we're kind of in a tight schedule here." Jack said "You know, defeat Bill before he gets his physical form and whatnot."

"I hate to break it to you Jack," Rubin said "But I don't think we can beat him."

"What do you mean you can't?" he said "I thought you beat him."

"I did beat him," The bear said "I'm just not sure that I can beat him again. He's been gotten stronger since we last met. And killing him is impossible since he's a nightmare just like us. So you can see the little situation we have here..."

"Are you sure?"

"I hope not."

Suddenly, Vincent heard the sound of a door being opened and the sound of light footsteps inside of his mudroom.

For a few seconds, he worried that it was the Faceless Old Woman or eyeless Jack had found his house and was ready to take him down and he drew out his blade just in case it was them.

The footsteps then exited out of the mudroom and revealed that it was not the faceless old woman but rather a tiny green bunny with emerald green eyes that were staring at Vincent's knife and quivering out of fear before it.

It took him a few seconds to realize that Billy was here.

"Uh...Billy?" Vincent asked. "Aren't you suppose to be with the others?"

"Yeah...about that...I hid from Bill in the washing machine." He said

"Well...that good to know then." He said feeling a little relief that he had at least one child that still liked him.

"Wait, you knew about Bill before!" The Nightmares asked.

"Of course I do," Billy said "Bill's a _part_ of me."

That seemed to make the nightmares quiet for a few seconds.

"You're a part of Bill?!" They all asked.

"Actually…" he said "Bill's a part of me. It's the other way around."

That didn't seem to make a lot of sense, but given that Vincent's life usually didn't make much sense anyway this was quite normal to see. The Nightmares then seemed to converse with each other about this and then spoke to Billy again.

"Well why did you make Bill?" Rubin asked.

"Personally, I never intended to make him," he said "I thought he could help in my search...I was wrong. He's the angry part of me. One that want's nothing but revenge and _not_ forgiveness. He even locked me up inside of his body so that way I couldn't escape and _he'd_ be in control."

That sounded kind of sad, and even an even worser fate than the five children had when they had been bound to the costumes. Instead, this poor kid was forced to dwell inside something as dark and as evil as Bill for who knew how long.

"Wow..." Rubin said "All this time I thought Bill was a monster forever...never expected something like this."

Bill seemed to let out a little smile and looked at the nightmares.

"If you want." he continued "I can tell you about-"

"Well," Jack said "I love to hear a sad backstory, but if you're a part of Bill, do you know of any known weaknesses that he has?"

For a few seconds, the green rabbit was quite and then he spoke.

"Actually...I do." He said

"Can you tell us?"

"Well..." Billy said. "Bill has two weaknesses. The first one is that we got to keep me away him as long as possible."

"And this will help because?"

"I can survive without Bill," Billy said "But he can't survive without me. In fact, he's been getting weaker without me so, yeah…"

"Not bad," Rubin said "But he still might be able to hurt some people before he vanishes instantly so maybe a plan B?"

Everybody nodded their head (Heads in Rubin's case.)

"There's another way." Billy said "I just have to find my brother."

His statement seemed to create an awkward silence in the room once again until one of them spoke up.

"But you said Bill doesn't know where he is." Fritz said. "You know, kind of why he want's to kill everybody since he doesn't know who or what he looks like,"

"I know," He said "But that's the thing: I figured out where who and where my brother is,"

"You did?!" Rubin asked.

Billy nodded "I learned with a little help from Goldie that he's a night guard at Freddy's."

"Great, so we just make it there and find your brother, that can't be too hard, right?"

"Well..." Billy said "Bill can sense where I am if I get within ten feet of him, so I need somebody to protect me from him."

"You can count me out." Vincent said in despair.

That seemed to get everybody's attention.

"Vincent, aren't you going to get your kids?" Jack asked.

"I was," he said as he sat on a chair facing away from them "Now they know the truth and they won't want to be ten feet near me. And I'm basically useless compared to you guys."

His speech seemed to science the nightmares for a few seconds.

"He kind of has a point..." Fritz added

"Come on Vincent, you can't seriously think-"

"Just go without me!" He said "Just let me wallow in whatever shame I have left okay?"

They looked at him for a little bit and then turned away discussing something that would hopefully lead to a way to defeat Bill.

Vincent sat in that chair and even let out a few tears that he had lost basically everything he had ever cared about for the past two days and maybe for the rest of his life until he felt a little tug near his foot.

"Hey...Vincent." Billy said

"What?"

"I...Um...well... Man I wish Goldie was here, he'd know what to say."

"Just tell me." He said

"Okay." Billy said taking a deep breath. "I think...I think you're an awesome daddy and I think that the others just don't realize it yet."

For a few seconds, he asked _How on earth is this suppose to help me?_ but after thinking it over for a few seconds, he had a smile grow upon his face.

"You really think that?" he said

The little bunny smiled "Of course I do, after all, you _did_ do a lot of stuff to keep them together and you've been pretty fun to be around and given the chance, It would be awesome being one of your kids,"

That seemed to be it. the thing that caused him to regain his motive as a father again. Vincent no longer was filled with the idea that the kids were unchangeable and hated him forever. He let out a chuckle, the evil kind he usually did when something went his way, and then stood up.

"Forget what I said earlier," he said with new found confidence "I'm going."

"Really?" Katherina asked

He nodded "Their my kids, and I think it's about time somebody knocked Bill of his high horse."

That seemed to sent a chuckle through the nightmares, and even Rubin, for a few seconds.

"Vincent," Rubin said "I love you want to save your kids and all, but it's too dangerous, you're not indestructible like us,"

"I know," he said "But I want more than just my kids,"

The nightmares looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I want revenge against that yellowed haired monster." He said.

That seemed to make the nightmares smile a little. It wasn't the smile people made when they took a picture but one that they seemed to make when the plotted against a common foe.

"Son...I appreciate that you want to help, but it's still too dangerous for you." Rubin said.

"Please dad," he said "If you know me, you know I did some pretty crazy shi- I mean, stuff at the organization, right Jack?"

"Oh yeah!" he said "Like that one time you-"

"Jack, there's a time and place for everything," He said gritting his teeth, clearly passing the statement that he didn't want his dad to find out about his activities in the organization, given his short temper and rather aggressive approach to manage anger.

The redhead got the message and shut his yap before he talked about some incident that involved explosions, gunfights, or how he managed to get away with murder so easily.

"So...we go to Freddy's?" Katherina asked.

"Pretty much," Billy said "He has to be there. The company can't train night guards without him, so he _has_ to be there."

"He's a night guard?" Fritz asked.

"I'm pretty sure," He said "Or...at least I think. I only saw glimpses of him inside of Bill occasionally when he wanted to show me his target."

"So what I'm hearing is that this is a simple smash and grab mission?" Jack said

"Pretty much," he said "Except for the grab part. All we do is find him, forgive him."

"Sounds good to me," Rubin said as he stood up along with the rest of his undead friends. "So….are we ready to go?"

"Almost," Vincent said as he went to his cabinet and pulled out his Thompson along with an extra barrel of ammunition if he needed it.

"Oh yeah," Jack said "Forgot you had that thing."

"I still have a few bullet holes from that thing earlier!" Fritz added and showed his arm which did in fact have the speckled dots of bullet holes from the Thompson.

"Good," He said loading his gun "If it can hurt you, it can hurt Bill."

He was about to march off and ask Jack how he should get there, until he felt a delicate hand with sharp nails touch his shoulder.

He turned around to see that Valarie was behind him.

"You're seriously doing this without me?" She asked

"I...uh…" He studdered.

"Look pal," She said "Do you think you're the only one with a grudge against Bill?"

He was about to say "No" but he realized that it was probably a "yes," Since she had asked the question. So he answered yes.

"How smart you are," She said "And just one more thing,"

"Yes,"

"If we do get our children back," She said "Do we continue with our earlier plans?"

"I don't see why not," Vincent answered "After all not like we have anything better to do with our lives."

She smiled and hugged him. Which was weird, since Valarie was the kind of person that was as huggable as a porcupine. He didn't seem to mind the hug, and in fact it felt quite nice and he relished it until Jack let out a few coughs that _clearly_ stated that they needed to get going.

So, as much as he didn't want to, he broke it.

" _Now_ can we go?" Rubin asked.

"Yes." Vincent and Valarie said.

"Good," Rubin said. "Jack, I'll let you teleport to Vincent and Valarie to the pizzeria and we'll take Billy with us and try to find his brother."

"Sounds good," Vincent said. "So...I guess we leave?"

"For now, yes." Rubin said "And Vincent,"

"Yes?"

The butcher seemed to look at him in the eyes like he wanted to say something important, something like he had been waiting for _years_ to tell him,but then sighed and looked away.

"I'll talk about it when we have some time to ourselves." he said

"Uh...okay then.." Vincent said a bit curious on what his old man was thinking. "I guess I'll see you there?"

"We'll see you there," Rubin said as Katherina pick up Billy and then vanish along with Fritz and Rubin, leaving the room empty with the exception of the three killers in the room all by themselves.

"Ready guys?" Jack asked "I mean, any minute now Bill could have already killed the children and started attacking the customers."

"We are," Vincent said looking at the sunset outside of his window, now with a bit more sadness and a bit more depth.

"Why are you looking at that?" Valarie asked.

"I don't know why," He said "But I have the feeling that this may be the last time I see the sun."

"Oh don't be so down," Jack said "You usually survive stuff like this, I'm sure you'll see it again."

He smiled a little bit, at what his friend said. A few seconds later, he grabbed Jack's arm and teleported off to Freddy's, with Vincent and Valaire both ready to take back their children.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well...that's all for now, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	46. Chapter 46- Free

**Hey guys, So...** **as for the ending of this story, don't worry, I have one in planned. One that I think is pretty awesome.**

 **But enough from me, time for you to read.**

 **Chapter 46- Free.**

"So...where are we going?" He said

"I'm taking you to Marionette," The yellow-haired man said "I'm pretty sure he knows how to turn you back,"somehow transferred back to the pizzeria, which too had changed since Foxy had last been there. It seemed to be undergoing some changes or a renovation was taking place given that the building was mostly empty with none of the usual party tables out and that it closed when it was only six ten PM.

"What happened?" Freddy asked looking at the place

"Renovations," Bill said "Started taking place after Vincent turned you guys into kids, nothing really too big."

Foxy wasn't too sure about that. As he looked around, he saw that there was being wooden planks that were boarding up the windows and a sign on the entrance window with the words _Property For Lease_ written on it. Although it was debateable what was going on inside of the building, he was quite happy to be back to where he belong, while he didn't like the whole being out of order thing at pirate's cove, it was far better than staying with Vincent, where the former killer could possibly turn and end his second life.

But as he followed Bill down the hall, he felt like there was something...familiar about this scene. Something he didn't like. Something _way_ too familiar about his scene.

He looked at Bill, who seemed pretty trustworthy given that the ladhad exposed the situation of them living with their killer and even managed to get them out of his house. All of which was good, but for some reason, there was something about Bill's yellow eyes that didn't seem...right. Like he was hiding some intention that they weren't aware of. Like he had some sort of secret.

It seemed like a stupid idea, impossible to some extent, until he saw the man's right eye suddenly vanish, leaving a gaping black hole where there should have been an eye.

"Uh...Bill, I think there'd be something wrong with yer eye."

"Oops." he said putting his right hand over his eye that wasn't there, and a few seconds later, lifted it up to reveal a grey triangular eyepatch. "Sorry about that."

"Wait, what just happened?"

"Nothing." he said ignoring his eyepatch "We just need to get to Marionette, he'll know how to turn you back,"

This smelled a bit fishier than his or Maggie's (Which he now realized was actually Mangle's) armpits (Which most people would agreed smelled worse than a dead week-old fish) And as he thought, he wondered since when did people's eyes just don't randomly vanish into thin air? did they happen more often than he thought?

So he took it to Goldie, who seemed to know what was going on around here.

"Oi, Goldie," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be normal for eyes to randomly vanish into nothin but thin air?"

"I...don't really know about that one," He said.

That sent a chill down his spine but he then calmed himself, after all, bill was a ghost, so maybe stuff like this was normal for Bill. Maybe he was overreacting.

After a few seconds of telling himself that it was probably okay, he began thinking of other things, like after he returned to his normal form if he could ask Chica about his secret admirer, maybe, after this was all through, he could at least try to kick of something positive given the rather negative effects that had recently happened.  
He also wasn't entirely sure if the Night guard was there, maybe he was maybe he wasn't, but Foxy guessed that if he was, he probably was hiding under his desk or wondering what was going on given that they were following a ghost.

Soon, they were in front of a door called, Spare parts, which they went into to find that it was unnaturally clean, being stripped bare of any endoskeletons and costumes, leaving the metal table the only real structure in the room.

But Bill kept walking until he stopped in front of a chained door called "Malfunctioning animatronics."

"So...this is it?" He asked

"Yep," Bill said "Marionette's right in there. So just open the door, and all will be good. And if it helps, there's some bolt cutters there."

Foxy saw the cutters and a few seconds later, he and the rest of the children started cutting the chains in front of the door, with the exception of Bonnie for some reason.

"Bonnie, don't you wanna help us?" Toy Chica asked as she started cutting the rather large chains with the bolt cutter.

"Uh...I know this sounds kind of crazy, now don't get me wrong I like going back to my adult-ish body,…. but I actually _liked_ being a kid." Bonnie said

That seemed to actually stop Bill in his tracks for a few moments as he looked at the bunny.

"You what?" Bill asked with a bit of a harsh tone.

"I...I actually kind of like being a kid, you know getting hugged and played with by Vincent-"

"You actually _like_ the abomination that Vincent turned you into? You actually _Liked_ what Vincent did?!" He fumed.

"I-I didn't really mean that-"

Suddenly, Bill's image had _changed._ His hair seemed to be a bit more angled along with his facial features, his teeth seemed a bit longer and sharper than Foxy had remembered them, and his eyes only seemed to glow a faint red color behind the yellow.

"Now listen here _Bonnie_!" he shouted looming over Bonnie "I'm doing the best I can to get you back to yourselves, so don't give me any gripe about how this life is better, because it isn't! understood!?"

"Y-y-yes Bill…" Bonnie stammered shrinking his neck just like one would would do when they usually got scared.

"Good." He said in a calmer voice as he changed back into his normal more human form "Now go help your friends cut the chains so we can get Marionette out and turn you back to normal."

Bonnie shook as he walked over to where the door, grabbed some boltcutter nearby and started cutting the chains. Suddenly, Foxy started feeling a bit...scared. After all, he did just see a rather ugly side of Bill that he didn't think the yellow haired man, so he did what any person would do when they were scared: Follow his orders.

He found it difficult to cut the chains, not because they were actually pretty thick, but because he had a hook and hand, which proved difficult to cut with something that required two hands (Still not as hard as cleaning his bottom with a hook…) until he heard the sound of what he thought was a music box.

"Marionette!" Freddy said "Come on guys! We're almost near him!"

But something wasn't right about the sound, in fact, it seemed to come from _behind_ him…

He turned around to see that there was a rather confused white-faced puppet looking at them.

"Come on guys!" Freddy said "Marionette's behind this door!"

"Uh...guys.." Marionette said.

"Marionette?" Foxy asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Setting you free?" Foxy said "But, aren't ye suppose to be behind that wall or sumthin?"

"Wha-no!" he said "In fact, what are you doing!?"

"Foxy, stop talking to yourself, can't you see that we're trying to-"

Freddy had turned around and saw that he was with Marionette, who according to him was behind the door that they were trying to open. And with his head turning, the rest of them turned around at the strange paradox that was occurring.

"Uh….what's going on here?" he asked

"I don't know lad," Maggie said "But this'd be starting to _really_ confuse me."

"Kids!" Marionette said in a happy voice "You're here! You're finally home!"

"But, aren't you suppose to be behind that door or something?" Chica said "You know, kind of why we're doing this.."

"Behind a door?" he said

"Yeah, you know we're suppose to cut the chains,"

"What? No! why would you do that?"

"Wait, cut the chains?" Bonnie said holding the boltcutter to the last chain in front of the door.

"Wait, no!" Marionette said as he floated and tried to stop Bonnie from cutting the chain.

But Foxy saw he was only a few inches short of the purple bunny before a loud and resonating _snap!_ filled the room.

Suddenly, the chains fell from the large wooden door and it slowly opened

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time…." he smiled, but not the kind of smile that one would make when they got a hug or got a kiss from somebody that they liked, it was a smile that reeked of insanity.

Or, it could be a smile that they had fallen into a trap, and that things were finally going his way.

Marionette jumped at Bill and tried to stop him, but he was fast and dashed inside of the _Malfunctioning animatronics_ room with nothing but a laughter full of what appeared to be pure insanity and joy.

A few seconds later, the small pizzeria was filled with an awful silence that seemed to almost eat at Foxy's bones like acid.

Then, a light at the end of the hall appeared.

The single light of Bill's reptilian-like eye that seemed to be walking over to them and growing bigger as it got closer to the open door.

"Marionette, what's happening?" Freddy said as they gathered around their masked friend in terror.

"I don't know." he said as Bill's eye looked out of the crack of the door. "But I have the feeling it's not good."

Suddenly, the room was filled with a laughter, the kind of laughter that can cause your bones to rattle and goosebumps to shoot down your spine faster than cold water.

But as Foxy looked down the hall, he remembered that when he was with Vincent, he _visited_ this place, in what he thought was a dream.

He let out a gulp. If he saw this place in a dream and given he saw the man in the white hoodie and the large yellow bear that looked like Goldie,, then he dreaded what was about to come out of that door.

And then, a voice came from behind the door, breaking the silence like glass.

"You know, I can only be good for _soo_ long," Said the maniacal voice of Bill "But now, I'll show you what I _really_ look like and how I _really_ work."

Foxy then saw a large yellow arm, filled with claws large enough for them to be medium sized knives, come out from the room and hoist the door open, revealing his full image.

Bill looked like something when they had been in the second pizzeria in 1987, and just like Bonnie in that time, Bill appeared to be missing a quarter of his face, revealing an endoskeleton head with a jaw with two rows of teeth that were larger than than any Foxy had seen before. Bill also had two huge arms that were missing a good portion of the costume and as he looked, he also saw that just like in his humanoid form, he had a single left eye and an empty socket where his right eye should have been.

He appeared to be shorter and in worse condition since Foxy had last seen him, given that he was almost bare endoskeleton with the exception of his torso and parts of his head, and the fact that he was missing a good portion of his face.

Overall, quite a terrifying image that Foxy doubted that somebody like him actually looked like. He suddenly saw the the kids, his friends to be more precise look at him in terror at his fanged and massive appearance.

"Uh...Bill…" Bonnie said "Are you gonna return us back to our normal form?"

Suddenly Bill's gaze turned to the little purple bunny.

"Turn you back? oh no no no….I can't exactly do that _yet._ " He said with a gaze of his one eye that Foxy recognized from a _long_ time ago.

Suddenly, he figured out. Why this situation seemed so _familiar._ Why his gaze seemed to click so well with the situation.

It was a replay of the children's deaths. Only this time, his murderer was now a huge yellow monster with an army of large teeth and claws who tricked them by returning them to their normal form.

This was just like, if not, worse than what Vincent had done.

Soon, they had all seen what he had done, and why he was looking at them, and appeared to be looking at him like any betrayed kid would.

"You're a traitor!" Goldie said holding a frightened Chica.

"Don't take this the wrong way pal, but I don't know who my brother is, and he could be _anybody_ he could even be in this room…"

Suddenly, Foxy saw what Bill had in mind, why he seemed to look at them so hatefully with his one eye.

"I'm sorry I had to do this kids and Marionette," He said "But I can't take any chances when rest is possible."

He saw Bill take a step closer with his tree trunk of a foot and saw him hunch over so he could grab them.

"You're a monster!" Marionette said "You're worse than Vincent!"

Suddenly, the yellow monster stopped in his tracks.

"Worse than Vincent?" he scoffed "Worse that _Vincent?_ Well in case you haven't noticed _Marionette,_ Vincent attacked the innocent like you, I'm looking for revenge. Or in a sense, I'm just like _you._ "

"Don't you dare put us on the same level!" Marionette said "You attack the innocent because you're paranoid!"

"Really?" He said "What about all the night guards that you supposedly 'clothed' with a costume? What about them whom you mistook for Vincent?"

Marionette only gave a stern look at the nightmare.

"Come to think of it, you've caused more casualties than _me_ , which is saying something."

He didn't make a counter to Bill, but all he did was look at him.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"As a matter of fact, I will." Marionette said "I know what you want. And arguably I want the same thing. But if it involves attacking innocent children.."

Suddenly Foxy saw him let out a few tears and his silver eyes turn a crimson red.

"I won't allow it! I won't!" He said "I won't cause this place to have more sadness than it has already gone through! I won't let monsters like you ruin this place anymore."

For some reason, Bill didn't back off. In fact, he seemed to let out a little smirk.

"Well them Marionette," Bill said "It's been tons of fun with you kids, but it's time that I found my brother, and don't worry, I'll make it as painless as it can possibly be."

Then, Bill lunged at them with his claws open and his mouth open ready to chomp.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **AAAUUGGGGGG !STUPID CLIFFS! WHY? WHYYYYYYY WHY DO I DO IT!? D:!**

 **Well...that's all I got for today. It's pretty late, and I think I'll sleep. So, wherever you are in the world, I hope to see you awesome readers in the next chapter, bye!**


	47. Chapter 47- (Sorry)

**Chapter 47- (Chapter 47)**

Vincent found it a bit hard to believe that he had just teleported to the restaurant. Not like he got sick or something, but he found it a bit...strange. Not that he didn't like it, but he found it kind of concerning, given that if he needed an escape should things go bad, he only had his feet to try and run.

He could tell from the prominent smell of pizza, that he was in the pizzeria, but he also smelled something else. He smelled the smell of sawdust, which defiantly was _not_ one of the smells of the restaurant.

He looked around and saw that the building appeared to be in a state of disrepair, given that the walls and ceilings were stripped of what made Freddy Fazbear's...well, Freddy Fazbear' even having a _For Lease_ sign on the window where it would say "Open" or "Closed".

"What happened?" he asked with a pang of sadness, seeing the bareness of the restaurant.

"I'm not entirely sure either," Jack answered turning into his nightmare form "Health inspector must have come by or something…"

He knew that the health inspector wasn't usually a good sign for this company, given that the last a health inspector came, Vincent had wanted to shut down this place. He didn't really want to know what the inspector had found that caused the shutting down of the restaurant but he had the feeling it was something that he didn't want to know about.

It was also moments like these, where he saw the empty pizzeria that reminded him of the Vincent that had a heart several degrees colder than freezer.

He could hear the faint sound of screaming and the sound of something hitting the wall.

"What was that?" he said

"I don't know," Jack said looking around

"Hey, who are you?" Somebody said.

"Hey, the place is close-"

The security guard didn't even get to finish his sentence, given that Jack had punched him in the face and sent him flying across to the other side of the room.

"Jack!" Vincent asked "Why did you do that?"

"I dunno," he said "Kind of felt like punching Mike for quite some time, and maybe it's better if he stays down for a few minutes, since, you know, Bill's about…"

He was about to tell Jack a piece of his mind until the punched night guard stood up. For a few seconds, Jack's smile turned into a sort of frown as he saw the night guard get up and lift his hat to reveal the face of Fritz Smith.

"Jack, do I look like Mike Schmidt too you?" He scolded holding the right side of his face

"Oops…" He said "He he….didn't see you there."

Fritz only gave a face of annoyance and moved back into the office.

"So...what are you doing?"

"Finding footage," He said "Maybe we can find an image of who Billy's brother is through the old footage,"

That sounded logical to Vincent, but he as he looked around the office he noticed that he wasn't the _only_ one in the room besides Valarie and Jack.

Outside the office, he saw a janitor look at them with a rather suspicious look at Jack.

For a few moments, he was worried that the guy would run away screaming "THERE'S INTRUDERS! CALL THE POLICE!"

But instead, he turned around and started mopping the floor with some sort of dazed expression.

"Just keep on mopping Bob," the janitor said "Stop drinking coffee and doing late shifts, you keep seeing weird stuff. First foxes for kids and now monsters for employees…" he said as he resumed to his task of mopping the floor with his mop and eventually went out of his field of view.

"Uh...should I stay in this form?" Jack asked breaking the silence

"Probably," he said hearing another loud _Thud!_ "I think he was the only person besides us in the building."

"Speaking of that" The Night guard said "I probably should turn into that too."

He then into his monstrous version of Bonnie, which still made him jump a little whenever he saw all those teeth, not that teeth scared him, but the teeth reminded him of needles, specially doctor's needles, which always scared the bejeebers out of him.

"Let's just hope he doesn't spread any rumors." Valarie said "We _really_ don't want the police to bust us right now."

"Hey speaking of the fuzz, where's Rubin?"

"Look behind you."

They all turned around a little and jumped a little to see that Rubin wasn't in his human form, but rather, he was in his form that had tons of teeth and those three little heads that seemed to crawl through his body. And next to him, Katherina was in her human form and giving a piggy-back ride to Billy.

"Hey, where's Fritz?" Rubin asked

"He's in the office, says he looking through the footage for the week before Billy's death," He answered.

"Smart," He said "I think they used give out name tags in that time, so it should help us find him faster."

Suddenly, Katherina appeared hunched over, as if she had been punched by some imaginary and unseeable foe.

"Katherina?" Rubin asked "Are...you okay?"

"Somebody.." She said with her eyes retracting to black with purple iris _"SOMEBODY HIT MY BABY!"_

"What?"

"I felt somebody just _hit_ my child!" She cried out.

Although Vincent wasn't entirely sure how that managed to process, but he just rolled with it, and asked the question on his mind.

"Who was it?"

"I...I think it was Bill." She muttered

"Bill?!" Rubin asked "That's impossible! He doesn't have a physical form!"

For a few moments the room was quiet and then Rubin's furrowed brow suddenly turned into an expression of fear.

"Unless…..he actually managed to….Oh God."

Judging from that "Oh God," His father had said earlier and that he had said in in a rather upsetting and rather depressing voice, he had the feeling that Bill had managed to achieve a physical form.

"So he's attacking the kids?" Vincent asked.

"Judging from Katherina, I'd say that's probably what's happening." Rubin said.

That almost instantly filled him with terror, knowing that one of children (Whether they actually loved him or not) were in danger. And for a brief moment, wondered if this feeling was the feeling that Katherina, and every other parent of the murdered children had felt when their kids never returned back home after their deaths.

She then took Billy off of her back and gave him over to Fritz and appeared to be walking out of the room.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Rubin asked

She turned and looked at him with a look of rage and fury.

"I've…I've already have been far away from my son long enough. So long in fact that I can barely remember him…and don't want to come all this way, all this waiting since the sixties, just to see him die to the hands of something like Bill…"

The room was quiet for a few moments, with the exception of the occasional thud which most likely came from Bill (They could rule out that the Janitor could cause such tremors.)

He expected his father to look down upon this situation and probably tell her that this was silly and that it was probably good that she didn't try to stop Bill. But instead, he did something else.

"Katherina," he said "How bad do you want to see him?"

"It's all I want." She said "All I want is to sing him to sleep like I used to and hold him in my arms like I used to."

Rubin only made a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Well…you are a nightmare, and trying to stop you would be pretty much pointless…."

She seemed to make a crooked smile, the kind that was filled with traces of happiness yet flashes of anger.

"Katherina," he said "I think you can take down Bill, but don't think you'll do it alone. I know how to beat him, and we should be able to take him down since we outnumber him."

"And I'm going with you," Jack added.

"You are?" Rubin asked.

"Yeah," he said "Mostly cause I've moved on from hurting Vincent and I have all this energy and no way to get rid of it…Also, I've seen how Vincent's taken care of the children. And by the way, you looked cute when you cuddled with them and kissed them goodnight..."

"Please…not in front of them…" Vincent said with his face turning a shade red from embarrassment and hid inside his coat about cuddling and kissing the children goodnight, which he still wasn't sure how Jack found out about.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do," Jack said "And before I go, I have to tell Vincent something."

"Yes?" Vincent asked hoping to get off of the previous topic.

"Remember when I said I didn't want to kill this Vincent?" He asked

"Yes?"

He was about to wonder if Jack was going to say something deep and thematic like last time, until he saw him lurch and felt a heavy slug hit his face.

"OW!" he said holding his face.

"You deserved it."

"For what?!"

"Betrayal," he answered.

For a few seconds he was confused by what he meant, until he remembered that he had killed Jack and caused him to be…well, this Jack.

He was about to tell him that he probably deserved it until his father had cut him off.

"Jack," Rubin said "It's time."

He then saw his friend make that stupid little smile of his and then said "Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow," to him and Valarie before going off into the darkness and the area where the sound was.

For a few moments he wondered what he could have meant by what he had said

"Alright Billy," Fritz said "I found the footage so...I'll just let you find him."

The little green rabbit jumped up to the chair and had to stand on his tippy-toes in order to see the footage as it played a scene from long ago. Billy's large eyes also seemed to widen as he gazed upon the strange thing that was the footage. And while they were, Vincent found himself tossing his Thompson between his hands and looking down the long hallway longer than he intended to.

"I know how you feel about this situation," Valarie said coming up from behind him.

"That we could lose the family that we always wanted?"

"Pretty much," She said.

He sighed.

"Hey Valarie," he asked

"Yes?"

"You know how I hate waiting, correct?"

"Actually, I didn't." She answered

He then let out a smile and started walking down the hall towards the thumping noises.

"What are you doing?!" She asked "You heard Rubin-"

"Valarie, can you name a time when I listened to my father?"

She was silent for a few moments than grew a wicked smile of her own.

"Their mi-"  
"Our," She cutted.

"Our kids," He corrected "And I trust Dad and all, but this is our family that's in danger, not his pride."

She let out another little smile.

"So if this is _our_ family, does this technically make me the mother?"

"Of course," He said "I've seen you play with the kids and they really-"

Suddenly, she turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. Under normal circumstances, he probably would have kissed her back. But this was Valarie, and actually caused him to be genuinely scared for a few moments. Mostly because he had seen Valarie kiss people on the cheek and have their cheek and a good portion of their face dissolve in seconds.

After she broke the kiss, he waited a few seconds for his face to dissolve only for it not to dissolve. When it didn't he realized that this was an actual legitimant kiss that he had gotten, and embarrassingly, his only kiss from a woman besides his mother.

He was stunned for a few seconds but then finally answered.

"So were a family now?"

"I guess we are," She said "Now come on Vinny, let's take our kids home."

And she then ran down the hall, with Vincent joining her a few seconds later. He ran down the hall with Valarie, aware that death could very well take him. But if it was, it was going to have to go through a whole bullets and knife slashes lot before taking him down.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Personally, I like this chapter and all, but I feel like it was a bit too long or had too many extra parts.**

 **But aside from that, I hope you all have a good day, bye!**


	48. Chapter 48- (Still nothing)

**Chapter 48- (Eh, I got nothing….)**

"Duck!"

"I'm a chicken for pete's sake!"

"No, like, get down!"

He barely had time to get Chica on the ground before the impact of one of Bill's mighty punches hit the wall and nearly shattered it.

"Oh… _that_ kind duck..." She said "Sorry…"

"Eh, I don't blame you."

So far, the fight with Bill was actually not as bad as he feared it would be, When Bill attacked, all of the children fled to somewhere in the restaurant. That is, Except for Chica and Goldie for some reason, who instead stood with Marionette.

Weather there was still some sort of glitch in their system or they really wanted to do this, it was actually quite _helpful_. Chica would whack Bill as hard as she could with some random plank of wood she found with a colorful smiley face at the end, which resulted in Bill usually steaming with anger and attempting to crush them. But before the bear could hit them, the delinquent duo would teleport moments before Bill could flatten them, which revealed some more of his crucial parts that he slashed at.

Aside from that, Bill didn't show any signs of slowing or appearing to be tired from their attacks, which was scary considering that Marionette was trying his hardest to keep up with him.

"Getting tired Marionette?" Bill asked.

"No." he panted.

"Good," he said "I like fighting foes at full strength, and by the way, this is only my _weaker_ form. Just wait when I get my full form, It's over nine feet tall and has a-"

 _ **Whack**_ **!**

"Good God!" He screamed falling over grasping the back of his left knee and behind him.

"OW!" Bill cried

"Shut up will you?" Chica sassed.

Her statement only seemed to cause Bill to be even more enraged than he already was.

"Okay that's it; I'm turning the two you into piñatas once I get you!" Bill raged as he limped up.

"Try it!", Goldie said as he then turned around and slapped his tiny yellow butt at Bill.

Bill sprinted and did a low slash to the two, but he saw Goldie grab her hand and teleport to the other side of the room safely from Bill.

"Ha!" Goldie said "You'll never-"

But Bill must have been learning from his earlier mistakes, because he slashed back again and managed to get them with the back of his hand, and sent them flying to Marionette.

He caught them with his hands before they hit headfirst into the wall and gently placed them on the ground.

"Dang…" Goldie said "I thought we could get away from him…."

"Hey, don't you know it's mean to hit a girl!?" Chica shouted

"I don't care."

Marionette liked that they were fighting, but, deep down, he was quaking with fear. Bill was getting smarter, and soon, he could turn on the offensive.

And should he turn on the offensive, he doubted that Goldie and Chica, as slick as they were, wouldn't be able to escape him.

He hated to admit it, but maybe it was good if they stayed out for a little bit.

"Chica…" he whispered

"Yes?" She answered

"I know this sounds crazy, but can you go hide with the others?"

"Marionette, I can fight!" She said holding up her plank

"Yeah," Goldie said "Just let me teleport with Chica and we can stop-"

"I know…" He panted "I...I really like that you're helping, but were not dealing with a normal foe, and…I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

That made them silent for a little bit until Chica spoke.

"What about you?"

"I...I can take care of myself." he lied again "But right now, you need to be somewhere safe. Try to find the others and try to get them out of here."

He saw Goldie look at Chica and then back to him. The yellow bear then grabbed her hand and vanished, leaving only him and Bill.

"Aw boo! I hate one-on-ones, their so one sided!" he said slamming his fists together.

Bill then lunged. Marionette was about to move when suddenly, his foe seemed to go _faster_. And before he could even slash at him, he felt a huge punch to the gut.

He flew to the other side of the room and slammed into a wall, leaving a Marionette-sized imprint of himself on the wall.

He looked around and saw that there was a huge crack on his mask that jutted out from his right eye to his left eye, and proved a bit annoying since it got in his field of vision multiple times.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Bill asked as he cracked his knuckles and causing a few small springs to burst out of his costume. "You don't exactly look like a fresh ray of sunshine."

Marionette noticed the springs that came out from his costume and saw that Bill in had _more_ springs in his costume, which confused him, since those costumes went out of order a long time ago.

"Wait, you have a spring-lock costume?" he asked.

"Look, I take what I can get. And I got a spring-lock costume at the time, okay?"

He thought about it for a little, and then smiled inside and out. He could beat Bill. And he knew how to. After all, he was aware of suit's malfunctions.

He sent his long and lanky arm into a nearby toolbox, hoping that that the old tool was still in there somewhere.

"You're gonna use _that_? Personally, I'd use a knife or a saw but I'm fine with that, and besides it doesn't really matter for you."

Bill lunged again with an open claw, which most likely would have torn his fabric body into ribbons. But he ducked and felt it whiz overhead and slash a wall.

He pulled his hand out of the toolbox and pulled out an old tool, a crank to some old costume to be more specific. Bill attempted to decapitate him with a slash, but he ducked, got behind him and put the bear in a half nelson.

"Hey stop it!"

Then Marionette guessed he had about five seconds to find the tightening bolt for the springs before Bill pummeled him. His eyes darted across the costume before he found something that looked bolt-like on the back of bear's neck and put the crank there.

"What are you doing?! Stop-"

He cranked the lever and heard screetch of the bolt turning.

He wasn't entirely sure if the springs in the costume collapsed destroying his ancient endoskeleton like he planned, or if Bill was just tricking him to believe he was dying, but for a few seconds Bill stood deathly still.

Then he said something.

"Hast du wirklich geglaubt , dass im Begriff war, zu arbeiten?"

For a few seconds he thought he scrambled Bill's voice box until he realized that it sounded a lot like German.

"Oh…. language changer..." He said, a bit upset that it wasn't the bolt he was looking for.  
"Erhalten Sie weg von mir , damit ich dich töten!" He shouted.

Ordinarily, he probably would have been terrified at what Bill would say. But then again, he was speaking some language that sounded kind of funny when he was angry.

Marionette actually started _smiling_ without his face having to do it for him.

"Okay Rosetta stone, let's see what _else_ you can speak…" he said in a darker and eviler voice than his usual.

He cranked it again.

"Bon, maintenant, je sais que votre juste déconner avec moi…" He griped in something that sounded vaguely French..

He let out another laugh and was about to change Bill's voice again (He was really banking on his voice being Swedish, Irish, Chinese or Russian this time) when he saw a huge hand lunge for him from above.

 _Oh crap…_

He tried to unlatch himself from Bill's body, to get out of the way of impacting the wall but Bill had grabbed one of his long and skinny arms and dug his claws into it making it impossible for him to get off of his body without losing one of his arms.

He then felt the arm go to his neck and dig its claws into his neck.

Marionette let out a yelp of pain and began to see the floor rush to his face, and all he could really do was close his eyes to make the pain appear to be less.

 _ **CRASH!**_

 __He stood still for a few moments and wondered why he was seeing black, until l he realized that he was looking at a concrete floor. He flipped over and saw that Bill was walking to him with a sour expression and was messing with his voice box.

"Qewuh..fuah… Ah, there we go." He said in a high almost girl-like, British accent.

"He he he…" He chuckled at his voice.

"Thought that was funny?" He fumed.

"Can you say zebra?" He managed to say through his laughter.

"Bloody Hell NO!" he shouted as Bill then grabbed his soft cotton chest and lift him up to his height and slammed him into the ground again.

Pain jarred through him for a moment, and just like it always did, it vanished and left him on the floor facing him.

For some strange reason, he saw that Bill's right hand, the hand that looked like it could shred him faster than a paper shredder, was missing a few fingers.

"Um…what happened to your-"

"Zip it you wanker!" he bellowed

He zipped it. Mostly because he didn't know what a wanker was and probably didn't want to find out given the form it was used in.

"You know, I was trying to be a nice guy, _trying_ to have some fun for once!"

"You must be bored out of your mind then,"

His sarcasm was then met by a blow to the face, which caused more cracks to appear in his vision.

"You think this is funny? That I can pummel you and you'll live?"

He couldn't help but let out another giggle, especially since Bill was right.

"Fine then! Laugh at this you little prick!"

Bill raised one of his massive claws and suddenly, endoskeleton-like frame started darkening, and got darker until it almost seemed to dragging light itself into it.

He then poked one of his fingers his claw into Marionette's arm, cauising a sting to occur. It stung like he had had a hot needle poked in him. He waited a few seconds, knowing that the pain would eventually go away.

But for some reason, it didn't. In fact, it seemed to get _worse_ as he tried to forget about it.

His eyes looked at the wound, which was now a dark red circle where Bill had poked it.

 _It should have healed!_ He thought looking at it _Why isn't it healing?!_

"H-h-how?" He moaned.

All he did was get his missing face close to Marionettes.

"Bet you didn't know that I could kill souls did you?" He said with a dark voice.

If he wasn't scared of Bill before, he was now.

Bill looked at him with a wicked smile, sat down on his sprawled legs, and raised his claw to-"

"Hey, Bill from accounting!"

Marionette looked aside Bill's looming body and saw that behind him were three familiar figures that looked like the animatronics, only with large and rather scary-looking teeth. And that the one who called out the yellow bear was a large brown bear.

"What do you clowns want?" he spat

"Well I _was_ going to back away in terror if you weren't talkin like… _that,_ but I think I'll stay a while." Jack said

"Were really here to put an end to whatever's going on here." Rubin said.

Bill was silent for a few moments and then spoke again.

"What does this make me, the bad guy or something?"

"Well… you _are_ trying to kill thousands of innocent children to have revenge on your one brother," He said

"Hey, I'm just trying to get eternal rest here like everybody else!"

"No you're not!" Katherina said "You just won't accept forgiveness like Billy!"

"How do you know about him!?"

For a few seconds, the nightmares were silent and looked at each other. And then, Bill smiled.

"So _that's_ why you're here." He said "Not to beat me, but stall me from stopping Billy, isn't that right?"

He could see them look around a little.

"Me and my big mouth…" Katherina moaned

"You know, I have a change in plans now," Bill said standing up "It's time I got Billy back to where he belongs: with me."

"We won't let you!" Rubin said "You're outnumbered and dying so don't even try it!"

For a few seconds the yellow bear glared at them and smiled again.

"If that's the case then, let me even out the odds a little,"

For a moment, Marionette expected him to create evil nightmare-ish duplicates of the three, that way it would be a three-on-three match.

But he did something else.

Something worse.

He turned around and faced Marionette.

"Goodbye Marionette," Bill said "I've hoped you enjoyed the afterlife. Shame you could show Katherina's son or put the children back together again, but don't worry, I'll take care of those things for you."

Before he realized what was happening, Bill slashed at his unguarded face and shattered Marionette's mask with the claw that could supposedly kill souls.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Dang…not what I had in mind….I guess stuff is getting real now or something?**

 **Anyway, it may be a bit longer to update due to school, but I hope to see you next time, Bye!**


	49. Chapter 49- Reunited

**Chapter 49-(Reunited)**

Vincent had never expected to really see what he was seeing.

As he and Valarie entered the area where he could see Jack's spiked tail (Did Jack even realize he had one?) protruding from the door and scratching the floor with its sharp fur points rather than it being soft and fluffy.

When they entered he saw that there was a large yellow bear in horrible condition, which he assumed was Bill given that he appeared to be hunched over and appeared to be quite evil-looking.

"….Now if any of you even attempt to take me down, you'll receive the same treatment as this little fellow."

The yellow bear then raised the long dark object in his hands, and when he did, the Nightmares, Valarie and himself gasped.

In his hands, the body of Marionette was there. But his mask was missing, and instead, the face of the child was there. He seemed to be asleep with the exception of three long slashes over his face.

Vincent found what he was looking at difficult to process. Was Marionette dead? He sure seemed that way but was he dead forever? If he was, then this Bill character was _way_ more powerful than he anticipated him to be.

He saw that The Nightmares were a bit taken back a little about the sight (Who wouldn't?) But for some reason, Katherina started _crying_.

"Katherina?" Rubin asked.

"I…I know that face…" She sobbed

"Who is he?"

"He's….He's my son." She cried.

If he was his old self, he would have told Katherina to bulk up and deal with it, but as Vincent looked at Marionette's limp body, he couldn't help but realize he would react the same way if somebody hurt one of _his_ children.

He wanted to comfort her, until she stopped crying and turned around. Only, she was _different_ this time. Her eyes were now completely black with dark violet pinpricks. Her face and hair also changed. Tear streaks were visible down her eyes just like Marionette's purple stripes along with Bags under her eyes and her hair was unkept.

Rubin looked at Katherina for a few moments and then back to them.

"Guys, step back." He said.

"Why?" Jack said "I thought you said that we couldn't fight him al-"

"I know what I said," Rubin said "But I have the feeling we want to stand a few feet back, this could get ugly…"

Vincent wondered why his father said that, until he looked at Katherina, who seemed to be glaring at Bill like she was out for blood.

A few seconds later, he was behind the doorway just like everybody else and watching Katherina walk up to Bill with that look of her's.

"I've waited so long to see him…" She growled. "And look what **_you've_** done to him!"

"And what are you going to do about it? I have the power to kill souls, so what are you-"

He then saw Katherina lunge at him.

He saw her suddenly appear behind Bill and grabbed him from behind. Bill tried to grab her from behind, but he missed and Katherina got a hold of his arm and started pulling on it.

If Vincent grited his teeth as the sound of Bill wailing out in pain along with the sound of springs and metal ripping filled the room.

And right when the sound seemed to be as loud as it could get, the sound of springs snapping and metal tearing broke the noise.

Bill then stumbled away with his hand over an empty shoulder socket while Katherina held the missing limb.

This sent a permanent reminder to Vincent, and if this was just a _normal_ mother's rage, couldn't even imagine what Valarie's looked like if _she_ got like this.

Bill attempted to stand up, but she then grabbed his leg and started throwing him around the room like a ragdoll, slamming him into the floor, ceiling, and walls.

He saw a few teeth come out of his damaged face and a few springs pop out of his costume, either way, it wasn't looking for good for the yellow bear. Bill tried to grab her wrist with his left arm and free him, but when that happened she grabbed his other arm and continued to slam him into whatever plane near her.

"Wait! Maybe we can-"

She then slashed at Bill's voice box. And while she was at it, she tore out his lower costume jaw, causing him to fizz and spark instead of scream.

He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, seeing her tear Bill apart like he was some sort of cheap action figure. He wanted to look away from this awful scene, but for some reason, he didn't want to.

"HeheheeeHAAHAHAHHAHA!" she cackled in a voice that was dripping with insanity.

Vincent wasn't really sure if this was okay or not, sure, Bill was bad, but was tearing him apart really necessary?

But as he looked, he saw that the only one who felt like this, given the Nightmares appeared pretty happy that they were tearing him apart.

"You're doing great," Rubin said "Just don't go crazy, he could-"

"Screw that!" Jack shouted "Tear him in half or slam him into a table! you can do it!"

And just like he said, she then raised his body above her head with one arm grabbing his chest and another grabbing his waist. Judging from the scene, he had the feeling that Katherina was about to tear Bill in half from his torso. In a strange way, this reminded him of some Aztec ritual where the priests tore out their victims still beating hearts.

He saw Bill struggle and vanished a few times escape her, but all that got him was remaining in her grip. She cackled some more at Bill's struggle and dug her claws into his body.

"Why are you trying to flee? I'm only repaying the favor!" She said.

"WTFHSGMOH:( Yaiy dkD:" he fizzed and sparked in some unintelligent language.

"You know, I only wanted to hurt you a few minutes ago, but i'm glad I did." She cackled "Goodbye Bill, shame you could never get revenge."

He turned away. Mostly because he was never a fan of the odd deaths, such as having your heart ripped out, being crushed, or torn in half. It always made his skin crawl whenever he thought about that kind of stuff.

Then, just like earlier when he lost his arm, the sound of old springs being stretched and snapped filled up the room along with the sound of Bill's hissing and sparking of his voice box. He tried to think of something else, like how the dry cleaners never questioned the large amount of bloodstains on his coat, but for some reason the yellow bear's cries of sorrow drowned any other thought and made him think only about his suffering.

 _Please just tear him in half already_ He thought _I can't take his screaming much more._

He looked around to see if there was anything he could get his attention on and saw the limp body of Marionette. And for some reason, he thought he saw his chest rise and fall _very_ slowly.

 _The hell?_

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him until he saw his chest rise _again_.

Soon, his gaze was followed by Valarie's, then Jack's, then Rubin's, even Katherina stopped a few inches away from ripping Bill in two to look at him.

The puppet was silent for a few seconds, until his chest rose again.

"Ow…" He groaned as he covered his three slashes with his long fingers and sat up.

The room silenced and soon, _everybody_ gazed at Marionette. As he sat up, and then, opened his right eye.

"What?" He asked "Why are you staring at me?"

They all stared at him. Jack's jaw actually hung open for a few seconds until he noticed and pushed it back up.

"I...I thought you were dead." Rubin said.

"SDIYSLT!D:" Bill fizzed.

"I don't know…" He said Covering his face "I-I thought I was a goner too…. guess I'm tougher than I-"

His gaze then fell upon Katherina's, who was now appearing to be on the brink of tears, yet she appeared to be _happy_ to see him.

He wondered if there were any words that they had said should this happen, but then again, the silence seemed to say everything that was needed to be said between them.

Vincent wasn't entirely sure what happened, Katherina actually _dropped_ Bill and ran up to Marionette and hugged him.

"Oh Stephen…." She said "I...I finally found you…"

Marionette didn't appear as happy as Kathernina was being re-united, but he gave her a hug and pat on the back to at least tell her something.

"Stephen my child, I'm so sorry." She said "I...I've been a bad parent. I put something ahead of you and...I never realized how messed up I was until you left. I always blamed myself for everything that happened….and...adn I hope you can forgive me for everything."

The world seemed to stand still around these two as they hugged, and in a strange way, time seemed to stand still as they did. Vincent checked his watch to see that it was only 6:48: 56 but for some reason, the last fifty six seconds seemed to be _stuck_ at fifty-six seconds even after he counted ten seconds. When he looked around, he saw that Bill was frozen as well, like time seemed to have stood still as the two hugged.

"Mom," Stephen said "It's my fault were in this mess. I shouldn't have run off like that."

"Am I bad parent because of that?" She asked

"No." He said

"No?"

"Of course not." He said "You came all this way to find me, and just seeing that….I can't really think of words to describe what to say about it."

Katherina only smiled some more and broke the hug and wiped away her tears.

"Stephen?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"You look tired."

"I am." He yawned "I have been for a long time."

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

Marionette looked around, wondering if this would hurt his pride, but then again, it wasn't everyday that your mother got to rock you to sleep, so Marionette smiled.

Then his gaze fell on Vincent. He saw the child's mood sour for a little bit, but then, he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Are you really gonna do it?" he asked

"Do what?"

"Take care of them?" he said "Will you and Valarie really take care of the children?"

"Of course." He said "It's not like we have anything better to do with our lives."

His mood seemed to brighten when he said that. And then Stephen looked at his mother."

"Take good care of them," he said "They mean a lot to me."

"I-I-" He said choking up a little from what he said.

"We will." Valarie finished.

Marionette then smiled and looked at his mother.

"I would love it if you sang me to sleep." He said.

She delighted in this and then picked him up like a child and started singing in a smooth silky voice.

 _I dunno what I was thinking, leaving my child behind, but now I've found my son and I am fine. With no more anger, guilt or sadness calling to haunt me forever, we can rest and be together…._

And as she sung, she seemed to actually _vanish_ along with Marionette, slowly turning invisible as her voice got softer and quieter until finally, they vanished entirely, leaving behind only an empty Chica costume, a floppy black felt body in the costume arms, and a void of silence.

 _So this is what it's like…seeing a ghost at rest…_ He thought. He didn't know why, but he wasn't sad... He was _happy_. Happy that she was finally free after so many years of torment and anger at herself.

He wanted to pay some respect to the re-united mother until he something stand that was on the floor.

Apparently, Katherina didn't go all the way when she was tearing Bill and half, and the yellow bear stood looking intact and _not_ ripped in half.

The remaining two Nightmares looked at each other and back at Bill.

"SG!Y!YAO!ICW!" He fizzed at them.

"Do you know what he said?" Rubin asked

"I don't know, but I think he insulted you're wife." Jack

"My wife?"

"I don't know either way, it sounded like he said something with hatred."

"IDIYWYLP!" Bill screeched.

"So…what do we do?"

"Finish what she started," Vincent said lifting his Thompson.

Jack seemed to like that idea and even cracked his knuckles as they approached him.

Bill looked around in panic, seeing what was about to happen, and somehow _jumped_ into a wall like it was water.

He didn't want to think about how Bill just broke the laws of physics, so he just fired his Thompson at the shadowy figure dashing on the wall. Unfortunately, none of his bullets hit it and the shadow got closer to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Valarie said throwing one of her vials. It slammed into the wall and was met by a screech from Bill who fell out of the wall grabbing his back, which was sizzling and releasing some smoke.

"Nice!" Vincent said "Now let's just get this guy and-"

Bill then jumped back into the wall, turning into a shadow and appeared to be making a dash to the door in his strange two-dimensional space.

He fired his Thompson again at the shadow for a few seconds, hearing the multiple _BANGS!_ The shadow fell again and grasped some part of his chest which appeared to have been shot.

"NIWLTY!IWGMR!" he screamed as he went back into the wall, only to get punched by Jack.

"Gotcha now ya bastard!" Jack said digging his hook into its back.

Bill flailed to get the hook out of his back, but he had little success as Jack dragged him to the back room.

"Don't worry Bill, I'll promise when I take you apart, I'll make sure you'll-"

Suddenly, a _SLASH_ was heard and Jack fell back while Bill crawled away from him.

"Hey!" He said holding a stump on his right hand "That was my arm! Maybe not my favorite since it had a hook but still, my arm!"

Bill didn't seem to care, given that he made a jump into the wall and then, made a mad pursuit through the doorframe and down the east hall faster than Foxy could dream of.

"Where's he going?" Valarie asked

"I know exactly where he's going." Rubin said. "And we have to hurry before he gets Billy!"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Well….that's all for today, and I hope to see you next time, bye!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"How bad is it out there?"

"I don't know lad, but judging from ye sounds, it'd probably be ugly."

So far, Foxy and Freddy had been sharing the same hiding spot along with the rest of the animatronics: Under the party tables. Luckily, the building hadn't removed the tables yet, which allowed them to hide.

From the sounds of gunfire and occasional _BOOM_ they could tell that something was defiantly going on out there. Yet nobody was brave enough to stick their neck out there without the fear of that yellow thing that tried to kill them earlier.

For some reason, he thought that it was his fault that this was happening. That he had aided in the freeing of that… _thing_ , whatever it was, and that he really didn't deserve to hide in innocence like the rest of the children.

"Foxy?" Mangle asked

"What?"

"Can ye see something?"

"Can I see what?"

"I don't know, the outside?"

He lifted the flap to the table and looked around. So far, the place looked about the same as the last time Foxy had seen it before hiding.

"Nothing's changed. I don't see anything that could be of a threat to us."

"Then why'd we be hidin?"

"Cause _he_ could be out waitin for us." He said closing to the flap "Not to mention Vincent be out there,"

"Speaking of out there, where's Goldie and Chica? I haven't seen the them since well…that thing." Bonnie asked

"Hey, look behind you,"

Foxy turned around to see that there was a Chicken about his size along with the yellow bear that they were talking about.

"Where were you guys?" He asked.

"Well….Marionette needed some help and we didn't really feel like running to the hills."

"Really? You fought that yellow thing?"

"How about we give it a name besides 'that yellow thing', Cause there's about three other 'yellow things' under here." Goldie said gesturing to him and both Chica's.

"Okay…how about we call him…um…." Mangle said struggling to come up with a good name.

"Bob?" Bonnie suggested

"Bob?!" Foxy spouted "Ye want to name him 'Bob' of all names?!"

"I don't know, it seemed _kind_ of relevant."

"How about Joe?" Toy Chica suggested.

"No." Foxy declined.

"Can we please do Bob? I'd support it one hundred percent," Toy Freddy said.

"How about we think of name _other_ than Bob or Joe?" Foxy suggested

"Eh, I agree he'd be called Bob." Mangle said

"For the last time…." He strained from snapping "He will _not_ be named Bob!"

"Hey, who died and made you king?" Freddy struggling to keep his tophat above his eyes. "In case you haven't forgotten, I'm in charge here."

"Really? In this case, I'd be seem the only one who'd be wantin to-"

"Like I said. _I'm_ In charge." Freddy stated.

Foxy was about to say to Freddy that he should go walk the plank, but then Freddy gave "The Glare" with his eyes. And no matter how cute Freddy was before with his big blue eyes and fluffy fur, "The Glare" He was more terrifying…well…nothing he could think of other than him doing "The Glare."

He let his eyes lowered and submitted to Freddy's authority.

"Okay, so Bob and Joe are good, but I think the name should be-"

"I have a name I want to give to the monster." Foxy suggested

"Hey, you shot down our ideas, so you don't get a suggestion!" Chica said

"Guys," Freddy said "No idea is stupid, and I'm sure Foxy has something great to say. So go on say what you want to name it."

"Okay then," He said "I've been thinkin bout this one for a while now ever since we'd saw the terrifying monster…"

"Just say it already!" Freddy snapped.

"The monster's name should be…Steve!"

He wasn't sure if name was so scary that they had to hide behind their hands, or if they were just facepalming because he had suggested the name "Steve".

"I think I was wrong about what I said earlier about the whole 'There is no bad idea.' statement from earlier" Freddy said. "His name is Bob and that's final."

Foxy was disappointed, and didn't bother trying to hide it, that they didn't choose Steve as his name.

"Okay, so what do we do about… _Bob_ here. Because it won't be long before he finds out where we're hiding." He suggested.

He wished for a moment he didn't say that. Because when he did, he saw them look at each other with a scared look and Toy Chica started biting her fingernails/feathers(?).

"All in favor of running out of here and joining the circus?" Mangle suggested

He expected only for his counterpart to raise his hand, but for some reason, there was a surprising amount of them who raised their hands.

"Actually," Freddy added "Now that I think about it, a circus table wouldn't be so bad after all."

They all seemed to be in agreement except for Goldie and Chica, who seemed to whispering something on their side of the table.

"Goldie, do you have any other ideas?" Freddy asked.

"Actually…I do." Goldie said.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Chica, should I tell them?"

"Fine. If they kick us out, at least we tried."

"Now why would we kick you two out?" Freddy asked.

"We...Um…" He stammered.

"We think that we should stay with Vincent."

For a few seconds, _everybody_ , Foxy included, just looked at them.

"Like I said, I think I was wrong about what I said earlier."

"Come on guys!" Chica said "I…I think he's really changed."

"Has he now?"

"I think. After all, He _did_ come back here, and if he _didn't_ care about us, I don't think he would have returned."

Suddenly, Foxy saw Vincent a bit more differently than he originally thought he saw him. Now, he saw Vincent's actions, from attacking a vendor to stealing pizza from the restaurant and singing them to sleep, not as just some ploy to lower their defenses to let him in. Maybe, just maybe, there were _true_ acts of kindness that he did at the bottom of his newfound heart.

Judging from everybody else looking at each other, he had the feeling that they too must have been thinking the same thing.

"You….you honestly think that?" Freddy asked.

They both nodded.

"Freddy…you really wanna take a gamble with somebody like Vincent?"

The bear sighed and lifted the flap as if he was about to leave.

"It's better than doing nothing." He said "And if you should be wrong

Foxy was about to say that doing nothing was perfectly fine with him, until Freddy once again gave "The Glare," making it pretty clear that whatever he said, happened. No questions asked.

And with that, Foxy left with butterflies in his stomach as he followed Freddy down the west hall.

 **XXX**

"I got it!" Nightmare Bonnie said.

"Got what?" Billy asked the larger and rather scarier bunny.

"I got the footage."

"Footage about what?"

"I think I found the footage about you know, your death…" He said with his voice trailing.

"It's okay," He said "Let's just find him and get to the bottom of this before Bill finds it."

He soon found himself watching the security footage. He saw himself, much cuter and Bill-less self be carried off as he squirmed in the grip of the children and his brother who were carrying him to the costume that he would originally own for about a few days before Bill took it from him.

He found the rewind button on the footage and started rewinding. He saw the events that happened go backwards.

It was taking longer than he hoped and for some reason, the restaurant was quiet, which was _never_ a good sign right now.

"Come on, can't this go faster?" He asked

"Just a sec, it's almost there!"

He started getting a bit antsy at the silence of the place. Surely there should be an occasional _Boom_ or _Smash!_ if they were fighting him, so where was it?

"Hey, I never got your name,"

"My name?"

"Yes,"

"It's Fritz. Fritz Smith." He said.

 _Fritz….Fritz Smith…why was that name so familiar?_ He thought

He thought about his name for a little bit. He was Billy Smith. A little boy who had been intentionally teased by his brother until finally, he took it too far and didn't even realize it until it was too late.

He looked around the scene and saw that one one of the boy's shirts, there was a name tag.

He looked for the nametag on his brother and saw only two words.

The name read "Hello, my name is _Fritz Smith._ "

It was as if he had just run into a tree at top speed.

"Wait, _Fritz!?_ "

"Yes?" He said

"A-a-are you serious?!"

"That's my name." he said

"I'm Billy!" He said "I'm your brother!"

"My… _brother?_ " He said a bit shocked "I…I don't remember having a brother."

He wondered how on earth Fritz couldn't remember him, until then, remembered something from the occasional whispers that Bill didn't censor that the afterlife had the strange ability to remove memories sometimes. In fact, he knew this was real because _he_ had forgotten who his brother was until now.

"Just look at the footage!" he said "You'll remember!"

"Like I said, I don't _remember_ having a brother." Fritz said.

"Just watch and you'll see."

Fritz gave a rather upset grumble and told Billy to move as he sat in the chair.

About ten seconds into the footage, any trace that what he was watching was bored seemed to empty his mind as he looked at Billy with an expression of gloom and regret.

"B…Billy?"

He nodded.

He then saw Fritz transform from his nightmare form into his human form, which looked just like the child that had the Foxy mask, only a bit older and much skinnier than he remembered.

They found themselves in some sort of strange trace. Billy was happy yet at the same time, kind of confused, how did his brother _not_ know that he was related to him until now? Maybe it was the afterlife or maybe he just couldn't live with the reality of him being responsible, so he just…forgot about him until now.

He knew what to say to him, however, he couldn't for some reason. It was as if the costume's springs had crushed his endoskeleton, leaving him only a still statue that had to look at his brother.

Eventually, it was Fritz who spoke up.

"Billy…I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay," He said "You don't have to, I just have to say-"

 _HEY KID!_

He stopped dead in his tracks

He knew that voice.

It was the voice of anger. The voice of Bill in his head.

 _I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE RAT!_

He didn't know how Bill managed to sneak up on them, especially since they were in a security office of all places, but there he was just staring at them with his one yellow eye outside the left door

Terror Filled Billy. But for some reason, he saw something else. A shadow just behind Bill. He knew it wasn't Bill's shadow, but for some reason, he could just barely make out dim red eyes that seemed to be _glaring_ at Bill like a vulture waiting for a dying animal.

Billy went into full panic mode. He didn't want to go back. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

He pressed the button that was labeled _DOOR_ and saw a huge metal wall fall on Bill with a _Fwoosh!_

However instead of getting flattened into a pancake, he actually stopped the door and then _pushed_ it up, causing some sparks and smoke to come from the motors above.

Soon, Bill had pushed the door all the way up with his one arm and was looking at Billy with his one eye.

 _YOU KNOW, YOU'VE BEEN A REAL PAIN IN MY BUTT LATELY, AND I_ _ **HATE**_ _PAIN'S IN THE BUTT!_

He didn't know what happened to Bill but he had the feeling he didn't want to know given that he was missing and arm and that a most of his face was gone, leaving him with a disproportionally small endoskeleton head with a huge spring lock costume. He also saw he was had a huge slash over his voice box, and saw that he wasn't trying to speak.

He saw Bill move towards him, then saw a _huge_ maw in his stomach open up that was clearly large enough to fit Billy in.

He tried to run but before he could even get a few feet away, Bill's huge hand had grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground.

He started beating Bill's fist which had almost zero success.

 _DON'T FIGHT ME BILLY! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T WIN!_

He attempted to crawl from him, but Bill started dragging him towards the huge maw which was now fully open and ready gobble him back into the darkness he hated so much.

He thrashed and tried to get out, but try as he may, he wasn't slowing down Bill's pull.

It was just like he said, he couldn't win.

The situation seemed pretty grim for him, but then, a thought entered as he saw Fritz slashing at Bill.

 _I could forgive him…_ He thought _and if I do that…I could destroy Bill!_

"Fritz!" He said

"Kind of busy here!" He said slashing at Bill's exposed back.

"Fritz! You can't kill him! You just have to say 'I'm sorry for everything I did'!"

"What?!"

"Just say you're sorry and we'll destroy him!" He shouted as he dragged him closer to the huge maw.

 _DESTROY ME?_ Bill butted in _NOW WHY WOULD YOU ASK HIM THAT QUES-_

Soon, and ugly expression grew on Bill's face and his endoskeleton teeth _smiled_ a wicked smile.

 _OH…I SEE WHAT YOU WANT…_

And then, Bill started pulling _faster_ dragging Billy closer to the mouth on his stomach.

"Billy!" Fritz said "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I tormented you and let this happen!

"Fritz Smith," He answered

 _DON'T YOU DO IT!_ Bill yelled _DON'T DO IT OR ELSE!_

That threat may have worked earlier, but when he was this close to being free of this curse of Bill, he didn't care about what "Else" Bill had in store for him.

" Fritz, I forg-"

He wanted to say "Fritz smith, I forgive you!" But Bill had lurched forward and covered his mouth with his colossal fist, muffling the sound.

He tried shouting at the top of his lungs, but Bill's hand must have had foam or rubber because he was making as much noise as a gagged whisper

He saw Fritz try to slash at Bill's arm and Free him, but he pulled him closer to his maw, not only getting Billy closer to him, but dodging Fritz's claws as well.

He struggled against Bill's grip until he saw the edges of his vision go dark, and then what appeared to be pointed teeth on the ceiling and floor.

He looked around him in terror and saw that he was surrounded by the inky darkness of Bill's body and was beginning to shiver from Bill's ice-cold body.

 _Don't worry Billy._ Bill's voice said _I'll take care of that scumbag of a brother once and for all, and then, you can truly rest in peace like I promised you so many years ago._

Then, his view of Fritz Smith running at Bill with his claws with an I'm-gonna-murder-and-burn-your-house-down-Bill-look, which was then cut off by the closing of a mouth, leaving him all alone in the cold and desolate darkness.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **I guess I really am a horrible author, letting somebody like Bill win like that :(**

 **Anyway, I hope you have a good day or sleep well or…um…0-0..I got nothing really... See ya next time :D!**


	51. Chapter 51-Showdown

**Hey everybody, so the reason this chapter took so long was mainly because I just had trouble writing it, plus, it's a pretty important chapter, so I wanted it done right.**

 **Anyway, I've made you wait like what, two weeks? And the only thing stopping you from reading is this intro.**

 **Well, what are you doing?**

 **Go and read, not like I can really stop you or anything.**

 **Chapter 51-showdown**

Under normal circumstances, Vincent would have probably just said "F*ck this sh*t I'm out!" and ran as fast as he could away from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria with the intent of never returning. Given that he just entered the office to see Billy get swallowed by what appeared to be a mouth on the yellow bear's stomach.

But Vincent wasn't like that anymore.

He wasn't leaving this hellhole that he created until he came out with his family and maybe Bill dead.

He saw it make an awful and ghastly smile, almost as if it had taken pride in this horrendous action that it did.

"He He…" He chuckled "Don't worry Fritz, Billy's someplace safe from you...as for me…I think It's time I finally found rest."

Suddenly, Bill's eye started glowing (Which was normal) But was just glowing bit brighter than what Vincent had seen it glow in the past few minutes he had seen this monster. Bill then raised his right shoulder, which was lacking an arm, and out of the dark mist a _new_ arm formed.

Vincent knew he'd some y

"Billy, look, I'm sorry okay! I was asking for his forgive-"

"Forgive you?!" He spouted "Why would I do that?! You're a monster! You _killed_ me!"

"Do you think I didn't feel regret for what I did?"

"Oh sure _now_ you feel regret," Bill said "Now you want forgiveness, because I'm a threat."

He saw Fritz transform from his human form to a large bunny equipped with large and rather sharp teeth.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" He asked.

He raised Fritz with his dark hand and drew him closer to the yellow monster.

"Oh Fritz…" he said "I've been waiting for this moment for a _long_ time…"

Bill then raised opened his claw as he drew fritz by the the neck and appeared ready to probably gut or slash him open.

Although he knew that Fritz probably deserved at least a punch for what he did, he doubted murder was the correct thing.

He figured he needed Bill's attention if he wanted to get him away from Fritz, so he pulled out his gun and shot Bill multiple times in his upper body and head.

"Hey!" Bill said "This is our personal buisn-"

He then gave him the middle finger, which he figured would tick _anybody_ off.

"Oh that is it!" He shouted tossing Fritz aside and dashing at his new target.

 _Get Fritz away from Bill, Check._

He got his attention, now to get him away.

He shot Bill a few times in the eye area, but the bear raised his arm up taking the shots. He then used that arm to smack his Thompson away which left him defenseless.

"I know you're not my brother, but It'll be nice to see you go downi" BIll said

Bill raised his claw and was about to do an overhead slash on Vincent when he saw a bright red blur grab hit the claw and moved it only a few inches away from his defenseless body.

 _What?_

He saw that on Bill's claw, there was a tiny red fox with many-sizes too-big-brown-pants that was grabbing his arm and biting it furiously.

"Foxy?" He asked.

"Who else?" He spouted.

He saw Bill draw his claw back to try and slash Foxy but he then saw two yellow chickens grab his arm, stopping it right in dead swing and a white fluffy fox get in front of Bill's eyes.

"Hey! Get out of my eyes!" He said trying to swing his hands, which were now weighted down by six of the eight children. But Bill was swinging his arms pretty hard and soon he saw that Foxy was barely hanging on.

"This'd not be what I'd be plannin on happin!" Foxy said as he was catapulted from Bill's arm to the other side of the room where he hit a radio box and fell to the floor.

"... _Ladies. Gentlemen. You._ " The radio fizzed _"Today is street cleaning day! Please, remain calm! The street cleaners will be upon us soon! We have little time to prepare, please, remain calm!_ _"_

"Oh great…" Foxy groaned "It'd be _this_ station again…"

 _"_ _The city council has released an announcement in twenty-point all caps saying: RUN! RUN! LEAVE BEHIND YOUR CHILDREN AND THE WEAK, RUN! We have contacted those experts who have not gone underground or changed their identity. And have been told that street cleaners focus on heat and movement, so the best strategy is to be dead already. Then, the experts all swallowed pills and fell mouths frothing at my feet…"_

Vincent just ignored the broadcast (Although he did wonder what mysterious event was happening there) and focused on shooting Bill without shooting his kids.

"Get off of my face you stupid kid!" Bill said.

He then tried to punch Maggie/Mangle (I doing the best I can, okay?) but she let go of the bear's face and caused him to hit himself.

The impact sent him stumbling a few steps back until he hit a wall and lifted his arms to stop himself. But when he did, both Chica's tickled his armpits with their feathery fingers

"Heh-he-hey! Stop it! BWAHA HA HA HA!" He laughed

"Looks like he's ticklish." Toy chica said as she started tickling faster

"PLEASE! BWAHAHAHAAHA!" He laughed as he clutched his stomach and fell on the ground in laughter.

Although this would have been a good moment to ridicule Bill, he needed his weapon. Not that he didn't like his knife, but he felt like this job needed his Thompson more, besides, he fielt awesome with that thing anyway. He then grabbed his Thompson and shot at Bill again. However, he a bit more careful than the last time since his children were on his body and he really didn't want to shoot his kids.

"Ow!" Bill yelped as he glared at Vincent.

"Stop doing that! Do you know how annoying it is to have people hit you every five-"

Valarie then started squirting him in the back with her high-powered water guns, causing him to lean back and clutch his smoking back with his yellow arm.

"Seriously!" He screamed "I'm old! my back can't take this kind of stuf -"

Jack had taken opportunity of him being down to get behind him and stomp _really_ hard on his back, causing a sharp _CRACK!_ and made Bill fall to the floor.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Bill shouted "MY BACK!"

"Nobody cares." Jack said coldly slamming his foot on his back again.

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGG!" He screamed "STOP DOING THAT!"

He didn't stop. In fact, he seemed to stomp harder on the next one, causing him to wallow in pain.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ He screamed, transforming into a shadow for a mere few seconds, causing the children who were holding on to Bill to fall to the ground and for Jack's foot to go through Bill's shadowy body and Goldie, who was on the back of Bill's head and beating it, fell through and was suddenly in the middle of the room.

The kids then fled to….him and Valarie? What was going on? He looked at Valarie and saw that she had the same confused expression as they and stood behind him. For a brief moment, he wondered if these guys were gonna throw him and her in the room and end his life, but for some reason….they didn't.

"Uh...Don't you guys hate me or something?"

"I don't know.." Freddy said "Goldie said something about you changing….and I generally trust him so…."

He suddenly felt a warm feeling in his chest from what he said and then looked around to thank the yellow bear.

Unfortunantly, he wasn't among the group of the kids. Currently, he was still in the middle of the office as Bill started to return back to a physical form.

"Goldie!" he said aiming his Thompson at Bill "Get out of there!"

He turned around to see Bill's form materialize back into a yellow monster. Goldie tried to stand and run from Bill only for a huge hand to grab his leg.

"If there's one thing I'm gonna get done, It's that I'll take at least _one_ of these children down with me!"

He saw the struggling yellow bear vanish for a brief moment, only to re-appear the next in Bill's grasp.

He wasn't sure what happened there, but he could tell that Bill was going to kill, if not hurt, Goldie.

He tried coming up with a solution for defeating Bill; unfortunately, he didn't have a death ray, a purple lightsaber, or the Ghostbusters with him at the moment, so he had to look around for other ideas.

"Daddy!" Goldie cried "Help me!"

The fact that he had used "Daddy" and "Help me" made him search all the more frantic for a solution. He then looked around and saw that Valarie had what appeared was a clear and liquid bottle on her left thigh.

He then got an idea. It was a bad idea, but it was much more realistic than owning an actual purple lightsaber would be.

"Do you have any alcohol?"

"Uh...yeah," She said pulling the bottle out "Why? Personally I don't think now would be a good time to-"

He didn't tell her why all he took it, mostly because if he did, she would have tried to stop him.

"Vincent! What are you doing?!" Rubin said.

He didn't answer his father as he uncorked the bottle and put it on the muzzle of his Thompson.

Bill was raising Goldie towards his weird stomach-mouth almost as if he was to devour the poor bear.

 _Alright Vincent…_ He thought _Any last words or thoughts before you die?_

 _Yeah_ He thought _if I die, I would like to picture what my family could have been…_

Soon, he was right in front of Bill and rammed the bottle into a hole in his costume. The bear stopped trying to eat Goldie and then looked at him.

.If being a father meant standing up for your children when a vendor cheated, then surely this can't be any more different, right?

"Uh….what are you doing?" Bill asked.

"I told you to stay away from my kids." He said hissed "And now, I get to do _this_ to you!"

For a moment, he picture his family that he should have had, with Valarie as his wife and the animatronics as he children.

Then he pulled the trigger.

He knew alcohol was pretty flammable, but what he didn'texpect something like this to happen.

Bill fell over from the exploding alcohol bottle with his body rapidly being engulfed in flames. He started screaming as the flames started to burn whatever costume the flames touched and in a few moments, created a huge inferno. And as it raged on, parts of Bill's body started falling off, revealing a little green bunny inside of Bill's body that appeared to be unscathed by the flames.

 _Didn't Bill say something about needing Billy?_ He thought.

 _Oh yeah…_ He remembered. _He needs him to survive…._

As he saw the huge hole, he could see that it was large enough to almost pull the bunny out..

Then, he got another crazy idea.

"Fire?!" Bill screamed with flames spewing out of his mouth "YOU SET ME ON _FIRE!?_ "

 _Oh crap…._ He thought clearly seeing that Bill wasn't too happy about being set on fire.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Bill then jumped to deliver a flaming John-Cena-like body slam.

Very quickly, he dashed underneath the airborne Bill and stuck his hand in that hole to grab the bunny and yank him out, but as his hand went into Bill's body, he felt… _anger._ He felt like when life gave him lemons, he didn't _want_ to make lemonade. He felt like he wanted to make life _take_ the lemons back. GET MAD! I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN LEMONS WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE?! Demand to speak to life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Vincent Richardson _lemons!_ Do you know who I am!? I'm the guy who's gonna _BURN_ your house down! With the lemons! I'm gonna get my friends to invent a _combustible lemon_ that burns life's house down to the-"

He stopped right there. He for one knew that when life gave him lemons, he would squirt them in life's eyes and _not_ invent a combustible lemon that burns down life's house to the ground (Although it did sound pretty funny...).

Before he could get any more ideas about burning life's house down with exploding fruit, he grabbed Billy's large and floppy ears and pulled him out of Bill's flaming body.

The moment Billy left Bill, he opened his eyes.

"W-w-where am I…." He stuttered

"Someplace safe." Vincent answered making a mad dash away him as Bill crashed into the floor headfirst.

He turned around to see the yellow bear screaming like he was in pain. His darker and arm vanished away along with his height and a good portion of his face, sending some burned bits and springs in their direction. He ducked as a flaming spring flew overhead and bounced a few times on the floor.

Soon, the flames that had once engulfed Bill started dying off revealing what was left of the once terrible and fearsome Bill: a skinny silver endoskeleton with an extra-large ribcage with occasional patches of burnt fur.

The skinny mutation that was once a bear looked down at his new body and then at Vincent with only one of his surviving yellow eyes.

The endoskeleton took one step before it collapsed on the floor with a _KLANG!_

For a few moments, the entire restaurant was deathly silent as he, the animatronics, and the Nightmares looked at the skeleton.

 _Is he really dead?_ He thought looking at it..

They all kept looking at the fallen Bill, half expecting him to pop out and say _SURPRISE!_

But he remained continued to remain still as stone.

"I….I think he's dead…." Jack said gently kicking one of its fragile limbs.

And just like that. It's head jerked up from its face down position and glared at Vincent.

"Did you really think a little fire's gonna stop me!?" The endoskeleton screamed "If there's one more thing I wanna do, It's to see you dead!"

The endoskeleton then jumped at him. Unfortunately for Bill, he still had a knife Which Vincent used stab it's face multiple times before shoving him back to the floor, this time with significantly more cuts in his face

He groaned and covered his metal face.

He then looked at Fritz and Billy, who were talking about NES games and appeared to be pretty _happy_ considering the history between them.

While he enjoyed this, he knew that there was one more thing that had to be done.

"Fritz" Vincent said

"Yes?"

"Don't you have to tell something to Billy?"

For a few seconds, he was dumbfounded until he made an "Oh yeah…" Face

"Billy," He said.

"Yes?" Billy asked

"I…I have something to tell you."

"No….I won't let you…" Bill growled as he tried to crawl to Billy only for Rubin to step on his back two with his foot.

"Don't gripe Bill, it's kind of nice to see them forgive." Rubin said. "Kind of wish the same thing could happen to me and my son…."

 _What?_ He thought _He's SORRY?_

Suddenly, his views about Rubin kind of…changed. He almost wanted to talk to the man and hopefully end their relationship on a high note.

 _I'll wait till later…_ He thought _After this, we'll have plenty of time to talk…_

"Billy…" Fritz continued "I'm….I'm really sorry...for everything."

"He's a liar!" Bill shouted "He'll never be sorry! He'll-!"

"Not to be mean, one values your opinion." Jack said gagging Bill with some newspaper he found on the floor. And then gave a thumbs up to Fritz to let him continue speaking.

"Fritz Smith." Billy said "I forgive you!"

For a few seconds, the endoskeleton stood still with his single eye almost bulging out of its socket.

And then, something happened. A strange dark mist seemed to leave Bill's metal joints and seemed to go into the air like smoke, and as the mist went up, parts of Bill's body started falling off, like his hands and his feet and then moved up to his legs arms.

"Hummp! HUMMP!" Bill gagged as he tried to squirm away from the smoke, which proved useless as it crept up his body until it had gotten to his head, detaching it from the rest of his endoskeleton like the parts before and caused the paper gag to fall out of his mouth.

"So this…is what betrayal feels like…." He whispered in a voice filled with the heartbreak of betrayal. And for a brief moment, he thought he saw a single clear teardrop fall from Bill's paling yellow reptilian eye which continued to pale until just like Katherina and Marionette before him, vanished completely from existence.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Apologiez fur errorz/bad plot sequence.**


	52. Chapter 52- Peace (for a few seconds)

**Chapter 52- Peace (For about five seconds)**

He found it hard to believe that the once powerful Bill was now merely just an endoskeleton.

Yet He found himself looking along with the rest of the Nightmares, at the skeleton that was once the fearsome yellow animatronics bear. He wondered if it was possible that he could re-use the body for _good_ rather than the vessel of the evil tyrant it was originally held.

But those thoughts would come tomorrow, He told himself, right now, he needed to focus on today rather than tomorrow.

He rounded up his kids and looked around and saw that the children seemed to be looking up at him.

"So…you really want to be my kids?"

"Of course we do." Freddy said "You're awesome. And were a bunch of idiots for not realizing that."

He smiled at what he said and then looked back.

"Is everybody here?" He asked.

"I think," Goldie said "Hey is everybody here?" he yelled

"We are." He said "Except for Billy."

He looked to see that he wasn't with them, in fact, he was with Fritz and appeared to be pretty happy.

"Billy." Vincent said "Do you want to come with us? I mean, you are part of the family after all."

"Of course do." He said "You guys are fun but for now…I think I wanna sped some time with my brother. You know, get things off with him on a high note."

"Aw Billy, you sweet little boy…" Valarie said.

"I know I am." He grinned

He then saw Billy transform. No longer was he a green bunny, but now a human. And he had to admit that he was pretty cute. He had short brown slightly wavy hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to make the ocean look tacky and two dimensional when compared to them.

The now human Bill then looked at Fritz, who was also now a human and appeared to be….happy.

"So…." Billy said "What now?"

"Personally, I don't know." Fritz answered. "I've been wanting to Kill Vincent. You know, get my revenge and all that fun stuff, but after today, I think I'll peruse better goals."

He found it rather nice that he didn't want to rip his throat out, which was usually a good thing.

"Billy," He said

"Yes."

"I…I'm really sorry.."

"You already said that."

"I know" he added "And if there's _anything_ that you want me to do for you, just let me know…"

"Don't worry Fritz," Billy said "It's not like you're in a rush to make it up to me, after all, we do have all eternity to be together."

It may have sounded at least a little dark, but that didn't appear to be the case with Fritz, he smiled and picked his brother up.

"Come on," Billy said "Let's go talk to mom and Dad. I've been wondering how they've been doing lately."

"Come to think about it," Fritz added "How _are_ they doing?'

"Well, there's only one way to find out." He answered climbing on the former security guard until he was on his head in the piggy-back position. "Let's go! I can already tell that I'm looking forward to meeting them!"

"So am I Billy," Fritz added "So am I."

He started walking away with Billy, until he got in front of Vincent and Valarie where he stopped.

"Uh…Vincent?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" he said "I didn't do anything except kill you and made your afterlife miserable."

"Well…that's obvious." Fritz groaned "But you did something good."

"I did?"

"Of course you did, you got Billy from Bill."

"Oh yeah…." He said remembering what he had done earlier to the now-deceased Bill. "It was nothing; really, you should have seen the crazy shi-I mean-stuff I did when I was twenty."

"I remember that!," Valarie said "Like that one time you jumped off of a rollercoaster-"

"Some things are best left forgotten Valarie." He said not wanting Fritz to know…well, let's just say he did stuff _far_ crazier than murder and jumping off a moving roller coaster.

"Okay then…." He said in an awkward voice "But still…thank you for getting us back together."

He personally felt like he was mooching of somebody else's hard work, but Fritz looked happy, and just like his past, he figured it was best if it was just left that way.

He saw Fritz and the green Bunny smile as they held hands. A few seconds later, he saw the two brothers vanish away down the west hall until he saw them vanish into the darkness.

"I'm really gonna miss the kid…" Goldie said "now how am I gonna play tag with?"

"Hey! Ye have the rest of us!" Maggie added.

"Oh yeah…." Bonnie said "Sorry Chica."

"Eh, I don't blame you, I've been second all of my life…."

"Well…I don't think you're second." Goldie said.

"Aw Goldie…" She said trying to hide her reddening face from him.

Overall Vincent felt pretty happy about how the whole situation turned out: Fritz got to be with his Brother, He and Valarie managed to get the children with them, Jack seemed to finally get off with good terms with them (In a surprisingly non-bloody and rather painless way) and Katharina had finally found her son.

It really left only one person who _did't_ say something yet. And that was the tall bear who seemed to be kind of sad.

He could also see that the man seemed to have something on his mind given that he was pacing around in a strange way.

"Uh...Rubin," Jack asked

"What?" He spat.

"Don't you have to tell something to Vincent?" he suggested.

"Do I really have to?"

"Do you want to rest in peace, right?"

Rubin sighed.

"Fine…." He moaned as he walked over to Vincent, with his footsteps causing the building to shake with each footstep.

The nine-foot bear was then in front of Vincent and then shrank to the fat butcher that he remembered his father to be.

He saw his father look at him and Valarie for some time and then coughed a little.

He didn't know what to say, so he looked to Valarie, who also seemed unable to talk to the man.

"So…" Vincent said "Here we are."

"So we are…" he said scratching his head.

He didn't know what to say to him. Not like he had a list (Actually he did, it was in his car) He just didn't have the guts for some reason. Somehow, the old man _still_ seemed to make him stand on his nerves end.

"Dad." He found himself rather difficult to say "I…I don't know what to say."

"That's okay," he said "Given the current events; I'd be surprised if you _could_ say something."

He groaned. He was in a situation where he wanted to say something to the distant father, yet he had no way to communicate to him.

He struggled to come up with something and found himself nibbling on his lip to get something, but then, his father spoke up.

"Listen." Rubin said "Don't beat yourself up about this."

"But I need-"

"Vincent," he sighed "I'm in the same situation too. I've been waiting a long time to talk with you, yet I can't think a single damn thing to say…."

He wanted to remind him that he was being hypocritical, since he _was_ saying stuff when he said he couldn't say anything, but he decided to stay out of his father's way.

"Vincent," he said putting his arm on his shoulder "Personally I don't expect you to just roll over and forgive somebody like me." He said

"You don't?"

"Of course not." he continued with a sad voice "But that's okay. I deserve it and should burn in Hell, but if it means staying a bit longer to make up for punishment, then so be it."

In a strange way, it pained him to hear him say that even though in his youth, he wanted him to say that stuff.

"Dad-"

"It's okay if you don't have anything right now." He said "I'll wait. If it takes, years, I'll still wait. But the day you figure out what you wanna say to me. And when that happens I'll be waiting. Just let me know when you want to talk. Or you could just yell my name in some random room. I'll listen, and I'll come."

As much as he didn't want to, there wasn't a whole lot he could do.

"I'll…I'll remember."

"Good…" Rubin said "Come to think of it, I think I'll work at this place while you take care of the children."

"Why?" He said "This place looks like a dump."

"Well it is fun to do until some brat is all like _'where's my lollipop?!_ And _I need another slice!_ '"

"I know right?!" Freddy said

"Aside from that, I really do like it here, and besides, somebody's gotta haunt the suits and harass the night guard." He said

He let out a little chuckle about what he said.

"Oh and Vincent, one more thing." He continued

"Yes?"

"Take care of them." He gestured towards the small children. "And please, don't repeat what I did."

"Didn't plan on it."

For the first (and possibly last) time, he heard the old man laugh a little.

"Good…" he chuckled as he walked down the east hall and just like the two spirits before him, vanish into nothingness.

There was only the former trio of murderers and the children in the empty room.

"So…. Anybody up for drinks?" Jack suggested.

"Why would you suggest that?" Valarie snapped.

"Don't know. Kind of wanted to break the ice.…"

"Can't you just teleport to some liquor store and pillage it?"

"Valarie, don't-"

"Oh yeah…" he said smiling wickedly "I can."

He smacked his forehead. He guessed in a few minutes, there would be a traumatized bartender and the sound of police sirens everywhere.

"I'll be back, and with some drinks if anybody wants some."

He then saw Jack transform into a bright red and rather toothy fox and dash out the door and out of the restaurant, leaving the location empty except for him, Valarie, and the children.

"So…" He said

"Do you wanna catch some sleep?" She said "I mean tonight was pretty crazy…"

"Yeah." He said "Speaking of that, do you think we should move?"

"Move?"

"To a bigger house," He said "After all, it's going to get crowded."

She chuckled a little.

"I guess we can." She said looking over to the children, who were now goofing off and running around all silly-like "Come on kids, were leaving. And Is everybody here?"

"Eh..sort of." Goldie said "Maggie and Foxy had the bright idea to play tag."

"Oh goodness…" he said as he walked around "Maggie? Foxy? Where are you?"

His answer was then met by the sound of laugher and the quick flutter of footsteps into the room. A few seconds later, Foxy and Maggie burst through the door and were in the corner with the endoskeleton.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Maggie said.

"No ye won't!"

He then saw something. For some reason, the endoskeleton was a pitch black color. And appeared to be…translucent?

Suddenly, he saw the endoskeleton's razor sharp claws moving.

 _Uh-oh…_

"Foxy!" he screamed

He saw the two stop playing and look to see that the endoskeleton, which everybody thought was dead, was _standing_ up and no longer appeared to be an endoskeleton, but a huge and (translucent?) bear.

Maggie and Foxy stood in petrified in terror as the bear raised one of its large claws to slash them.

"Maggie! Run!" He screamed

They were still stuck and cornered by the large bear.

He looked for some options, and saw nothing.

So he did the only thing he could do.

He sprinted and shoved Maggie and Foxy aside, keeping them safe from the skeleton's razor sharp claws.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

He felt a horrible and hollow _SQUELCH!_ Come from his body. He looked down to see three of the bear's claws had _impaled_ him.

He let out a groan as he was lifted up and raised to eye level of the endoskeleton, which was pure white with a single black iris.

For some odd reason those eyes were familiar.

And then, he remembered.

He _did_ see those eyes.

Those eyes belonged to…

 _No…._ he thought _It….It can't be!_

"Oh Vincent," The black, almost translucent bear said in the voice of the now dead voice of Jeff "I told you I'd get you back didn't I?"

Jeff started moving his hand to the right, causing a whole new world of pain for Vincent to enter as he cried in pain.

"You…" he quivered.

"Goodbye Vincent," Jeff said with a ludicrous smile "I want you to know that whatever's waiting for you soon you had it coming."

Jeff then tore his claws out of Vincent's side.

A dark crimson liquid splashed out on the floor and the wall from his side. He fell over on the dirty floor. Putting his hand on his bleeding side trying to stop the blood that was flowing out from it.

He saw that Jeff too had fallen, only he was beginning to mist away just like Bill before him and was laughing at the mess he had created.

He saw the ends of his eyes grow fuzzier, details becoming more diluted and his thoughts and movements thick and congested like the world had suddenly been plunged into maple syrup.

"Kids…" He coughed up feeling the metallic taste of his blood in his mouth.

He wanted them, he wanted some part of him to be with them. After all, who would guide them? (no offense Jack) Who would help them if they fell down and cried in pain?

He held their hands. And they his.

His vision and hearing started getting bad. Most of what he _did_ see was fuzzy and almost alien to him, and noise was beginning to have a long and rather loud buzz, canceling out other sounds.

However he could feel their tiny bodies hug him. He wanted to tell them that they probably shouldn't since he was covered in blood and that they would have to get a bath after the hug, but they didn't seem to care.

"Daddy…" Foxy said cried "I'm...I'm so sorry... please don't…don't go…"

"Don't cry…" he groaned "Y...you're suppose to be brave..."

"I'll…..I'll try…" He sobbed.

"Kids….." he groaned "Stick together….no matter what…..promise?"

"P-p-pinky promise?" Maggie sobbed raising her pinky.

He raised his numb finger and shook her finger, and felt the others do the same.

"Kids…." He said taking as much breath as he could for his possible last words

"….I love you…"

He didn't know what they were saying, since his hearing was shot from blood loss, but he did manage to pick out the fuzzy words of "So do we.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. And found the world dissolving away around him.

 _So this….is what peace feels like…._

Vincent then let out a weak laugh and felt the world around him vanish into nothingness.

 **End of chapter.**

 **I…..I don't know what to say…. ;-; (I cried like, eight times writing this…)**


	53. Chapter 53- the birthday party

**The birthday party.**

Was he….dead?

It would seem like it. After all, he _did_ just get his guts torn out and practically bled to death. So it would make sense that he would no longer be alive.

Than if he wasn't alive, where was he? How was he still thinking? Come to think of it, why did it feel like his eyelids were closed?

He then _heard_ something in the darkness.

" _Come on Silly!"_ Said the voice _"Wake up!"_

The voice didn't sound like his thoughts, in fact, it sounded a little childish and immature.

He struggled to open his eyes and was blinded by the bright light when he did.

He stood there rubbing his eyes until he saw that he was in the last place he'd expect to be.

He was in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

Only, it was different. The stale smell of mold and mildew was gone, and it actually smelled quite nice. The floor was also much cleaner than the restraint (it actually looked like faint mirror with checkers than the scratched up excuse for a floor at the old restaurant). The walls were painted in fresh new colors that weren't peeling like the original place, Red, green, purple, and yellow balloons at the corners of the restaurant hallways and door entrances. The lights were also different, in the pizzeria, they would occasionally flicker and were kind of dim, yet here; they were bright and going strong.

 _What is this place?_ He thought with awe looking around. He knew for a fact it certainly _couldn't_ be Freddy Fazbear's. It was too happy, too cheery.

But as he looked around, he saw that it was had to be. The posters were the same, the floor was the same pattern, he even heard the same screechy (But much better) voices of the animatronics in the background singing about how pizza was healthy for you (Which he knew was a lie stinker than their costumes)

He looked in wonder at this place. He saw a kid look happy as he held a plushie in his hands and ran off with a smile. He saw a group of kids walking to pirate's cove followed by an employee.

It looked….happy here. It wasn't the dump that the pizzeria was before this place, in fact, Vincent felt like he could stay here and actually enjoy himself here.

He looked around down at himself to see that he wasn't covered in blood, in fact, his coat appeared to be about as clean as the guys at the dry cleaners did it. (Somehow, the blood had managed to get off of the coat as well…just like the dry cleaners….were they in this place as well?)

And as different as this pizzeria appeared, there was something familiar besides that it was the restaurant.

He looked around to try and get his bearings where he was until he saw a banner in the middle of the east hall.

The banner read "Happy 8th birthday Riley! 6/10/83" In bright red colors, which almost caused Vincent's eyes to pop out of his face like he had been shoved into a Freddy fazbear mask.

He knew that date. It was the date that he had done the deed where five children in the restaurant had been murdered and later stuffed (By Marionette) into costumes.

He stood in shock at the place as he looked around and remembered. No wonder the restaurant was in such good condition. No wonder everybody here was happy. This was what the restaurant was like _before_ he had killed the five children (Which he now wished were his) In fact it was the exact day, hour, and even minutes when he suppose to lure the children to the back room.

 _How can this be?_ He thought looking at it.

There were technically two ways he could have gotten to this place/time: either he was at the point of death where he was thinking about the most regretful part of his life, or he had somehow traveled back in time to stop himself and save the children. But if he traveled back in time, wouldn't his sides be bleeding out? So if it wasn't time travel, what, was this place?

He was lost in his thoughts about what was going on until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You're Vincent?"

He jumped to turn to see a lady with blonde hair in a bun, red half-glasses, a clipboard and a rather tired expression look at him.

"W-What?"

"Are you are you not Vincent Richardson?" She asked an annoyed voice.

"Uh-I am." He said

"Well what are you doing here?" She said writing on her clipboard "Your family's waiting for you at table three."

"But I don't have a family."

She then looked at him with a " _Are you freaking kidding me?"_ Expression.

"You don't?" She snapped

"No." He said

"That's strange" She said lifting a sheet of paper off of her clipboard "A bunch of kids at that table started telling me that you were their dad, and they seem to be getting a little wild. One of them even said 'You think your dad's cool? Well _my_ dad beat up a cheating vendor!'."

He normally would have told her that he didn't have a family, but then he realized there was only one group of kids that would dare to call him their dad, mention the vendor incident, and wear it like a new and rather good-looking shirt.

"What table are they at again?" He asked with his heart filled with hope.

"Table three." She said

He started walking down the hall and looked around for the table. He exited the east hall to the main party room, where he saw that there were other children in masks there eating pizza, cake, and having a good time in general.

At the last table he saw a group of kids that were talking to each other at table three. The only difference between them and the animatronics in whatever reality he was in before was that these kids had an odd grey hue and were fitted with the masks of the animatronics their child-like bodies.

He found himself looking at them for quite some time until he felt a tug on his leg.

"Vincent?"

He looked down to see there was a kid there in a white mask with purple looking at him.

"You came!" The white-faced boy said with delight.

"Gah!" He said jumping back out of fear of his former victim "Please Don't hurt me! I swear I've changed and won't kill them okay!"

"Um…" Marionette said looking around "Why would I hurt you?"

He stood petrified for a few moments until he saw Marionette's confused expression.

"What?" He asked

"Why would I hurt you?" He asked

"I thought you were at peace, you know, getting sung to sleep,"

"And I thought you were alive and well," Marionette said "Guess not."

"So why am I here?" He asked

"Because you have a birthday party to go to," He said

"I do?" He said "With whom do I have go to?"

"Why with them," Marionette said pointing the table of children "You are their father right?"

He sighed.

"Not genetically…" He said "But I do see them as my kids."

"Go on," He said "They want to see you,"

For a few moments he looked at the chattering kids, and found it difficult to even take one step towards them.

But he with all of his strenghth, he took one step.

Then another.

And a few steps later, he was in front of the table and looking over them. He found himself looking at the table of the children for far longer than he thought he would.

"He's here!." The child with the Golden Freddy mask said. "He's finally here!"

He didn't really know what to say save for one question.

"What's….going on?" he asked.

"Why it's a birthday party!" he said

"A party?"

"Well, we are in Freddy Fazbear's," Chica said

"For who?" He asked

"It'd be me birthday!" Foxy said raising a plastic hook in the air.

"You don't have to do that accent anymore." Freddy said.

"Nonsense, I love this accent!"

"Speaking of that, If this is a birthday where's the cake?" Toy Chica asked.

"Cake?" He said looking around only to _not_ find a cake "I…I'm sorry guys, I didn't bring any cake….or presents for that matter."

"Sure you did!" Goldie said "It's right behind you!"

And sure enough, there was a tall three-layer birthday cake with candles that said "Happy 8th birthday Riley!" on it.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "But I didn't…even…how…."

"Just serve the cake." Marionette said

He then took up a cakeblade (Look, I don't know what it is, and I'm calling it a cakeblade) and cut the cake into slices. He took a slice of the cake and gave it to everybody, who seemed to be pretty happy when they got it.

"Are you sure this isn't poisoned?" Chica asked when she got hers.

"No." He said "But it always helps to check."

She let out a laugh that made Vincent happy as he saw her eat the cake.

He found an odd delight as he watched them eat the cake, and a few minutes later, the slices of cake that had been on their plates earlier were gone.

"That was wonderful." Freddy said finishing his slice.

"I'll say." Foxy said "I…I can't think of anything to say except thank you."

"For what?"

"You gave me the birthday I never got to have." He said "And trust me, no amount of ripping you apart and watching you bleed would have ever made me as happy as I am now."

"That's nice to know." He said glad.

"Vincent." Goldie as he said "I…wish we could be your children."

"We can, you just have to come with me to-"

He then stopped himself in mid sentence.

Goldie had said the word _wish,_ which was usually a word that meant he wanted something, but he could never get.

"Wait, what do you mean you _wish_?" He asked.

For a few minutes, they looked at each other with a rather scared expression.

"Vincent…" Goldie said "I know that you want us to be your kids….But"

He had a feeling in his chest when Goldie had said _but._ And it wasn't a good feeling.

"We can't." He finished

"Why not?" he asked.

"If we could we would," Bonnie said "But we can't because we fulfilled our purpose, which was as long as you lived, we would exist."

He was about to tell goldie that he was joking until he thought about what he said.

If Vincent had died then, that would mean…

It would mean they got to rest in peace.

"Can't you change it?" he asked.

"We….we don't have a choice." He said

"So….this is it for us?" he asked. "I mean, will you ever be back on earth again?"

"As I see it, sadly yes." He said "But if you ever screw up and go on a murder rampage…Yeah I think we'll make a comeback."

He stood stuck in a daze for a few seconds.

The children were leaving.

"But what about me?" he asked "What will happen to me?'

"Yeah, we decided to let you live."

"Live?" he asked

"Of course," Foxy said "You're a good person, and it only seems fair we'd be givin ye a chance since ye gave us a chance when ye could have just ended us when we'd be children."

He was just at a shock at what he had said. And found it a bit hard that this was happening to him.

Because he had spared them when they were weak, they would spare him instead of sending him to hell or something.

He would get a chance to live, while they had to stay up here.

"So…I'll live but you won't?" He said.

All Goldie did was shake his sad yellow head.

"I'm sorry…" He said "But we can't cheat death, all we can do is follow it's rules."

He stood.

"So if this is really goodbye…" he said "Can I have at least one more hug before you go?"

They shrugged and then hugged him.

He treasured every hand and hook, and pinch from Bonnie he felt.

"I'm…I'm gonna miss you guys…and your tasty cooking Chica."

"Ha! Told you he thought I was a good cook!" She said to Bonnie "You owe me five bucks!"

Bonnie sighed and forked over five dollars to the girl, as they then resumed back to hugging him.

"Don't worry Vincent," Chica said "In a totally non-creepy way, when you die, we'll be back. And hopefully, we'll have all eternity to do fun stuff together again."

He found himself treasureing words, and as he continued to hug his children, he had one odd idea enter his mind.

"Can you do one thing for me?" he asked.

"Of course!" they said.

"Could you take off your masks?" He said "I don't exactly remember your faces…and I want to see your faces one more time before we go."

They looked at each other and then smiled.

They took off their masks to reveal that there wasn't an endoskeleton underneath them, just the faces of children. Freddy was a latino with black curly hair, Foxy had freckles and wild red hair, Chica had clear skin and her hair in a ponytail, Bonnie was a boy with deep black hair, Maggie was a young girl with white hair and bright yellow eyes, Marionette was a kid with deep blue eyes and black hair, and Goldie was a blonde with freckles and glasses.

"Wow…" He said "You're all so beautiful…."

"Aw thanks…." Freddy said curling his black curly hair "

"Are you crying?" Chica asked.

"No…" He lied "I think somebody just sliced a sack onions in the room…"

He heard his kids laugh for a little bit, which made him feel better.

"Vincent." He said "You're a good person. And…I'm glad that we got to be your children."

"I'm gonna miss you guys…" He said

Suddenly, their child-like bodies then vanished, leaving only the masks on the floor and five balloons in his hand: Two yellow, one purple, one red, and one brown. The same colored balloons also appeared in his other hand.

He looked at the balloons in both of hands.

He really had two options to do with these balloons. He as he didn't want to admit it, there was only thing left to do.

And with him failing to hold back tears, he let go of the balloons.

"Goodbye kids," He said as he then gazed in awe as he saw the balloons fly above him, then above the ceiling that mysteriously vanished for some reason revealing the open sky.

He watched fly up, up, and away until he had a crane in his neck and couldn't see the balloons anymore.

And for the first time in a long time, he let out tears. Not the tears of mourning and loss, but the tears of joy that they were finally where they belonged, that they were finally at peace.

He sobbed for some time until he stood and wiped his tears to see the exit door for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria open with a bright white light coming from it.

 _Well…_ He thought _I guess there's only thing left to do…._

He thought of Valarie stood up. Maybe they could have a family once all this sorted out, maybe they could get married and live someplace else.

These and other thoughts grew in his mind as he walked through the door to life.

 **End of chapter.**

 **I don't know why, but I think I an union truck just dumped all of it's onions into the worlds largest blender. (Probably listening to 'A married life' from up while writing this doesn't help me)**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you for the last chapter, bye!**


	54. Chapter 54-The happiest day (End)

**The happiest day (Final Chapter)**

He didn't know what to expect, walking out of that door. Maybe he would have an out of body experience or something? Personally he didn't really know.

All he did know was when he woke up he saw Valarie furiously working on his side. She had a med bag open (He didn't even know she carried one of those…) and appeared to be cleaning up his blood.

"Just hang in there…" he heard her say to herself "Just stay calm Valarie, you've seen worse wounds than this….you can fix him….just apply, stitch, and repeat….."

As he felt his conscious slowly enter back into the world. Half expecting his side to explode in pain, since he seemed to still have his side injury, from seeing Valarie treat his side, but somehow he felt nothing out of his bleeding side.

He didn't know if she was still worried about the whole "oh God is he still dead?" thing but he figured he minus well help her out of this situation.

He coughed to let her know that he was still alive.

Valarie stopped right she was about to grab a scalpel out of her bag.

"Vincent?" She asked.

"Who else could I be?" he groaned.

He then felt Valarie hug him and the sound of her….sobbing? Since when did Valarie _cry?_ And as awkward and as strange as it was to see her doing this, he just wnet along and patted her on the back.

"Jeeze, what is it with women and crying whenever they find out somebody isn't dead? It's getting kind of annoying."

His comment was then met by a _smack!_ from her.

"Hey!"

"Don't make me regret trying to heal you," She snapped like an upset mother. "But on a different note, how about I check those wounds of yours?"

He sighed and rolled up the left side of his shirt to expect his side to bloody and messy like out of a horror videogame or movie. But instead, he found it to look like a hip or side or whatever you call that part of your body instead of the bloody mess that he had before.

Even Valarie was had her eyes gazed at it.

"But it was bleeding moments ago…." she said looking at it "How do I even….words…not…working…"

He stood up and wobbled a little bit before regaining his balance and was helped by Valarie.

"Thanks." He said.

"Look, I don't know what happened with your side and all, but I think we should find the kids and leave."

When he heard the children, his heart sank a little and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied

"I know your lying. What happened to them?"

He soon found himself trying to hold back tears, only to fail and him to stutter his reason.

"They….I couldn't live unless they…."

Even though his failing words probably would have made no sense to anybody, even to himself, Valarie seemed to understand.

"I'm so sorry Vincent…" She said being next to him.

"I-It's okay…" He said "At least their someplace better now. Someplace where they'll always be happy…."

He then found himself looking up at the ceiling, half expecting it to part its grey cobwebs to reveal a clear night sky. But it didn't.

"Come on Valarie," he said breaking his gaze and holding her hand "Let's leave this place. The only spirits here are our dreams and the dreams of children before us."

"Dang…that's some deep shit Vincent." She said

They then started leaving the office as he looked around at the shadow that was once Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria for what he thought would be the final time until he saw her raise her arm.

"Vincent, look!" She said

He then looked at what she was pointing at something on the floor of the restaurant, and Vincent's heart felt the same feeling it did when he let go of those balloons.

There were the empty masks of Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, Goldie, and the toy animatronics on the floor along with a piece of paper that said _My day at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria!_ In front of the masks, with the kids all hugging a tall and purple figure.

The paper then flipped over by some gust of wind to a side that said _Thank you for everything!_ And was signed by…well….them in crayon.

He approached the piece of paper and looked at the empty masks. He soon found himself staring at the empty sockets of who were once his children far longer than he hoped and picked up the paper.

But he saw that he wasn't alone, Valarie too was looking at the masks.

"Do you miss them already?" She asked.

He didn't try to hide his sadness how he felt about the whole situation.

"It's okay." he said "I know I wanted them, but maybe it's better this way. Maybe it's better that they're at peace…"

"Like I said before, that's some deep shit Vinny..." Valarie said

He folded the note, put it in his trench coat, and made a mental note to keep this in his gun safe, where he'll hopefully treasure it for the rest of his life.

They began to leave the restaurant, with his thoughts getting in the lost quick tapping of the restaurant that almost sounded like foosteps….

He stopped walking. And when he did, he heard the tapping noises silence a few seconds after him.

He knew those tapping noises weren't his or Valarie's footsteps.

He clutched his knife and turned around to slash at whatever was charging his way only to by a scream and something dashing at his face.

"GAH!" he cried falling to the ground protecting his face from whatever was lunging at him.

He stood still for a few seconds not to hear the sound of whatever was about to maul him but the laughter of….children.

He opened his eyes and found something _far_ stranger than the empty masks on the floor.

He was surrounded by children all wearing masks of friendly creatures with the creature of a bright purple bunny on top of him.

The creatures that he called his children.

He stood in disbelief at what he was looking at, and wondered if he was hallucinating from blood loss.

"Kids?" he asked in disbelief.

"Did you think you could really get rid of us _that_ easily?" Goldie said in a snarky voice.

He must have hit his head really hard on something to be seeing his children who were suppose to be at peace. He closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head only to open them and see that they were there.

"Is…is this real?" he asked

"Of course it is!" Freddy said

"I thought you said you couldn't come back!" he said

"I know what I said." Goldie said "I remember we specifically said, 'we will haunt you as long as you live,'"

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"And in case you haven't noticed, you're still alive, and we have to live up to what we said."

He stood gazed with his eyes bugged open when he had heard Goldie's statement, and realized just what exactly the bear had done.

He had found a loophole in death.

"You little hacks," He said hugging them, "I really thought I lost you guys forever…"

He looked over the pile of kids that were hugging him and saw that Valarie too was in on the action, hugging the toy animatronics and appeared to talking to them something about being sorry for poisoning them.

"Kids," he said "Please don't do a stunt like that again, my heart really can't handle a rollercoaster of emotions of like that."

"We promise cap'n!" Maggie said

"Hey daddy! Look what else we can do!" Bonnie said.

The purple bunny then took of his face, only to transform from a purple bunny into the little human boy he had seen a few minutes ago in his odd and rather bizarre dream (He still wasn't entirely sure what that place was) a few minutes.

He then saw his children do the same as Bonnie, transforming from their robotic selves into their humanized selves he saw in the dream (He still wasn't sure what that place was).

"You can turn into kids?"

"Yes!" Bonnie said "That way we don't walk out in public without people staring at us or something."

When he saw this, he realized that he could now not only have these kids, but be able to look normal with them…well….until they put their masks back on.

"So….I can raise you as my kids?"

"Of course you can." He said "In fact, we would really like it if you did."

His heart which was probably made of ice or steel, had melted when he heard him say those words.

"You guys…." He said "I love what you did and I'm glad to be your father, but if I'm alive, won't Jeff be alive as well?"

The name of his former boss seemed to send a wave of fear thorough his children until a little blonde kid with glasses looked around and straightened his bowtie.

"I…. don't think so." He said in Goldie's voice "I remember seeing him, and I don't think he thought about what would happen if you came back."

"So will he come back?"

Goldie sighed.

"No, no he won't."

"Then where is he now?" He asked.

"Uh….perhaps it's better that we forget where Jeff is, I'm already getting bad dreams just thinking about what's happening to him…" Goldie said

Vincent was a bit scared about what he said, but at the same time relieved that his boss wouldn't be back to harass him and his newfound family.

"Wait, just one question." The little blonde girl who held Toy Chica's mask asked.

"What?"

"Are we all….related?"

"I…I don't think so." He said

"Good!" She beamed "Because there is something I have _really_ wanted to do."

"Like what lass?" Foxy asked.

She then bent over and gave a kiss, like the kind seen on some sort of cheap romantic comedy movie, on Foxy.

The poor little kit's mouth hung open with his eyepatch flipped up and his eyeballs open wide in shock.

"Woah!" Freddy said "What exactly just happened there?"

"Wait, _ye'd_ be me admirer?!"

He saw her smile, blush a little, and then let out a little laugh.

"Ha ha…" She said "Yeah…funny story there…"

Although Vincent would have liked to see these two in their newly budding relationship, he wanted to do it at his home, and hopefully put these events behind him.

"Come on kids," he said "Let's leave,"

"I'm with you.." Bonnie yawning "And I'm getting tired…."

"I think we're all tired," He said picking up the bunny and putting him over his shoulder. "And we should all probably go to sleep soon."

"Yeah…" Foxy yawned "I'd be getting a little sleepy as well…say, could ye carry me home?"

He picked up the red kit and put him over his shoulder as he then walked out of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, with Valarie and his new family (He also emptied out the cash register and vault while he was at it.)

Soon he was getting in the car and helping them buckle their seatbelts in the moonlight (Which Maggie had trouble with) and soon looked at them. They were already goofing off like the children they were meant to be, and for once, Vincent treasured their goofy laughs that once in an lifetime ago annoyed him to death.

He looked over at Valaire who appeared to be pretty happy for once in the few times of her life.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready."

He was about to drive off into the night, and into his new life, when a large nine-foot fox stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Stop!" Jack said panting and putting his hand on the car hood and stopping it's movement..

He looked at Jack. He looked like some sort of scary Santa Clause as he was holding a bag marked "Stolen Shit" and appeared to be bulging with some objects.

He was a bit concerned at Jack, because the last time he had seen him, he was going to get a 'few' drinks.

"Jack, did you do something illegal?" Vincent asked examining his bag.

"What? *Pant* No! I didn't do anything *Pant* Pant* illegal….just you know…get a few sodas and some drinks."

"I think you're lying." Valarie snapped.

"Why?"

"Well that bag marked 'stolen shit' is one clue, also there's that."

He heard the _WEE-WHOOOO_ of many police sirens and the sound of bright red flashing lights coming up from one end of the highway.

"Jack…" Vincent scolded

"Okay…so maybe I shoplifted a few Macs, a couple T.V's, a properly functioning prototype of the Nintendo nx for the kids, some healty of drinks for all ages, and ten pounds of 18 karat gold while I was at it."

"Why on earth would we need all this stuff? and secondly, where did you even get ten pounds of gold?"

"First off, I wanted to help you get started on some money. And for the gold...uh, let's just say that there's a local drug lord who now wants my head on a plate when he sees his vault empty."

He was pretty upset that Jack had robbed some stores but in a strange way, he couldn't say that since he _did_ just empty out a cash register.

"Jack…Do you want to live with us?"

"What?"

"You know, reside with the children, and with us, just like the good old days?" Valarie asked.

He saw the fox laugh a little.

"I'll pop in every once in a while, but for now, I think I'll stay with Rubin at the restaurant, besides, there's a little balloon kid who I'm kind of getting attached to…"

"Oh shoot we forgot BB!" Goldie said.

"That's okay." Jack said "To be honest, I think he likes it here. Sure he was terrified when he first saw me, but I we've been getting along lately. And I think I'll drop him off at your place the day that Freddy Fazbear's stops serving children."

He liked what Jack had said and then looked at the sack.

"Well…can you put the stuff in the back cops see you?"

"Oh right..." He said putting the stuff in the trunk and returning to the driver's window a few seconds later.

"And Jack," he said

"Yes?"

"I hope you do good wherever you go." He said.

"Hey, don't worry about me," he said "But I just have one thing to ask you two,"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends again?"

Vincent looked at Valarie, who shrugged and returned his gaze back to Jack.

"Of course we are." He said.

He saw a smile creep upon the fox's face as he turned back into a human.

"Thanks Vincent." He said "And…good luck with the kids. I can tell you from experience there tough little boogers."

"I already know." He said "I'll take good care of them."

"That's good..." He said, as he then turned away and walked away from Vincent until he walked through a door and vanished away from his view.

He felt an odd sense of peace, knowing that he had finally made peace with his betrayed friend and virtually every spirit that had wanted him dead only a few days ago. And even found himself in a sense of peace as he saw the saw a line of cars zooming ahead of him on the highway and then fading a few seconds later.

"You stole the deed didn't you?" Valarie asked

"I couldn't resist." He said as he felt the object he had taken from the cash register: Not a bag of coins or dollars, but rather a piece of paper that read "Deed" and did not have the signature of Borris Fazbear, but rather Vincent Richardson, which declared that _he_ was the owner of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

He figured that the 18 karat gold could be used to transform the resteraunt into the wonderland it had been before he ruined it.

He realized that he was now at peace not only with himself, but with those he now cared about.

 _So this is what's it like to be alive…_ He thought He started his car and drove out of the parking lot from Freddy Fazbears pizzeria and onto the highway to his house.

He let out a cheerful laugh. He had it all. Even when he thought it was lost, he had gotten it all. A family, a conscious, a business that he would fix, and as much as it was difficult to admit, a wife. As he drove, he realized his days of being scared, angry and desperate were now finally over (Or, so he hoped…)

He found himself now happier than he had ever been before. It was as if he could burst out of the joy he felt from how it all turned out.

" _Control yourself…."_ The children that were awake sang " _take only what you need from it. a family of trees wanting, to be haunted…_ "and he found himself lost in their strange but rather nice song.

Soon, he pulled into his house with only thought about his new life ahead of him:

 _Maybe it's time things finally started going my way…_

 **The end.**

 **So…after a long and windy road (Metaphorically speaking of course) we've come to a final and abrupt end.**

 **I honestly had a blast writing this story, although I do have a few regrets like I wish I added more fluff scenes such as the kids going to a school for a little bit or take-your-daughter to work day, which I didn't think about until it was too late… but other than that, I really do love this story.**

 **I thank you, and you, and all of the wonderful readers who took the time out of their very busy (Or not) lives to read this story.**

 **As of the possibility of there being a sequel, just like our existence, it's not impossible, but it's not very likely either. (Mostly I have to finish my other stories and write some more….)**

 **Anyway, you've been a wonderful audience, the best I've ever seen metaphorically and never seen physically, and I thank you for reading.**

 **And as always….I hope you have a wonderful day! (Or at the very least a good night's sleep) goodbye!**

 **P.S. I was also listening to _KIDS_ by MGMT while I was writing this chapter. Just to let you know.**


	55. One-shots :)

**Hey guys! It's been a while!**

 **So anyway, I've been thinking about Father Vincent, and some ideas about a equal or a one-shot and I finally came up with a decision.**

 **I decided that it's probably best (For now) that I open up a Father Vincent one-shot story! That's right. No plot! Just absolute hilarious events as Vincent tries to be a good dad (Which is no easy feat with as many kids as he has)**

 **While I am intrested in writing this** **, I'm mainly opening it because there wasn't enough fluff scenes in the original story. (Kind of got a few, but by the time it happened it was too late ;-;)**

 **But aside form that, I'm giving you a little gift.**

 **I'm giving you the power to actually** ** _choose_** **your own story!**

 **In other words, if you have had a cute idea of some sort that Vincent and his family should do, you can just type it in the reviews or PM me (Anything will work) and it could be in the story! Not that I don't have any ideas, (I do. Sorry.) It's just that I'm having coming up with ideas (that and I lost my book which** ** _had_** **all my ideas T-T) but anyway, there will be a few rules such as:**

 **No rated M stuff. (Sorry older audiences/Adult-fun lovers)Not that I don't have anything against it rated M, it's just that I don't really want...that. (You know what I mean.)**

 **And...that's pretty much it.**

 **So, basically, I'll be taking those ideas (Don't worry, I'll give credit to you. I'm just the guy writing this stuff.) and writing short one-shots about them. Aside from the rated M rule, you can be as silly, goofy, scary, romantic or serious and deep as you want, anything works! You just have to submit it in that little button called "Review" or private message. I may respond a bit late since my summer is _way_ buisier than I hoped it would be, but I'll eventually respond.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to do for now, and I hope to see you in the one-shots or some other story, bye! :)**

 **PS. Sorry if this seems a bit odd or weird. I've kind of been on Hiatus for a while and trying to get out. I've been having Shia yell at me to just do it for some time-**

 **Shia: JUST DO IT! YESTERDAY YOU SAID TOMORROW, SO JUST _DO_ IT!**

 **Me: Jeeze! Okay, just shut up! the reader's already reading this anyway**

 **So...yeah...sorry if it seems kind of low quality at the moment. Hope to get better.**

 **Oh, and one more thing: The updating on this story will be a bit unpredictable and random, but I'll try to write whenever I can.**

 **That's...all I got for you.**

 **Thanks m8s, your the best, and as I said earlier, I hope to see you in the one shots or in future stories. So, have a nice day, good night, and if your a squidkid reading this, remember to _stayyyyy_ _fresh!_ :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Y u still reading?! O-o**


	56. Chapter 56- Vincent's Christmas

**Christmas. (Takes place when the children are unaware Vincent is their killer. So...about Chapter thirty-ish)**

For the most part, Vincent kind of seemed to let Christmas roll over whenever it came around.

He usually didn't have any family members to celebrate for...reasons he wished to keep silent. So the holiday just never seemed to be as _huzzah!_ To him as it was to other people.

And that's just what had happened that day. Throughout the eve, he could hear the excited talk of the children and how they would get gifts just gave Vincent a sour feeling throughout the day. Luckily, he played along with the excitement, and none of the children seemed to catch on about his feelings on the holiday.

"I can't wait!" Bonnie said "This year's gonna be awesome!"

While he was suppose to be happy that the children had each other, he just felt _awful_. More likely, he felt that he had a painful headache and a queasy feeling his in stomach. He tried to mask his pain, but in doing so, he kind of forgot about the conversation

"Uh...dad?" Bonnie asked

"Sorry Bonnie," He said "I'm not feeling too hot. I think I'm going to take a nap."

The bunny lowered his lavender ears.

"Alright then..." he sighed as he walked away to play with his toy counterpart.

After that, Vincent retreated to his room. Maybe resting would clear his head up a little. Or at least, make this rather powerful and annoying headache of his go away.

He flopped right on the bed with what he was wearing, and almost instantly, he started to feel better

 _Wow..._ He thought _This. Feels. AMAZING!_

He moved around a little bit to try and get more comfortable, and after managing to get in a comfortable position on his side, he began to feel even sleepier.

 _Maybe a quick nap will help out..._

He closed his eyes inhaled one deep breath after another. Enjoying the warm comfort of his bed as those painful feelings from earlier seemed to vanish off.

He didn't know how long he lied there, but suddenly, the air around him was...cold?

Vincent opened his eyes and saw that he _wasn't_ in his bed anymore. Although he couldn't see much from his groggy eyes, he could feel that he was _outside_.

He shivered as he felt the still winter air prick his skin.

 _W-w-here am I?_

Vincent rubbed his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of town square. At least, what he hoped was a town. The office buildings were closed with their windows shut, giving this town a ghostly and empty feeling. A grey concrete ceiling of clouds hung overhead while gentle flurries fell from the sky, causing a thin blanket of snow to cover the roads, empty offices and the town hall in general.

There was no light save for a few streetlamps, the holiday lights wrapping those lampposts, and the large Christmas tree in the center of the town, giving a strangely warm glow on the cold winter night.

There was something about this place. Something that seemed just out of reach from his memory...

 _Why does this place seem so familiar..._

Vincent knew this place.He _knew_ that this town. But he couldn't quite understand where or when it was from, just that he knew he had seen it in the past.

 _Maybe there's somebody here..._ He thought _I hope so, I need to figure out just what's going on here...After all, nobody falls asleep and wakes up in the middle of a cold town without something strange happening._

He started to walk, careful to avoid some patches of ice starting to develop and when he turned the memorial statue in the middle of the town square, he saw that somebody _was_ here with him.

On a bench facing the stone monument, a child sat with his hands tucked into his grey sweater. At least, he thought it was a child. As he got closer to the person, he saw that it was actually a teenager in his late years or young man in his early twenties.

He walked to the person, hearing his shoes crunch in the thin snow and ice until he was about a few feet away from him. And as he got closer to him, he felt that he _knew_ this person. Just somewhere, this town, this sky, and this teenager somehow were familiar...

When Vincent finally sat down on the bench next to the the teenager, the young adult finally seemed to finally notice how he was close to him, and he looked up. His long black hair parting ways to a stone and tombstone grey eyes.

"Who are you?" The teenager snapped.

"W-William." He lied recalling an old pseudo-name "William Afton. And who are you?"

"Nobody of importance," He sighed "I bet you have a family waiting for you."

He was taken back how bitter this kid sounded. But nonetheless, he needed information.

"I do."

The young adult continued to glare at him.

"Then why aren't you leaving?"

He was still amazed by this kids' bitterness. Yet...it seemed all the more familiar to him...

"I don't know," he said "I was enjoying a nice walk and saw you sitting on this bench. And I felt that you were kind of lonely.

"So you're walking around when flurries are coming down?"

"Snowing is a rather pretty scene," He answered "At least, it looks less suspicious than sitting on a bench all by yourself."

"Suspicious?"

"You're sitting by a bench in the middle of a closed town square on a holiday when most people are indoors." He said "Usually doing that gives the feeling that you're planning something..."

The teenager continued to stand there on the bench. His breath coming out in white puffs while his body shivered.

"Well, I hate to your bubble Mr. Afton, but I'm just sitting on this bench all by myself."

"Are you sure, I'm sitting next to you,"

The teenager made a flat and even colder face than before.

"Why are you bothering me?"

"I'm just concerned about your well being," Vincent answered him.

"Well...I hate to bother you again, but I'm enjoying myself on this bench just fine."

"Don't you have a family?" he asked

He didn't answer.

"Do you or do you not have a family?"

The teenager remained silent. His tombstone grey eyes in his sockets making a silent yell to leave him alone.

 _That glare..._ He thought _It's so familiar...why do I feel like I've seen that?_

"This is a yes or no question." He said trying to re-establish his authority.

The teenager remained as functional and cooperative as before.

"Look, I need an answer or else I'm calling the po-"

"Yes." He said

Vincent was a bit relieved after finally squeezing out an answer from this guy.

"Yes?" he asked him.

"Yes." He answered "I had a family,"

"Had?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Had." He said "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me haven't you?"

"N-no." He replied "What rumors are there about you? I'm certain not all of them can be true..."

The teenager seemed snicker at what he had said and how he was uninformed about this.

"You see, the rumors about me are that I I killed my parents,"

Vincent blinked. Taken back by such a nasty rumor.

"They do?"

"Yes," He said, his grey gaze guided in Vincent's eyes "You see, those kids think I killed my mother, father and godfather,"

It hit him like a brick wall.

He remembered this kid. He remembered that there was only one kid from his memories who had both parents and godparents killed. He suddenly knew when this was and where it was too.

Suddenly, everything seemed to be in ultra high definition, with every atomic detail painfully sharp and crisp.

He found himself processing everything for a few seconds before he answered.

"Don't worry," he answered "I know the difference between what's true and what's not,"

The teenager turned his once outward gaze to him.

"You do?"

"Yes," He answered. "I know what you're dealing with."

The teenager still looked doubtful.

"Prove it, tell me what _really_ happened." He said

"Aright..." Vincent said, gathering up the courage to say the obituaries "Your mother was the first to die. She died of pneumonia a few weeks after your birth. But then again, you don't remember. You were a baby and hardly knew what was going on at the time."

Suddenly, the Teenager's eyes widened at Vincent had said.

"I also know that after your mother's death, you were sent to your godfather's house instead of your genetic father's house, since he had hated that woman. I know that he worked for the FBi and he loved you very much. But he died too, this time by a gang when he was getting too close to some answers.

The teenager suddenly had a look of terror grow on his face. Vincent found it difficult to name the dead, but he kept going

"And your most recent death of course, was that your actual father died in a gas leak accident a few years back. But of course, you hated your father, so the story of the gas leak killing him may or may not be true. For all we know, he might be the actual person you may have killed..."

The teenager's eyes snapped open and he scooted a few feet away from him.

"H-h-how do you know all of these things Mr. Afton?" he asked in a squeaky and scared voice.

"Trust me," He answered "I know all about you Vincent Richardson."

It felt weird, calling himself in the third person. But nonetheless, this _was_ him. More accurately, this was his teenage self from long ago. From a time where Vincent thought he didn't need anybody and that he was better off alone and away from the world.

And upon finding this out, Vincent realized now what this was: It was a memory. This place was the old town square of the town he grew up. In fact, if his memory served him correctly, he ran away from the town at this night, trying to follow the moving Valarie and hopefully try to get hired into his friend's new company: Fredbear's family diner.

The younger Vincent suddenly seemed to be terrified of this older one, and even scooted a few feet away from him.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me." He said "Share your thoughts, I would like to know what you're thinking."

His teenage self looked around to see the town was as deserted as it had been since the unexpected arrival, and moved a few feet.

"How do you know this much about me?"

"I have my sources. Now, why are you spending Christmas all by yourself Vincent," He asked, sounding very strange since he was technically referring to himself in the third person.

The teenager seemed to be less scared, now that he was a comfortable distance away from Vincent.

"I just told you," he said "I have nobody."

"Nobody? I know that's a bad lie."

"A lie you say?" His younger self asked "Then name somebody, since you seem to be an expert of my life Mr. Afton, name somebody who I could possibly spend Christmas with."

Vincent put his cold fingers on the stubble on his chin thinking it over for a few seconds.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" He answered back "You could spend Christmas with your...your..."

As he tried to finish his sentence, he remembered the children. He remembered Valarie.

He remembered how none of them were related. And how they had all gathered under Vincent's small and crumbly condo.

Sure, they weren't family (He would consider them the farthest things away from family) but they were close enough to him to be his family. And after all, isn't Christmas better when celebrated with your loved ones?

Vincent now realized just. And he realized just how much of a fool he had been earlier today, brushing off this holiday when he could have done something great. Probably, something memorable...

"You can spend Christmas with your friends." He finally answered

"My...friends?" He asked

"You can't keep living like this," He said "You need people. Everybody does. We all want to be alone, but not forever."

He looked over and saw that his teenage self was still confused.

"What I'm saying is that I'm sure your friends will welcome you for their Christmas."

He then saw the teenager give a face of understanding, followed by something he hadn't seen nor though the young adult was capable of: Smiling.

"B-but how can I show up? I don't have a gift..."

"Trust me." He answered to himself "You arriving there will make them happy enough."

A new change seemed to overcome the teenager. From when he was as first gloomy to scared and startled, and from scared and startled to joy and possibly, hope. Which was something Vincent knew wasn't all that common in this time of his life.

"Thank you Mr. Afton," He said standing up "Y-you have no idea what this means..."

"I think I can get the feeling..." He said "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

The younger self then ran out onto the street, then he took a right and vanished from his view, leaving Vincent all alone on the bench in the cold.

He shivered a little bit, since he not brought gloves into whatever this place is.

"Perhaps it's not too late..." He thought looking up to the dim lights "Just...perhaps..."

Suddenly, Vincent heard a voice...a voice that kept saying "Vincent, Vincent..."

 _Vincent...Vincent..._

"Vincent...Vincent! Wake up you stupid idiot!"

He opened up his eyes only to find everything blurry and out of focus. He rubbed his groggy eyes a few times and saw that Valarie was standing over him on his bed dressed in a black overcoat.

"What Val?" He asked while yawning.

"Do you know what day it is!?" She yelled.

"It's Christmas eve, so what?"

He remembered the dream.

Suddenly, Vincent realized just how dire the situation is.

"It's...It's Christmas eve!" he answered more awake and panicked than he had been earlier.

"And in case you haven't noticed, it's six PM, and we don't exactly have all the time in the world for you to take a nap!" She yelled.

He jumped out of bed. Luckily, he had taken his nap in his clothing, so he didn't really have to change, save for putting on a black overcoat for the unpleasant weather.

"You have their wish lists right?" He asked

"Wish lists?" He asked "What wish lists?"

"The wish lists," Valarie said "You know, the ones the children made..."

He found himself rubbing the sides of his head for a few moments before he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah..." He said "Sorry...I didn't collect any."

"You didn't collect an- ffffffffff..."

Suddenly, Valarie started to turn a shade red, most likely from anger, as she tried to to cuss too loudly.

"You know what? That's okay..." She said sighing "We can make do without wish lists..."

"On the contrary." He said "I think it's better to celebrate this holiday Christmas without a list."

"Um...Why?" She asked

"You get surprised better," He said "It also puts some more meaning into the gifts as well..."

"And how would you know?" She asked

"Like I said." He said "I enjoy Christmas without a list. After all, the few Christmases I did have, I was pleasantly surprised by the gifts since I didn't have a wish list, and what better way to make my kids happy than with a total surprise they never saw coming?"

He saw something flash in Valarie's eyes. Perhaps a bit of pity because he had brought up his earlier life or regret how he could never really have a complete Christmas experience. But nonetheless, that was quickly replaced by a chuckle.

"Yeah...I guess that does make you pretty

"So...we just have to get some gifts?"

"Yep," She said "And if there's anything else you want to do, let me know,"

"Sure,"

He started getting ready, which wasn't considering that he needed to get a jacket, his essentials like his wallet, phone, and weapon. And as he got ready, he realized that there was something he _had_ been wanting to do for some time.

"You know, I think I'll go to church tonight. I haven't been to mass in a while...I probably should go more often..." He said putting his wallet in his pocket and his gloves on.

"If that's the case, then we should get going." She said, cracking a smug smile.

He loved it when she did that.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He answered back.

 **One day and one Christmas Eve mass later.**

"I still can't believe that you were able to pull that off." Valarie said.

"Neither can I, but I'm glad that we did,"

Vincent was standing on the sidelines in his bathrobe, sipping his coffee with Valarie and just enjoying a good lazy morning as usual.

The only difference between this lazy morning and the previous ones however, was that this morning the children had waked Vincent up early (By early, they woke him up at about four thirty) Luckily he didn't mind waking up early: he usually woke up at about five thirty and didn't fall asleep.

The morning of course, was consumed with Christmas presents being opened by the children. He had tried to be at least creative with his gifts. He had gotten Foxy some ropes and a Manuel for _Common knots for sailors_ while for both Freddy and Teddy, he had gotten them a karaoke machine. For Golden Freddy, he had gotten him a magic set while both Chicas got a cookbook on 100 of the greatest bakery dishes ever made, and both Bonnie and his toy counterpart unwrapped their gifts to find some ukuleles (The guitar was too big for their size so he settled for the next best thing.)

But that didn't mean that there were a few gifts that he and Valarie were a bit unaware of. Such as, how each child had managed to get one white present with red ribbons that just read _From nobody_ and were slightly random: Freddy had gotten a microphone, Goldie a microscope, Chica a knife (Which made him question who was sending these gifts), Foxy and Maggie both obtained cutlasses made for children their size (At this point he just gave up and let the cards fall where they may) and for both Bonnie and his Toy counterpart/brother, the two bunnies got some ukulele string.

Vincent meanwhile didn't really seem to mind the mysterious gifts or where they came from: he and Valarie were happily standing by the sidelines, letting the children enjoy their gifts.

He sighed. He had not gotten a gift yet, nor could he get one for Valarie, since she had been with him for the entirety of the trip.

"I'm sorry if we didn't get anything out of it," He said.

"Hey relax, I'm just glad they're happy," She said "And I don't know why, but whenever they're happy...I'm happy..."

"Welcome to my world," He said sarcastically.

She let out a small laugh.

He then looked down to see his children lined up around him with their large colorful eyes, all full of some desire.

"Um..." He said "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The children looked at each other for a brief moment before looking to him.

"We...we thought you might like this,"

He saw Bonnie lift up a poorly wrapped box covered in much tape.

"Thanks guys." He said picking it up and feeling the weighty object.

"Do you want me to open it?" He asked

"Have ye really forgotten what day it'd be dad?" Foxy asked

He unwrapped the mostly tape wrapping paper and saw just why it had been so difficult to wrap.

The gift was a mug.

Personally, he still didn't have high hopes. Maybe he could drink his coffee out of it, but for the most part, it looked about as plain as any mug that he had seen.

"Turn it over," Foxy said tapping his hook on the back of the mug.

He rolled it over and found that it read _#1 Dad_ written in blue letters. And upon further inspection he saw that inside the cup there were some sticks of butter labeled _Irish butter_ on the paper.

 _A mug and some exotic butters..._ He thought looking over the gifts _I don't know why, but_ _I can see I'm having coffee and toast in the near future._

Normally, anybody would have felt cheated or at least pretty corny about getting gifts like this. But considering the circumstances that Vincent had with these children, he couldn't have imagined anything better.

"Thank you kids..." He said "This makes me feel ways that I just can't really describe..."

"We also got something for Mom too!" Toy Chica said giving Valarie a box wrapped in green paper.

He looked over at Valarie's gift from the children and she too found that she too got a mug as well. With the only difference being _World's best mom_ written in pink letters and she got some cinnamon sticks instead of butter.

He couldn't help but sneer a little.

"What are _you_ laughing at?"

"Nothing." He said "Just enjoying the today."

"How do you think this is going?"

He looked over to the children - _his_ children- and felt that warm and fuzzy feeling growing in his chest.

"Better." He smiled "Better than I ever thought it would be."

 **The end.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little holiday special. I apologize if this seems rushed and or sloppy, if there weren't any cute scenes, or if it just downright put you in a bad mood. Either way, sorry if this upset you.**

 **If you do celebrate Christmas, I guess this is my gift to you (Yeah...let's go with that) and I hope you have a great holiday!**

 **If not, that's okay! You get a chapter and a nice relaxing day too!**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I hope to see you in the next one-shot!(assuming you're reading from Father Vincent one-shots...if not, then that's cool.)**

 **So until next time,**

 **Stay magical my friends.**


End file.
